


Confessions of an Ackleholic

by DeansDirtyPiehole



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angry Dean Winchester, Ass Play, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Cages, Choking, Cock Cages, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Cuckolding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Daddy Dom Dean Winchester, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dehumanization, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom Jensen Ackles, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Fangirls, Femdom, First Time Blow Jobs, Fisting, Flirting, Flirty Dean Winchester, Flogging, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Fucking, Gangbang, Gangs, Gangsters, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hell, Humiliation, Kings & Queens, Kissing, Knifeplay, M/M, Making Love, Massage, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mobster Jensen Ackles, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Objectification, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Pain, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Jensen Ackles, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Punishment, Quickies, RPF, Reader-Insert, Rich Jensen Ackles, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Safewords, Sauna, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Slapping, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sub Dean Winchester, Sub Jensen Ackles, Subspace, Sweaty Jensen Ackles, Teacher Jensen Ackles, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Top Jensen Ackles, Torture, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Violent Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wax Play, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-04-12 11:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 93,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyPiehole/pseuds/DeansDirtyPiehole
Summary: Have you ever had dirty thoughts about Jensen Ackles and/or Dean Winchester?Of course you fucking have. And, to make shameless use of an SPN Family hashtag, #YouAreNotAlone.This fic is basically intended to be an Ackleholics Anonymous community: a safe space for all of our confessions. The idea is that each confession will inspire a one-shot (all to be posted as unrelated chapters), so that we can collectively indulge in all these filthy fantasies. Any and all confessions are welcome, whether sweet and fluffy, or just plain filthy smutty. Scenes can range from softcore and vanilla, to sinfully kinky and fucked up.So if you've ever had a dirty thought about this drop-dead gorgeous sex god... come on in and join the club ;)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/You, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Castiel, Dean Winchester/Other(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/You, Dean Winchester/You, Destiel, Jensen Ackles & Reader, Jensen Ackles & You, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris/You, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki/You, Jensen Ackles/Other(s), Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You
Comments: 1437
Kudos: 543
Collections: Supernatural Dreams





	1. Confessional

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is DeansDirtyPiehole [I honestly wish I could change my real legal name to this] and I am an Ackleholic. The center of my universe is Jensen Ackles' dick. Maybe I should be cured, but it feels so damn good to be sick :( As my favorite demon would tell me, "I like the disease"... and I'm pretty sure that there are others who feel the same way [raise your hands, please!]... so yeah, that is why I am posting this fic.
> 
> Though I am already writing several other dirty Deanfics, this one is supposed to be a little different: probably a bit more Jensen-centric, with a bunch of unrelated chapters, focused on confessions from readers (hopefully there will be lots, fingers crossed!). And I've got plenty of my own dirty thoughts...
> 
> Also FYI, my intention is to update this more often than my other fics (though we'll see if that actually happens). With that in mind, chapters will probably be shorter, less carefully written, with no plot. A series of sloppy drabbles, just pure smut about our favorite sex god.
> 
> I have no idea how this is gonna turn out... maybe the silly flame of this idea will just flop and burn out... but the shameless Ackleholic inside of me just had to give it a shot :D

Welcome to the Confessional!

This first page is just a big safe space: a list of all confessions anyone submits, to be updated on an ongoing basis. This will also serve as a table of contents, with links to each chapter that has been posted. The plan is to write chapters in the order of confessions as they come in, from the author's own dirty mind and/or the comments section. (Confession comments can be made on any chapter, not just this one!)

And seriously, no limits when it comes to confessions — absolutely *anything* relating to Jensen/Dean is welcome!! Doesn't matter how kinky or mainstream, how dirty or clean, M/F, M/M or multi. You can post from your AO3 account, if you have one, or anonymously. Feel free to confess detailed descriptions of specific fantasies, or just make a super simple statement such as #2 below. And no limit to quantity either; no judgment if the same user posts thousands of confessions in a row. (In fact that would be fucking awesome.)

  * ** [1](/works/21628087/chapters/51573430):** [Confessional]
  * ** [2](/works/21628087/chapters/51573496):** I want Jensen Ackles to fuck my fucking face. ([DeansDirtyPiehole](/users/DeansDirtyPiehole))
  * ** [3](/works/21628087/chapters/51641539):** I'd really like to sit in a corner of the Ackles' bedroom and watch Danneel tease Jensen until he's just a sobbing mess. ([YlvaUllsdotter](/users/YlvaUllsdotter))
  * ** [4](/works/21628087/chapters/51673342):** I fantasize about Jensen Ackles as my owner literally using me in every way. _[+more detail in the original comment]_ ([DigitalJustice](/users/DigitalJustice))
  * ** [5](/works/21628087/chapters/51734578):** I imagine Jensen Ackles being my husband's enemy, stealing me away from him without even trying, making me his own fucktoy, and sending videos to let my poor heartbroken husband know. _[+more detail in the original comment]_ ([DigitalSouth](/users/DigitalSouth))
  * ** [6](/works/21628087/chapters/51869707):** I don't know why but with Jensen I have a serious daddy and breeding kink. ([LadyJB](/users/LadyJB))
  * ** [7](/works/21628087/chapters/51960112):** I want Daddy Dean/Jensen to spank me raw, I have a kink for punishment. (Jessica)
  * ** [8](/works/21628087/chapters/52096675):** I imagine Dean coming home from a hunt gone wrong in his fed suit and taking his anger out on me, spit in my mouth, spanking etc. (Deceitfulangel)
  * ** [9](/works/21628087/chapters/52229293):** I want Jensen to beat me to death and I'm not even kidding. _[+more detail in the original comment]_ ([DigitalJustice](/users/DigitalJustice))
  * ** [10](/works/21628087/chapters/52381252):** I constantly have daydreams of doing non-romantic things with Dean as a friend, like singing, telling dumb jokes, and platonic cuddling. (anonymous)
  * ** [11](/works/21628087/chapters/52614262):** I dream about Dean being obsessed with my pleasure and doing everything he can (in bed!) to make me cum as often as I can, while still somehow being completely dominant over me... I also have dreams about Demon!Dean having an ageplay and daddy kink... also a Sam & Dean sandwich or even I'm Sam's girl but Sam is into cuckolding so Dean gets involved... and breeding kinks. ([DaughterofDragonsChildofFire](/users/DaughterofDragonsChildofFire))
  * ** [12](/works/21628087/chapters/52773157):** I had a dream Dean went to this massage parlor... for a little "rub n' tug"... the masseuse girl was intimidated by his tool and tried to make up for it by laughing and making fun of his 'teeny Deany'... then he basically pounced on her and showed her just how 'teeny' his 'Deany' is. ([brookiethecookiemonster](/users/brookiethecookiemonster))
  * ** [13](/works/21628087/chapters/53132383):** I want Dean Winchester to torture me in hell... he can torture me sexually, physically, mentally... every fucking way he wants. ([DigitalSouth](/users/DigitalSouth))
  * ** [14](/works/21628087/chapters/53198446): ** I want to be Jensen's little house pet... when he's not home, I do all the house work... he uses me the way he wants, but if he's too tired to play I should do anything I can do to make him feel relaxed... worshipping every inch of him with licking, kissing, massaging etc... he's still fully in control of everything... he can come in my mouth and fall asleep so I can sleep happily at my tiny little pet bed with the thought of pleasing my master. _[+more detail in the original comment] _(Pluto)
  * ** [15](/works/21628087/chapters/53552893):** I have this idea of Dean being a hardcore sadist... he gets aroused by making someone suffer solely for his pleasure, not theirs... Reader willingly sacrifices herself for his pleasure and is grateful, honored, that she's found a way to help him... not a masochist but gladly suffers for his sake... I also imagine Demon Dean gets his pleasure by inflicting the opposite on my helpless body... when he causes me pain, he feels the corresponding amount of pleasure... he doesn't give a shit how I feel - he's gonna use me to get off and the more it hurts me, the better it is for him. _[+more detail in the original comments] _([MeghanB](/users/MeghanB))
  * ** [16](/works/21628087/chapters/53668285):** I want Jensen to fuck me and cum inside me and also all over me because I am his... and he's super possessive of me... loves me and takes care of me. (anonymousinlovewithjenson)
  * ** [17](/works/21628087/chapters/54000898):** I think of Jensen using me as a foot rest... he digs his heels into my back to make it difficult... my squirms and whimpers annoy him, so he kicks me (hard enough to knock me down and hurt a lot) and tells me to shut up... I beg for release because I can't take it anymore... he reminds me that he is going to use me for his satisfaction and only let me have pleasure from pleasing him. _[+more detail in the original comments]_ ([DigitalJustice](/users/DigitalJustice) with additions from [ angelicsoulkeeper](/users/angelicsoulkeeper))
  * **[18](/works/21628087/chapters/54162499):** I imagine catching Dean masturbating in his room and just standing there watching and then he only spots me just after he cums. (Jessamyx767)
  * **[19](/works/21628087/chapters/54265141):** I have this thought of being friends with Dean, but whenever he wants a blowjob I give him one... but get nothing in return so he just uses me. (Jessamyx767)
  * **[20](/works/21628087/chapters/54591229):** I imagine sitting next to Dean in the Impala while he drives and speaks... watching the movement of those luscious lips... Dean totally catches me staring, and calls me on it... The car pulls up... he says something that alludes to more, either something flirtatious, or a flat out order... who wouldn't listen to anything he says in that voice... then it just sort of fades to black. _[+more detail in the original comment]_ ([ScarlettesQueen](/users/ScarlettesQueen))
  * **[21](/works/21628087/chapters/54748504):** That Red Hood costume kills me. His fucking pants and his boots... I want to worship them... like: Reader harasses Jensen with his too worshipful gaze. Jensen sees. Jensen traps the reader in a private place. He makes him kiss his boots to apologize and he uses him as his come rag. _[+more detail in the original comment] _(helloiamashamed)
  * **[22](/works/21628087/chapters/55088275): **_[__From the author — this list of everyone's confessions just keeps getting longer (and I fucking love it) but meanwhile I still have some shit to get off of my chest, and I guess I've gotta get in line if I eventually want to write about what I myself have to confess...]_ So yes: I want to lick and kiss and suck literally every single inch of Jensen Ackles' beautiful perfect body when he is fucking _dripping_ with sweat. As in all those pictures from that charity event when he played soccer, just even sweatier and hotter... like um please just drown me in the scent and the taste of your sweat, you are a fucking god sir :'( ([DeansDirtyPiehole](/users/DeansDirtyPiehole))
  * **[23](/works/21628087/chapters/55238278):** _This chapter is a continuation of the above Confession #22, as requested by readers :)_
  * **[24](/works/21628087/chapters/55954489):** _[Author here again — this is one of my guiltiest kinks yet, I don't know why it feels so sinful but it just gets me so wet]_ I often imagine Jensen with a beautiful woman together dominating and humiliating me... sometimes I picture Danneel since she's his wife in real life obviously, but honestly my world only revolves around the pure perfection of Jensen, so it's hottest when I envision the female equivalent of him—the ultimate flawless goddess of a woman, an abstract ideal that doesn't even exist, but in my fantasy that's how she is—and Jensen loves her so much and just rubs it in my face how damn inferior I am to her (and him of course) and they both use and abuse me in every possible way and laugh at my pathetic ass and I just love the way it hurts and they could literally kill me if they wanted to and I would love them even more for it because being of service to them is my whole life's only purpose though I don't even deserve it because they're so fucking perfect and I'm such a filthy worthless piece of shit. _[OKAY I've said it yay!!]_ ([DeansDirtyPiehole](/users/DeansDirtyPiehole))
  * **[25](/works/21628087/chapters/56324242):** I want Jensen to sit on my face while he spanks my pussy raw and pisses on me and verbally degrades me, all in front of Jared, who pisses on me with a laugh at the end because I'm so pathetic and then takes his turn. (Kate)
  * **[26](/works/21628087/chapters/56750623):** I would love one where Jensen and Reader do their first rough scene together... and she safewords out and is embarrassed she did afterwards and it's all cute and fluffy and gentle. (Mia)
  * **[27](/works/21628087/chapters/56844076):** How about one where reader is in a poly relationship with Jensen and Jared and she's their little whore and she does whatever they say and it ends up in her being brutally fucked on set in front of the SPN cast who then take turns on her while Jensen and Jared film. (Isae)
  * **[28](/works/21628087/chapters/57427099):** I imagine Jensen has a kink for coming inside his girl's panties and making her wear them to work so she feels his cum against her all day every day... he shows up during her lunch time to fuck her and give her panties another filling of cum... when she gets home, she's so turned on it only takes a couple of rubs of his fingers against the panties so full of his cum that she squirts. (Isa)
  * **[29](/works/21628087/chapters/57675772):** I would LOVE it where Jensen is teaching the reader how to give him a bj because she so inexperienced and he's so sweet and takes care of her because she's so embarrassed and nervous and praises her and she discovers she's got a major praise kink. (Anon)
  * **[30](/works/21628087/chapters/58024114):** I desperately need one with Jensen pissing over her pussy to make her wet and then pissing inside her while he fucks her. (Scarlett)
  * **[31](/works/21628087/chapters/58227295):** I imagine an mmf threesome with bi Dean and another bi man... I'm tied up/gagged and it's sooo beautiful and hot watching them together but torture that I can't do anything to them or myself... Could end with them taking pity on me and including me in the fun or just letting me watch til they're done and then I'm left unsatisfied and not allowed to cum because Dean didn't say I could. ([blueprint_0](/users/blueprint_0))
  * **[32](/works/21628087/chapters/58577512):** I have this idea of being a blood junkie bitch and I want one demon (Dean) to kidnap me and make me beg for his fucking blood and the way he finally deigns to give is so smutty... He just cuts a thin line underneath his dick and makes me suck on it and then comes in my mouth. ([DigitalSouth](/users/DigitalSouth))
  * **[33](/works/21628087/chapters/58763815):** I really just want to watch Dean and Cas fuck (top Dean), and it being really hot, dirty, and ruff... I also really want Dean to pin me to the bed and fuck me. ([Dragonforest](/users/Dragonforest))
  * **[34](/works/21628087/chapters/59235910):** What I would love, is to... dominate the shit out of him, train him, turn him into my perfect toy, fuck him... Some want to worship Dean, but I want to be his Goddess, the air he breathes. (Ana)
  * **[35](/works/21628087/chapters/59530264):** I want him to tie the reader down... I'm desperate to get cuffed... put a cock cage on the reader and start pleasing himself... tease the reader till he's a mess... when the reader's about to pass out... order the reader to make him come... just sits on the reader's face and make him eat his fucking ass... let the reader come just by eating him out or... leave the reader there all used up after he comes on him. _[+more detail in the original comment] _(helloiamashamed)
  * **[36](/works/21628087/chapters/60125929):** I'm obsessed with Jensen's tongue. Every time he licks his lips it just drives me crazy... that perfect tongue just worshipping my whole body. Slightly sub Jensen/Slightly Dom me. ([destielhoneybee](/users/destielhoneybee))
  * **[37](/works/21628087/chapters/60610735):** I imagine Dom Danneel x sub reader x switch Jensen (with some choking and thigh riding). (Raine)
  * **[38](/works/21628087/chapters/61069426):** I'm possessive and I want to mark and fuck Dean Winchester into the mattress by the window until he knows who he belongs to. _[+more detail in the original comments] _([SinfulDome](/users/SinfulDome))
  * **[39](/works/21628087/chapters/61752865):** I imagine Teacher Ackles... tight suit pants & tight white shirt w/ the sleeves rolled... teases me in class because he knows I have a crush on him and he asks me to stay behind, praises me a lot because he knows I like it. (Deceitfulangel)
  * **[40](/works/21628087/chapters/62410255):** I dream of Sir Ackles denying my orgasms... while he's not here I start masturbating... he fucking scolds me for being such a desperate disobedient bitch, he slaps me silly and spits on my face... I finish there without touching myself just by hearing those degrading words from him. Then he makes me lick it off. _[+more detail in the original comment] _([DigitalSouth](/users/DigitalSouth))
  * **[41](/works/21628087/chapters/62817814):** I would really like one where Dean spends the day introducing his girl to anal plugs and rimming before he fists her pussy and asshole. (Ella)
  * **[42](/works/21628087/chapters/63628636):** I fantasize the idea of Jensen spending the entire day with his girl choking on his cock. Just him getting bj after bj for hours on end and holding her down till she chokes because he's addicted to the sound and feel of it. (K)
  * **43:** I have visions of Daddy Jensen sitting behind me – fully clothed – and me naked with my legs wide open and his legs resting over mine so mine cannot close, his hands playing with and spanking my tits as Sir Jared approaches (also fully clothed) and begin to spanks my pussy till I squirt and piss, all while he and Jensen just laugh and degrade me and talk about me and about fucking other girls as if I'm not even in the room. (Amoroso)
  * **44:** I love to think about Dean/Jensen just pulling over in the middle of the night during a long drive, saying something along the lines of "Bend the fuck over, you dirty girl" and just getting fuckin' nuts in the back of the car/bed of the truck, whatever. Just crazy, sweaty, yelling sex and all because he just felt like it. He doesn't care if I want it, but that turns me on. He takes what he wants. He wraps his hand around my throat, and punishes me with that dick. ([BronzeLetter](/users/BronzeLetter))
  * **45:** I want Jensen to just parade me around as his slave in public, fuck me in public for being a good girl for daddy, spank me in public for being a fucking slut... ([listensusan](/users/listensusan))
  * **46:** I fantasize that me and my boyfriend are Jensen's houseworkers... when he's not home we are going to his bedroom... we pretend that he's here and we desperately try to get each other off... he comes home before he usually does and he caught us... laughs at our asses and humiliate us for being this pathetic... I beg him to fucking destroy us... he's a gracious god, he takes mercy... fucks the shit outta us... I want him to be so rough with my boyfriend... while I should be begging to be at his place and he should deny me harshly, mock me for it... The ending can be Jensen sealing our fates as his sex slaves for the rest of our lives. _[+more detail in the original comment] _([DigitalSouth](/users/DigitalSouth))
  * **47:** I wanna push Dean's legs back over his chest, fill him up, nice thick and heavy, slowly reducing him to sobs... Enchanted with his eyes in the sunlight, let him know how he means so, so much... reassure him... then maybe later after eating or something, watch him ride it... baby deserves the best, whatever he wants. ([Yusha](/users/Yusha))
  * **48:** I need all the face sitting... what I would not do for that man to sit his glorious ass on my face and eat him out till my jaw ached. (Anon)
  * **49:** Hey I'm a twisted minded bitch and I want Dean Winchester to give me a Cleveland Steamer! I should be begging for it like mad, I should even pay him if he accepts, waste my whole money... I'm in love with everything out of him like this is nobody's business... I want him to literally objectify me and humiliate me and make me a braindead bitch... If anyone is disgusted by this... don't fucking read. (Cleveland steamer)
  * **50:** I would love one where Jensen has bought his girlfriend a dildo that sticks to the wall and he wants to watch her fuck it while he fucks her face... he makes her fuck her pussy with it and then her ass (despite the fact she's a virgin back there (she's not thanks to him but they like to pretend she is))... of course there's a safeword though, he loves her too much to force her beyond where she's not comfortable. (Ananya)
  * **51:** I want to be Dean's little sis and he seduces me and corrupts me to become completely addicted to his cock in my cunny and he wants to breed me and suck my tits dry of milk. (Deanlover69)
  * **52:** I imagine reader as a fan of the Supernatural book series... she has written lots of dirty fantasies involving Dean Winchester, and one day she meets the Winchesters... Dean somehow has come across her work and realizes it's her who wrote it... and he confronts her with his knowledge. ([ScarlettesQueen](/users/ScarlettesQueen))
  * **53:** _[As a follow-up to [Chapter 19](/works/21628087/chapters/54265141), in which the reader's love for Dean is unrequited, and he uses her as his blowjob bitch]_ I'd love a chapter where she goes away for months, and returns looking gorgeous... then Dean's chasing her. ([Elliesamanddeanrgirl](/users/Elliesamanddeanrgirl))
  * **54:** I'd love a fic where you're Jensen's PA/slave. Then one day he gets an idea: Your holes belong to him, so why waste time going to the bathroom when you can just swallow his piss instead. ([oshunanat](/users/oshunanat))
  * **55:** _[As a follow-up to [Chapter 18](/works/21628087/chapters/54162499), in which the reader catches Dean masturbating in his room]_ My fantasy would be a chapter similar to this but you are a cast mate of Jensen and you catch him in his trailer. ([Daisy_Belle](/users/Daisy_Belle))
  * **56:** I would love a piece about Dean having a public sex kink. When he decides he wants you he takes you. You're his collared slut. Even walking down the street he will shove his hand down your pants and drag you along by your pussy, or ass. ([Wandering_imp](/users/Wandering_imp))
  * **57:** I want either Demon Dean or Alt Michael kidnapping me off the street and making me his. I want this to be totally unconsensual on my side, and have him have his way with me. (princessalmostme)
  * **58:** I want Demon Dean to fucking hurt me... beat the shit out of me and call me names... hate fuck me and degrade me... make me cry... ignore my pathetic begging... I want the worst treatment ever from him and after he had used and abused me I want him to ask me out for a date... I will say yes because I am so in love with him—even tho he scares me and treats me like trash... he will drive me to a cute diner where he orders us some breakfast... I will eat my food happily even tho my legs and my face are covered in bruises and the waitresses are giving me concerned looks. _[+more detail in the original comment]_ ([Sevenlies123](/users/Sevenlies123))
  * **59: **I want to work at the Supernatural set as a lowly crew member when Jensen sees me and becomes obsessed with me. His wife has no clue and his fellow costars are concerned on Jensen's sudden change of behavior. He forces me in a closet and forces himself on me with me saying no and he wouldn't stop. He then blackmails me to do anything he says anytime he wants. (Anewereadersomewhat)
  * **60:** There was a [video at a con](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEOcC2oQ3cI&t) where Matt, Rob and Rich were talking about banging Jensen... Matt wanted to tie Jensen with some scarves... In this story, Jensen is tied up in the bunker set with Rob and Rich helping Matt with his fantasy... Jensen is drunk but still fully conscious and does not resist... he is blindfolded and the three men aren't speaking, so he doesn't know who is doing what to him... there is a lot of kissing, massaging and teasing... Matt, who has romantic feelings for Jensen, gives him the best kiss, and Jensen wonders who it is... Jared later discovers Jensen looking like a mess and asks him questions... but Jensen denies everything... the other three vow to keep this a secret after taking pictures and video to keep as evidence. _[+more detail in the original comments]_ (AmberLynn85338)
  * **61:** I have an a/b/o fantasy involving Dean's voice: reader is an omega and Dean is an alpha. As an omega the reader has to obey anything Dean says in his alpha voice. She hates it but it also really turns her on. ([ScarlettesQueen](/users/ScarlettesQueen))
  * **62:** I want a story about Jensen thinking about a girl he truly loved then lost due to him being famous... he regrets driving her away due to his ego... He sees her randomly at a Mardi Gras parade while he is riding a float and almost falls off in shock... Danneel and Jared are with him and both recognize the girl... they scheme to keep her away, Danneel being jealous and Jared (who is divorced) wanting her for himself... the girl had come to Mardi Gras to have fun and let loose after her ex-husband left her for another woman... What will her reaction be like recognizing her first love? (princessalmostme)
  * **63:** I would want to be visiting Jensen's house as a guest at one of their Halloween parties and Jensen is wearing those same leather pants (from the Red Hood photo shoot from [Chapter 21](/works/21628087/chapters/54748504))... I wander around in their house and Jensen catches me in the bedroom and is furious... He forces me to rub my face in his leather crotch, and makes me take his zipper off with my teeth... forces himself in my mouth, causing me to choke with tears in my eyes... pulls out and cums on my face... then texts Jared and Alex to join him in the room and start filming a livestream to Misha... asks Jared to help punish me, slap me on the face, then they start spanking, then blowjobs and both taking my virginity with Jensen being the first... then double penetration with me as a sandwich... I'm not allowed to wipe off my face... Misha will be pleasuring himself during the stream and asking for my name "just in case." _[+more detail in the original comment]_ ([Elfpinkromance](/users/Elfpinkromance))
  * **64:** I want a story where you and Jensen are riding alone in the car driving to set but it’s a long drive and you decide to tease him and he has to be all fucked with while he’s driving and you start through his pants and he’s resistant but eventually he just fucking comes all over the car while he’s still driving and then you get yourself off while dirty talking to him while he’s trying to focus on the road. ([Daisy_Belle](/users/Daisy_Belle))
  * **65:** In this confession, Rob asks Jensen on a date, where they will be cosplaying their characters: God/Chuck and Dean... both steal outfits, props, and the Impala to fulfill their fantasy... "Dean" takes "God" to a mountain top where they enjoy a picnic... They do a lot of kissing... prepared with condoms and lube, Rob strips Jensen nude and bends him over doggie style... Jensen is uncomfortable at first, but relaxes after... Rob turns him over and jerks off and comes on Jensen's stomach... they return all the props and their characters kiss goodnight... I want a happier ending than other fanfictions. (AmberLynn85338)
  * **66:** For some reason I want to run away from Jensen and be trapped at a dead end... I lean to the wall behind me and press myself into it... Instead of coming and taking me, I want him to toy me first... mock me for being trapped... offer that if I crawl to him like a good pet and apologize he'd be gentle about punishing me... I know this is a lie so I refuse... he gets mad and starts throwing knives to me... the knives land insanely close, mere inches away from my body and I want to shake and cry in fear... but at the same time, I can't help being wet and I hate myself for it... I decide to do as he says and crawl toward him... he throws the knife right in front of my hands... I cry harder and beg this time to let me crawl... he lets me and I apologize but he doesn't accept it... he grabs my hair and pulls me up on my feet, slaps and spits on my face... tells me how much I'm gonna regret this and drags me back to his place. _[+more detail in the original comment]_ ([DigitalJustice](/users/DigitalJustice))
  * **67:** I imagine that I'm an angel and friends with Winchesters and Cas... I'm in love with Dean Winchester, no not in love, I worship him and sometimes it's so obvious and embarrassing, sometimes Sam gets weirded out about how desperate I am to throw myself to his feet at any chance... Dean enjoys my submissiveness... Cas is worshiping him too and he's jealous that he's not the only angel in Dean's life... he treats me bad... one day Cas and I end up fighting over Dean... we both are thirsty bitches and ready to kill each other for him... then our lovely master comes in and stops us... He just knows his effect on us and makes us apologize to each other... he says that he loves us both... that we can both worship him... so we use our graces to give him the best pleasure ever. _[+more detail in the original comment]_ ([DigitalJustice](/users/DigitalJustice))
  * **68:** I'd like one where the reader sees Dean in a bar or something and is entranced by him... he gets up to leave and the reader follows him down an alleyway... then he shows up behind her and traps her against the far wall so she can't escape... Dean's all like "Why are you following me"... he eventually gets her to confess that she thinks he's hot and she's all embarrassed and turned on and shit... Dean's all like "I'll forgive you if you kneel" and has her say something like "I'm sorry, sir"... she swallows her pride and kneels... he pats her head and says "good girl. See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"... she's slipped into a low key subspace, nods and just revels in the affection... from there he can invite her to his place, but that's where it ends. _[+more detail in the original comment] _(SnakePerson)
  * **69:** I want a submissive person abandoned by their dominant at a bar... he trusted his dominant but the dominant found a "better" submissive and leaves without telling him... the sub goes to the nearest bathroom and starts crying there... Dean Winchester is at the same bar and wants to take a leak after drinking... hears the sub crying and goes in... asks if he's okay... the reader doesn't even lift his head up, keeps crying... Dean has the sudden urge of petting the head of that poor little thing, so he does it... the boy stills and lifts his head up, looks at him from under his lashes... the perfection and divinity of the man above him strikes the sub dead... Dean is good, so good at that D/s thing so he understands from the look in the boy's eyes... the boy instinctively wraps himself to his legs, presses himself to him and cries harder... Dean lets it happen, while his hand remains on the sub's head, keeps stroking it with a soothing pace... lets him find some comfort from him... after a while, he takes mercy and asks him if he wants to go a private place so he can take care of him... the sub says yes without hesitating, after the mistake of trusting someone without hesitation... because who can deny that god of a man above him... but Dean will make worth of that trust and teach him not to trust everybody. _[+more detail in the original comment]_ ([angelicsoulkeeper](/users/angelicsoulkeeper))
  * **70:** I would like one where you and Jensen are just really good friends and you sleep over at his house one night, but you guys just share his bed... You wake up in the middle of the night and Jensen is having a wet dream and he’s talking and writhing and fuck it’s hot and you just watch him for a bit but then he suddenly jerks awake with a moan and realizes what’s happening... somehow it leads to you riding his thigh until both of you come. ([Daisy_Belle](/users/Daisy_Belle))
  * **71:** I want Jensen to be an alpha male, like ridiculously big cock, pecs, a ridiculous amount of abs, etc., and I'm either his slut or playboy model girlfriend. ([FandomisOhana](/users/FandomisOhana))
  * **72:** I want to be a dominatrix to Jensen and like either literally or figuratively be a devil (girl) and he be my pet or slave. ([FandomisOhana](/users/FandomisOhana))
  * **73:** I want a scene with maybe a masculine girl and feminine Dean. ([FandomisOhana](/users/FandomisOhana))
  * **74:** I have a special April fools themed confession... It is April first... Dean has been flirting with me all day, not something he usually does, and always when Sam and Cas don't seem to notice... He finishes it by murmuring to meet him in half an hour somewhere in the bunker naked... too enthralled with him to think any better of it or discuss it I do... He comes in with Sam and Cas, and in front of them mocks me for thinking his April fool's joke was serious... But then because I was a good little slut for him he graciously decides to give me what I so clearly want, in front of Sam and Cas. _[+more detail in the original comment]_ ([ScarlettesQueen](/users/ScarlettesQueen))
  * **75:** I want an ultimate submissive and extremely needy bitch reader and ultimate dominant and degrading Michael!Dean are our characters... I want the reader as a female... at a public place and the main idea is Michael degrading me to the core of the earth to stroke his massive ego and enjoy his power over me... him being able to destroy me with a snap is a turn on for both of us... This is not a roleplay or BDSM this is some kinky unhealthy twisted shit... The kinks I want especially are begging... dacryphilia (so basically makes me cry because he enjoys)... him stepping on me... and face slapping. _[+more detail in the original comment] _([DigitalSouth](/users/DigitalSouth)) _[+additional comment from another reader on this same confession:]_ I'd love both Dean and Michael to push their boots/feet into my face... I'd love to worship his boots... I'd feel so deeply inferior. ([DeansDumbBitch](/users/DeansDumbBitch))
  * **76:** I imagine this position... The male will sit on the floor with his head on the couch, all naked... Jensen will sit on the male's face with his full weight, he's all naked too... The female (reader) will sit on Jensen's cock and ride him... The male will stay under them and eat him out till Jensen comes inside the reader and the male will start kicking and squirming... the weight on him is too much... Jensen will scold him... when the male manages to stay still, Jensen will put the reader on the floor and lift his ass just enough for the male to breathe in... he'll start playing the male's member with his feet, stepping, squeezing... He talks dirty all the time and the male can't take that much degrading and dominating thing, so he will come all over his own stomach and crotch and Jensen's feet (the orgasm will be on Jensen's permission of course)... Jensen will command the reader to clean that filthy pig's come from everywhere... so she will lick it off from him and Jensen's feet. _[+more detail in the original comment] _(La gran polla de Jensen)
  * **77:** I'll love a story where a young Dean got his first kiss and lost his virginity to his father, John... It sounds dirty, but I want this to be 100% consensual on both sides... I've seen a lot of Wincest of Sam and Dean, but rarely John and Dean... either John could teach Dean the birds and the bees in an untraditional way, or Dean seduces John. (Winchester wonderforbidden)
  * **78:** I want to be in an AU where angels are the masters and humans are pets/slaves and must be leashed in public. I'm an angel and Dean is my human but I'm actually his sub almost 24/7, so whenever we go outside (not often) he has to be rough with me as soon as we get home to remind me who the real boss is. (Bug)
  * **79:** I want one with Jensen, and you are a cast member and y’all and everyone are doing a convention... You and him have a panel together and he starts teasing you, brushing against you, ‘accidentally touching you’... In retaliation you do the same and the whole day is filled with it... By the end of the day you’re in your hotel room horny as fuck and he asks you to come to his... when you get there he slams you against the wall and dirty-talking you about teasing him in front of the fans... Then he proceeds to fuck your brains out. _[+more detail in the original comment]_ ([Daisy_Belle](/users/Daisy_Belle))
  * **80:** I kinda have a kink for professions especially the ones that require skills such as confidence and authority... I want Dean to be the lawyer... me being a criminal sentenced to death but I'm innocent so I have to find the only lawyer in the country to prove it... but my poor ass can't afford him... so I offer him to myself... he laughs about it at first... but then decides to take a test drive if I worth to be his and to be saved from death... he is sadistic and mean, reader sees and hates herself for loving it but can't do anything about it because first of all it's her only chance and secondly he's too hot to be resisted... just the thought of me needing his help so badly and him using it against me arouses me to the death. _[+more detail in the original comments]_ (mustbeanon)
  * **81:** I kinda have this fantasy of Demon!Dean using me and hitting me with his belt. (Diana)
  * **82:** I fantasize about Dean and me getting into a fight... like a huge screaming match where we say really harsh things... he crosses a line and I slap him... I keep hitting him and we start fighting... think Mr. and Mrs. Smith situation... you know that one scene where they are beating each other up in their house... and then have hot sex on the floor... basically that with Dean lol... maybe we end up pulling out weapons... and then realize what the fuck why are we fighting and just have hot sex up against the wall... it's rough and adrenaline-fueled, and we are most definitely bleeding... afterward we just laugh and talk while we lay on the kitchen floor... we talk about stupid shit like my favorite color or how we should visit Hawaii the next time we have time... basically my wet dream. _[+more detail in the original comment]_ (Mel)
  * **83:** I would LOVE a honeymoon sex fic... rough, soft, both?... I'd love to see what honeymoon-just-wed sex with Jensen as your husband would be like. (Anony)
  * **84:** I would love a fic with a hunter friend/fuck buddy who is an absolute size queen and dean tests out how much her pussy can take and then eventually invites Sam in so they can both fuck her pussy at the same time and ruin her. ([Baby_CherryPie](/users/Baby_CherryPie))
  * **85:** I I have this fantasy of... erotic hypnosis... like Dean hypnotizes the reader to do whatever he wants (sexual, of course) like making her edge over and over and over until she’s a sobbing/blubbering mess... he works on other stuff while she’s sitting there edging herself while he watches but she can’t cum until he says... also I’m a huge slut for cum play and derogatory talk. _[+more detail in the original comment] _([Not_A_Badger](/users/Not_A_Badger))
  * **86:** I have a final request... consider it part 3 of the Jensen fantasy about his costars... Jensen and Rich are carpooling to work when Richard and Jensen talk about their sex lives... Jensen gets turned on... takes Rich in the woods somewhere... makes Rich give him a blowjob behind a tree with the sounds of cars driving by on the highway... Later that night Jensen on the wrap party of Supernatural sees Rob and takes him in a closet and he tells Rob to start making out with him... Rob confesses it was Matt that loved him the most and gave him the best kiss... tells Jensen to meet Matt at a nearby hotel where Matt is hiding from Jensen, he is too shy to see Jensen at the party... Jensen goes... when Matt answers Jensen grabs him, throws him against the wall and sticks his tongue down his throat... then proceeds to bang Matt on every corner of the room... The finale can be on the bed... Matt is a virgin, so Jensen has to be careful at first, then when Matt gets used to it, goes crazy. _[+more detail in the original comment]_ (AmberLynn85338)
  * **87:** I can't help imagining Jensen Ackles walking all over me with his black Saint Laurent boots! He wore them at Summer TCA's 2019 and they were so aesthetically pleasing like him... I just wonder how it would him making me miserable beneath those expensive boots... I'm a male by the way so I'd like it to be from a male perspective. (stayinhomemakesmehorny)
  * **88:** I would like a fantasy where an AU Dean was in Apocalypse World and he accidentally said yes to Michael... Michael in his true vessel decides to make me his queen... while blackmailing me to do what he wants, since he has my family and friends hostage... I want Michael to want me to carry his Nephilim child in the end. ([Elfpinkromance](/users/Elfpinkromance))
  * **89:** I have this fantasy of Dean punishing me by tying me down... and making me cum over and over again, with a toy of some sort... nonstop until I pass out... he doesn't stay in the room the whole time... but when he is he talks to me... degradation (especially at the start, because I was bad... but diminishing in severity because I'm taking my punishment without begging (so like praising degradation/name calling)... includes fingering... fear of being seen/heard because he doesn't always close the door... crying, squirting, (obviously) forced orgasms, and painful orgasms... some objectification too... maybe Sam does actually walk in (because Dean suggested it) and does the same things Dean does... But when I pass out he gets concerned, wakes me up, takes care of me, and asks me why I let it go so long that I lost consciousness, to which I respond that I didn't want to let him down and apologize for doing just that... It gets fluffy after that with lots of aftercare. _[+more detail in the original comments] _([Lupine_Princess](/users/Lupine_Princess))
  * **90:** I'm gonna go in the RPF direction... the reader has been Jeffrey Dean Morgan's side piece for a long time... one day you're at his house in LA, waiting for him to get home... he arrives, later than expected, with Jensen... Jeff forgot you were coming over tonight, but Jensen insists that it's ok... when Jensen flirts with the reader, she turns to putty and kisses him like the dumb whore she is... Jeff returns mid-kiss, but Jensen catches his eye and Jeff's whole demeanor changes... Jensen allows the reader and Jeff to worship his body... which includes between his perfect bow legs that Jeff seems to love to much... ([blueprint_0](/users/blueprint_0))
  * **91:** I want the reader and Jensen in an established relationship... she hasn't told him about her depression or the medication she takes... she has past trauma that he also doesn't know about... one day while Jensen is out running errands, she falls victim to the illness... she already had the blade in her hand... has a panic attack just as he enters... she manages to look up from her bloody arms... Jensen is heartbroken... frozen in shock... didn't know his beloved was hurting at all let alone this bad... rushes to her side and falls to his knees embracing her... he manages to calm her down... softly muttering soothing things to her... telling her he isn't mad, and that everything will be ok... that he loves her and that they will get through this... gently cleans and bandages her arms... she's never felt this loved... feels horrible for causing him any heartbreak or pain... with her arms freshly cleaned and bandaged she follows Jensen downstairs where he makes her a light lunch... she tells him about her depression and her PTSD... that she's so sorry... begs him not to leave her... he gently shh's her... tells her he loves her... would never leave her... he's proud of her for telling him... sorry he didn't figure it out sooner... he says he will hold her hand through everything... she's no longer fighting this war alone... it's them against world... and they will win. It closes out after that line and he kisses her and pulls her into a hug. _[+more detail in the original comment]_ ([its_just_me_lucifer](/users/its_just_me_lucifer))
  * **92:** I fantasize that Cas is an angel after all and the angels serve the lord... since the lord has left them all alone the little angel can't control his need to worship... fortunately he has someone better than the lord himself, Dean Winchester... he is shy about it at first but when he comes to a point where he can't think anything other than bowing low before such perfection he goes and begs Dean to be his god... shamelessly begs down on his knees and cries for it... Dean seems shocked at the first but then he gets it, because he knows that angels are angels and he is a fucking god... so he lets the angel, cradles his face and stroking his cheek like he is petting a dog... Cas leans on him and then leans down to his boots and starts kissing them and praising him, thanking him... then Dean beckons his face up... one of the best ways to worship him is the sexual way... after giving his lord a worshipful blowjob he thanks Dean again and hugs his legs... I want reader to be Castiel... this one would be better in a male perspective. ([DigitalSouth](/users/DigitalSouth))
  * **93:** I want Dean Winchester to be tired of being at the control all the time so he wants to lose the control in the bed at least... he talks to Cas and Cas is such a lover, he agrees helping his baby all the way... this is a BDSM scene so there is the light system for checking up the sub... Dean just lays on his back and Cas cuffs his hands to the bedpost and then slowly licks him and kisses him... some rimming... Cas praises Dean all the time for being such a good boy for him... this is all about comforting Dean, making him feel free in his submission. ([angelicsoulkeeper](/users/angelicsoulkeeper))
  * **94:** I was wondering if you could write a chapter where the reader comes home and Dean wants to punish her... he makes her strip down to just her panties and sit under the table and hold his cock in her mouth for hours while he reads... he cums and pisses down her throat... then he pulls her up and pulls her panties off and cums on them and then uses it as a gag for her as he spanks her until her ass is raw and almost bleeding... then takes her from behind even though she’s a virgin there and it hurts like hell and she’s sobbing because she both wants it but doesn’t and is ashamed of how hot she finds it all... he cums in her ass and there’s so much it’s literally pouring out... he pulls her into their sex room... puts nipple clamps on her and straps her down to a fucking machine and then turns it to the highest setting and just sits there reading while she comes over and over again... she passes out and when she wakes up it’s still going and this goes on for a while until he stops it and pulls her up and cleans her up... starts to bathe her where he fists her pussy... they go to bed and Dean makes her ride his thigh and they both cum... then go to bed and reader passes out from exhaustion. _[+more detail in the original comment] _([Not_A_Badger](/users/Not_A_Badger))
  * **95:** I really want a fic of Jensen and Misha having hot rough sex with me tied up and watching (I don't care who tops) and after they both dp my pussy and don't stop until I've cum at least 3 times. ([the_drowning_angel)](/users/the_drowning_angel)
  * **96:** I have this fantasy where the reader is like, Jensen’s puppy, but also prisoner at the same time... she’s only ever inside his house... wearing a collar and a gag at all times... he calls her puppy and good girl but also derogatory talk too... constantly humiliates her more by making her do more and more degrading things like only crawl around on all fours, if she doesn’t he’ll spank her until her ass is bruised badly, or she only gets to piss on newspapers in the house... whenever the gag is off so she can eat she begs him to let her go but he’ll just spank her for it, and put the gag back on when she’s done eating and he keeps her in a kennel in his bedroom at night... and he’ll wake up in the middle of the night and force his cock down her throat and cum and piss either down her throat or all over her face... then throw her back in and tie the leash to the kennel and wake up the next morning and do it all again. _[+more detail in the original comment]_ ([lynnie2_15](/users/lynnie2_15))
  * **97:** I have this kink where I am being fucked (hard and rough) by Dean... then John and Sam walk in on us and they join... John’s fucking my ass while Dean’s fucking my pussy and Sam’s down my throat... but then Sam goes down on my pussy licking both cocks and sucking on my clit and then shoves his cock alongside Dean's... and they all come inside me (also like dirty talk and choking). ([Jaccha720](/users/Jaccha720))
  * **98:** I fantasize about being Dean's pet and he puts a shock collar on me... he uses it like he's training me for something and whenever I fail, he presses the button to cause me pain and laugh at me when I cry out... but sometimes he presses it cause he feels like it and makes me cry all over again just to drill the fact to my head that he doesn't need a reason to hurt me. (worshipmachine)
  * **99:** I would also love him punishing me just by ignoring my existence all day long... I spend my whole day begging him to forgive me and acknowledge me... I crawl at his feet wherever he goes and follow him even to the toilet... I paw at his legs when he goes to the kitchen to take a cup of cafe or wrap myself around his legs when he sits down to do shit... to make the situation even more realistic he "accidentally" steps on my hands or my hair when I bow down to kiss his boots, like walking over me or bumping into me and knocking me over... Sam and Cas are around in the bunker and they kinda pity me but they never intervene... I want to beg Dean till my voice is hoarse, my eyes are red... in the end when he is about to sleep he lets me properly apologize to him and makes me promise to never disobey him again... then he lets me curl into a ball the the foot of his bed. (worshipmachine)
  * **100:** I would like to have a boyfriend and we both are Jensen's submissives... we don't get to fuck each other without his permission... he mostly controls our lives and we are literally wrapped around his little finger... he just lays on his back one night and both my boyfriend and I sit at the foot of his bed on the floor and just watch him pleasure himself... he just talks down to us... saying humiliating shit to make us more desperate... he likes to torture us for no reason... but after a while when we beg so hard to please him, he becomes a gracious god... says he will let the one who cums first without touching themself just by watching him to suck his delicious dick off... I win and he feeds me with his thick dick and my boyfriend sits there and cries with desperation. ([DigitalJustice](/users/DigitalJustice))
  * **101:** I really want Dean to use his tongue to lick and fuck my needy pussy... but not before he teases me to the point where I'm begging and squirming beneath him. (Anonymous)
  * **102:** Jensen with a remote-control vibrator would be awesome! It could be while filming a scene with his female costar, or during an interview... either way, she has to keep a poker face... maybe Jared gets the remote at some point too. ([nabooliola](/users/nabooliola))
  * **103:** My confession is that Jensen is eating my pussy and starts rimming my ass early in the morning. He then fucks my ass and give me a creampie. But then he gets this wicked idea to see how much cum I can take. So he plugs my ass up with a buttplug to keep the cum inside and throughout the day we stay home and he will remove the plug and cum inside me again. He fills me up with so many loads that the buttplug can't keep it inside me anymore, so it drips out and he degrades me and makes me lick it up while he fucks my pussy from behind. (Karley)
  * **104:** I just want MoC!Dean to fuck me bloody and raw, not caring if I get hurt or even fucking die... want him to fucking crush me and annihilate me... leaving bruises on my body, making my lips bleed... almost ripping the hair off my head... slapping me with such force... not letting me breathe... ignoring my pleas... MoC!Dean was so deadly and always craved to kill... so if he can't get to kill me, he must get frustrated and fuck me to death instead... just being so wild and careless, fucking me for his own sadistic pleasure... no limits, I'm open even if he rips my heart alive. _[+more detail in the original comment]_ ([DigitalJustice](/users/DigitalJustice))
  * **105:** I feel guilty for making Dean a part of my own masochistic fantasies... my baby deserves some pure adoration too... when I watched the scene that he drove the Impala to nowhere and cried all alone, hid it from everybody (the scene that I posted in [this comment thread](/works/21628087/comments/318729817))... it made me shatter... I just want the reader to go after him because she is madly in love with him and let him cry in her arms, trying to comfort that god of a man... he deserves nothing but love and comfort. _[+more detail in the original comment]_ ([DigitalJustice](/users/DigitalJustice))
  * **106:** I want reader and Dean to be in a 24/7 dom/sub relationship... the reader is so clingy, she always wants to be close to him... he loves her like his favorite pet... but sometimes they have to be separated... Dean goes on a hunt and doesn't allow her to come so she has to sit at the bunker and wait... waiting is so painful for her... she covers herself with his mattress and his worn clothes that smell like him and cries till he comes... when he comes she finds him sitting on a couch with his feet kicked up... she rushes to him with excitement and kneels beside him, begs for his affection... he says that he will take care of her needy ass after he rests... she offers meekly just to sit on his lap and bury herself into his chest... he accepts... after a while she gets dizzy by his closeness and his scent... she starts slowly rutting herself to him and she begs to get fucked... he orders her to degrade herself for being a desperate little idiot... she does as he says and comes to the edge... she asks to come and he lets her then she collapses on him and falls asleep. _[+more detail in the original comment]_ ([DigitalJustice](/users/DigitalJustice))
  * **107:** I dream of the underrated scene that is Michael's first appearance in Season 14... the way he used and played with all those little monsters... I want the reader to be one of those guinea pigs... she watches all the things he does and she fears him... that makes her even more wet.... so when he asks "who's next?" and does the thing with his knife, she breathes out too loudly, it catches his attention... he slowly approaches her and digs into that, talking down at her... toys with her for a while... when he has her literally as a puddle, he steps back, snickers down to her... like how she thought this would be something pleasurable, that such a pathetic creature like her could receive such a thing like that from such a god like him... but he uses her as his next guinea pig anyway, because it's more fun when they are begging for it. _[+more detail in the original comment]_ ([DigitalJustice](/users/DigitalJustice))
  * **108:** I am desperate for one where Jensen introduces the idea of getting his girlfriend off by his foot... like rubbing it against her pussy, tapping it on her clit, fucking her with his toes till she squirts and it's all dirty talk and degrading language with aftercare at the end... the next day Jensen comes home and his gf drops to the floor, crawls over to him and begins grinding her bare pussy against his shoes. (Katlin)
  * **109:** I'd love one where reader has given birth to her and Jensen's daughter but she's suffering from PPD and is distant from the baby and Jensen... eventually they have a massive fight and he relays his concerns to the midwife who diagnoses her... reader is all upset and crying and apologizing and Jensen makes sure reader knows they're gonna get through it together. (Anon)
  * **110:** I imagine being Dean/Jensen's friend with benefits. Dom!Dean/Jensen is usually rough and never soft/loving. To have a bit of romance/softness, I go out on a date with someone. Dean/Jensen gets jealous and drags me to his place where I'm very emotional and say that I just want to be loved. ([Opalescent_Nerd](/users/Opalescent_Nerd))
  * **111:** I would like one where the reader is a hellhound shifter... she is usually a bounty hunter who helps hunters, but when Dean and Sam find her on the side of the road using the holy oil glasses, she is in hellhound form... Dean wants to have a threesome with her (in human form) and Sam... Dean "accidentally" touches her tail or her ear, some sensitive part of her body, and she growls at him... so Dean and Sam have to make her feel better... eventually she shifts into her human form and they have a threesome. ([Hellmara](/users/Hellmara))
  * **112:** I imagine possessive Domme Danneel with a bratty sub Jensen and switch or sub reader, but the reader is not allowed to touch Jensen at all unless Danneel specifically gives permission and reader can only touch what Danneel tells them to. ([AJ_Pastel_Punk](/users/AJ_Pastel_Punk))
  * **113:** _[As a follow-up to [Chapter 39](/works/21628087/chapters/61752865), in which the reader is Jensen's student and they're attracted to each other, but know that they should wait until after she graduates to take it any further]_ I need part 2 and then they get married. ([Thiccboii99](/users/Thiccboii99))
  * **114:** I often fantasize about Mark of Cain Dean holding me hostage in the bunker while using me as he pleases... Castiel would try to sneak me out while Dean sleeps but we would get caught and he would make Castiel spank me as punishment... Dean would then tie up Castiel and make me ride and tease him... Castiel would be a little confused teary-eyed angel baby and Dean would be all teachy and would instruct me on how to tease and top Castiel "properly"... After all that, Sam comes in at the end and snatches me and Castiel and drives off... while we're driving he asks "what happened" and Cas and I would just side-eye each other and say nothing. (PrincessSlutzo)
  * **115:** I would like one where the reader is at a bar and Jensen comes in flaring his ego, but the reader isn't having it and tells him off for hitting on her friend. ([Hellmara](/users/Hellmara))
  * **116:** I fantasize about wanting to drive the Impala and it somehow leads to a heated sex session with Dean to try and bribe him to let me do it. ([SabelTheWitch](/users/SabelTheWitch))
  * **117:** I fantasize about when Dean was a demon and stalking through the bunker... he seemed like he'd be such a dom and make you call him Sir while you did anything he asked. ([SabelTheWitch](/users/SabelTheWitch))
  * **118:** I imagine a shower scene... I am exhausted from working and I decide to take a shower... Jensen comes in and decides to take one too... this is one of those gym showers... we are both embarrassed to catch each other naked, but Jensen says fuck it and shares the shower with me... lots of soap, touching, rubbing, and caressing... I want him to hold me in his arms, romantically... lots of confessional whispers... he kisses my neck, but refuses to kiss me or have sex with me, since we are both married to other people... when he's done, we dry each other off... later on, he winks at me as he gets into his car with his wife. ([Elfpinkromance](/users/Elfpinkromance))
  * **119:** I want a story about Jensen and Robbie going on a date... this is a few months after Rob's stroke... Jensen and Rob are on stage, when Jensen realizes how precious life is... he gets a red rose and texts Rob to meet him in his dressing room... when Rob gets there, Jensen gives him the rose and asks him to go out to a romantic dinner in a fancy candlelight restaurant... he wants to show Rob that he likes to be more than friends... Rob has no idea that it's a date till Jensen touches his hand in a sexy way, and Rob realizes how Jensen feels... Jensen kisses him... they decide to have a secret relationship... Jensen wants to keep their romance secret not because he's ashamed, but because he loves and cares for Rob and doesn't want him hurt... on the rooftop, they can go all the way with Jensen thinking this may be the only time they can be together... one night of sexy memories... since both are married... maybe Jensen can top... I wouldn't mind Rob riding Jensen. _[+more detail in the original comments] _([Elfpinkromance](/users/Elfpinkromance))
  * **120:** I request something where Dean uses reader as a piece of furniture, footrest, table, something to wipe his feet on, or crushes her face under his ass and doesn't let her breathe while slapping her pussy and degrading her... or uses her as a stand to watch porn then just jacks off and leaves her there... maybe the only time he actually fucks her is when she has a pocket pussy in her ass and cunt because he doesn't want to get his dick dirty by using her actual holes... or sometimes just for fun he’ll see how many toys or fists she can fit in her holes... but if she makes a noise he beats her... maybe sometimes Sam or Cas join in and the three of them just take turns beating her and torturing her... humiliate and degrade her together until she cries... walk her around outside with a leash and let anyone who wants to use her do anything they want... maybe when they don't want to use her they just tie her up to a fucking machine at the highest setting and they don't let her off until they have a use for her again... but they come in every now and then to whip her or spit on her. _[+more detail in the original comment] _(anonnY)
  * **121:** I have a scary fantasy... Jensen starred in the movie My Bloody Valentine 3D [*spoilers ahead*]... I want to be a tourist traveling with my boyfriend when we are kidnapped by a psychopathic killer: the Miner (Jensen's character)... he kidnaps both of us to be his companions/slaves... he needed lovers for his twisted fantasies... he r**pes the girl in front of her boyfriend, we does the same to him, saying that if we don't obey he'll use his choice of weapon... we are forced to live in the mine, in terror, as his "best friends"... he goes down on the girl, then makes her choke on his cock... the guy has to worship his ass... he fears losing us, and gives both of us bloody valentines, while he tells us he loves us... with a psychotic smile... then we are rescued... but the girl had gotten pregnant with his baby, so he needs to retrieve her and her boyfriend so that his perfect family will be with him forever... this is a scary situation for everyone involved... the final scene ends up with slaughter... he kills all possible witnesses, then takes us, unconscious, back to his playground. (AmberLynn85338)
  * **122: **I would really love one where Jensen realises that his girl really enjoys being called "bitch" in the bedroom and he takes it and runs with it, calls her bitch whenever he can because he knows how wet it makes her and eventually trains her to come with a flick of her clit and being called bitch. (Princess)
  * **123:** I need soft!reassuring!boyfriend Jensen and I'm just really curious at how you'd hc him carrying out aftercare for his love. (Katherine)
  * **124:** I imagine Dean talking dirty to reader not degrading or anything just a shameless amount of dirty talk. ([Lyds73](/users/Lyds73))
  * **125:** I would love to see Jensen pull Alexander in Baby for a much needed break... this is when Alex first joined the cast... Alex is shy but is secretly happy that Jensen likes him... shy first kiss, then Jensen opens up the glove box with his "supplies"... he is gentle with Alex and when they are done, they both sneak out, leaving a sex smell and a used condom for an envious Jared to find... Jared is slightly jealous of Jensen, since he wanted to be with Alex first. _[+more detail in the original comment] _([Elfpinkromance](/users/Elfpinkromance))
  * **126:** I would love for to be in a threesome with Dean and Cas, like double penetration. It can be rough. ([Althea_Pax](/users/Althea_Pax))
  * **127:** I sometimes dream about a really rough and jealous Dean... he just saw me flirting with another boy (for a case) and then he gets jealous so after the case he 'puts' me in his room and fucks me until I can't breathe or move. (unknow)
  * **128:** All I want is Dean Fuckin Winchester to fuck me, rough, like a friends to lovers thing where the reader is Sam's best friend and she and the boys are staying together in the bunker. I don't just want to fuck him once, but I want him to like actually LOVE me, so like slightly fluffy rough smut (if such a thing exists). And Dean and reader snooping around behind Sam's backs. And then I just wanna get caught by Sam while fucking Dean. (Artemis (not really))
  * **129:** I would really like one where Michael!Dean kidnaps the reader (preferably male) and beats the shit out of him, breaks nearly all of the bones in their body... mostly with kicking, stomping, trampling... like breaking his fingers by stomping on them and grinding his boot... the reader tries to fight back at first but they are powerless against an Archangel. Michael is doing this to teach Dean a lesson and to make him stop fighting. ([Anonymous77](/users/Anonymous77))

And the list goes on and on... Thank you so much for your confessions!! :)


	2. Fuck My Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: I want Jensen Ackles to fuck my fucking face. ([DeansDirtyPiehole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyPiehole))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this first confession is so basic it goes without saying, I know... but I wanted to start off this saga on a sweet and simple note. (I was going to type 'short and sweet' but we all know that there is nothing 'short' about Jensen's cock going down our throat.)
> 
> FYI, I tried to keep this one gender-neutral as to the reader, so that anyone who's ever shared this dream can hopefully enjoy the scene :) I may not end up doing the same for every chapter, but at least this first one!
> 
> Ok, so here goes the first smutty drabble about my own Ackleholic confession...

You seriously can't believe that this is happening. Your mind is so blown that you can't even think. It feels so good it fucking _hurts_.

Somehow, the night has played out so that you've ended up kneeling down before the gorgeous actor who plays Dean Winchester. With his gleaming green eyes and his godlike features, he is literally the most beautiful man in the history of the universe. 

And right now, he is reaching right into his pants, to pull out his huge dick and grip it within one of his strong sturdy hands... and to hold it in front of your mouth.

Your jaw drops on instinct, gaping wide for him like the whore that you are. He is so... so fucking _big_. So fucking _hard_. His massive cock is long, and thick, and every inch is the most stunning shade of pink, bulging with veins that you're dying to lick. It's perfect from the outside in, the inside out. Even before you'd ever met Jensen in person, just from seeing his flawless face on the screen, you had known that his cock must be perfect, the one thing on earth that you worship and can't live without. And more than ever now, it's the one fact that you could never doubt.

While you gawk at his gorgeous cock, lost in your thoughts, all dazed and weak and unable to breathe, let alone speak... he then snaps you back to your senses with a sharp little slap on the cheek. Which is all kinds of hot. It's even hotter when he twines his fingers roughly in your hair. "Like what you see, bitch? You just gonna fucking stare?"

_Holy fuck_. You try to form words to reply, but...

With a gravelly growl, Jensen strokes your freshly slapped cheek as he chuckles down at your complete stupidity, green eyes crinkling at the corners so exquisitely. "Mmm, well I think I know what you want. What you _need_," he grunts. "Want me to fuck your face? Use up this filthy mouth of yours like it's a sloppy fucking cunt?"

_Oh God, oh God_...It's the most and the least you can do to just bob your dumb head in a deep, desperate nod.

Where Jensen towers so powerfully above you, shirtless with every freckle on his skin and every muscle of his torso in full view, you can see his chest rumble with one of those low, sexy chuckles again. He is truly a god among men. And he _knows_ it, and that just makes it even hotter, the fact that he knows he's so hot. He definitely talks the talk, which makes sense given that he has the world's most perfect cock. "Just like I thought. Now open up, you dirty fucking slut."

Your jaw is already as open as it gets, but Jensen's gonna fuck it open even wider yet. In one swift stroke, he buries himself in the back of your throat, releasing a loud guttural groan as the head of his cock hammers right home into your gullet, warm and wet. He holds and stays there for a second, balls smashed up against your chin, heavy with cum and slick with sweat. Your nose is buried firmly at the base of his dick, letting you inhale his musk, getting you drunk on his mouthwatering manly scent. And he tastes even better than he smells, the strong rich flavor of his meat on your tongue feeding you so well. Being filled with the sensation of worshiping Jensen is pure heaven. You wish that you could live forever in this moment...

But then he starts fucking your face, just as he had promised. Hard and fast. And the raw savage heat of the act opens up a whole other dimension of bliss. The whole length of his big, perfect dick plows every fucking inch of your mouth as the width overstretches your lips. You want this to last, desperate to live and die just like this.

_Maybe you can_, you think. If anyone on earth could have the superhuman stamina to fuck a bitch's face for all eternity, it's _him_. The total sex god that he is.

As much as you would love that, though... the best part of this epic facefuck session is the end, when his delicious cock convulses and explodes. The moment Jensen Fucking Ackles unloads, shooting white hot ropes of his thick, sweet, creamy cum right down your dirty throat, moaning in pleasure as he watches you swallow...

It's bound to happen soon, you know. Yet as much as you're craving his heavenly cum, you don't want this to end. So till then, you'll just kneel down and savor every perfect second of getting your face fucked by Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this :D 
> 
> P.S. I've also included tags for certain other sex acts that I just already know will be included in future confessions of my own ;)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments and confessions!! <3


	3. In the Ackles' Bedroom: Watching Her Tease Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "I love both Jensen and Danneel, and I love them together. I'd really like to sit in a corner of their bedroom and watch Danneel tease Jensen until he's just a sobbing mess." ([YlvaUllsdotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a smutty little chapter in response to the first reader confession that came in! (Comment quoted above in the chapter summary section.) I've almost always imagined and written Jensen/Dean as dominant, given what a submissive little slut I am for him, so this was something fun and different :) Also, if you're not familiar with the video home tour and Instagram post that are mentioned below (or if you are familiar but just want to see them again), please note that the chapter includes links to those!

_Who knew Mr. and Mrs. Ackles were such shameless exhibitionists? _When you had stumbled into the beautiful couple on a random night out in Texas, ended up befriending them over a few drinks, and teased them about Jensen's remark in the [video tour](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SrlAlMsdr3g) of their fancy celebrity home for Architectural Digest—in which he'd suggested that when in bed, they sometimes "want an audience"... well, you could never have imagined it would lead to _this_.

But so it has. Sure, after spending all evening admiring their assets, you had vividly imagined just how good they must look naked; their stylish, tailored clothes had given you a tempting view of her exquisite tits, his perfect ass. Yet to think that this would _actually _happen? That a happily married, high-profile couple like Danneel and Jensen would invite you to come home with them? No, that's not something you could ever have imagined.

At any rate, you won't have to imagine anymore. For this is fucking _real—_no matter how surreal it feels—you tell yourself in silent disbelief as they lead you up to their master suite, ask you to take a seat, and shut the door.

The power couple share a knowing glance between each other. _Oh, they've definitely done this kind of thing before._ The only question is which one of them is gonna take control. It's obvious that either one could easily take on that role... for some reason, just why you're not quite sure, you're kind of hoping that it's her.

Danneel can feel your gaze upon them from behind. Her bright brown eyes flicker toward you for a second, as she seems to read your mind. She winks at her beloved husband, and he knows: tonight she's gonna run the show.

She approaches you then, reaching down to brush a stray hair from your forehead, ever so slightly grazing your skin with the tips of her manicured fingers. "So, first things first," she sensuously purrs. "You're here to watch. _Only _to watch. Don't speak... don't move... don't touch."

_God, this is already so fucking hot_, you think—you're otherwise incapable of thought_. _Inhaling her flowery feminine scent, you simply gulp and nod. Out of the corner of your eye, you catch a glimpse of Jensen reaching for his fly, attempting to address the growing bulge within his crotch...

"Same goes for you, big guy," she scolds him, turning back to cross the room. He throws his hands up like a guilty kid caught stealing from the cookie jar—the cookie being his enormous cock, which you can picture in your slutty little head, throbbing and hard. With one hand pressed against his chest, Danneel just shoves him down onto their sumptuous king bed, so forcefully his body bounces on the mattress, as she stands between his thighs. "We agreed that you're _my _bitch tonight. Isn't that right?"

He licks his full pink lips, and then she suddenly leans in to claim those lips in an intense soul-sucking kiss, before he can even reply. You can tell that she's practically fucking his mouth with her talented tongue. Every move of that hot hungry tongue is demanding and strong, deep and long. It looks as if she could devour him all night. You wouldn't blame her if she tried, given that Jensen Ackles is the world's finest fucking snack.

When Danneel finally pulls back, she deals her husband's rosy cheek a tender smack. "Good boy." She casts a spell on him with just the power of her kiss, her touch, her voice. "You wanna be my little pet? My little toy?"

"Yes, _God _yes... _please..._" he breathes, his own voice weak with need.

"Mmm, so pretty when you beg for me," she praises as she stands to her full height again and slips out of her dress. Speaking of pretty—_damn_, she has the body of a goddess, limbs all lean and toned, skin smooth and flawless. Now clad in nothing but a lacy hot pink G-string, she smiles wickedly down at her smitten husband and provocatively cups her naked breasts. "Go on, bitch. Beg and plead. Think you deserve a treat? You want a piece of these?"

Jensen can no longer resist the urge to reach, to touch those gorgeous tits he loves so goddamn much. He calls her by the nickname that you know is probably usually reserved for her ears only. But now you are here, blessed to be witness to this scene. _How did you get so lucky?_ You've never been so damn aroused, watching as Jensen moans and begs, desperate and loud, and as his loving hands extend to grab his wife's beautiful breasts. "_Fuck_, Dee..."

"Oh no, you don't get to fuck me," she snaps viciously, swatting his hands off of her chest. It's obvious that he is stronger than her physically, the big strong meaty hunk of muscle that he is... but all that strength just fades away when Dee turns him into her bitch. She throws him further back onto the bed and pins his arms above his head. "Not if you're gonna be such a _bad_ little pet. Grabby and greedy. Not when you're so fucking _naughty_..."

Then she reaches for the ties conveniently resting right on the bedside nightstand, and begins to bind her husband.

"You don't get to touch me till I've had my way with your whole fucking body," she murmurs right into his ear, only just barely loud enough for you to hear. After she ties and binds, she strips his upper body bare, his sweat-slick skin glistening in the heated air, and strokes her fingers down his torso in a slow seductive line, then places her lace-covered crotch against his thick denim-clad cock and starts to grind. "This delicious, perfect body. So damn fine. All fucking _mine_."

"Holy f-_fuck_—" he groans, voice catching in his throat.

"What, is it _hard_?" Danneel savagely taunts, as his erection strains against his jeans beneath the sweet heat of her cunt. "Mmm, l can feel just how desperate and throbbing you are... this tight wet pussy must be everything you want..." 

Jensen squirms and writhes under his wife, his goddess, choking on his sighs as she leans down to lick the sweat off of his firm muscular pecs. She lets her lustrous locks sweep all across his torso; the paleness of his skin, freckled and faintly sun-kissed, stands in breathtaking stark contrast to her vibrant auburn tresses. You can't help but notice as she pauses now and then to kiss and nibble on his perky nipples while her sinful mouth traces its path across his chest, teasing her beautiful beloved husband in the ways that she knows best. Everything about the both of them is beautiful, beloved—they're a fucking work of art—it's clear that anytime they're intimate, they're really making love with all their hearts. But that doesn't mean they can't fuck filthy and hard.

And right now, they still definitely are. "Tell me, bitch," Danneel demands, shifting to grab his jeans and tuck her thumbs under the waistband, ever so slowly now beginning to pull downward with her delicate yet dominant hands. "Is it even _harder_, knowing that we've got a kinky little slut here in the room now, watching us? Getting off on all of this?"

_Hell yes it is_. For you, at least—and for Jensen as well, judging from the vigorous thrust of his hips and the loud, husky moan that leaps off of his lips.

"You know I hate it when my toys make too much noise," she chides, swiftly slipping her panties off of her thighs. "Here, open wide. Good boy."

As if the poor guy weren't already painfully aroused, he looks like he's about to die right about now, as his beloved queen rubs her pink G-string on his face before she stuffs it in his gaping open mouth. It looks like pure heaven for Jensen—you can imagine just how good it feels, having the sweet scent and taste of Danneel, his lovely wife, the love of his life, flooding his senses.

Needless to say, the feeling goes both ways. Although Danneel is very much on top, all this time she herself has been forced to hold off, to exercise her own restraint. You're sure that she wants nothing more than to have Jensen fuck her senseless, that she's desperate to take his perfect cock deep in her mouth and blow his brains out till he sprays his sweet cum all over her face... but that's not how this game is played. Not yet, at least. It's always worth the wait, all that much sweeter for the tease.

She knows it well, knows how to take him to heaven by way of hell. It brings him more pleasure than anything, and when it comes to her beloved king, of course she aims to please. Over the next hour or more, she teases every inch of his flawless body with pretty much every inch of hers: caressing his raging hard cock with her lips, teeth and tongue, all of course while denying her lover permission to cum... riding his gorgeous face with her soaking wet cunt, till her juices are splattered all over his chin... massaging his firm sculpted ass with her hands and exploring his tight little hole with her talented fingers, working him up just before her slick tongue ventures in. Whether as dom or sub, Jensen _loves_ getting rimmed. He's weeping like a little bitch, a sobbing mess, barely breathing and screaming in the throes of bliss, by the time she's finally done with him.

Not that she ever is. But for tonight, at least, this little game is over. She lets him cum, _commands_ him to cum, and locks her glossy lips around the luscious tip of his dick, slurping up every drop on her tongue, soaking in the sweet taste of her lover. As if her whole purpose in life is to suck and to savor.

She swallows it all like a pro, pretty mouth popping off of his cock with a satisfied groan. "So fucking good, baby. You know you always were my favorite ice cream flavor."

His breath releases in a giddy little giggle, years of love and laughter written in the crinkles at the corners of his sparkling green eyes, as she slides up across his blissed out body to at last unbind his ties. You recognize the ice cream comment as a quote from one of Danneel's own [social media posts](https://www.instagram.com/p/BfyhIisAbgW/). She had posted it for one of his recent birthdays. Used the favorite ice cream flavor caption on a throwback photo of the two of them in Rome, in which she is playfully licking his face. Jensen also remembers, of course; not just the picture, rather the whole history of sweet and sexy memories lying behind her words. Arms finally free, he smiles wistfully and pulls her close. You sit in silence, watch them kiss and cuddle, sweet and innocent, both basking in the afterglow. They're just so fucking beautiful it hurts—so painfully perfect together, in their love for one another, passionate and powerful and pure. Just from watching them like this, it feels like you've fallen in love with them both.

You don't even know how the rest of the night's gonna go._ Should you just quietly excuse yourself_, you wonder, _now that they're done with the show? _Or maybe they're not finished yet; maybe there's more in store—you sure fucking hope so—and maybe they still want an audience... 

In any event, there is one thing you do know: just as was stated in their epic home tour video, the Ackles' master bedroom is most definitely where the magic happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! :)
> 
> Thanks as always for your kudos, comments and confessions! <3


	4. He Literally Owns Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "I fantasize about Jensen Ackles as my owner is literally using me at everyway, (I mean, god... everyfuckingway you can imagine) beating me to fucking death because he feels like it while I beg for more (because I'm such a pain slut and I'm desperate for his touch no matter how and I freaking love it and I deserve it and because at least he's paying attention to me) chaining me at his basement when I'm not needed? If he feels generous, I pray, literally beg like a fucking dog so he will give me food and water and the food would probably be his leftovers?? How can I tell that I want him to make me lick the food he gives off of the floor? That I want him to step on it? That I want to cry because his beauty is too overwhelming for such an inferior thing for me, so he could punish me for annoying him!!! ... just a simple scene, not that complicated, it can be him humiliating me soooo completely in front of his friends and they all can get off on how powerfully he degrades me." ([DigitalJustice](/users/DigitalJustice))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of detail out of the above confession, which feels straight out of my own imagination ;)

You exist as one thing only: Jensen Ackles' property.

All your days are spent chained to a cage in his basement, this dungeon that is now your home, so cold and lonely, dark and desolate and dirty. You know it's the only existence of which you are worthy.

You're so grateful for this, that your beautiful master allows you to even exist. From time to time, whenever he feels like it, Jensen will pay you a visit. Sometimes he deigns to feed you his juices, his pearly white cum and his pure golden piss, even though you could never deserve such a gift. Sometimes he just comes by to mock you for being so goddamn pathetic, or just to generally treat you like shit. It's been a while since he visited—without a thing to eat or drink, you don't know how much longer you can go. If you were to drop dead down here one day, while he thrives in all his glory somewhere faraway, he wouldn't even know. Wouldn't care, if he did.

And you have no right to be sad, no right to shed a fucking tear about that miserable fact. Living and dying as his bitch is such a privilege. _You're so damn lucky to be owned by him this way... you count your blessings every day..._

Just then, the click of a lock suddenly cuts off your train of thought, a sliver of light slicing through the shadowed space. The door to the dungeon has opened, and you know that it was opened by your king; your head jerks up immediately as the power of his presence sets your heart ablaze. And _God_, he looks hotter than anything. He always does, but even more so on this day. You're soaking wet just at the sight of him across the basement, standing in the doorway. His stunning beauty never ceases to amaze—the sculpted muscles of his big strong body, half-naked and glistening with sweat, the way that every flawless feature on his face is set so perfectly in place. He's everything you live for, and no matter how it hurts just to behold someone so utterly superior, the pain is what you crave. Reminding you of the one sacred truth that you live to embrace: that Jensen Ackles is a god, and you are nothing but his worthless fucktoy slave.

Your owner saunters casually toward your cage. In his dominant hand, he is holding a stale heap of half-eaten food on a cheap paper plate. 

Of course, he doesn't bother with a greeting. That would obviously be beneath him. He just frowns at the unappetizing platter that he's holding. "Some random skank made me a pie the other day," he states. "Just to thank me for fucking her face. That chick knew how to suck a dick, but she can't bake for shit. So I thought I'd come down here to throw the leftovers away."

_Oh wow_, you think—although you love consuming his bodily fluids more than anything, still it's no secret that is not realistically a healthy diet. Your malnourished frame, rotting away in this dark space, is constantly aching and sick. Without a source of some conventional nutrition soon, your chances of survival are quite frankly screwed. _Is your merciful master finally about to let you eat some proper food...?_

"You look so hungry, you pathetic little bitch," Jensen says as you gaze up at him in all his godlike gorgeousness. "You wanna eat my fucking garbage? Better beg me for the privilege."

As always, you are eager to obey. Although your voice is cracked and choked within your throat, after having spent so many days in silence, still somehow you manage. Your chapped lips tremble as you speak the words. "P-_please_, sir..."

"Stupid slut," he gruffly interrupts. "You think I wanna hear you _talk_? You're nothing but a bottom-feeding mutt. Get down and beg like a damn dog."

_Oh, fuck_—you should've known. You hate yourself for being such a total idiot. As soon as he says it, you press your filthy face down to the ground, to do just as he bid: you bark and growl, grovel and groan, like a dog begging for a bone.

Jensen huffs out a savage laugh, watching as you so desperately degrade yourself into an animal like that. "My God, you really are a low-down piece of shit." 

You love the way that he reminds you, with his words and actions both, though you don't need to be reminded. There's no way in hell you could ever forget—yet just to make sure that you won't, he throws the plate onto the hard stone floor and steps on it. The pie is crushed into a gross pile of mush beneath his shoes; you cringe as you watch chunks of soggy crust and syruped fruit crumble and ooze. Then he puckers his perfect lips to bless the mess with a generous shot of spit, the dirt and dust from underfoot mixing into your food along with the thick sticky fluid. Your master flashes a sadistic smirk, pleased with his work, as he steps back. That is the only way to fix a bitch's snack.

He approaches your cage then and swings the door open. "Doggy want her fucking treat? Come out and eat."

"Th-thank you, Master..." you stammer as you scurry frantically over the floor, crawling on all fours, hurrying toward your feast. Then dive in and devour it all like a ravenous beast. Not even caring how your stomach turns at the revolting taste. Of course you love his spit, at least; you try to just ignore the rest and simply focus on that flavor, savor every subtle trace. 

Jensen laughs again, knowing how grateful you are for whatever he feeds. "Yeah, that's it, bitch. Lick up every drop and chew on every piece. Even the plate. You have no right to put that cheap paper to waste."

_Ugh, God_—the way he dominates, degrades your ass in every way, is just so fucking _hot_. Overwhelmed by the sheer force of his perfection, wallowing beneath his beauty in all your inferiority, you start to whimper as a sudden surge of tears streams down your dirty little face.

You just can't help but burst out into sobs. Even when Jensen kicks you hard right in the head and commands you to stop. He obviously knows you can't, which is why he gets off on giving the command. You moan in deep submissive bliss as he grabs your hair in his fist, lifting your head to smack your face, spitting into your mouth after you passionately kiss his hand. He hadn't given you permission for that—and yet you just couldn't resist the urge to kiss, to thank and worship him in every way you can. And you don't doubt that he'll get off on dealing out the consequences, dishing out the punishment, for all your disobedience.

The most excruciating form of punishment is forcing you to suffer through his absence. Jensen knows that kind of shit would hit you harder than a literal death sentence. So then all of a sudden, he's done in this dungeon. Just casts you down violently onto the ground, then turns and leaves the room without another sound. No doubt he intends to abandon you here, condemning you to cry yourself to death in his basement. The door slams shut behind him, hard and loud; it feels as if you've drowned. He is the air you breathe, the perfect god you live to serve and please, all that you'll ever love and want and fucking _need_...

Days go by. Maybe weeks or even months, for all that you can tell, abandoned in this dungeon. Living hell. To be denied the privilege of ever seeing, ever serving, your beloved king again... you'd rather die. But if there's any hope that someday he'll return, then for as long as that hope burns, you know the fire in your heart will stay alight. Keep you alive.

When he comes back to you at last, you have no clue just how much time has passed. You can't believe it's really truly Jensen. But it _is_, and you're so thankful that he's blessed you with his presence once again, taking some mercy on your ass.

You notice then that, on this visit to the dungeon, your owner is not alone. A crew of drunken men and women start to stagger in behind him: friends and neighbors, who to you are mostly strangers, though you recognize a few familiar faces from the _Supernatural_ cast. Jensen switches on the lights, so bright it feels like they could strike you blind, after you've been submerged in darkness all this time. You cower from the light and shield your eyes while everybody looks at you and laughs. This kind of thing has happened in the past. Your master likes to have an audience, in show business as well as in his private life—this isn't the first instance of him using and abusing you in front of all his friends. Yet somehow this time just feels... different. 

For one thing, there are _more_ of them, you realize as you blink your bleary eyes and glance around the crowded room. And as for Jensen... there's a darkness in his glorious green eyes that makes you wanna _die_, a sense of danger that spells out your fucking doom. He seems to have invited everyone he knew, so they could all enjoy the view, all get off on watching as he tortures the shit out of you. As he does every damn thing that an owner should do. Then most likely just leaves you for dead, once he's through.

And you can't wait. For you are Jensen Ackles' property in every fucking way, and that's a fact that you wholeheartedly embrace. 

This is your fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!! :)
> 
> The gifs are from _My Bloody Valentine_, in which Jensen is especially fucking delicious and divine...
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments and confessions! <3


	5. Seduction & Abduction (Jensen Effortlessly Steals Me from My Husband)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See 'Notes' below for the confession (as it was too long for the 'Summary' word limit) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "It's gonna be long. Jensen Ackles is my husband's enemy, idk it can be for company thing or mafia stuff, anything. But I've never seen him before. One day I'm out with the guards that my husband insisted for protecting me, I enter somewhere and command guards to not come in because I'm done with them following me like puppies. They stay outside and I go inside. Then there he's. OMGGG I'M SO EXCITED LIKE I'M LIVING IT I CAN'TT okay i keep going. He's standing there and being god casually and looking directly into my eyes. Firstly I have a seizure and froze where I am, he approaches to me and closing the distance quickly. Then i'm just dropping on my knees don't care if people sees me like that, groveling at his feeeett without saying anything and he's like wtf bitch are you that easy? But I really believe that he's god and he senses that so he just simply commands me to follow him and guess what? I do as he says. So we go out from the back door and he takes me to his place and brainwash me so completely and making me his toy, torturing and using me uppp like a brainless fuck toy, treating me like a fucking pig then my husband learns, Jensen lets him know just by sending videos and stuffs and my husband falls to pieces because I'm everything for him and he's even sadder because I'm willing :P It's just a draft but the message is clear, him stealing his enemy's wife without even trying :D" ([DigitalSouth](/users/DigitalSouth))
> 
> Notes: Ok so I guess this chapter ended up sort of like a mini-novel with some 'plot' and less smut than I thought (I'm sorryyyy) but just look at that confession, can you blame me :P (and it's still totally a sexual tribute to Jensen, don't worry)
> 
> P.S. I used gifs of our king in leather jackets because I love that image of him for this whole mafia thing :D

"I'm serious, Y/N. You can't _ever_ ask me about him again," your husband commands. "Understand?"

You bite your tongue and scowl up at him, indignant. He's your husband, and you love him, but sometimes you hate the man. On some level, you get it—he's the kingpin of the biggest baddest gang in town, the head of an entire goddamn empire. In the dark mafia underworld that runs this city, nobody ranks higher. Being the wife of someone in such a position... of course there have to be rules and restrictions. 

You just resent the fact that some of his rules make no fucking sense. Apparently there's a mysterious stranger in town, rumored to be rising to power, posing a real and present danger to the reigning kingdom, threatening to burn it to the ground... and you don't know a thing about him, other than his name is Jensen. It just fucking sucks, knowing so little and fearing so much. But your husband's not letting you ask any questions. Though you know that all he wants is to protect you, being treated like a fragile precious object is beginning to oppress you, and it's more than you can stand. 

He grips you firmly by the shoulders, desperate to hold you in the prison of his hands. "Trust me, Y/N—the less you know of him, the better. He's a very dangerous man. A fucking monster who exists to tear down everything we've built... but I won't let him. _Ever_."

"Wow—you even hear yourself right now?" you roll your eyes and snicker. "Pretty sure I know a thing or two about handling a 'dangerous man,' a 'fucking monster.' I mean, in case you really need a reminder: I married the city's most powerful mobster."

Your husband cracks a smile, shakes his head, tightens his grip and bites his lip. One of his hands drops from your shoulders, shifting down toward your hip. "Aw, baby, don't go getting all cute and sassy with me. You know that makes me weak in the knees..."

"I am _not_ in the mood," you snap, pulling away as he reaches for you. Although you're usually always down to screw, to fuck or make love to your husband, something in the air between you two feels... _different_, in this moment. Causing you to squirm out of his grasp and storm out of the room, not even caring if it's rude, your temper up in fumes. "I need some fucking air. And if you try to keep me here, I _swear_—"

"Oh, swear you'll _what_?" he cuts you off, grabbing your arm, trying to act all big and tough. 

You know it's just an act, because he's soft as fuck when his heart comes under attack. This high and mighty gangster king has just one weakness: _you_. His lifelong queen, his one true love. 

It's obvious that he is terrified of this, the sudden shift, the first time you have ever pulled back from his kiss. He's lashing out to smother all his fears and doubts. "You swear you're gonna _what_, huh? Say I pin you down right now and lock you up. What're you gonna fucking do."

Then it happens: his whole world ends in an instant, in a heart-shattering flash. Just what compels you to blurt out what you say next... you have no fucking clue. "Oh, I dunno—maybe someone better than _you_."

And that is it. That's your way out. Your key to freedom from this room, this house, this whole damn life that you have built with your beloved spouse. Until just now, the man you always thought you couldn't live without.

He's still the same man, still your husband—_isn't he? He has to be_, you think, but then again... maybe you're no longer the same woman.

_Damn_. Whoever you've become, you fucking hate yourself for what you've said and done. For whatever just happened. In this moment, that self-hate is even stronger than your love for him, or anyone; you can no longer stand to be in the same room. And so you run. No longer worthy of this prison. Just a ghost, a guest unwelcome in this home. You run to hide out in the heartless night, condemn yourself to freedom.

Far across the city, your abandoned husband's enemy is sitting pretty. For he knows already, in his bones, that soon the time will come for him to take the throne, to make the world his own. That he is destined to destroy this whole damn kingdom.

Little did you know, just then, running so far away from home... that you were running straight to _him_.

***************

That fateful night as you fled out into the cold, your husband told all of his guards to let you go. Most of them listened, ever mindless and obedient. Two of them didn't. Of all the king's men, there were only two who truly cared about you. Through the years, they'd come to know you as more than the boss's pretty piece of property, his most precious possession. They were men who really saw you as a person. As a friend. 

No matter if their leader bade them let you run away, without a chase, they felt the need to still protect you, to ensure that you were safe. They followed you far across town, where you wound up at some crap nightclub underground. The two of them roughed up the random scumbags who would try to grab your ass, then ushered you off to a more respectable establishment—one of hundreds of hotels owned by your husband—where they urged you to stop crying and to just sit the fuck down.

So here you are now. First, they ask if you're okay, whether your husband may have hurt you in some way. You reassure them that he hadn't. _God_, you think, _if only they knew that the truth was quite the opposite_. They ask if running off like this was really what you wanted. Though you're a total mess, with no clear answer in your head, you tell them yes—the deepest part of you seems to believe it's true. And they respect that. They have to, because they respect you.

You realize then: once you've committed to this path and they go back to serve their king... you will most likely never see these men again. They had sworn loyalty to your husband, the man you'd abandoned. These are the final hours you will ever spend, with these two cherished friends. And so the three of you decide to get mad drunk, to drown in laughs instead of being sad about that tragic fact, to have one last night of good fun, before this all comes to an end.

And _that _is when you finally learn a thing or two about the dangerous man named Jensen.

It starts with you complaining over how you weren't allowed to ask your husband any questions. Your friends just laugh, as you throw back another shotglass. "Honestly, I can't blame him for that," one of them says. "I mean, fuck—_any _man would feel threatened."

Curious, you tilt your tipsy head. "Threatened...?"

The other man nods, in agreement with his friend. "I mean, the dude's a fucking _legend_. Only been in town for what—a month? Less? And already he's just kicking ass and taking names like nobody's damn business."

"Yeah, and fucking all the bitches," his companion says.

"Dude seriously, _all_ the bitches..."

_...Interesting_, you think, setting aside your drink, ever more curious the more you hear of him. _Who is this guy, some kind of god? _You have no idea what he looks like, but he sounds insanely hot. You shame yourself for having such a shameless thought. "All the bitches, huh?"

Your friend nods. "The man's constantly swimming in bitches. Everyone knows that's how he's gotten where he is."

"What, so he's building up an empire by having sex with whores?" you snort. "Who knew that's the key to success as a mafia lord..."

They explain that it works because he hits his enemies right where it hurts. Apparently, his rivals' wives just fling themselves at him. And not only their wives. _All _of the women in their lives. Their side bitches and mistresses, their mothers and their sisters and their daughters—nothing hurts them worse—all of their family and friends. Any full-grown woman who might ever bear children or grandchildren for them... ends up taken by Jensen. That's how he conquers all his enemies: he robs them of their legacies. He knows just how to bring entire bloodlines to an end.

In some ways, it makes sense. In every way, your mind is blown to bits. "Holy shit. He's a serial rapist."

"Really isn't. Every chick who's ever met him literally _begs _him for it."

_But how the hell can such a man even exist? _You're way too sober for this. Stubbornly shaking your head, you grab another drink. "Bullshit. I don't care how gorgeous the guy is, or if he has cocaine and diamonds shoot out of his dick, that is bull-fucking-_shit_."

The three of you continue bickering about it for a minute. Then as the night draws to a finish, the tone shifts, from playfully half-drunk to full-on dead serious.

"Listen, Y/N," one of them addresses you in earnest. "If there's one thing that you need to know about Jensen—it's that he has this... well, this powerful, mysterious, and super fucking dangerous effect on women."

The other guy huffs out an awkward cough. "And men."

You quirk your brows judgmentally at them, decide to try and lighten up the mood again. "Yeah, I'm getting that sense. You guys bent over for him yet?" you tease the two, going on to say more before they can defend their manly honor or get back at you. "Good thing I have some self-respect. He can't get _all _the bitches in his bed... hell, if we ever met, I for one wouldn't spread my legs and fucking beg. Nah, I'd resist him—just to kick his massive ego down a few pegs."

That brazen claim does not amuse your friends. "Y/N, we're serious," one of them says. "Don't try to make a joke of this. Just going _anywhere_ near Jensen, like within a mile radius, is dangerous. You have to promise—"

"_Ugh_, enough of this shit," you groan, getting up off the sofa and crossing the room, as if there's anywhere for you to even go. You just stand by the window, hands on your hips as you continue with your ranting fit. "I can't fucking stand it. Did you two come to babysit? Why do you think I ran away in the first place? My own house felt like a damn cage. I'm sick and tired of these rules, these fucking limits..."

Your worried friends attempt to calm you down, to no avail. Your blood is boiling and you're going off the rails. You have no clue what's gotten into you, but right now, there is only one thing left for you to do. Right now you have a fucking point to prove. More to yourself than anyone else, if you're honest. _You aren't anybody's pet; you don't exist to be restricted. You're a woman in your own right, independent and in charge of your own life. Nobody's bitch, nobody's wife. _That's why tonight, you're gonna prove that a strong badass woman can overcome anything, anyone. That even a legend like Jensen ain't too big, too powerful to be resisted. You're fucking sure of it.

Little did you know, just then, with all these big thoughts raging in your crazy drunken head... that you were nothing but a total fucking idiot.

***************

The moment that you enter his domain... you fucking _feel _it.

_Shit_, you think, figuring at first that it's the lingering liquor lacing your brain—that you're just getting hit with a bad hangover from one too many drinks. _Of course that's what it is_. You just ignore the fact that this 'hangover' seems to radiate from somewhere... _lower_. That it's hitting you hardest right in the clit.

For better or worse—_no, better, of course_—by now you're actually quite sober. Plenty of time has passed since all those shots that you threw back. It had taken a while for your wayward ass to end up here. And now that your wandering's over, now that you've arrived, sane and sober... you've nothing to fear.

_Well, except for the fact every nerve in your body feels under attack._ You cast an anxious glance to either side, behind your back. You're all alone here in this alley into which you've wandered aimlessly. Or so you seem to be.

But then you stare further ahead, into the shadows of the street...

And then you see.

_Oh God_, you think, as you begin to sink. Already knowing it's the last thought you will ever have as your own human being. From the instant you set eyes on him, you lose hold of yourself, becoming someone else. Some_thing_. A thing possessed entirely by him.

He's used to this. Of course he is. Yet he will never tire of it. Every time he subjugates a brand new bitch, staking his claim just by the way that he so masterfully exists, crushing her heart and soul to dust within his hands... from where he stands, it's _such_ a goddamn sight to witness.

As for your pathetic ass, the runaway wife of his enemy, the heart of the empire that he seeks to vanquish—_oh, this conquest is especially delicious_. Each and every chick he meets falls hard and quick. But you have fallen even deeper, even faster. As he watches your whole body seize, and freeze, down on your fallen knees, Jensen steps forward in the dark to close the distance. There are strangers watching now, from all around, but you don't even see or care—all you can do is kneel beneath your newfound master now and stare, gawking at his flawless existence, marveling at how in hell the lord in heaven ever crafted such a sexy fucking bastard.

Now that he's come so close, standing before your face bowed to the ground as you kneel down, you feel a burning urge to kiss his boots, to lick them clean as new, then bite your way right through those fucking shoes so you can kiss his perfect toes. You don't, though—not yet—you can never do a damn thing without his commandment or permission. Those are just the rules, the restrictions, you already know. You used to resent being restricted... but that was before you became _his _to own.

Reading every damn thought in your sick head, he laughs at you savagely. "Bitch, are you really _that_ easy?"

_Well, hell—with just how hot he looks and sounds and smells, what other way is there to be?_ Degraded into pieces at his words, your cunt quivers in ecstasy, the pleasure of how _good_ it hurts, loving the way it breaks you so completely, slaughters you so sweetly. _Damn straight you're that easy._

Your new king reaches down to grab a fistful of your hair, jerking your skull up toward the level of his fucking perfect face, holding it there, compelling you to meet his glorious green gaze. You quake and promptly drown in subspace. Then his other hand lifts up to grip your chin, fingers effortlessly digging into your skin deeply enough to leave a mark, to scratch you up in scars. _So easy. _"Mmm, of course you fucking are..."

You're falling even deeper, faster, seeing fucking stars...

"So fucking easy, dirty girl. I like it easy," Jensen devilishly snarls. "Bet you're gonna like it _hard_."

And you know it's true—_until today, there was so little that you knew..._ but you know everything you'll ever need to know now, as your life starts, in this moment that you let him take your heart, body and soul, and tear your whole damn world apart.

***************

This is how the kingdom falls.

It's all your fucking fault. You, at the center of it all. The final piece, to bring the once king to his knees: the former queen, the one who chose to run, reduced to nothing but a pawn... then something far beneath.

Jensen is now the air you breathe. The blood in your veins pumping to the heart it feeds, the reason that it beats. Every hour of your subhuman existence from this day forward, serving him as his filthy little pet, will get recorded. Every minute of the footage that he sends to your ex-husband, to the man that you abandoned, is a masterpiece. Conveying not only the story of how viciously he tortures and destroys his little toy, but more important... how, from your end, every second is _enjoyed_. Hammering home into the head of Jensen's enemy that you've given yourself willingly, eagerly, that your new king is your everything, all you will ever love and want and need. Just as you are to your inferior ex-lover—for he loves you still, and always will. And that's what fucking kills. In some ways even more so after everything he sees, for love is truly such a cruel twisted disease.

This is seduction and abduction at its finest. For the way that this new king seduces, abducts and abuses... he _doesn't_. There is never any need for him to steal a damn thing. All is given to him. For he _deserves_ it—deserves every damn thing, just by virtue of so beautifully, so powerfully existing. As the one true perfect king.

This is how his kingdom comes. He came and saw and conquered, effortlessly causing bitches to abandon all their men for someone better, badder, stronger... and you for one, serving forever at Jensen's throne, hope that this kingdom will _never_ stop coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments and confessions <3


	6. Breed Me, Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "I don't know why but with Jensen I have a seriously daddy and breeding kink 🙈" ([LadyJB](/users/LadyJB))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this chapter is shorter than the last few (more along the lines of what I was initially aiming to do, with this fic)... I thought it would be pure smut, and a lot of it is, but then I guess the whole breeding thing got me sort of emotional, imagining being the mother of Jensen's children and all :'( So it gets a little fluffy, towards the end. 
> 
> By the way, for this chapter I imagine Jensen as unmarried — I guess some alternate universe in which he's in his late 30s/40s yet still single... but his marital status isn't mentioned, so you can imagine it however you want.
> 
> Anywayyy I had a ton of fun writing it and hope you like it! :)

He is daddy as _fuck_.

Few years older than you. Maybe more than a few. Big and tough, just the right kind of buff, all broad shoulders and strong sturdy bowlegs, a body that's perfectly built to bang sluts hard and rough. Then there's that stunning face, features so fine they're practically pretty—but no, there's a masculine edge to his beauty, because of that beard he's been growing for just long enough... _ugh_, you're such a damn sucker for him with that glorious ginger-brown scruff... 

And he knows it. Of course he does. He's _Jensen Ackles_, for fuck's sake; he's used to all this fangirl-worshiping stuff. Just your luck, of all the eager whores in the room—in the _world_—who are desperate to take his big cock... you're the girl that he's looking to screw. He's got those gleaming green eyes on you.

Jensen Ackles is daddy as fuck. And you're his little slut. From the moment your eyes lock, he's ready to tear your ass up.

***************

"_Ughh—_so good, baby girl..." Jensen grunts, massive cock pounding forcefully into your core, hitting spots that keep making your toes curl. His whiskey-wet voice is all husky with lust, as he plunges in harder and deeper with each perfect thrust. "Fucking love this sweet cunt..."

All you can do is moan and scream, high on the agony of ecstasy, lost in the waking dream. Though you've shut your eyes—feels like they'd pop out of your fucking head otherwise—still you can hear the cocky little smirk quirking up the corners of his luscious pink lips, can feel it as he leans in to swallow your screams in a sensuous kiss, shutting you up with a sloppy mouthful of tongue. Humming into your mouth as you come undone. You've lost count of just how many orgasms Jensen can get out of you in a two-hour session. At least a hundred thousand—_fuck_, you gasp just then as your whole body and soul explode into pieces all over again... _make that a hundred thousand and one._

You two have been fucking for months. Nearly a year now, on and off. Given what a big deal he is, scheduling gets pretty tough. Yet somehow you keep finding ways back to each other. You'll never get over how lucky you are to be Jensen Ackles' filthy little fuck-whore. Whether that's all you are to him, whether he sees you as anything more... you're not sure. For all you know, he could be doing the same thing with tons of other girls. You wouldn't blame him for a second, if he played the field just as a goddamn sex god should. In any event, when the sex is this earth-shatteringly _good_, it's easy to pretend that nothing else matters. 

After all these months, each time you fuck is just as epic as the first. Or even better. Every damn time Daddy gets you hotter, wetter, satisfying all your hungers while awakening new thirsts. It's fucking _magic_ how his kinks happen to line up oh-so-perfectly with yours. You share the same dirty desires, and are both equally open to exploring more, taking each other higher, and for you at least, each second that you spend together feels like all the stars aligning all across the universe. You've got it bad for him; of that much you are sure. Jensen has permanently ruined you for other men, and there's no doubting that. You've got it bad. _So bad it's good, so good it hurts..._

Right now his throbbing cock is ramming into you so deep you're pretty sure you're gonna burst. But then he's telling you to not dare cum till Daddy gives permission, which is just the fucking _worst_. Taking you from behind, this time, growling and groaning like an animal because he knows just how those feral sounds out of his mouth are bound to blow your fucking mind. Reminding you that you are nothing but a bitch in heat for him, and _God_, it feels so damn divine. He tilts your face toward his to steal a breathless kiss... then slams your body down into the mattress as you sigh and cry in bliss... leaving all kinds of bites and bruises on your back, your neck, your ass, reaching around to dig his fingers in the soft flesh of your tits, to mark up every inch of you as _his_. All of a sudden then, he grabs a fistful of your hair to pull your head back as you shudder in pleasure and arch your spine. 

"Mmm baby, you're so fucking _perfect_... so good taking Daddy's big dick... just like this..." Jensen mutters in your ear, words muffled up against your skin and muddled by how high on sex he is, just barely clear enough to hear. "Such a dirty little bitch. All fucking _mine_."

"_Yes_, Daddy...!" you wholeheartedly agree, shaking and moaning like a whore. "All fucking yours..."

"Damn right, babygirl," he devilishly snarls. His voice right now is fifty thousand shades of dominant, the hottest thing you've ever fucking heard. In the state he's in, he can't quite seem to put full sentences together, but obviously you can't either. Especially not as he swiftly flips you over, so that you're flat down on your back again, sweat-slick skin against skin, licking his lips as he takes you in, green eyes gone wide and wild. Daddy loves it doggy style, but the view, the sight of _you_, spread out for him, is even better from the front. Jensen buries his huge, rock hard cock to the hilt in your soaking wet cunt and just stays there a second. "Holy_ fuck_, Y/N... so wet, so tight—I want..."

Hearing him say your name, just then, stirs something deep inside of you somehow, an urge that you had never quite let out till now. You finish his sentence, knowing that you want the same thing. For you are more than just a whore to him: you want to be the fucking mother of his children. From the moment you'd met him, you'd known it already. But now you feel ready to tell him. You're finally ready. "I want your cum, Daddy," you beg desperately. Before saying his name, too. No longer afraid of just what that might do. "_Jensen_. Want you to cum inside me... _please_—I want, I need..."

"_Y/N_..." he grunts, shutting his eyes for a moment and gritting his pearly white teeth. Fighting back the burning urge to thrust his hips forward and drive his meat deep in your dripping wet heat, fuck your hole and fill you with his seed.

But he shouldn't fight that any longer. Your passion and devotion toward this man have never been stronger; you are _his_ in every damn way, fully and completely. You are his to breed.

Any other night, Jensen would have to pull out, about now, stroke his big perfect dick in his fist and shoot his cum all over your tits, or your face, or your mouth. Watch you drink every drop, thick and creamy and sweet. Yet as much as you love his load, swallowing all of it deep down your dirty whore throat... tonight's going to go differently.

He doesn't need you now to tell him how you feel about him; he already knows. The love in your eyes burns and glows. Doesn't need you to utter his name once again, in a moment of heartfelt passion. With one look, everything has been said. Which means that now, instead... you can just call him by that dirty word that you love best in bed. And so you do just that. With a passionate kiss on the lips, and then a playful little wink, because you know: you're both _so_ fucking ready.

"Breed me, Daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this!! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos and comments <3


	7. Punishment (Spanked Raw by Daddy Dean/Jensen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "I want daddy dean/Jensen to spank me raw, I have a kink for punishment;)." (Jessica)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured out a way to have the punishment in this scene involve both Jensen and Dean ;)

"You've been a very bad girl, Y/N."

He says it as soon as you walk in. Sitting down on the couch at the end of the room, he's got his leather belt in his hand, and he's talking in _that_ voice again. A voice dripping with sin, setting fire to every nerve under your skin. He's fucking pissed, and there is nothing better, nothing in the world that gets you wetter, than the sound of angry Jensen.

You stop dead in your tracks, at the sound of that. Bite your lip, bow your head, wracking your brain to think what could've made him so mad. You don't know what you've done, but whatever it is... you're desperate to get punished. Your pussy is dripping already. "I... I'm sorry, Daddy..."

"_Sorry_?" he repeats, snickering darkly at the word, tongue flickering between the pearly edges of his teeth. "You think you're fucking sorry? Gonna have to prove it, baby. Words are cheap."

_God, he's so hot when he gets all bossy like this. _Eager as ever to please, you take one step toward him, slow and timid. "Yes I will, Daddy, I promise—"

"Don't make promises your naughty ass can't keep."

"So sorry..."

"Shut up and get down on your knees," he commands, smirking with satisfaction as you follow orders immediately. "Now crawl over to me. On all fours. That's a good little whore."

His praise fills you with such immense pleasure, as you grovel over the floor, then finally reach his seat, gazing lovingly up at his beautiful face and settling into the space between his feet. Jensen Fucking Ackles kills you daily with his beauty; all you'll ever want is more. You exist to please him, just like this—your heart flutters and soars when he calls you his good little whore.

You always love the way he showers you with praise, for how well you obey; his sweet praise is the perfect reward... yet today, something different is surely in store. "But you weren't such a good girl last night. Ain't that right. Daddy knows what a bad bitch you were," he murmurs, every word off of his full pink lips cutting straight to your core. "And you know just what I'm gonna punish you for."

You blink stupidly at him, ashamed that you still have no clue.

So he tells you. "You wanna sit there and play dumb? Well, I guess I'll just have to remind you, then," he says, leaning in so that the whiskey on his breath warms up your skin, enveloping your senses in a ravishing caress. "Know what you've done, Y/N. You touched yourself—without permission—all alone, before Daddy got home, you made that pretty little pussy come... thinking of someone else."

_Um, what the fucking hell?! _The moment he says it, you panic in protest, appalled just at the thought of something so unthinkable. "_No_...! No Daddy, I swear, I would never—"

"Dirty little liar. I know what I heard," he snarls, folding his belt in half ominously. "What was his name, baby? Hmm? Go on, tell me. The name you call out in your filthy wet dreams. The name I heard you fucking scream."

Just then, as the gravelly edge in his husky voice deepens and hardens... now it hits you all of a sudden. You finally realize what he means.

"Say it, bitch," he demands, taking a firm grip of your chin in his free hand, eyes flashing gloriously green, the hottest color you have ever fucking seen.

There is only one other man whose eyes could ever shine that same color. Just one other, and he doesn't even exist on this earth: your favorite fictional character, the savior of the supernatural world, the smoking hot heroic hunter Jensen plays so perfectly on screen. "...Dean."

"That's right," Daddy furiously replies, hoisting you up as if you're feather-light, manhandling you like a rag doll as he lays your upper body down across his sturdy thighs. "_That's_ the name you were screaming all night. Ain't the first time I heard you get off on the thought of this Dean Fucking Winchester guy."

_Oh, this is gonna be so fun_, you think, biting your tongue as Jensen gets you in position to indulge you in a good hard spanking. Punishment has always been one of your favorite kinks. And now, thanks to this twisted game he's playing... he can act as if you've seriously done something worth punishing. As if you've actually committed the most unforgivable sin: coming for somebody other than him.

Daddy knows just how horny you have always been for his fictional twin, his on-screen alter ego; of course he knows. You'd been crushing on Dean for years long before you ever even met Jensen in person—he teases you about it, all too often, and naturally that little crush has become a big source of some hot kinky roleplaying fun, which is a total turn-on, for you and him both. 

Last night before Daddy got home, you'd been in bed watching some reruns of his show. Of course you couldn't help but touch yourself thinking about how gorgeous Dean had looked in each and every episode. Typically if he arrived home to that kind of scene, Jensen would just jump in, seamlessly slipping into the role, taking on full control, using the famous 'Dean voice' and moaning and groaning from deep in his throat as he fucked you in every damn hole. Because Jensen _is _Dean; Dean _is _Jensen; in every way that matters, they're one and the same, just one man by two names.

_But to pretend that Dean Winchester is actually someone else?_ Well... that's an idea you could never have dreamed up yourself. And it's honestly hot as all hell.

"Such a bad little girl..." Jensen growls, in the 'Dean voice' right now, just to fuck shit up that much more, making your toes curl.

Aroused beyond belief, you moan and whimper like a bitch in heat. "I'm sorry, Daddy..."

"Oh no, you're not. You good-for-nothing slut. Not yet," he grunts, thick fingers ghosting up your inner thighs, shifting your slutty skirt up nice and high, hands inching dangerously close toward your needy cunt. "I bet you're fucking soaking wet. Is that what happens when you think about him? Hmm? Yeah, let's see just how wet you get..."

His reaches up toward your crotch, the lacy panties that you're wearing, just for him, and then in one swift motion rips them off.

"Ugh—wet as _fuck_. Just like I thought," he mutters at the feeling of your pussy juices smothered all across the flimsy cloth. He stuffs the torn up panties roughly in your mouth, only to pull them out and rub the fabric all over your snout, before he flings the sloppy handful to the ground. 

You know just why he didn't keep it in your mouth: when Daddy spanks your ass, he likes to make you count. He likes to hear you clear and loud.

Your ass is ready for him now—your panties stripped, skirt hiked above your hips, back arching high so he can access each and every inch of your bare naked cheeks and spank them raw until you can't sit right for weeks. You shudder in bliss as his fingertips brush up against your dripping pussy lips. "You're such a naughty little _bitch_. You should've known that you're all mine..." he growls, slick fingers tracing slowly up your spine. "How many times have you come thinking of this other guy? This so-called _Dean_? How many times has he fucked you to pieces in your dreams, making you scream? Tell me. How many fucking times."

You gasp and sigh as Jensen's right hand comes to rest, the very touch of it a threat, upon the tender skin between your ass and thighs. Then you open your mouth to reply. "I..."

And that's when Daddy dishes out the first slap, hard and fast, before you can finish the sentence, before you can so much as try. It hurts so _bad_, so good you could just fucking cry. "What's that?" he dominantly rasps. "Can't hear you, slut. Once? Twice?"

His hand comes down again, just then. A squeal of pleasured pain escapes your mouth; you bite your lip and shut your eyes.

"Three times?" Jensen goes on, with yet another, even harder than the two before.

There is only one answer that comes to your mind in this moment, just one desperate word. "M-more..."

Right on cue, he blesses you with slap number four. "Better start counting for me, whore."

You do just that, of course, keeping count for as long as he dishes them out. Your ass is rosy pink at five, and cherry red by ten, no doubt. By twelve, he switches to his savage leather belt. The red hot sting of it is just the most exquisitely excruciating thing you've ever felt. It feels like every fiber of your body, every cell, is burning in the deepest fire of hell, the skin off of your very bones all set to melt...

The night has only just begun. Because if Daddy has you counting just how many times this Dean Winchester guy has made you come... it's gonna be a damn long time before this punishment is done. Hell, you'll be counting past a thousand.

And you're down for that. Sounds like it's gonna be the best night you and Daddy Jensen/Dean have ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this!! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos and comments <3
> 
> P.S. I know that gif at the end is from a scene that's all about brotherly love, heartfelt and innocent, but I just had to use it out of context because the whole counting aspect is just too perfect...


	8. Take All That Anger Out on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "Dean coming home from a hunt gone wrong in his fed suit and taking his anger out on me. Spit in my mouth, spanking etc omg." (Deceitfulangel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is some delicious angry Dean >:)

It's past 2 A.M. when he finally storms into the motel room, the front door swinging loud and hard behind him as he slams it closed.

You jump immediately out of bed, half-naked, tingling as you sense the red hot rage that's radiating from his body, from that drop-dead gorgeous head down to his toes. It fills you with the urge to rip off all his fucking clothes._ Dean always did look fine as hell in that navy blue Fed suit..._ but you're not sure if he is in the mood, right at the moment, when he's evidently furious about whatever happened on today's hunt. So you try to stay composed. "How did it go?"

"Don't ask," he grumbles as he tosses his gun down onto the table, heading for the fridge to get himself a beer. He doesn't even bother looking at you, let alone saying hello. Just moves across the room like you're not even here. "You don't wanna know."

"I do, though—"

"I said_ don't_," he repeats, casting a glance in your direction for a split second, seething green glare practically burning your skin off with the heat. And then he turns his back to you again and grabs a drink, muttering something as he flips the bottle open. You're not sure whether he wanted you to hear it. But you did. "Stupid bitch."

_Well, shit. _Those degrading words off of his lips just made your pussy twitch. You squirm and cross your arms over your tits, nipples suddenly stiff, glad that his back is facing you so that he doesn't have to notice. You pretend to just be miffed. "Okay, somebody's got his boxers in a twist..."

Dean takes a deep swig of his drink. Then sets it down and slowly turns around. "You shut your mouth," he growls, the dark edge in his tone depriving you of all ability to think. A sheen of liquor glistens on his lower lip; he flicks his tongue out, takes a lick and then bites down hard on the soft pink flesh. His gleaming emerald gaze skims over the skimpy pajamas you're wearing, down to your crotch before sliding across your chest. Then up your neck, lingering on your mouth, as if he knows you're desperate to use that dirty mouth to untwist his boxers yourself. And _damn_ are they in a tight twist. "Thought you'd know better than to get sassy like this when I'm already fucking _pissed_."

Every word he utters, in that husky voice of his, hits like a goddamn bomb exploding on your clit. Taking a few steps toward him, you uncross your arms and set your hands upon your hips. At this point you don't care if he can see your tits. In fact, you _want _him to, if this suggestive shift in energy is signaling that he might be itching to do something about it. "Well, guess I don't know shit. I'm just a stupid little bitch."

At that, a shadow of a smirk flickers across his luscious lips. "Oh, now you're asking for it..."

"Begging. _Please_," you answer, wet with need, unable to hold back the inner slut that's aching now to be released. "Take all that anger out on me."

He bites his tongue and pauses just a fraction of a second. Dark green eyes exploring yours, just to make sure that you really know what you're in for. That this is what you want. That you're ready and eager for whatever rough and dirty sex Dean Fucking Winchester may have in store.

And of course you fucking are. Without wasting a second more, he lunges forward, like an animal pinning you to the floor—the bed is way too fucking far—hovering over you on all fours, groaning in sadistic pleasure as you instantly surrender to his power, grinding his hips into yours until you're moaning like a whore.

"This what you wanted, bitch?" he devilishly teases, razor edges of his teeth grazing your trembling bottom lip. His ruthless hands tear off your flimsy top, groping and pawing at your tits. "You kinky little piece of shit."

"F-_fuck_...!" you scream, turned on beyond belief. His brutal dominance is everything you need. "_Dean_..."

"Told you to shut your goddamn mouth," he grunts, one hand reaching down to rip right through your panties, two thick fingers plunging deep inside your dripping cunt, pumping violently in and out. As his thumb flicks against your slick sensitive clit, he clamps his other hand over your gasping lips. "So keep it shut. You filthy fucking slut."

_Oh God, oh God, he is so motherfucking hot. _By now you are incapable of any other thought. The palm of his strong, calloused hand is so big that he easily smothers your whole snout and stifles your breathing. And you _love_ the feeling, the heaven of staring up into his gorgeous green gaze as he cuts off your airways, of sinking straight into the ultimate subspace; your mind is so blown you've forgotten your own name. But still you know that you will remember his, always. _Your world revolves around Dean Winchester, right here and now, and all day every day... _

Despite your consciousness being shattered to bits, somehow you're nonetheless aware that you just came.

"Ugh, look at you," Dean snarls, pulling his soaked fingers out of your pulsating slit. You're sure that your juices have gushed out all over the floor, and his hands, and his pants. "Such a dirty girl. Squirting all over my nice fucking suit. Did I say you could come, you dumb bitch?"

_No, he most definitely didn't..._

"You're disgusting," he snaps, pulling his hand off your mouth at last, only to deal your cheek a sudden savage slap. And then he holds your breathless mouth wide open with his thumbs, hocks up a thick wet wad of spit, and puckers up his full pink lips to shoot it straight onto your tongue. "Good-for-nothing _scum_."

Dean spits on you again, and again, down your throat and all over your forehead and chin, humiliating you with laughter as he smacks your cheeks repeatedly and rubs his palm across your face, to spread his spit around till your whole head is fucking glazed. Sending you straight back to subspace. Your pussy convulses in bliss, clenching tight around nothing, set to come undone again just from the sheer power of his fucking perfection. From the friction of his raging hard erection through his pants against your bare skin, the sensation of his rough hands and his ravenous mouth dominating and degrading you in every goddamn way.

"You like being my dirty little punching bag?" Dean taunts, as if he has to ask; it's obviously everything you want. He swiftly flips you over then, all of a sudden, to begin smacking your ass. "You want this big fat dick deep in your cunt? Mmm, know you do, slut. Gonna have to beg for that."

You try to beg, instinctively spreading your legs as you sprawl out for him facedown upon the ground. But with the state you're in, right now, somehow you can't manage a sound. He spanks your ass raw, as you squirm and struggle from beneath, striving to speak, wasted and weak, gaping your mouth so wide you'll probably break your fucking jaw. Still not a word comes out—nothing but choking whimpers, desperate gasps for air, as Dean's dominant fingers grab a fistful of your hair, lifting your head and tilting it toward him just to spit in your mouth once again, then slam your head back down.

You quiver in bliss as you grovel in a puddle of his spit, the motel carpet scratching up against your tits, loving the way he beats you like a worthless piece of shit. It's all you are, to him. At least in moments like this. Overcome with arousal and unable to control yourself at all, you start coming _again_, at the next words off of his lips. "You stupid... fucking... _bitch_."

You squirt even harder this time around. It feels as if you've drowned.

Dean deals your ass a final stinging spank, then twines his fingers in your messy hair again, forcing your head up off the ground with an aggressive yank. "Dumb fucking skank. See, I was gonna fuck that cunt tonight, stuff you full of this big dick until I cum and let you drink it all up—every fucking drop, you dirty little cockslut... but you know what? You don't deserve it. You pathetic piece of _shit_."

He blesses you with one more smack across the face, and one more shot of his sweet spit.

_God, he is so fucking hot... so damn gorgeous_... you think, as he throws you back down to the ground, letting you drown in the pure filth of all of your perfectly satisfied kinks.

"So now you know what happens when I'm fucking _pissed_," Dean says, hovering over you for a second, letting your loving gaze worship his flawless face. "Next time you pull that shit, I'm gonna take out all my anger even harder on your sorry ass. You got that, bitch?"

_Oh fuck, yes._ You hope that's a promise...

And from the darkness in Dean's glorious green eyes, right in this moment, you can tell that it most definitely is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos and comments! <3


	9. Beaten & Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "I want, I fucking need that man to beat me to death and I'm not even kidding. He can just come home soooooooo angrily and he can take his anger out on me!! He can break my ribs and step on my chest!!!!!" ([DigitalJustice](/users/DigitalJustice))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this should go without saying, but I'm quite certain that in real life Mr. Jensen Perfect Ackles would never *actually* abuse another human being in such an extreme way (no matter how hard any given bitch may beg for it), but of course this is pure fiction for the purpose of shamelessly satisfying our slutty imaginations and we're all just here to play. Okay! :D
> 
> And I just wanna say, anyone out there who relates in any way to the above confession — you are not the only one... like seriously you are not alone!! It may seem sick, maybe it is, but hey, there's tons of Ackleholic love up in this space <3
> 
> P.S. Given that snuff kink is sort of a sensitive subject matter, I also just want to note that I don't actually depict the reader literally dying in this chapter... the possibility of her death does get mentioned, but it doesn't happen, at least not until after the scene ends, at which point it's up to your imagination :P

"_Fuck_!" Jensen roars as he barges in through the front door. 

At the sound of his arousing voice—raspy and loud and deep, your fucking favorite noise—you look up from across the room, where you are busy in the middle of your chores. Of course, your man is more than rich enough to hire housekeeping services; there ain't a maid he can't afford. But your ass is dirt cheap. You serve him for free, ever eager to please, for you know you belong on your knees. And he loves coming home to the sight of you cleaning his floor.

Needless to say, you get off on serving the glorious Jensen Fucking Ackles, all day every day, as his personal housemaid and filthy slave whore. Especially in times like this... tonight, he's angrier than you have ever seen before. Green eyes ablaze, seething with rage. His furious footsteps resound through the house as he storms in, and his fists are twitching. "Fucking hell—what a _shit _day it's been. I could punch something."

You rush across the room, reaching to take his jacket from him. Before you can, he has already flung it off of his muscular body, and he then throws it onto your face as if you're a damn coat rack._ God, you love it when he does that._ You dutifully hang up his jacket in the closet, pausing for a second to indulge in inhaling his masculine scent, his heavenly essence exuding from the fine expensive fabric, hitting your senses like pure motherfucking magic. 

"Thank you, sir," you murmur, grateful to your beloved king, that he should even let you touch and smell his sacred clothing. You yourself are naked—always are, for him—this just adds to your degradation, as you're obviously not worthy of wearing anything.

Jensen ignores your effusion of gratitude. So often he ignores every damn thing about you. "Ugh, I'm _so_ fucking pissed. Swear I could punch something," he grumbles again.

There's only one thought on your dirty mind just then, as you stare shamelessly upon his big strong hands, his bulging biceps and his broad shoulders, basking in the stunning perfection of Jensen. That's when he starts to turn away from you, blessing you with another view: through the well-tailored clothes he's wearing, you can see his scrumptious sculpted ass and all the rugged rippling muscles of his back. 

It's only natural that a glowing god like him should want to beat shit up; getting violent and mean is the best way to let off some steam. And, just the way it happens in your kinky dreams, you know exactly what your master should be punching. You're aching for him to take out all his rage on the outlet that was _made_ for that. To just let loose and fucking _attack_... 

"Punch something?" you timidly ask. "...or someone?"

At that, Jensen stops in his tracks. He slowly turns, his gorgeous green gaze locked on yours, the fire of his anger blazing brighter at those words. As good as he looks from the back, he always did look even better from the front.

"Oh, is that what you want?" he sneers, husky voice so hot it feel like it's hitting a G-spot inside of your ears. "Want me to beat you up, you kinky little cunt?"

"_Yes_, sir..." you desperately respond.

His touch is like a drug; he lifts his hand to wrap it tight around your neck, and all your sanity and dignity is _gone_, as if each of his thick strong fingers is a magic fucking wand.

Jensen's grip, right in this moment, is the only thing that's keeping you from falling to the floor. His piercing gaze explores your face, determining exactly what you're hungry for. "What're your limits, whore."

Although he knows the answer, still he needs your confirmation. "N-no limits, Master," you assure him. "None."

He licks his lips in satisfaction. "Wanna set a safeword?"

"No, sir. With you I'll never need one."

"Mm, that's what I thought. Such a good little slut," he grunts, starting a flood in your cunt, as he tightens his hold on your throat and digs into your fluttering pulse with his hard calloused thumb. "So then what do you want me to do to you, hmm?"

"W-whatever you want, my king," you beg him, your voice choked and trembling. "Anything. Everything."

He leans in, luscious lips hovering inches away from your chin, liquor-laden breath heating your sensitive skin. "Yeah? 'Cause you know I get _rough_ when I'm pissed off."

"Oh fuck—" you groan as Jensen slams you suddenly against the wall, towering over you, all big and strong and tall. "_Unghhh_..."

"You like that?"

"Uh-huhhh..."

"Fucking slut," he mutters, slapping you across the face and then—_oh God_—punching you right in the gut. "How about that."

It feels like all the wind has just left your damn lungs, but the obvious answer still leaps off your tongue. "_Yes_... yes, sir, I love..."

"Like it rough?" your master taunts, tone dark and dominant, as he then hurls your body down with brutal force toward the floor. His perfect lips curve up into a cruel sadistic snicker. Jensen always loves to see you squirm and whimper in pure subjugated pleasure. "Pathetic piece of shit. Tell me how much you love it. Tell me what you want, you good-for-nothing whore."

It's such a struggle to form words, but you know better than to disobey your lord. "I love it s-so much, sir... want—need more..."

"You want some more of this, you worthless bitch?" he teases, reaching down to punch your tits, then kicking you hard in the ribs. "Some more of that?"

"Yes, _please_ yes—thank you, Master..." you squeal breathlessly, heart thumping in your battered chest, so hard and fast, harder and faster. "I am nothing but your punching bag. Your dirty fucking doormat."

"Damn right," he replies with a devilish laugh. And then one of his heavy shoes stomps straight down on your stomach, like he's gonna press it flat.

"_Ohh_—thank you, sir..." you wheeze, eager to gush just how grateful you will always be, for everything he does, even when you're unable to breathe. "Break me, please... you're so perfect, I love you so much..."

"Shut the fuck up, you sick twisted slut," Jensen grunts, kicking you in the cunt, then your ribcage again—you can hear a sharp _crack_ this time when he attacks—and as you sob and moan, so turned on by the thought that he may have just broken a bone, he starts grinding the sole of his shoe onto your drooling tongue.

_Holy hell, is this heaven...?_

He's not even done. "You are so damn disgusting," he snarls, shifting his foot to step on your chest, trampling you the way you love best, cutting off all your breathing. Destroying you beneath the full weight of your fierce and flawless king. "You are nothing. You are _nothing_."

_Yes, yes, yes_, you think to yourself in silence, senseless and speechless, beaten and broken, ravaged and ruined limb from limb, by _him_... you are nothing, and he is everything... _everything_... 

As Jensen in all his perfection savagely cuts off your breath, denying you the sacred privilege—of even just existing on the same earth as your beautiful beloved king—he brings you to the edge, literally right to the brink of death. 

Hanging off of the fatal ledge, you can't tell whether he's about to push you over it. Maybe he will; your love for him was always strong enough to kill. Maybe not yet. It's all in his hands, to determine how the night ends. To determine how your _life_ ends. Jensen Fucking Ackles' total dominance, over your body, heart and soul, over your whole goddamned existence, is everything you could ever want... and it's exactly what you'll get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos and comments! <3


	10. Dean Is My BFF(F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "It’s probably very out-of-place here, but constantly have daydreams of doing non-romantic things with Dean as a friend, like singing, telling dumb jokes, and platonic cuddling." (anonymous)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure fluff and very different from most smut I've written, but I had a lot of fun writing the scene for this confession :)
> 
> Also just wanted to say that I fucking LOVED the moment in that recent episode when my favorite sex god who is also a soft fluffy teddy bear acted out that whole 'vicious circle' joke (see gif below) (seriously that adorkable growl though!!), so this chapter was a perfect place to use it :D

"It means best fucking friends."

Sam rolls his eyes again. _There goes his idiot big brother, in his go-to gray bathrobe and hot-dog pajama pants, making blatantly false statements with such blind conviction_... Dean had just referred to you as his 'BFF,' in response to which Sammy had asked whether he even knows what that means. Classic Winchester scenes. Now, in a moment of self-pity, the Stanford grad can't help but think of how he wasted all that prelaw education to just end up arguing slang definitions in the bunker kitchen. "No, Dean, it _really_ doesn't."

"Why the hell not?" Dean huffs as he shoves his fist back in his cereal box.

"Because _kids_ use that expression," the younger Winchester insists. "The whole point is that 'BFF' means friends without those kinds of... benefits. Friends who are _not_ fucking."

"Whoa, whoa—'fucking' doesn't always mean sex, you know," his brother points out while stuffing more chocolatey crunch in his mouth. "The 'F' word is all about emphasis."

That's when you enter the kitchen, yawning and rubbing your eyes as you walk in. It's just past 11 A.M., which is—as you and Dean both know—still way too early in the morning. "Am I hearing things or are you two fighting about 'fucking'?"

"Ha. That sounds so fucking wrong. But um, yes," Dean says. He then points gleefully at the back of the box in his hand, changing the subject on a whim, not even bothering with some bullshit transition. "Hey Y/N, listen to this one."

Wearing your matching pajamas with hamburgers printed all over them—you and Dean had bought your fast-food-themed PJs while shopping online together that one time, on Sam's dime, both too drunk to function—you grin and cross the kitchen toward him. "Ohh, is that Cocoa Crunch? The one with the raccoon on the front?"

"Yup," he responds, half-pretending to pull the nearly empty box away from you, as you reach in to scrape the bottom.

"Dude, that raccoon's got jokes. Bet this one's gonna be pure gold," you mutter through a big mouthful of processed carbs and sugar. You and the elder Winchester were always suckers for cheap snacks and even cheaper laughs; the cheaper and the cheesier, the better. For you two overgrown children, the dumb kid-friendly puns on the back of the packaging never get old.

Dean clears his throat to deliver the joke. "What's round and bad-tempered?"

You can already tell that this one is gonna have you doubled over in laughter. And you can already feel another eye-roll coming from the younger Winchester.

"...a vicious circle," the elder pronounces with pride, green gaze joyful and bright. 

In response to Sam's dead silence then, Dean even takes the time to illustrate the punchline, pawing a round shape in the air and acting out a little growl with vicious flair.

_He's such a damn dork_, you think as you keep laughing to yourself, hoping to hell he never changes. Dean Winchester is your best fucking friend ever, and you couldn't possibly love him more—purely platonically, quite honestly—for just the way he is.

Meanwhile Sam is staring at his adorkable brother like he can't believe that they're the same species, let alone related. "Yeah, I—I..." he can't even stomach finishing the sentence, to send the message that he gets it. 

His hazel eyes squint as he notices the rustle of the empty paper box, which Dean then sets down on the counter across the kitchen. All that wholesome Cocoa Crunch is good and gone. Of course Sam makes a comment about how the two of you ate the whole thing, dripping with his usual serving of health-conscious judgment.

You respond that you and Dean already polished off two full cereal boxes, late last night along with ten beers and three pizzas while watching a Scooby Doo marathon, because you're motherfucking champions. Then you and your BFF high-five each other and go for another. When Dean absentmindedly reaches for some shit called 'Ancient Grains Muesli,' you slap his hand away, remarking that such fiber-tastic fitness flakes are clearly for his brother.

"Agh, you're right Y/N—this is Sam's gluten-free cardboard crap. Thanks for saving my ass. Would've thrown up all over myself," he grunts in disgust as he pushes the nasty granola back onto the shelf, instead picking a box with the trusty raccoon on the front. He flashes you a playful wink as you two head back to his room then to resume the Scooby marathon, which will definitely take you to the day's end. "Now _that_ is why you are my best fucking friend."

***************

It's way past midnight and the marathon of cartoon fun is done. Which means it's time for you and Dean to start playing some of your favorite old classic rock songs—at full volume, despite the thin walls between his and Sam's room—and sing along. 

From Led Zeppelin to AC/DC to Metallica, and every damn thing in between, the night goes on and on. You're both more than a little out of tune, and get some lyrics wrong. But being dumb about this stuff is all the fun. As part of your goofiest routine, Dean plays leg-guitar to "Eye of the Tiger" while you pound on a fake set of drums. And even though you're both off-key, somehow after having spent so many years beside each other, your voices work together in a quirky kind of harmony. 

His little brother doesn't seem to think so, naturally. In response to his protests, Dean eventually turns it down and switches to some random low-key ballad, nice and soft. Then when you're both certain that Sammy's finally dozing off... when his bitching and moaning has finally stopped... Dean plays "Heat of the Moment" at full blast, to wake him right up.

It's a low blow, a cheap joke, a shameless below-the-belt play that reminds Sam how much he hates Tuesdays. But as for you and Dean... this kind of crap makes you two laugh your asses off, always. You both heal the same way: hitting the bottle as you bottle up your pain, making light of the weight till the dark inside feels light as day, over and over again, pumping your veins full of laughter and liquor, to drain all the hurt and self-hate, to replace it with nothing but pure honest love for each other, because blood runs thick but your friendship runs thicker.

So of course, you keep singing along to the song, at the top of your lungs, even all the parts where you've forgotten the words, flapping your tongues and fraying your vocal cords. Sam lumbers over and bangs hard on Dean's bedroom door. Still it stays triple-locked, no matter how furiously the big guy knocks. He's fuming as he storms back down the corridor. "Ugh, you guys _suck_!"

A few minutes later, you and your BFF have finally had enough. Your throats are dry, your voices cracked and rough. You're both tired as fuck, and that means that it's time to slump down in his bed and cuddle up. Dean Winchester plays hard, and works even harder, and spends all his life acting tough; but you know better than anyone that deep down, he is all kinds of soft.

You're the big spoon today. Because he secretly likes it better that way.

With him all wrapped up in your arms looking and feeling like the world's biggest, baddest, most motherfucking precious teddy bear, you hold him tight and run your fingers through the soft spikes of his hair. He hums in happiness, the sense of ease and comfort from your hug getting him high better than any drug. It's just the purest and most perfect kind of buzz.

When he gets just a little bit _too_ comfortable with it, he shifts. He always does. Rolls over on the bed, engulfing you in the strong haven of his arms instead, fondly stroking your head. "You know, it's funny... any other chick—or dude, to be honest—in my bed at this hour would be begging to do exactly that. That thing Sammy just said."

You turn slightly to face him, genuinely not sure what he means. Being cryptic is so unlike Dean. "To do what?"

His body scrunches in a shrug. "You know."

And then you remember the last word you'd heard from Sam's mouth. "Oh," you realize out loud. Reaching your hand toward his pajama pants, you pause at one of the cartoon sausages patterned on it—by his outer thigh, nowhere close to his cock. Unable to resist having a little fun with the whole sausage pun. "You mean... suck? Like, your hot dog?"

He chuckles and nods.

You take your hand off of his pants then, but not without playfully punching his leg. "You're saying _anyone_ would beg? Well, aren't you just a cocky little shit."

Dean chuckles again as he nuzzles your neck. "You know it, bitch. And love me for it."

You can't help but giggle, because hell, that tickles. "Yeah. I always did."

It's a truth that you have to admit. You adore your BFF for somehow being so damn confident—especially about his epic dick—despite the fact that he's constantly drowning in an ocean of unwarranted self-hatred. You've never touched that dick yourself, and only ever seen it naked once by accident. But you've heard all the legends. And you've seen enough to know it's fucking _big_.

Yet as big as it is... you know better than anyone else that his heart is much bigger. Sure, it sounds sappy and Hallmark-card tacky, but that's all you see, for some reason, when you look at Dean. It's all you've ever seen.

He knows it, and he tells you so. "It means a lot, you know. That you love me for me. Hell, even Sammy checks me out sometimes. My own bro," he half-jokes. Only half, because well... you have witnessed just that. From your laugh, Dean can tell. "You've caught him in the act, don't lie. Sam and that damn wandering eye..."

Dean echoes your laughter and then hugs you tight, deciding for a moment to set jokes aside. Somewhat, at least.

His heavy voice rumbles against you as he speaks. "But honestly... sometimes I feel like I'm a walking, talking piece of meat for thirsty hoes to eat."

Well, that just broke your heart. Pretty damn hard. You turn to face him fully, chest to chest so you can feel his own beautiful heart as it beats, pressing your palm against his cheek. "Dean. Nobody's gonna deny that you're dead fucking sexy. Especially the hoes lucky enough to score a piece. But I _know_ that's not how they all see—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," he interrupts, part of him wishing that he'd never said it. "Some of them care about me. Maybe. But not the way you do. Y/N, I've never had a friend like you."

"Aw, don't start sweet-talking me," you tease, biting your lip and patting his cheek. Just like Dean, you have a sort of allergy to sincerity and sentimentality. Too much real talk gets you feeling awkward, uneasy and weak. You do manage to slip in one heartfelt confession. "But okay, while we're at it—Dean Winchester, you mean more to me than anyone I've ever met. So I guess you're my BFF, too."

That makes him smile. You just hope your love for him has helped him love himself, even for just a little while.

You ask him one last thing before you both drift off to sleep, holding each other close and tight. "Hey, by the way—you know that last 'F' really stands for 'forever', right?"

"Really?" Dean replies, clearly surprised. "Huh. Well, I can get on board with that. But I ain't getting rid of the 'fucking' part either."

"Yeah," you agree as you mirror his smile and cuddle him closer. "Me, neither."

You both know that you need that 'F' word for emphasis. Friendship is never without benefits. Even—especially—when those benefits have nothing to do with sex: when they're built on a bond that's so strong precisely because it revolves around everything else. A sense of lifelong loyalty and love that makes you family, nothing more and nothing less. The benefits of your friendship with Dean are just the fucking _best_. 

"Well, I guess you're my BFF_F_, then," he says, smile widening into his signature goofy-ass grin, emphasizing the extra fourth 'F' at the end.

And that's exactly what he is, the one and only Dean Winchester: your best fucking friend. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos and comments! <3
> 
> P.S. Happy Holidays to all who celebrate! :D


	11. Cum Again for Daddy (Demon!Dean Fucks Me in Front of Sammy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "I have dreams about Dean being obsessed with my pleasure and doing everything he can (in bed!) to make me cum as often as I can - while still somehow being completely dominant over me! T-T . . . I also have dreams about Demon!Dean having an ageplay and daddy kink and I'm more than happy to fill that . . . There's one about a sandwich too for dean and sam or even I'm Sam's girl but sam is into cuckolding so dean gets involved. And breeding kinks." ([DaughterofDragonsChildofFire](/users/DaughterofDragonsChildofFire))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii so this chapter turned out kind of long, as there was a lot of kinky ground to cover with this confession... writing it was a ton of fun :D

You remember when you were Dean's girl. _How could you ever forget? _Just the memory of him still gets you wet and makes your toes curl. You remember when he was your whole goddamn world. In some ways, he still is. But after what happened to him, after what he's become... you are no longer his. The human heart that used to beat for you is dead.

Sometimes you reminisce. You can't help it. Can't help but remember the day you first met. Sure, the stunning hunter winking at you from across the bar was just a little... older, but that only made you want him even more, a total sucker for his five o'clock shadow and sex o'clock smolder. 

It didn't take long, for the two of you to know what you both want—turns out that secretly, Dean likes his girls a little young. And once you started dating, fucking, you were such a sucker for the way those big strong arms would handle you like you weighed nothing, slap your ass and sling you over his broad shoulders. 

Luckily, the night you first locked eyes with Dean, you had recently turned eighteen. Just old enough so that it wasn't wrong. At least not legally. Though you have always thought that maybe it _should _be illegal, for a man to be so motherfucking sexy. And to make you cum as often as he did, screaming and moaning all night long...

Though Dean carried you like you weighed nothing, his muscles firm and strong... he would make love to you like you were everything. You were his precious little princess, and he cherished you above all else, just the same way that you adored him as your king. There was nothing that he treasured more than you: your heart, your happiness, your pleasure. In every sense, but most especially in bed. Dean Winchester could honestly go on touching you, tasting you, teasing and pleasing his princess, forever. He was fucking _obsessed_. You were so fucking blessed.

...That was then, though. Everything is so damn different, and it'll never be the same again, you know. Still you just can't forget. It's been so many months, but whenever you think of how Dean would come home from a hunt—"Daddy's home," he always said, as he threw off his flannel and set down his gun—and then shoved you down onto the bed, stripped you naked, and told you and showed you just how much he loved you, making you cum over and over again, till you felt fucking dead... just the thought gets your body all sweaty and hot, and your cunt soaking wet.

_Fuck_, you think as you stare blankly up at the ceiling. It's so hard to resist touching yourself, when you start thinking of your ex. You love him still, and always will. So goddamn much. You miss him, not for just the sex—more even than his touch, you miss the crinkles at the corners of his sparkling green eyes... that bright, mile-wide smile when you'd surprise him with a freshly baked pie... the way that even after all your time together, just the thought of him is still enough to give you butterflies...

But you can't lie, that when you wake up in the morning dripping wet, mostly you're just missing that massive throbbing cock that stood so proud between his strong muscular thighs. That feeling when your godly gorgeous ex would throw you down onto his bed and make you spread your goddamn legs. _Mostly you just miss all that epic fucking sex..._

"Hey, baby," the Winchester next to you says.

You bite your lip and turn your head. Away from him, to hide your face, avoid his hazel gaze. You hadn't known that Sammy was awake yet. No matter how many times he assures you that he's fine with this—that he _likes _it, because well, he's a kinky little bitch—nonetheless, it always makes you feel like shit.

"You look so hot right now, Y/N. Let me guess... you been thinking about him again?" he murmurs, leaning in to kiss your shoulder, reaching down to grope your ass.

You shut your eyes, to spite the shame that's swelling up inside. "As if you have to ask..."

"Of course I don't. I always fucking know," he responds with a dirty laugh, grinding his hips so you can feel his dick, already raging hard. "Because you always are. It's so much hotter when you say it, though."

_Fuck this_. You bite your lip so violently it's probably gonna bleed. It sucks that you ever agreed, to be Sam's girl, when your heart belongs only to Dean. Sucks even more because he knew it all along, and he gets off on it. He doesn't even think it's wrong. But you know better. Or you should, at least. _Of course it's fucking wrong. Of course it is._

Not wrong enough for you to stop it. Not enough for you to pull back, when Sam starts kissing your neck, grabbing your tits. It's so damn tempting to just lie here and imagine that it's Dean, doing all this...

"Say it," the other Winchester begs, one hand sliding toward the liquid heat building between your legs. "Say his name. Just think of all the times he touched you... just how _hard _you fucking came..."

It sucks that you secretly love playing this game.

But it's no secret, never has been—your new boyfriend knew it all along, and that's why he keeps pressing on. His fingers start pumping your cunt. Reminding you of what you so desperately want. "Say it, baby," he grunts, his lengthy cock teasing your ass from the back while his fingers assault your slick folds from the front. He's not Dean. Never will be. But that doesn't mean you can't imagine. "Say his name, Y/N. Scream it. Again and again."

And then he hits that fucking _spot_—of all of the thousands of G-spots that Dean always got, Sam can usually find one or two, when he's lucky, sending shockwaves of pleasure coursing through your body, blinding bright and white hot. You start squirting around his fingers, uncontrollably, closing your eyes tight so you can imagine you're here with your king, your beloved soulmate, looking up at his flawless face, lost in his gorgeous gaze, drowning in that beautiful sea of green.

And that's when you scream. "Dean...! Dean—_Deeeeean_..."

You can't even begin to keep count, of how many times his name bursts out of your shameless mouth. Sam has probably gone deaf from you screaming so loud. But it's not like he minds—no, his cock is exploding all over your ass from behind. He groans and he grunts and he grinds. You're both gasping for air, whatever air your breathless lungs can even find. And it's so dirty that it's pure, so damned that it's fucking divine.

The both of you are trembling and sobbing as you come down from the high. All you can think is that you never had a chance to say goodbye. You just want Dean to know how much you'll always love him, that you'll always welcome him home, no matter what breed of monster he might ever become... whether or not it would change anything, you just want him to know it. And it really sucks that right now, dreaming of him and screaming for him while you're in bed with his brother, is the only way that you can even try to fucking show it. If Dean can't be here with you, you wish at least he could just watch...

Sam kisses all the teardrops from your cheeks, one of his big hands pressed against your heaving chest to feel your heartbeat. He handles you the way Dean did, or something like it. As if it's such a privilege to even touch. He always did have a big crush—on both you _and_ Dean, it seems. "Fuck..." he whispers. "Fuck, Y/N. You love him so much."

It's so painfully true. You know he wants to hear that truth from you. "I do."

Sammy's cock has gone soft, and is fully drained, but you can feel it throb and twitch against your skin, turned on by what you're saying. Already aching to get off, yet again. He has his own confession as well, though you already knew. "Yeah, me too." 

He then reaches down to start stroking his stiffening dick, unable to resist, as he fantasizes about what a superior alpha male his brother is. Sam himself is taller, and more physically fit... but in his kinky head, none of that counts for shit. He just looks at Dean as the ultimate perfect male specimen, one who exists to be worshiped, and just sees himself as an inferior bitch. And in your eyes as well, it makes sense. Especially since you've been fucked by Dean's massive magnificent cock, the most earth-shattering sex you've ever experienced. Sam's isn't small, by any means, and yet his whole length feels like nothing when compared to Dean's. There is just something about the unfathomable beauty and power of Dean Fucking Winchester. Something that triumphs and transcends...

And right now Sam is here beside you jacking off to those exact thoughts. "Ugggh, he's so hot. Everything I'm not. My brother is a fucking _god_..." he sighs, twisting both of his fists vigorously around his hard cock, and in just a few seconds his cum spurts all over his quivering thighs.

Maybe you should've gotten out of bed, but your exhausted limbs are still recovering from your own orgasm. You feel pretty much dead.

Before you can protest, Sam swiftly shifts on the mattress and suddenly buries his face between your legs. It's something you've come to expect. He has a kink for this, too—servicing you after you got off thinking of someone else, imagining that he's licking and sucking Dean's cum out of you. He presses wet, passionate kisses all over your pussy lips, fucking you deep with his loving tongue, trying to make you come undone again... but he can't. Not so soon after you already have. Only Dean can. That divine god of a man...

Soon enough, poor Sam reminds himself of that, and just gives up. "I'm such a failure, _damn_," he laughs, resting his shaggy-haired head on the bed between your parted legs, leaving one last kiss on your inner thigh. "Of course Dean is the only one you'll ever want. Only man good enough to satisfy this pretty little cunt. And I can see just why. You're so damn beautiful, Y/N. So sexy. Fucking _perfect_, just like him. No wonder he was so in love with you. I always was, too, but you've always been the one woman that I could never want. Until... well."

Before he even says the words, you hear his heart break, and it hurts. It hurts you both like fucking hell.

He finishes the sentence, even if he shouldn't. "Thanks for letting me be with you, now that he—now that he's... gone."

You shudder at the thought. "He's not..."

"What—he's not gone?" Sam huffs, finally getting up to move across the room, clean up his mess and put his jeans on. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, he's just a fucking _demon_."

_Ugh. Why does he have to actually say it, out loud? Sam and his big stupid mouth. _You sit up in the bed, letting out a deep sigh as you shake your head. _God_, you feel like fucking screaming. 

Especially after the words Sam says next, which are downright _sick_. "I bet you'd die to get a taste of that big bad demonic dick."

"_Sam_...!" you gasp, agape and aghast.

"Yeah, my bad. Forget I said it," you inferior boyfriend replies, biting his bottom lip and averting his eyes. "Maybe that's a little _too_ twisted."

You stay in bed and cross your arms over your naked tits. _Damn straight it is_, you think, trying to fight the fact that his sick words have undeniably hit you right in the clit. _Sex with a demon is too twisted to even imagine... maybe that's one thing you dare not even dream of allowing to happen..._

Or maybe it isn't.

***************

That same night, before you and Sammy go to sleep, the same thing happens. Obviously. This time he's fucking you from behind as you're dreaming of Dean, clutching onto the rattling bed frame and crying his name, both of you getting closer and closer to cumming with each heated scream.

And that's when a voice breaks through the waking dream. Cutting through all the hazy white noise. It's a voice you know, all too well... sweet as heaven and hot as hell... 

_His_ voice.

And he sounds... _different_, somehow. Doesn't take you long to realize exactly why. You know of what he has become—but till this moment, you had never been in the same room, never actually heard or seen him... as a demon. And he sounds so good it makes you want to fucking die.

"Well, ain't that a sight for black eyes."

At the sound of those words, Sam stops mid-thrust, his reaction as spastic as yours. The two of you frantically tumble all over each other as you turn to face the door, unable to believe what you just heard. That the intruder in the room is really, truly his big brother. 

But it _is_, undoubtedly. He's wearing a rugged, dark red button-down shirt, spattered with blood, sturdy brown boots speckled with dirt, mired in mud—you're sure that you don't want to know just what he's done and where he's been—but whatever his sins, _damn_, those ravishing bowlegs look better than ever in his favorite pair of blue jeans.

A gasp escapes your lips, a desperate plea, as you lay eyes on just how devilishly beautiful he is. "Dean...!"

"As I live and breathe," he purrs, eyes flashing pitch black as he moves closer. "Miss me, baby?"

_Is this really fucking happening? _You cannot help but wonder as you stare at your beloved king. "_God_, yes..."

"Mmm, know you did, princess," the demon says, devouring you with his monstrous gaze as he comes toward the bed. "But you know—this is a fucked up way to show it. Who knew that you were such a shameless little bitch...?" 

_Holy motherfucking shit. _Every word off of his luscious, wicked lips just makes your pussy twitch.

And he's not finished. "Oh, wait—I did. Always knew it. Always knew that if you ever lost me, you'd do _anything_ to get off on the thought of me. Even something as filthy as _this_."

His eyes shift toward Sam, who is frozen in bed with his cock in his hand, dripping precome and painfully hard.

"Now here we fucking are," the demon mutters. "Look at you, Sam. Screwing _my_ little slut when I'm gone, getting off on her dreaming about a superior man? None other than your own big brother? Always knew you had a massive crush on both of us, but _damn_. You are so fucking pathetic it makes me sick." 

He approaches Sam's side of the bed, reaching for the huge bulge in his own jean-clad crotch, clutching it in his grip. A whole puddle of drool dribbles off Sammy's lips.

Then Dean utters the same dirty words that Sam had dared to say, hours ago on this same day. "I bet you'd die to get a taste of this big bad demonic dick."

_Um, okay_—now your cunt is dripping like a fucking faucet. Until today you never even knew you had this kind of kink.

Of course Dean fucking knows it. His stare shifts back to you, with a devilish wink, slaying you through and through, scratching your every itch. "Would you like to see that, bitch?"

He doesn't need to wait for an answer, the damn sexy bastard. Especially not once his fly is unzipped and you both finally lay your eyes on that huge demon dick. Dean was always incredibly big, but... well, turns out he's even _bigger_ as a demon, and the sight strikes you both fucking speechless. Whatever his question, the answer is yes; you are his slaves and he is your master.

Dean holds his massive cock out right in front of his submissive brother's lips. "Go on, Sammy. Give it a kiss. Know you've been waiting your whole goddamn life for this."

Sam groans in bliss as he latches his mouth around the tip, servicing the demon king with a long, passionate French kiss. And then another. Then another. Soon the kisses turn to slow slobbery licks, and then he starts sucking and swallowing down the entire length of it. Living his lifelong dream of sexually worshipping his bigger, better brother. 

Dean smirks down at him and strips out of his shirt, flexing his sculpted muscles just to flaunt that he is thoroughly superior. Every inch of his body is even sexier and stronger now that he's a goddamn monster.

After a few minutes of this, he pulls Sam's head off of his crotch. Although you fucking loved to watch, you're also desperate to taste, to touch...

"Enough for you. She needs some, too," the demon tells his little brother, spitting on his face and throwing him away, then beckoning you to crawl toward him. "C'mere, baby girl. You know what to do..."

Dean never needs to tell you twice. Your jaw gapes open wide as you lunge forward to devour the delicious piece of meat between his strong, powerful thighs. He twines his ruthless fingers in your hair, blunt nails digging so deep he's probably drawing blood and doesn't even care. Reading you of what you've missed. And so much _more_. You exist only to serve him as his whore, and right now he is more of a dominant master than ever before. You fucking live for this. He tastes and smells and feels like what he is: a fucking demon, filthier and dirtier than ever, saltier and sweatier, hotter and heavier as he forces the head of his dick deep into your throat, balls smashing up against your chin with every stroke.

"Mmmn, _fuck _yes—such a good bitch... Daddy's dirty little princess..." he says, knowing how much you love his praises. Soon he turns to where the lesser Winchester is sprawled out on the bed, watching and jerking off. Dean is gracious enough to offer him a way to make use of his presence. "Why don't you fuck her slutty cunt, while she keeps sucking on my cock. I think that's what she wants."

_Oh God that's hot. _You're practically already cumming at the thought... and pretty soon, you are, pussy squirting all over the place, as little Sammy pounds your tight cunt good and hard, while his big brother hammers your worthless whore face.

You spend the whole rest of that night as the meat in a Winchester sandwich. They fuck you in every position that you can imagine, taking turns in each hole, though of course all the while the demon is in full control. You are _his_ bitch, and only his bitch. The only way for Dean to exist is in a dominant and superior role.

And Sam knows that, and _loves_ that. Always has. He takes every damn chance he can to service and worship this god of a man, kissing his feet whenever the position allows it, sniffing and licking all the sweat from his pits and his sweet fucking ass.

Throughout the night, Dean makes you cum more times than you can count, teasing and torturing you so wrong that it's right, turning your whole world inside out and upside down. The way that he uses his cock and his hands and his mouth... the demon is here to remind you of the man that you could never live without. Just when you think he might be done, he'll go _again_, shattering you to pieces just to make you whole, charting new territory as he dominates your heart and soul, your mind and body. And his dirty talk... it was always on fucking fire, but right now the bar is even higher. It has to match up to the size of his demonic cock. And it does. Of course it does. He degrades you in ways that you could never dream till today, fifty shades of nasty and naughty. It's dark and devilish and dangerous. But when it has to be, it's still pure; he's still Daddy, and you're still his baby girl. "You gonna cum for me again—already? Mmm, yeah that's a good girl. So damn dirty. So damn pretty. Cum again for Daddy." 

You always do just as he says. You're powerless to exist any other way. And so is Sammy. Every time you cum for Dean, Sammy does too, all over you. The way that you are both so totally in love with his brother just makes everything that much hotter.

And there is only one way for this night to end. Until this moment, in all your time with both the Winchesters, you'd known better than to ever risk getting pregnant. No matter how desperately you had always wanted to bear Dean's children, to spend all your days beside him as a devoted mother and wife... you had known that it made no goddamn sense, given his way of life. At least for the time being. And Dean had obviously agreed.

...But now? Now he's a dark, twisted demonic creature and he doesn't give a fuck about the future. In fact he would _love _to screw you over, both you and his brother. Screw your whole life up. And this is fucking how. He would get off on dumping his devilish cum deep in your desperate cunt, and then ditching your ass, with a sinister laugh, leaving you with a half-demon baby you can't bear to have, breaking your heart and watching it bleed. Knowing that you and Sammy would take care of his kid, no matter what kind of monster it might grow up to be, because you couldn't help it. Because you both love Dean _that_ deeply. Because loving and worshiping him is everything you need.

That's the dirty fucking truth. And as your dark demonic lover hovers over you, ripping you apart with his huge rock hard cock and his heartless black gaze, the truth is written all across your face, for him to read. "Yeah, that's it. You're my dirty little bitch. You're _mine _to breed. Want me to fill you with this fucking demon seed?"

He doesn't need an answer. Whatever his question, the answer is yes. You're ready for this demon king to totally destroy his little princess. Ready to submit completely to your master. And so is Sammy. Both of you are more than ready. Needy, _greedy_ for Dean Winchester to breed you full of his half-demon bastard. And when he finally gives what you need so badly... you will definitely cum again for Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos and comments! <3


	12. Rub 'N Tug (Dean Gets Way More Than a Massage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "OK, so this one's a little out there, but based on a weird kind of fucked up dream I had Dean went to this massage parlor in Houston for a little "rub n' tug," and the masseuse girl was intimidated by his tool and tried to make up for it by laughing and making fun of his 'teeny Deany.' A kind of screwed up opposite/transference or whatever. So then he basically pounced on her and showed her just how 'teeny' his 'Deany' is. :'-)." ([brookiethecookiemonster](/users/brookiethecookiemonster))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this chapter is also sort of long... I ended up getting carried away with this confession and having a ton of fun :D

You're not ashamed to admit it: you make a living giving strangers happy endings. No, not the fairytale kind. That _other _kind. The kind that horny drunk guys are desperate to find in dark alleys at night.

Sounds disgusting, right? Maybe it should be. But it's not, really. Why? Because you have a very strict policy: _hotties only_. And it makes all the difference, picking and choosing your own clients, rejecting any man who's not at least a nine out of ten. You actually enjoy rubbing and tugging all of the goodlooking guys. As long as they don't cum in your mouth or your eyes, anywhere on your face. Sometimes you wouldn't mind—or would even like it, when your client is real fucking fine... but you never know what kinds of dirty secrets and diseases they might have to hide. So you always steer clear just in case. And the bad bitch boss lady who runs this place knows how to keep her girls safe. 

The best part? You get paid. Always rolling in dough by the end of the day. You don't serve many clients, compared to the other massage girls who work at this parlor, or probably anywhere else in the world—which makes sense, given your requirements—but the few that you serve tip _extremely _well, because they're always satisfied as hell. Eager to empty their pockets, after how pleased they are with your services. You are a definite ten out of ten yourself: the hottest and most skillful chick in the business, which is the only reason you can even get away with this. 

Having standards has given you a reputation; all throughout this not-so-small city of Houston, everybody knows. Men come knocking in groups to compete with each other, to see who is hotter, bros challenging bros, or alone just to boost their own egos. Flexing and flaunting their assets in front of the famous masseuse, to see who you will choose...

And that's exactly what Dean Fucking Winchester is here to do. He's heard a thing or two, about you. After spending a few days working on a case here in Houston, he's heard the word going around. If the rumors are true, then scoring a world-class massage with a happy ending from a legend like you, and seeing how he sizes up against the other dudes in town... is a chance too tempting to refuse. 

Tonight, you've just finished with one of your regular clients when you hear a few of your coworker friends whispering, as they spy on the front entrance. 

"Oh, this one's _definitely _for Y/N," one of them drools, familiar with the house rules: you get first dibs on any decent-looking men. "He's a total ten."

The others all quickly chime in. 

"More like eleven."

"Did you see that car he's driving? He's a solid sixty-seven."

"I'd say sixty-_nine_..."

"Are you hoes blind? There ain't no damn scale for a man so fucking fine."

_Who is this guy?_ you wonder to yourself in silence, as you join your friends. Your interest is piqued. And when you finally catch a glimpse of this delicious specimen—a walking talking Ken doll, only even prettier and way more masculine, with his gorgeous features and his godlike physique... it's easy to see what the fuss is about. It's all you can do to keep a slutty moan from escaping your mouth.

No man has ever had such an effect on you, and you don't like it. Not one bit.

The women working in reception are equally smitten. They start blushing profusely as soon as he walks in. He approaches the prettiest girl at the counter, and though you can't hear them, watching from this distance, it's clear that he's flirting her ass off with all kinds of flattering compliments. Parlor policy is to take payment up front: house money first, only tips are paid afterward. But the receptionist seems to be making an exception—once their conversation is done and she gestures for him to take a seat and wait for a moment, he hasn't paid a fucking cent. 

This son of a bitch is obviously working his charms off the bat. And that pisses you off to no end; you are _not _about to let him get away with that.

So you storm out of the corner where you and the other masseuse girls are hiding. You weren't supposed to be spying, so you've blown your cover, but don't really give half a fuck. "Excuse me, Swagger Pants, but you can't flirt your way out of paying up—"

"_Damn_," he interrupts, gleaming green eyes skimming lustfully over your body as you stand in front of him. You've got your masseuse outfit on, but those eyes of his seem to pierce right through the tight-fitting clothing. "You must be Y/N."

"I ain't nobody till you start paying."

Then he starts reaching out, in an innocent gesture, to touch your shoulder or whatever, try to calm you down. "Relax, Sugar Pants..."

_Fuck. _If this stunning god of a man touches you... you are pretty sure you will combust at his touch. So you swat him off, quick and rough. "No hands."

He backs away, but not without a wink that's bound to have your cunt dripping all day. "Oh, I think we're gonna be _all _hands."

"We'll see about that," you snap, crossing your arms over your chest. "First you better get your ass back to the front desk."

"Ohh 'we'll see,' will we? Does that mean I pass your test?"

_Ugh, the nerve of him! Skipping ahead in the process. As if you're all set to assess and then serve him._ You put him back in his place, going all Lord of the Rings on his painfully pretty face. "Read my lips, jackass: _You shall not pass_."

He plays along, turning the nerdy reference into a flirtation. "Quoting Gandalf? Love that high-fantasy sass."

"The only fantasy is your idea of getting served for free."

"Didn't I tell you to relax?" he teases, smirking at the sight of you so furious. He probably knows that you're just struggling to resist how motherfucking hot he is. "I have this... policy, you see. No cash for ass. But don't you worry, Sassy Pants—I left my car keys as insurance."

"Oh, really? 'Cause that 'policy' sounds like bullshit to me."

And that is when the boss lady cuts in. "Y/N!" she scolds, emerging from her office just then. "Now that's no way to treat a fine young gentleman..."

You roll your eyes. _Right, because cheating his way out of pay is so gentlemanlike_. Before you can even reply, your boss hurries toward the cheap son of a bitch to apologize.

"Terribly sorry for her behavior, sir—" she begins, suddenly stopping with her mouth agape, frozen in place, as soon as she lays eyes upon his perfect face. Then clears her throat and quickly recovers. What she says next is rather forward, spoken in a voice coated in sugar, but that's typical of her; more so than all her younger employees, she's always been the biggest flirt. She's quite the cougar. "Well, _hello_, sir. Now I don't mean to be vulgar, but I must say you are one fine motherfucker. I would never take advantage of a customer, but... can I get your number?"

He blushes bashfully and reaches out to shake her hand. "Why, thank you, ma'am," he answers with a boyish chuckle, soft and warm, dripping with charm. "You most certainly can..."

You're not sure what compels you in that moment, but all of a sudden, before he can make contact with another woman, you shift gear and grab his arm. Everyone blinks at you in unison, their blank stares asking _what the fuck, Y/N?_

And then the sexy bastard smirks again, because he knows this means he's won. "I thought you said no hands..."

_Ugh fuck, how can you even function with this man...?_ Somehow you do, just then, coming up with a believable bullshit excuse for having yanked him from your boss. You'll never confess it's because you were jealous. You brush away the thought with a dismissive huff. "Yeah, that's a rule protecting us from _you_. Your grabby hands all over us. It doesn't go both ways. Maybe you'd get that, if you weren't too broke to pay. You have no right to touch my boss when all you're doing here is trying to rip us off."

At this point your temper is up in fumes, sexual tension crackling throughout the room. He seems to like this angry, bossy side of you. And he is definitely picking up on all that tension too. "...My _God_, you're hot."

You have to fight the urge to swoon. Instead you go on throwing insults at this drop-dead gorgeous god. "Well, for the record, you are _not_. You might've been, if only you weren't such an idiot."

"Oh, cut the shit, Y/N," your boss impatiently butts in. "You two just need to get a room. Make sure you take him to the best one; that fine ass is fucking premium..."

He turns and flashes her a pussy-soaking grin. "Aw, thanks again. I promise I'll come back and let you hit it, ma'am."

It's obvious just why he said that: 'cause he knows it'll make you mad. Sure enough, on the instant, you tighten your grip on his bicep and start pulling him down the hall toward the back, somewhere quiet and private. 

"_Damn_—and you thought I had grabby hands... that's a hell of a grip there, Y/N," he says as your manicured fingers dig into his sleeve, hard enough to leave marks on his skin. "Jealous much?"

"Jealous of what? A cougar eating you for lunch?" you scoff. It's easy to talk freely now that everybody else is out of earshot. "These hands aren't grabbing you because they _want_ to. You're not _special_. This is just me playing my role. It's what I do: take full control of every man I touch."

"I see... even the cheapskates who don't pay the fee?"

"I thought you said you'd left your car keys," you remind him as you step into the most luxurious massage room. "So how is that so-called 'insurance' supposed to work. Enlighten me."

"Easy," he replies, green eyes bright as you guide him inside. "You're gonna rub me. And tug me. Then if you don't like what you see, what you _feel_, when you please me..."

As you lock the door, some part of you knows that you're sealing your fate as his whore.

He continues, bright eyes darkening as they burn into you. "...if you honestly don't believe I deserve to get serviced for free... if the ending of this doesn't leave us _both _happy... you get to drive off in my Baby."

You blink at him as if he's crazy, when the truth is he's just crazy gorgeous. _That is so cute that he named his car_, you think; but you're just gonna give him shit for it, the bitch you are. "You named your Chevy 'Baby'? Seriously?"

"Well, sure—that's what I call any pretty thing that lets me get inside her and ride her."

_Shit._ You stifle back a whorish groan, hoping he hadn't heard. You doubt it. Bite your lip and try to hide behind your words, bitchy as ever. "You know, you're not a very subtle flirt."

"No, I prefer to flirt so hard it _hurts_," he answers, which is just about the hottest thing he could possibly say, and you are sure that he fucks the exact same way... notthat he's about to fuck you here today. Hell no. He's smirking like he's gonna, though. _Ugh, fuck this bastard. _"So is this the part where you take off my shirt?"

You hesitate for a second, because as soon as you begin disrobing him, you're worried that your pussy's gonna squirt.

"What—you wanna go straight to the pants first...?"

"No, just... just get undressed," you answer, desperate for some air to clear your head. "Do it yourself. I'll be back in a minute, so just—get all situated on the bed."

"Wow, so much for customer service. Can't even undress your own clients? Here everyone says you're the best in the business..."

"Just _shut up_, okay?"

"Sure, whatever you say..." he shrugs you off like a bad habit as he strips out of his jacket. "Name's Dean, by the way."

You're already at the exit. "Did I ask?" you snap.

"You should have. Oh, and—Y/N, you oughta know what happens, if you never make it back..." he taunts just before you step out of the room. He knows that you're about to chicken out, no doubt. If he wants to make sure that you return to him, he knows exactly how. "...I'm gonna be a cougar's snack."

_Fuck that. Fuck that._ You shut the door behind you and rush to the nearest bathroom, splashing water on your face to wake up from your hormone-crazed daze, then scowling at your stupid reflection. _Get your shit together, Y/N. You're a strong independent woman. You're a bad bitch, the baddest there is, a goddamn legend. Start acting like it._

After less than half a minute, you remember what Dean said. About offering his fine self to someone else. So in another half a minute, you're back in the room with him, all nice and private. You make sure to lock the door again, then turn to look at him on the massage bed.

...And of course, he's fucking naked. Lying on his back, with his rock hard cock in full view, pointing straight at you. 

_Holy hell. You are so screwed._ This guy is motherfucking beautiful. And motherfucking _huge_.

You swallow. Hard. So loud that it's awkward. Even more so when you squirm and clear your throat. "Y-you're supposed to start out on your stomach, you know."

"Oh, so you think you're running this show?"

"Damn straight, Deano," you call him by a childish nickname, to offset the screams of _fuck me Daddy_ firing off in your brain.

He lifts his pretty head up off the pillow, propping his weight on one elbow. He knows you're struggling not to pounce on him as you approach. "Deano? That ain't my name. But, hey, at least I'm glad you came. I thought I might've scared you off, you know."

"Scared me with what? All that big talk, flaunting your massive fucking ego? Talk is cheap—just like you, Deano. I just came to do my job."

He suggestively wiggles his brows. "So is it my turn to come now?"

"Not fucking yet," you snap, gesturing at him to turn over on the bed. "Do as I said and flip around."

"Look what you started, though..." Dean grumbles, nodding down toward the epicenter of his massive fucking ego. "I think this makes it just a little... _hard_ for me to get facedown."

"You think _I _started that?" you laugh, acting as if you're not dying to have that epic staff fuck you in half. "I've barely even touched you yet."

"I haven't touched you either, but I bet you're soaking wet."

_Oh, there is no way you're responding to that. _So you change the subject. "Okay, let's cut the shit. Turn around if you wanna get started."

"But like I said—"

"What? What's the problem, Dean? Doesn't seem like a big problem to me."

He leans back and snickers, reading through your not-so-Oscar-worthy attempts to belittle his _very _big... Oscar Mayer wiener, as it were. "Suuure..."

"Don't believe me? You should. I've seen bigger."

"Of course you would say that. Go figure."

"Truth hurts," you retort, though you're really just a rotten liar. You've gone from quoting old wizards to Lizzo. "Hate to burst your cocky bubble, Deano, but I've seen longer _and_ I've seen thicker."

A chuckle pops off of his luscious pink lips. "Oh, I see how it is. So you've seen skinny pricks and short fat dicks," he quips, finally reaching down to take his own dick in his fist. "Do you have any clue how many chicks have said that mine is fucking perfect? More than I can count on all my toes and fingers."

"W-well, I ain't one of 'em," you stutter, choking on your own spit as you watch him.

"Yeah, no shit. You're just too stubborn to admit," he rightfully accuses. Gathering a bead of precum on his thumb, he rubs it all over the glistening tip, mesmerizing you with just the sight and the scent of his juices. "You do realize that this is the size before you've even started to touch it."

Somehow you find the strength to look away, turning to grab some massage oil and rub it all over your trembling hands. Maybe you should just focus on doing your business, treating him like any other man. If you can.

You stay silent and move toward the foot of the bed. Dean said something about his toes, moments ago, so you figure you may as well focus on those. You pause to look at them before you get started. Turns out they're really fucking cute, and perfectly proportioned too, just like his dick—seeing his toes up close, you just can't help but notice. But it's not as if you want to give each one a passionate French kiss. _Hell to the no. That's fucking gross. _You've never, ever had a foot fetish.

"Yeah, my feet tend to have that effect," Dean suddenly cuts in. He reads through every thought that your slutty mind thinks. "Giving chicks a whole new kink. This dick ain't the only thing they say is perfect..."

_Ugh, fuck this shit_. You decide to pass over his frustratingly sexy feet and skip straight to his ankles—which are also hot—but shouldn't feel as kinky. Or at least you hope not. "Would you stop stroking your own ego, just shut up and let me do my goddamn job?"

"Well, maybe you oughta be stroking it instead..." he says, sighing in satisfaction as your hands finally come in touch with his skin, slowly working your way up his strong, sculpted legs. He stops stroking himself, to hold off, since he's already hard as a rock. "Or I could shut _you_ up with this big fucking cock."

Right now his eyes have fallen closed, thank God; you basically just choked, but luckily he didn't see. You pause and clear your throat, deciding that you have to shoot him down a peg. "You mean your teeny Deany?"

He shakes his head and laughs out loud. "Now that's hilarious."

Well, yeah, it really is.

You carry on in silence for a couple minutes, all your senses fading into deep cock-worshiping hypnosis. The massive piece of meat throbbing between his legs just looks and smells so _good_, goddamnit. _You're too proud to even think of giving into this... and yet he's just so fucking perfect... but your dignity demands that you resist..._

"Mmm, I can hear you breathing heavy, bitch. Sniff sniff," Dean teases, so playfully filthy as he begins rhythmically bucking his hips, and now your dignity is almost out of fucks to give. "Better be careful before you start drooling all over this dick..."

You stay quiet and try to just focus on groping his muscular thighs. As much as you're enjoying that, you can't deny: the sweet scent of his sweaty musk is fucking glorious. Inhaling it like this, you're pretty sure you're getting high. 

Dean snickers at the sound of you heaving a deep, shaky sigh. "Mmm, that's it. I smell good, don't I. Taste even better..." he taunts, deep voice starting a flood in your cunt. You couldn't possibly be wetter. "Go on, take a lick."

The bad bitch inside of you roars back for just a quick minute. "I have no fucking interest in licking this dick."

"Yeah? Then prove it."

"That's what I'm _doing_," you defensively insist. "My tongue hasn't gone anywhere near your stick, in case you haven't noticed, you dumb little shit."

"As if. Ain't proving nothing till you start tugging," Dean challenges. "That is your job, isn't it? You holding back because you have no fucking interest? Or is it 'cause you know that once you get your hands on this... _feel_ just how fucking big it is... you won't be able to resist." 

"_Ugh_, fuck this—" you surrender then, all of a sudden, because you're just too fucking pissed. _Big _mistake. 'Cause as soon as you take his huge cock in your fist, the dam breaks; your pussy is even more soaking, the floodgates burst open, your whole brain explodes. A weak whimper escapes your throat. ".....oh."

And of course he knows. "Mmm, there we go."

You _really_ tried, but the bad bitch inside has honestly had quite enough. Time to unleash your inner slut. Your jaw drops and your whole throat opens up, as your face lowers toward his crotch—you should've had him in your mouth by now, all the way down, but you're a little slow from being paralyzed by the sheer power of your lust. You've never wanted anything so much. _You're aching, dying to get face-fucked hard and rough..._

That's when his voice breaks through your thoughts, husky and rough. "Okay, hands off."

You're left stranded in slut position as he suddenly gets up. "...um, what the _fuck_?"

"I'm done."

"N-no..." you groan.

He shrugs and moves across the room. "That was fun, but you won."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You touched it for a solid two seconds and didn't stuff it in your mouth."

_Is he serious right now?_ You finally shift out of your blowjob position, standing to your full height again. "Two seconds?"

"Yeah, you set a damn record. Most bitches can't make it to one," he says as he reaches to start putting clothes on. "Take the car keys I left at the front, take whatever you want."

You cross the room toward him. You're not about to let him stuff that gorgeous cock back in his goddamn pants. "But—but you _can't_..."

"And why not?"

"Because you fucking _know_ what I want."

"Do I, now? Think you're gonna have to spell it out," Dean goads you on, throwing his clothes down to the ground, lunging toward you till you're back at the massage bed, body pressed against the edge. You both know that he's bound to push you over the edge any fucking second. "I'm gonna need to hear it from that pretty little mouth. Unless you're too damn proud, you dirty fucking _cunt_."

At that, you lose all of your balance and fall onto the bed as your eyes roll right into the back of your head. "Oh _God_..."

"That's what I thought," he grunts, dangerously dark and dominant, pouncing on you like he has any right to be so motherfucking hot. "Now say it, bitch. Tell me just what you want."

You could only hold off for so long. In a moment that feels like pure heaven, you finally succumb and release your confession. "I want _you_, Dean. So badly. Please just fuck me, _please_... I want your big beautiful fucking _perfect_ cock..."

And that was how Dean ended up getting serviced for free by the hottest masseuse in Houston, a goddamn living legend. How you ended up submitting completely to your hottest client. Desperately whoring yourself out to him before the actual massage even happened.

That's how the night begins and ends. You've always been the queen of giving happy endings... but tonight there is a new king. A new master. Tonight Dean Fucking Winchester is gonna fill that role, taking control, fucking you up in every hole—your mouth, your cunt, your ass—so hard and fast, harder and faster... this sexy bastard with his fucking _perfect_ cock is gonna give you a true happy ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one!! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments and confessions! <3


	13. Torture Me in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "I want Dean Winchester to torture me in hell. We all know he became the master of torture but we didn't get to see how he does it. So in my fantasies, I go to hell for being a bitch and guess who's my torturer?? Taa daaa Dean Fucking Winchester! He can torture me sexually, physically, mentally... more like every fucking way he wants." ([DigitalSouth](/users/DigitalSouth))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This confession is something I'd dreamed about often but never yet written... ever since that horrible hideous demon Alastair talked about how Dean had "sliced into that weeping bitch" for the first time in hell, well... I could only imagine the pure pain and pleasure of being her!! There are so many possibilities to explore with our master inflicting the perfect torture... I could've gone on writing forever, but here is just one chapter :D

_ _

_Is this heaven or hell?_

You honestly can't tell. This place is hot as balls, with dark blood spattered all along the walls, filled with the stench of sizzling flesh and screams resounding through the halls. The sights and sounds are just as awful as the smell. As for what you deserve—well... when you were alive, you were quite a bad girl. So you have no reason to doubt you must've landed in the underworld. None at all.

... Except for the fact that you're looking upon a pure beacon of human perfection. There's no way such a creature could ever exist anywhere other than up in heaven. He's ruggedly handsome and tall, with a strong sturdy bod and the face of a god. Though his features are fine as a doll, he's also got broad shoulders and bowlegs that make him as masculine as he is beautiful. You must be in heaven, then, just as you thought. _Unless this flawless specimen had been cast out of heaven for being too hot..._ Hell is known for its heat, after all.

Whoever he is, he's a stranger. You would've remembered if you two had met during your time on earth. He looks so good it literally _hurts_. You're burning with the urge to worship him for all you're worth. You've never seen this man before, in all your life, yet you're already sure: you were born just to die, to be his fucking whore.

This is how you awaken to your time in hell. Here with this handsome devil in a dismal prison cell. Although he's fully clothed, to your regret, you for one are stark naked. You're shackled to a standing rack, bound up and gagged, the splintered wood scratching the bare skin of your back. 

There is also another, much uglier man—a demon, to be sure—standing close to the door. You hadn't even noticed him, but now he speaks, flashing a wicked grin that stretches cheek to cheek. "Welcome to your eternity of torture."

The flawless Adonis turns to face him with a dark green glare. "You are not needed here, Alastair."

"Oh, I know," the pale demon responds. "No doubt the fallen righteous man prefers to work alone. I won't linger for long. I just couldn't resist welcoming your victim to her new home sweet home..."

He steps into the room, waving his hand toward the table at the center. Laden with instruments of torture. The demon that he is, he's a hardcore sadist, as heartless as he is hideous; he's deriving so much glee from this. His bony fingers wiggle at the tools of pain and torment in a most sinister gesture. 

"You are a very lucky girl, Y/N. This was the _perfect_ time to die. Do you know why...?" he asks, turning to face you with soulless black eyes. He knows your mouth is gagged and that you can't reply. So he tells you the answer. "You, my dear, are the first soul _ever _to be tortured by the one and only Dean Winchester."

_So that's the sex god’s name_, you think, your naked cunt already dripping, not even ashamed. Though perhaps you should be, when a drop of your pussy juice leaks to the hard stony floor.

"Well, well, well..." Alastair purrs, sauntering across the cell. "I must say, Dean, it looks like you've gotten yourself a naughty little whore."

"_My_ whore is no business of yours," Dean retorts, with a rage in his voice that cuts right to your deepest core. "Get out. Right now. Make sure you close the fucking door."

"Ohhh—seems the beast is unleashed. Hear him _roar_," the ugly demon coos, leering darkly at you, heading out now that he's been excused, with a final few words. "Dearie, you have no clue what's in store..."

Once he's finally gone, you're left here in the dungeon with this gorgeous god of a man, together all alone. Dean rolls up his sleeves and approaches you, steady and slow. There's a fire in his eyes, so hot that it's cold, bright and dark as it glimmers and glows.

"What is your name?" he asks.

_Oh—_you had not expected that. _Is he less evil than the pale demon, perhaps? Maybe he'll step up to the rack, unbind your shackles and remove your gag... maybe your hellbound soul still has a shred of hope..._

Some part of you _wants _to remain just like this, though. You don't want his mercy. You want something else entirely.

And he knows. His perfect lips curve up into the hottest and most horrifying smile you've ever seen, a subtle shadow of a smile that shades his gaze a deeper green. He knows you're unable to answer his question. But your silence is just what he wants; silence itself is the response. 

"Oh, that's right—you don't have one," he taunts. "You have no name... no home... except this rack against your back, this cell of bloody stone. You've fallen to the deepest ring of hell, where you belong. To be punished for all the bad shit that you've done. And now you have nothing. Because you _are_ nothing. No one. Do you understand, you worthless sack of scum?"

_Hoooly... ummm... why is this turning you on...? _Till this moment, you could never have imagined being subject to such utter degradation. You want to deny what he said and cling onto your dignity, but you just _can't_. It feels like you don't even have any. _You don't understand..._

"Of course you don't. You're just that dumb," Dean continues, snickering ruthlessly down at you. "But you know what? I don't give a fuck. I don't care if you understand this, accept or resist... hell, I don't even care if you're so sick that you _enjoy_ it. I bet you will, you filthy cunt. But I don't give a shit. 'Cause now—after a damn long time down in the pit—I've finally given in to what I have become. And now it's time for me to have some fucking _fun_."

You gulp, practically choking on the pool of drool that's gathered on your tongue. He laughs, then turns to survey the collection of tools spread out on the table, giving you a fine view of his scrumptious ass. He's still clothed, goddamnit, but clothes can't hide assets like _that_.

"Now where should we start..." he muses aloud, more to himself than to you, as he figures out how he should rip you apart. "Maybe I could start off... nice and soft... but I'm not in the mood. Nah, I've got a lot of rage built up. So I'm gonna go _hard_. And rough. Right off the bat."

When he turns back, he has a sharpened blade in one hand, and a candle in the other, burning bright red wax. And _good God_, he looks so fucking hot. _What is he gonna do to you? _Your cunt is twitching at the thought. Imagining how he can put those wicked toys to use...

Dean smirks at the sight of you so aroused, pussy leaking all over the ground, gobs of saliva spilling from your stifled mouth. "Wow. You really are a nasty fucking piece of shit," he states, walking up till he's inches away and then spitting right onto your face. Sending you straight to the deepest pit of subspace. "Let's see if you'll behave better like this, you dirty bitch."

In that instant, he pulls some kind of switch, and then the rack behind you shifts. The move is sudden, swift, and has you dizzy by the time you've ended up in his preferred position, with the X-shaped frame parallel to the ground, so that you're lying down, horizontal with your naked body spread beneath him. His gorgeous green eyes gleam bright as they skim across your bare skin, your exposed cunt and your tethered limbs. You are completely fucking _his_.

"Mmm, that's a good little whore. Now maybe you'll finally stop dripping all over the floor," he ominously coos, holding the candle out above your vulnerable body, hot wax threatening to spill right onto you. "...'cause dripping—that's what _this _thing is for."

Through your gag, all you're dying to say is _yes, sir_... but you can't, and that fact fucking _hurts_.

But what Dean does next hurts _so_ much worse. In a flash, he tilts the candle just above the space between your tits, until you feel a sudden splash of heated wax, searing your tender skin as it trickles and drips. The jolt of pain is as excruciating as it is exquisite, a sensation that blossoms and bursts. You can't help but shudder and cry out, your breathless voice desperate and loud, through the gag that still smothers your mouth.

Your master scowls down in disgust, at the sound of you wailing and whimpering like a damn mutt. "Shut the hell up, you pathetic little slut." 

And then he brings his knife against your skin, pressing the tip right where the wax has just been, and fucking _cuts_. He doesn't hesitate, not even for a second. He just starts slicing you up.

"_Unghhh_..." he euphorically grunts, emerald eyes wider, darker yet brighter, as he draws first blood. He has never looked more like an absolute god. Using you like a subhuman toy, to exert and _enjoy_ his own power and will to destroy, and to kill, everything inferior to him without a second thought. "Mmmm. Holy _fuck_. Now I see why the demons enjoy this so much..."

And that's when the righteous man was broken. The demon inside him awoken. The first time he sliced into your skin, seeing the weeping bitch that you so willingly and eagerly became for him... that was what finally freed the beast in Dean Winchester. He goes on for what feels like forever, like this, dripping hot wax all over the sensitive skin of your stomach, your tits, tracing the path of the singed flesh with his savage blade, marking you up with gashes and slits. And it hurts like literal hell—you would know to expect nothing else... but the sting also feels like a blessing from heaven, like pure fucking bliss. 

Your body is just his blank canvas; your blood is the paint, pumping all through your veins. The sizzling liquid of the candle is the same shade, scarring you in streaks of scarlet as it spills and stains. You hope the sight pleases your master. That is all that matters, for you have lost hold of yourself, in the midst of the pleasure that blurs with the pain. For the rest of your life—or your death, as it were—he is the only reason you even exist. Your sole purpose is just to submit and to be of service to Dean Fucking Winchester.

Through all that you endure, it feels like every muscle, every goddamn cell, in your body is convulsing in a spell of constant spasms, while your pussy quivers on the verge of an infinite orgasm. It's beyond anything you could ever imagine.

"You filthy little _whore_," Dean furiously roars once he's had enough carving you up, roughly casting his tools to the floor. "Look what a naughty bitch you are. Lying there taking your punishment, all spread out with your soaking wet cunt. Got me so fucking _hard_."

_Oh holy shit_—you'd been so mind-blown in your burning, bleeding bliss, you hadn't even noticed, thus far. But you do now, as he violently pulls his jeans down... and whips out his big throbbing dick. As you knew to expect, it's beyond perfect. Fucking _epic_. Long and thick, glistening the most glorious pink. And to know that everything he's doing, the pain he's inflicting on you, is what got him so goddamn erect... you can't even take it, to be honest. On instinct, you arch your neck, straining to reach his magnificent dick, aching to worship it with a passionate kiss.

"Greedy bitch," he snarls, raking his blunt nails right over your ravaged flesh, his touch and his voice and the sweet sweaty scent of his cock all assaulting your senses and making your toes curl. "You think you deserve this? When you've been such a _bad_ little girl?"

_No, sir_, you struggle and fail to moan, sobbing and slobbering all over your gag as Dean degrades you to the bone. _Of course you don't deserve his perfect dick... of course you don't..._

"Want me to shove it in your dripping cunt? Or down your dirty throat? Bet you're so in love with your new god, with this big fat gorgeous cock, that you'd get off on sucking it until you fucking choke," he gloats.

At this point you are certain hell has become heaven. Your consciousness—whatever is left of it—drifts to a state of euphoric suspension, frozen yet flaming hot all at once, as your whole being flutters and floats.

"No—you're enjoying this too much, you good-for-nothing slut," Dean scoffs, teasing the scorched flesh of your breasts, tugging and twisting at your ruined nipples hard enough to rip them off. It hurts so much it almost doesn't give you pleasure—_almost_... it comes pretty close. He knows how to torture you so fucking well. With words and actions both. "So damn stupid you probably forgot: this is _hell_. You don't get what you want. How about instead I just pour all that burning wax right down your throat and shove my bloody knife deep in your worthless fucking cunt."

_Oh God... oh God..._ yet somehow even _that_ sounds hot. So twisted that it almost makes you come, right on the spot, just at the thought...

Almost. It comes pretty close. But somehow, your hellbound soul knows: in the pit, you don't get to come. Not now. And probably not ever. For a bitch doomed to rot in perdition, without being given permission, you've already gotten far more than your fair share of pleasure...

The problem is that pain _is_ pleasure, when it comes to Dean Fucking Winchester. Hell _is _heaven. 

And you hope to stay here forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments and confessions! <3


	14. Jensen's Little House Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "I want to be Jensen's little house pet. When he's not home, I do all the house work and miss him so badly it hurts. Whenever he comes back to the home I should be on my knees to greet my master. If he's in mood he uses me like the way he wants but if he's too tired to play I should do anything I can do to make him feel relaxed. He just lies down and lets his little slave to do her job, worshipping every inch of him with licking, kissing, massaging etc. But he's still fully in control of everything and he can even remind me of it. Then he can come in my mouth and fall asleep so I can sleep happily at my tiny little pet bed with the thought of pleasing my master <3" (Pluto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This confession was so much fun! And I really loved choosing the gifs for it :D

You used to be human. But now... it feels as if you've never been.

From the day you first met Jensen Ackles, you fell to your knees as his bitch, and that's all you have been ever since. You are his little pet: nothing more, nothing less. Anything but human, whatever he wants you to be. His kinky sex kitten, his filthy fuckpig, or his damn dirty dog on a leash. You don't speak, you don't eat—not human food, at least—you just serve at his feet. This is your whole existence. And God, you feel _so _fucking blessed.

You spend all your days in his big fancy mansion. It's such a gift just to live under the same roof as Jensen. Whenever he's not home, you miss him so badly it hurts. But you keep yourself busy by doing the housework. Constantly crawling on all fours, you use your grubby paws to scrub the floor and sweep the dust off his expensive furniture. Then once you're done with all your chores, you kneel down by the front door, and wait desperately for your master. Just counting the seconds until he returns.

Every time that it happens, the moment you hear the smooth roar of the engine as his car pulls in... then his powerful footsteps approaching the entrance... your heart starts to beat harder, faster. There's always a butt plug stuck deep in your ass, with a big fluffy fake tail attached. You're otherwise naked except for your collar and tags. 

And today, as your master comes home after quite a long time far away, you are happier than you can take—your whole body quivers and quakes, and your tail starts to wag.

When Jensen finally walks in, you gaze up at him with wide, worshipful eyes. He's so damn beautiful you could cry. You yelp and whimper a few times in greeting, to express how excited you are to be seeing your king. By now your human brain has certainly stopped working. Your hungry tongue hangs from your open mouth, breathing needy and loud, as subhuman growls and thick gobs of drool keep spilling out.

He smiles down at you as he enters, worn out from a whole week of playing Dean Winchester, the most epic fictional character ever. He must be exhausted, no doubt. But still his gorgeous grin is big and genuine, bright as the sun, eyes green as grass. "Aw, look at you. Happy to see me?" he teases playfully, as if he has to ask. 

You nod gleefully in response to that. Your perfect master reaches down to pat your head, stroking your hair as you purr for him, his faithful little pet. "That's a good puppy. You know what to do."

Lowering your face to the ground, you hurry to remove his shoes. You tug his socks off with your teeth—damp with a long day's worth of sweat, getting you drunk on his intoxicating scent, the pure essence of Jensen—then press sloppy kisses all over his beautiful feet. _Ugh, you've missed him so much... _full of love and excitement, you stuff his socks into your mouth both at once, then lift your face off of the floor and sit back on your heels in your usual kneeling position. Your paws are propped under your chin as you blink up at him. He knows just what you want.

"You wanna play fetch?" he says, chuckling as you bob your dumb head eagerly up and down. It's so much fun when he rolls his sweaty socks into a ball and throws it all over the house, for you to chase around. Playing that game is such a privilege. "Hmm, I would... but I'm not in the mood. Master's too fucking tired. Too bad for you, bitch."

_Aw. Too bad indeed_. Wallowing in self-pity, you bow your head and pout, but you know better than to beg and plead. He turns to walk away now, and you follow at his feet. Crawling as you are, it's always hard to keep up with his speed.

Jensen is yawning by the time you reach the master bedroom. Some nights he has more energy when he gets home. _Sometimes he'd slam you up against the wall and fuck you hard in every hole, wild and savage as an animal, filling you with his thick creamy cum, so deliciously full_... apparently not tonight, though. You can't blame him, you know. You can't blame Jensen Ackles for any damn thing, to be honest. Of course not. Because he is your fucking king. Whatever he does, he's your master, your god; everything about his whole existence is flawless.

You watch in rapture as he strips naked, carelessly flings all his clothes to the floor, and flops facedown in bed to lay his weary head to rest. Fit for the king he is, his bed is big and plush and luxurious. Tonight he's too tired to even bother with a shower, you notice. _Fuck yes_—that's how you like it best. Hopefully he'll let you use your tongue to clean up all his glorious sweat. Then whenever he leaves next to take care of business, you'll still get to savor his scent in his absence, inhaling it off of the sheets and the mattress. Your thirsty mouth is watering just at the thought of it, as you scurry all over the bedroom to clean up his mess. 

Gathering up all the clothes that he scattered, you can't help but take a deep breath. You indulge in a whiff, as you slobber and sniff—focusing on the damp sweaty pits of his top, and the rich-smelling crotch of his pants, soaking up all the musk of his cock and his balls and his ass—and especially his underwear... before dutifully dropping them into the hamper, along with the socks that you brought from downstairs. Though you hate washing Jensen's sweet scent off of anything, one of your chores, of course, is to take care of all the laundry for your master.

"Get over here, bitch. You should clean up after me faster," he scolds, dominant voice husky and low, somewhat muffled as his head is partially sunken into one of his deluxe pillows. "Did you just get distracted by sniffing my sweat? You're such a greedy, _filthy_ fucking pet."

You instantly start whimpering in apology, overflowing with self-hatred as you hasten toward the foot of his bed. You would say sorry in so many words, if you could, as you should. But you _can't_, given that you're not human. And your master knows that, of course. All you want is to worship his body and show him you're sorry, but you need permission before you can move from your place on the floor...

"Crawl up onto the bed," he commands, well assured you will follow his orders as fast as you can. "Go ahead, you pathetic whore. Make yourself useful and worship my back. Can't you see I'm exhausted and need to relax?"

Oh, how you love it when Jensen gets bossy and _mean_, rough and gruff like his character Dean. Though you also love when he is soft, when he treats you with sweet talk and cuddles you up... this is the side of him you adore even more. His abuse is just what you live for.

"I want a full body massage," he orders as you set to work on his muscular shoulders. "Yeah, use those paws. And that dirty mouth of yours... so dirty... mmm, that's it, lick all the sweat off my body. Desperate fucking dog."

You don't need him to tell you—that is exactly what you're dying to do—but it's so much better when he does. So damn hot. It's insane just how much you get off on his dirty talk.

Jensen keeps going on as you worship his perfect physique. While your hands rub and knead every inch, your mouth traces a line down the smooth divine curve of his spine, wet lips puckering into passionate kisses all over his dewy skin, sucking on every single freckle you can find, slurping up each new bead of fresh sweat as it dribbles and leaks. Every so often, his degrading words and his delicious groans of pleasure cut to cruel sadistic laughter, whenever he wants to humiliate you for being such a freak. And that makes you love him even _more_. You're his subhuman whore, reduced into a literal pig as the maddening scent and flavor of your master makes you fucking squirm, wriggling like a worm, every sound out of your throat a squeal or a squeak. His savage strength makes you so weak...

"Unghh God, you're such a fucking _animal_," he snarls as you salivate all over his sculpted muscles. "Get that worthless face lower down where you belong. Yeah, you know what you want. Suffocate in my asshole."

And that very instant, you do just as told. You wedge your whole damn head into the sacred space between his sweaty cheeks, diving in deep, digging for gold. It's salty and sweet and so _so_ fucking hot. You don't even care whether you'll ever come up for air or not. He's everything you need and all you want to breathe. Your master Jensen Ackles is a fucking _god_...

When he growls and reaches back with both of his strong hands, pushing his palms against your skull to smash your face even deeper inside his crack, the pure aggression of the act gives you a goddamn heart attack. Before you can even recover from that, he suddenly shifts—you gasp for a split second as his magnificent body lifts. But the next thing you know, he is squatting low over your mouth, then sitting the fuck down till your tongue is lodged deep in his tight sweaty hole and his big heavy balls are completely smothering your snout. He throws his head back with a guttural groan as he starts to grind, taking your mouth for a ride. You could _die_ just from that fucking sound, from the taste, from the feel of his full body weight as he shudders and sighs, dominating your face. Then he looks back down, gorgeous green gaze locking with your eyes, open wide, sex-crazed and lost in a mad loving daze.

_Is this fucking real? _Even as it happens, you honestly can't fathom how good it feels...

And there's no way that you wouldn't notice, in this position of pure bliss, your master's fucking enormous cock. While you drown in his ass, savoring your sweet feast, that massive piece of meat is throbbing right above you and hard as a rock. 

"_Fuuuck_, that's it—eat my ass, you good-for-nothing pig..." Jensen grunts as his hot sphincter squeezes and strangles your tongue. "Look what you're doing to my dick. You're gonna make me fucking cum. That what you want?"

_Ohhh Godddd..._

He goes on before you can respond. "Well, that's just what you're gonna get. _Ughh_—such a good little pet..." he praises as he begins pumping himself, the pink tip of his dick giving off the rich scent of his juices, each sweet drop that glistens, all glossy and wet. Some of his precum drips to your forehead.

But that's not where his full load is going to land. No, that's all gonna go down your dirty whore throat. Jensen clutches the top of your head with one hand, fingers rooting hard into your scalp, making you gulp and gasp as you suck on his ass, while his other fist jacks off his perfect dick, faster and harder with each fucking stroke.

"_Shit_—gonna cum—take it, bitch...!" he moans, pulling his ass swiftly off of your slobbering lips and then pressing the tip of his cock onto your twitching tongue. Blessing you with a _huge_ load of sweet, white hot cum. You can feel your eyes roll to the back of your skull as you savor his flavor and swallow him whole. You are so goddamn grateful. Jensen Fucking Ackles is feeding your body, your heart and your soul. You're reminded right now of what you've always known: that you are _his_ to own. He is more than human, so much more, and you are so much less, always have been. He is a fucking god; you are a fucking animal.

Once he is done using you as his subhuman cum dump, your master is gracious enough to let you clean him up. You wrap your lips around his flawless cock to lick and suck off every drop. You press French kisses all across his freshly drained balls and his beautiful pink asshole. You hope your perfect master knows that he is your entire world.

"Good girl," Jensen sighs as your face nestles in the space between his strong powerful thighs. "Bet you wish you could sleep with me here in this bed. But don't you know where you belong, you filthy little pet?"

_Ah, yes_—you could never forget. With a whimper of submissive bliss, your give your master one last kiss, right on the tip of his delicious dick. And then you climb off of his mattress and crawl into your tiny pet bed, set right by his nightstand, the spot where you're so blessed to sleep beside this divine god of a man. You curl yourself up nice and small, into a little ball, so you can fit, and all the while you're still squealing like a pig. You just can't help it.

Jensen Ackles huffs out one of his majestic chuckles at the sound of you grunting and groveling, so low-down and pathetic. "Goodnight, pig."

Your heart flutters—so grateful and glad that he calls you that, just what you are to him, always will be... you know that he is pleased, and his pleasure is all that matters. You already can't wait till the morning when he'll hopefully let you drink all of the piss from his dick. But till then, you'll just sleep, knowing that all your dreams will be sweet, for you dream of one thing only: pleasing your master.

And you're living that dream. Your real life is the sweetest goddamn thing, as good as it gets. You'll go on forever loving every minute of living with Jensen—living _for_ Jensen—as his little house pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, those gifs <3 <3 ..... I know that they're more pure and precious and adorable rather than sexual, and they always make me giggle (and of course I don't mean to project smutty thoughts onto those sweet innocent animals)... but this is Jensen Fucking Ackles. So if I see these gifs and imagine being in that position, with him treating me like a pig or a kitten, or any other animal, then of course it's going to be sexual.
> 
> Hopefully at least some of you know what I mean and feel the same way about it ;P
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this!! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos and comments! <3


	15. Sadistic Demon Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See 'Notes' below for the confession (as it was too long for the 'Summary' word limit) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter combines two similar confessions from [MeghanB](/users/MeghanB): 
> 
> ** Confession 1:** "I have this idea of Dean being a hardcore sadist. Maybe he's got Hell issues to work out, and can't get aroused without torturing someone. Or maybe he needs to let off some Mark-of-Cain steam to stop himself from becoming a demon. But he NEEDS to hurt someone. Make them bleed, cry, scream. And not a masochist, who's just gonna ENJOY it, no, that's no good. He gets aroused by making someone suffer solely for his pleasure, not theirs.
> 
> Reader is devoted to Dean and wants to ease his pain, or satisfy him, or maybe save him from turning into a demon. She offers herself to Dean to torture as he pleases. She doesn't enjoy pain, doesn't want to be hurt, but she's absolutely willing to suffer anything for Dean's sake.
> 
> Dean is aroused by her pain, tears, screams - her suffering makes him groan in ecstacy. She writhes in agony but she never falters - she willingly sacrifices herself for his pleasure and is grateful, honored, that she's found a way to help him. Or save him. Or just make him come like he's never come before. Because there's nothing she wouldn't do for him.
> 
> TLDR: Dean is a sadist. Reader is not a masochist but gladly suffers for his sake."
> 
> **Confession 2:** "Demons enjoy sexual pleasure just as much as humans, but the way they get it is very different. Demon Dean gets his pleasure by inflicting the opposite on my helpless body. When he causes me pain, he feels the corresponding amount of pleasure. Basically, he doesn't give a shit how I feel - he's gonna use me to get off and the more it hurts me, the better it is for him, so too bad for you, bitch.
> 
> Maybe he wants to make it last, starts out teasing himself a bit to get himself in the mood - by running his nails over my skin and nipping me with his teeth. But that doesn't last long, because he's gonna take as much pleasure as he can get. Slapping, spanking, cutting, belting, whipping, burning - whatever you think he's in the mood for. He finishes off with something so excruciatingly painful it makes him come screaming in ecstacy.
> 
> I can't decide what level of consent would be hottest. I'd kinda like to pathetically sacrifice myself to him even though it means nothing to him. But I wouldn't mind him grabbing me unwillingly, chaining me down, taking his pleasure, and leaving me used and broken. So hard to make these difficult decisions, but hey, either way, yum."

It's just another night, of your sad little fucked up life.

Spent in some random dive, alone as always, ever since the only man you'll ever want threw you away. You haven't seen Dean Winchester in years. Yet still it feels as if he's here—at the bottom of every bottle, every glass, you'll always see his face, that stunning smile and that glimmering green gaze... the image of the gorgeous god who dumped your sorry ass. 

You down another beer, shots soon to follow as you drown all of your sorrows. Can't help but think that if you fell into your drink and disappeared, no one would even fucking notice, come tomorrow.

_All right, enough self-pity for one night—time to go_, you decide, knowing the dangers that await if you stay at this sleazy bar too late, all by yourself, miserable and drunk as hell. You're not looking to play scumbag bait. Although you've fallen pretty low, you haven't hit rock bottom yet. You'd rather cling onto your dignity, the few remaining shreds. It's tempting to wallow, to lose yourself deep in your own lonely head... but you can still do that at home, in your own lonely bed. 

So to cap off your crap night, you ask for one last shot, wincing at the sting as you swallow. You hate how it burns your throat, fiery hot—yes, that is what you paid for, so that's what you got. Yet you hate the feeling all the same. Some people live to feel the burn, but you've never been much of a sucker for pain. It's a big part of why you and Dean never worked: with him, love and sex had to _hurt_, in every goddamn way, and you just couldn't play at that game.

Even in spite of that, the sex was still the best you'd ever had. The stuff of dreams. Though it had ruined you for other men, forever, and had always brought you far more pain than pleasure. For that depressing fact, you know that Dean wasn't to blame. He had told you up front, before ever thrusting his massive cock into your cunt, the dirty little secret of which he was sort of ashamed: that indulging in his inner beast, brutalizing his bitches with bite marks and bruises, reducing them to agonized screams... ravaging their bodies, reveling in their pain... was the only way he ever came. 

There were reasons for that, rooted in trauma from his mysterious past. Reasons he hadn't tried to explain. He had just stated that, if you wanted to satisfy him, this is what would have to happen. Without indulging in some hardcore sadism, he simply would never reach orgasm. With most women, that had never been a problem—including the ones who were timid, or terrified even, at first. Something about Dean Fucking Winchester could turn practically any girl into his little painslut, living for his torture, all trembling and desperate, in love with how sweetly it hurts.

But no matter his preference, one thing was of crucial importance: he needed clear consent and mutual enjoyment. Because he's a good man, the goddamn _best_ of men. You'd known from the day you first met him, when he had risked his life to save your skin—a total stranger to him, then—from a murderous, misogynistic demon. Dean Winchester is a beacon of honor, a hero, a hunter, one who constantly sacrifices for others, the absolute opposite of that demonic monster. So even whenever the beast inside him was unleashed, to fulfill his dark sexual needs... still he would always be deeply human. He would never cause pain to an innocent woman, without full assurance that she consented and enjoyed being in that position.

Consent, you could give him. Wholeheartedly did. But as for enjoyment... it just wasn't in your nature to get off on such torment. Throughout the short time that you'd been with Dean—fleeting moments you were so blessed to spend, whatever he could squeeze in between hunting trips on late nights and weekends—you had tried your damnedest to pretend. You had hoped you could do it. 

But as it happened, you weren't like other women. Though you craved nothing more than to satisfy him, dying to serve him well... you just couldn't deny that the dizzying pain that you felt—the torture he so skillfully dealt, the abuse that had brought all of his other lovers to heaven through hell... never turned into pleasure on your end. Even submitting to the dominance of this flawless Adonis, this god of a man that you worshiped and honestly already _loved_, couldn't convert you into a true masochist. And soon enough, Dean fucking knew it. Your pretense of enjoyment was pointless and stupid; those piercing green eyes had seen straight fucking through it.

And so that was goodbye. Though you'd begged him to stay with you, vowed you could work something out, he'd refused. Wouldn't dare to keep testing your limits with unwanted pain and abuse. Hated himself for ever having tried. It was no use, for him to deny his desires, the monster inside. There was nowhere to hide. No middle ground between the two of you, no hope for any kind of compromise. All Dean could do was slam the door and drive. Leaving you far behind, dust from his tires kicking up into your eyes, hot and dry till it mixed with the tears that you cried.

Since then, you've never seen him again. And are certain that you never will for the rest of your life.

By the end of the night, you might wish you'd been right.

Just before you get up to head out of this dive, something tells you to turn to the side. And there at the far end of the bar... is a sight that hits you all too hard, slicing straight through your heart like a knife. _Shit_, you think—_surely must've had too much to drink—now you're fucking hallucinating_.

Yet it's thanks to the drinks that you feel that much bolder, while also much weaker, unable to stop staring at the muscles you can see bulging under that rugged red shirt, the contours of his strong sturdy back and broad shoulders. The outline of his chiseled profile... the pearly white teeth flashing bright in that soul-crushing smile... His hair is the same gorgeous dark golden-brown, though he seems to have let it grown out, for a little while, ruffled and roughly swept off to the side in a roguish new style. He wears the years well, hotter as he gets older, still sexy as hell with that signature smolder. 

As your liquid courage compels you to start moving toward him, you can't help but notice he also looks... _different_, in ways that have nothing to do with his age. It's a subtle yet powerful change, one that you can't quite place. Either way, you're still head over heels for that beautiful body, that fine flawless face. Everything that you love about him is exactly the same.

You can't fathom the fact that he's here. But he is. This is not just your mind playing tricks; you're not even _that _drunk, to be honest. Given your drinking habits, you're quite a damn lush, so it takes a lot more to push past your limits. For the most part, your senses are still crystal clear. Dean Winchester is here, in the flesh.

Sliding into the bar stool beside him, some part of you knows that you ought to be running and hiding. Maybe you should've heeded those instincts. Something about him, in this instant, feels dangerous. The opposite of the true gentleman he'd always been. And yet it's physically impossible for you to keep your distance. You just can't fucking resist. 

Even—maybe especially—when he's acting like you don't exist. Busy flirting the skirt off of some random chick, Dean hasn't even acknowledged your presence. If he noticed, he sure doesn't show it. You're aching for his attention, to make that pretty face turn toward you so you can get lost in his dark emerald gaze once again, falling into that deep sea of green... 

So you speak. Your voice sounds just the way that you feel: barely able to deal. Broken, needy and weak. Wounded deeply in ways that will never heal. "...Dean?"

He pauses for a quick beat, taking a swig of his whiskey as he slowly turns in his seat. Till those evergreen eyes are on you, slaying you with his smoldering heat. They don't even look green anymore—seemed to flicker pitch black—but that must be the crappy dim lighting, you're sure. You feel suddenly under attack, as that riveting gaze locks on yours. Green again. But still darker than you remember. If you thought you were broken already... _well, damn_. He looks down at you now with such careless contempt, like you're not even human, let alone someone he's ever known. You're in love with a man who's forgotten about you completely.

As if you couldn't sense it from his stony silence, he tells you in words. You're not sure which hurts worse. "And who might you be?"

You choke on the shards of your heart as it shatters apart._ Fuck, you need to get out of this bar._ "N-nobody."

"Aw, sugar—I'm not so sure... see, you must be _somebody_, since you moaned my name like you know me," Dean croons as he sets his palm, steady and calm, on your trembling forearm before you can move. "Like you _really_ know me. So why don't you try and refresh a guy's memory, hmm? Go on and tell me. Or, you know... show me."

Every cell in your body has turned into putty.

For the past few seconds, the girl sitting on the other side of him has just been waiting; she has no intention of letting her man candy go. Desperate and impatient, she touches his shoulder and clears her throat.

He can't even be bothered to look back at her, as he mutters these words. "Bitch, I don't think so."

She whimpers and groans like a cheated slut. Has no clue that she's dodging a bullet. That she very likely would've ended up dead, if she'd gotten what she wanted, leaving the bar with this devilishly handsome stud. "But..."

"No," Dean cuts her off, ruthless and rough. "You can go."

With a grumble, she does. You relate to her so fucking much. You know just how it feels, to be dumped by this gorgeous Adonis and left in the dust. Just how much that shit hurts.

In this moment, for better or worse... his attention is finally all yours. And you are yearning to return to what you were, what you had striven for so desperately—the masochistic bitch Dean needed you to be—before he had determined it would never work. After all this time, maybe he's changed his mind. You long for nothing more. 

Now more than ever, you are sure: no matter how you hate the way it hurts, you love Dean Winchester. And you would gladly live and die just for the privilege of serving as his dirty little whore.

***************

Everything that happens in the next few minutes is a blur. Dean was always a big fucking flirt... but tonight he cuts straight to the chase.

Once you two are alone, he leans in close, and all of a sudden you're drunk on just how good he smells; you remember his scent so damn well. Always thought that his rich natural musk should be bottled and sold as the finest cologne. It's even stronger now, laced in so sweetly with the liquor on his breath, that luscious mouth you'd kill to taste... 

As you gawk at his perfect face, your throat convulses in a pornographic moan. Meanwhile it feels like he's peeling the skin off your bones with the force of his gaze. "Bet you're already dripping wet, you dirty skank. What'd'ya say we get out of this place?"

All you remember after that was literally going faint. 

_That's_ just how powerful he is, how weak you are, all hormonally charged in your heartbroken state. Enough for just those words off of his lips to completely drain all consciousness from your brain.

Now as you wake, your head is throbbing, blood is pounding in your veins and your entire body aches. And you become sharply aware that you are naked... and in chains.

You're lying on your back, strapped to some kind of torture rack. Metallic shackles have been fastened at your neck, your wrists, your calves. From this angle, so restrained, you can't see much—but just enough. There is a table near the rack, laden with all manner of instruments that seem designed to rip you right in half.

It hits you that you're going to die in this room. In this dark, dirty, sex torture dungeon that reeks of your imminent doom. Bitter tears start to stream from your horrified eyes, as you realize that fact. And just as you begin to cry, that's when you hear a sound that makes you _want_ to die: a motherfucking monstrous laugh.

Dean approaches your rack, and you see that his eyes once again are pitch black.

In the pit of your stomach, you already know just what that means. He's no longer the same man. No longer that same beautifully human Dean.

His fearsome glare fixates on yours, flickering ominously between black and green. "Well, look at you, Y/N..." he says your name as if he'd never forgotten. 

_Damn—maybe he hadn't and was just playing a sick sadistic game, back at the bar_, you realize then. Breaking your heart by pretending to have no idea who you are. It had certainly worked, if that was his intention.

He goes on. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you look terrified. Pale as a fucking ghost, eyes big and wide... but that can't be. I know how much you trust me, just how much you _love_ me," he teases maliciously. "Didn't you miss me, baby? Don't you like what you see?"

Although it hurts, emotionally as much as physically, you nod your head. Unable to deny what he had said. The truth is that you will always love him, that some part of you is so grateful to be in his presence again, even if it means being condemned to this dungeon. To death by torture.

His broad chest rumbling with another wicked laugh, he reaches down now to remove your gag. He knows the answer, to that question, but wants it in words.

So you give him just that, powerless to do anything else. "_Yes_," you desperately confess. "Y-yes, sir..."

"Yeah?" he snickers and tugs at your chains. "Then why so scared, doll face?"

You swallow a big lump of fear in your throat, not quite sure what to say. All you can do is state the obvious. "You... you've changed."

He lets out one of those life-ruining laughs again. "Oh, you got _no_ idea, babe."

All of a sudden then, you feel the hard tips of his fingernails against your skin. They're blunt and bitten—hardly the most piercing tool here in this prison—and yet somehow he wields them now like lethal weapons. Causing you to groan and gasp as they graze down your chest, tracing the tender skin between your breasts, denting and digging in.

Dean hums in pleasure as you shudder in agonized terror. "Mmm. You still feel the same way?" 

_...About him? _That's what you think, even though you had already answered that question. _Maybe he wants to hear it again. _

But no, that was not what he meant. Since you were too stupid to get it, he now has to finish his sentence. "About... pain?"

At that word, he quickly flicks the jagged edge of one of his nails in a motion that snags and slices through a soft patch of skin.

He licks the drawn blood off his fingertips, black eyes agleam as you scream like a bitch gone insane. "Good. Good girl," he purrs, lips lifting up into a smirk, barbaric and bloodstained. "Don't let that change."

You quiver and gasp, your exposed pussy dripping like mad, filling you with a sharp jolt of fear that your hatred of pain may be subject to change... and that maybe it already has.

But Dean swiftly disproves that, with his next sadistic act. Leaning down toward your trembling body, to the wound upon your chest, he latches his chapped lips around the gash, lapping your blood up with his tongue... and as his nails keep scratching you up, his teeth join in on the attack. He bites down _hard_ on one of your nipples, savage and rough, hard enough it feels like he might tear it off. You shriek and convulse in pain, arching your back.

"Aw, what's the matter, slut? Can't take a little blood?" he taunts. "Thought this is what you'd want. To please the one you love."

"Yes, sir, I do..." you sob. "I've never loved anyone else. Only you."

"Well, ain't that cute," he sneers, savage teeth nipping your cheek as he savors the taste of your fear and the salt of your tears. His laughs continue, mocking you for being so weak, worth less than the scum beneath his boot.

You're a puddle of pain, but still your love for him is pumping strong as ever through your veins. You know that he has changed. But still, you love him just the same, and always will. You'll love him till it kills you, and though your profession of unending love may be worthless, you want to express it will always be true. 

So you do. "Dean, I love you," you sigh, gazing up into his onyx eyes. The eyes of a goddamn demon. "I am yours to use and abuse... I _want_ this, every minute of it. I love it. Because I love you. No matter what you do... no matter who you have become..."

"Shut up," he growls, slapping you hard across the face and suddenly shoving the gag back in your gaping mouth, making you choke on it. "I don't want your goddamn _consent_, bitch. Are you that stupid? Thought you knew I'm a fucking sadist."

You swallow your own stupid words, wallowing in how badly it hurts as you realize just how deeply different he is. You should've known it. What used to be sacred to him—mutual enjoyment, and even more importantly, consent—now that he is no longer human, none of that is worth shit. _He is no longer Dean Winchester. He's a literal monster. A killer and rapist._

He smacks your tearstained cheek again, and his next words are more horrifying than anything you could have ever imagined. "Yeah, you know just what I am. A hardcore sadist. Always have been. Couldn't let myself admit, when I was human—couldn't bear the thought of violating poor unwilling women, getting off on the pain and suffering of my victims, torturing the shit out of bitches, against their own wishes..." he says, scraping his nails down your freshly smacked face. "But that was always what I fucking craved, deep within. And now that I'm a demon... I can _finally_ give in."

Your heart sinks, lower and lower, with each unthinkable word. Whether or not it's true... it doesn't even matter. He is what he is, for tonight. Your god, your master. He fucking owns you. For the rest of what little remains of your sad fucked up life.

"In case you ever doubted it—wondered if I'm even the _real_ Dean, when I'm so damn different... well, now you know, bitch," he grunts as his teeth twist your nipples and ravage your tits, while his nails slice the soft skin of your inner thighs. "All along, I was _always_ like this. Deep inside."

When he pulls away from your body, it's only to turn toward his table of torture and pick up a sharp rusty knife. He lets the lethal metal catch the light, flashing it right before your wide unblinking eyes. You've never been so terrified in all your life.

He knows it, and that's just what he likes. "Oh, it's the real me, all right. And I could do this all damn night."

***************

Within a matter of minutes, you're barely fucking conscious. You grip on your own existence has inexorably slipped. All you can see is the red of your blood and the black of his gaze. All you can hear are his groans of pleasure as your agonized screams echo through the room. Dean Winchester's pleasure is all that matters—and his pleasure comes at the price of your doom. All you can smell, all you can taste... all you can feel is pain, and more painful than anything, the sting of your undying love for him. At some point long ago, love and pain became one and the same.

He uses his blade to mark you as his subhuman slave, your body serving as a blank canvas for him to carve his name. His collection boasts all kinds of floggers and whips, which he lashes against you until your skin tatters in blood-spattered strips. There is a bright red candle blazing on the table, which he holds above your torso at a steep menacing angle... but instead of dripping hot wax onto you, he decides to skip the foreplay and just press the flame against your skin to burn right fucking through. Because of course that's what a demon would do.

It breaks your heart even more to remember that Dean had once saved you from this kind of torture. That was how you and he had first met—when he'd swept in to rescue you from a demon, a serial killer of women who'd taken you as one of his many victims, determined to ruin your body and leave you for dead. Dean had arrived just in time, before any of the actual torture started. And he had explained to you later that demons derive their own sexual pleasure from inflicting the opposite on others. The more pain they can cause, the harder they get off. That is why they are sadists by nature. You never thought to question why he knew that fact—you never questioned anything he said. Because already then you knew he was your one true love, your savior. He had saved you from a sick and twisted monster...

But now that is exactly what Dean has become. And deep down, what he claims to have been all along. A sadistic demon.

"Ughh, look at how fucking _destroyed_ you are," he snarls, stepping back to admire his work with a satisfied smirk. "Getting me so damn hard. Mmm, feels so good breaking your body just like I broke your pathetic little heart..."

And that is when he finally unleashes his massive cock, throbbing and hard as a rock. The most pathetic thing of all is just how desperate you are to kiss it, suck it, worship it for being beautiful and perfect, everything you'll ever want...

But Dean has other plans—right now, he'd rather ram it in your cunt. Fill you up with the seed of a demon. Before he does, he picks up from the table a sheath for his dick, the whole length of it studded with long, sharp metal prongs. Making you watch as he slowly slides it on. There's an opening at the tip, so he can still shoot out all of his sweet delicious come. Dean's cock has always been intimidating, but with this contraption, it transforms into even more of a deadly weapon. 

He settles into place between your thighs... and without any further warning, plunges in. Literally ripping you apart from the inside.

It feels as if you've fucking died. And yet you haven't died just yet, for you can clearly hear him groan and cry out, hard and loud, as his weaponized cock tears your pussy to shreds, fucking you open wide. Soon you can feel his come, hot and thick, shooting out from his demonic dick deep into your human womb. Sealing your fucking doom. Your agony is his absolute ecstasy, fulfilling all his fiendish fantasies.

And you are grateful, honored, to have played that role. Serving as Dean Winchester's filthy little fuckhole.

Once he is done, he wastes no time pulling out. Then removing your gag so that he can dribble all the blood and come off of his weapon down into your breathless mouth. You are all but unconscious by now. Dying to tell him and show him just how much you love him, all over again, if you can, but don't even know how.

Your heart beats for him still as he spits on you, steps on you, slaps you around, drags you out of the dungeon like a sack of trash and then dumps your ass onto the ground in the middle of town. You doubt you'll be alive, by sunrise, if and when you're ever found.

"I love you, Dean," you whisper one last time as he struts off into the night, leaving you far behind, likely never again to be seen, dust from under his feet kicking up into your weeping eyes.

Just when you're sure that you're about to die, you feel something stirring inside. Maybe the human part of you is dead. But as for the seed he has planted... maybe not just yet. Maybe this half-demon child wants to keep you alive. And if there's any chance of that, then you will do your damnedest to keep living, even if it feels as if you're dead already. _For the baby's daddy. Anything for Dean._

And so you force your broken heart to keep on beating, to sustain your broken body. No matter how it hurts, you have to fucking try.

It's just another night, of your sad little fucked up life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments and confessions! <3


	16. Possessive Jensen - Cum Inside Me and All Over Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "i want jenson to fuck me and cum inside me and also all over me because i am his i only belong to him and hes super possessive of me and loves me like hes obsessed with me but he loves me and takes care of me and yeah." (anonymousinlovewithjenson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is shorter than usual, as I thought that worked well for this confession... and in any event, as I've mentioned, short chapters really was my original intention! Hope you enjoy this one :)

Jensen Ackles is a man of many possessions. He is rich and successful and powerful, drowning in money and love from his millions of fans. Loaded with fancy things, from his cars and mansions, to his clothing and shoes.

He literally has it all. Owns the world. As he should, just by virtue of being so beautiful. So fucking flawless. And yet more than anything else, life itself, the most precious thing that he will ever possess... is his girl. 

Although you can't believe it's true, that girl is you.

And Jensen loves to prove it to his little princess; it's his favorite thing to do. He's honestly obsessed. And it's the motherfucking _best_. Every chance that he gets, he spends hours in bed with you, cuddling and making love when you're both in the mood to be tender and soft, or else savagely slamming his cock into all of your holes, when you'd rather play rough. He always fills you up so deliciously full, with his heavenly cum, the sweet cream of his love. His baby girl is his whole world, as he is yours. He knows that you love being his whore and will always want more. You just can't get enough.

Tonight, you two have just gotten home from a swanky event socializing with other celebrities. Jensen was eager to leave, since too many of the strangers in attendance had been very rude, shamelessly staring at you throughout the evening like a fine piece of food, making comments to him about how you're so cute, and so pretty. Some men even tried to touch, squeezing your ass when they asked for a hug. Nothing else pisses Jensen off so goddamn much. He's possessive as fuck.

You're _his_ girl. And he wants everybody to know it, the whole fucking world. You belong to Jensen: you are his possession, his to own. His alone. He would rip off your dress and ravage you right in front of everyone else, if he could... but he exercises restraint, since he has a respectable image that he should maintain, here in Hollywood. 

Still, he is desperate to prove it to you in private—fill you up with his cum, mark you up as his slut—once you two get back home. Fuck you real fucking good.

As soon as you step through the front doors, he strips off your clothes, and his own, throwing them to the floor. He wastes no time at all, slamming your back into the wall. Pressing and blessing your naked body with the full strength of his. Claiming your mouth in a hot, heavy kiss. Taking hold of your wrists, pinning them to the wall right above your head, knowing his dominance gets you dripping wet, both your hands locked in the tight grip of one of his fists. You can feel his enormous cock, already hard as a rock, as he grabs it and rubs the slick tip against your pussy lips.

He grinds into you, groaning in pleasure as he hears your breathing hitch, feels your cunt tremble and twitch. "You're all fucking _mine_, bitch."

With one hand firmly twined in your hair, he drags you to the kitchen, bends you over the counter and spreads your legs open so he can start fucking you there. The sheer size and _power_ of his big, perfect dick has you trembling and gasping for air. You're both moaning in bliss, set to cum any second, like this... but before that can happen, all of a sudden Jensen pulls out and throws you right over his shoulder, like you're a damn rag doll, as if you weigh nothing at all, his hands playfully groping and smacking your ass as he takes you upstairs.

By the time he reaches the master suite and flings you down onto his sumptuous bed, your ass is turning red. The color of his love and his ownership, labeling you as his bitch, so that no one can ever forget. He then leans down to hover above your body, reaching to pat your head. Smiling fondly as he strokes your hair like his good little pet. Then he gets back to business, devouring your mouth and showering your neck with passionate kisses. 

He fucks you in your soaking wet cunt first, pumping and pounding you to pieces till he fucking bursts. The moment he explodes, filling you with his thick creamy load... is exactly when your pussy squirts. When it comes to timing, just like everything else, Jensen Ackles is a fucking expert.

Though your mind is so thoroughly blown, sending you to a whole other zone, you know you won't have time to recover; this definitely isn't over. He still has to shove his delicious dick deep into your slutty throat, to quench all of your thirst, making you gag and choke as you swallow and slurp. Then your tight little ass, hard and fast, till it hurts—which is just how you like it, of course. To end, Jensen will straddle your chest and start fucking your tits, till he cums yet _again_, jerking off his own beautiful cock across your face and torso, covering every inch of your skin with his pearly white load, fucking smothering you in it.

Once all of that is finished, you smile up at him in bliss and thank him for the privilege of serving as his bitch. He mirrors your smile with murmurs of praise and affection as he helps you clean every drop of his cum, sweeping it from your body and watching you lick it all off of his fingers, sucking on his thumb. Then he finally leans down to kiss you once all of the cleanup is done. You hold each other close, moaning how much you love each other though you both already know. The haven of his arms, all safe and warm, is just as soft as it is hard, cradling your body and your heart, steady and strong. You're bound to keep on making out like lovebirds all night long.

This is your life as Jensen Ackles' most precious possession. This is where you belong: to him, _only_ to him. Jensen owns many things... but he loves only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments, and confessions! <3


	17. Lay Your Weary Feet to Rest (on Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See 'Notes' below for the confession (as it was too long for the 'Summary' word limit) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this confession (and the gifs!!) were tons of fun... Hope you enjoy this one! :D
> 
> FYI the reader in this chapter is never specified as male or female, so the scene can be read as either!
> 
> Confession: "I don't really remember if I've ever read an one shot like that or it just came to my mind suddenly but i'm gonna write it anyway. It's gonna be really detailed fuck :P I can't help it. Jensen is sir as always and I'm the bitch (well we didn't get surprised.) He makes me all neeedy, like leaving me at the edge of coming but not making me come. He just sits his pretty ass down on the couch and orders me to get on all fours before him so he can rests his feet on my back and he starts watching shit like I'm not dying beneath his feet!!! So I start squirming and whimpering and it annoys him so he kicks me and tells me to shut up. Well, I don't shut up, how can I :P So he lifts his legs off of me and orders me to sit on my knees and shows me his big gun, his dick :D Okay so from now on it's up to you, but I specifically want him to use me for his satisfaction and only letting me have pleasure from pleasing him. You can choose if he lets me come or not." ([DigitalJustice](/users/DigitalJustice))
> 
> Addition: "Okay so when the reader stays under his feet, I want him to dig his heels into their back to make it difficult. When they start squirming from the pain, he acts like he didn't do anything and simply scolds reader because they are squirming for "no reason". And the kick Justice said, I want it to take the reader's breath away!! It should be a hard enough to knock them down and hurt a lot. But they wouldn't dare to collapse. When he orders them to sit on my knees, I want reader to beg for release shamelessly, like they beg for their life (verbally), because it's too much and they simply can't take it anymore. And I want him to remind that their pleasure is not a priority. Mmghh only if Justice let me to make it a male, so I could make him to crush his little prick to show their place to them. But it's gonna be neither. And the way he uses them their pleasure... Justice said it's up to you so im not allowed to change it :D" ([angelicsoulkeeper](/users/angelicsoulkeeper))

Every evening during filming season, tired from dozens of takes of every scene and every act... the one true star of _Supernatural_—obviously Jensen Ackles—likes to kick back in his trailer and relax. It's quite exhausting being the most gorgeous, most important guy in the entire cast. Existing as a walking, talking god of sex. After a long hard day on set, he needs to just sit down on his fine ass, lay his head back and stretch his legs.

And that's where you come in: as Jensen's little foot rest.

You spend all day inside his trailer as his faithful pet, his own personal slave: cleaning up after every mess he makes, preparing food and drinks to suit his tastes. Sometimes as you patiently wait, you sniff your master's luscious scent off of his bed, the scent of musk and sweat that always gets you soaking wet. Tonight it's getting late, but Jensen hasn't gotten home yet...

So you sit and wait for hours with your nose pressed up against the trailer door. And when he _finally _arrives, you sense his presence coming closer, and start whimpering and panting like a whore. He knows you're there, right there—you always are—but doesn't care; just pushes forward, _hard_, and struts inside, stepping right over you with his majestic stride, as if you're nothing but a lowly speck of dust to be ignored.

"Fucking exhausted," Jensen roars, words more for his own ears than yours, given that your sorry ass doesn't matter of course. He starts stripping his layers off, fast and rough. Flinging his clothes to the floor. 

You know better than to get excited, about seeing him naked; you're familiar with the routine from all the nights before. It's not yet time for him to get completely nude. He's still wearing his white underwear and a pair of black socks that come into view after he kicks off his boots. Then he crosses the room toward the bed, where you've laid out a couple of possible comfortable outfits for him to change into—you always provide options for him, so that he can choose, based on his daily mood. 

Today he grabs a heather gray henley and darker gray sweatpants, and tops off the look with a sporty blue headband. Ready to sit back and lounge, he wears the humble strip of fabric like a fucking crown resting above his brows, partly to soak up the faint sheen of sweat on his forehead, from having spent all day on set, but mostly because he knows it makes him look extra sexy and cute.

Now that he is done changing, you hasten to serve him some food. The big dinner that you had spent hours preparing for him is dismissed and refused.

"Can't you see it's late?" Jensen abruptly shoves away the offered plate. "That means Master already ate. Dumb fucking slave."

You apologize, tears rising to your eyes, full of shame and self-hate.

He spits straight in your face, then pushes your head down toward the floor. "You think I wanna hear you crying, whore? Shut up and get down on all fours."

It's such a privilege to play this role. Knowing that he's about to smother you beneath his godly soles, you gladly do as told. This is your whole life's purpose, to be of service, to help your perfect master relax. Distributing your body weight between your hands and knees, head bowed so you can't even see, your heart beats faster as he settles deep into his comfy seat, lifts up his flawless feet... and brings them down to rest against your back.

You are literally a piece of furniture for Jensen Ackles, and you fucking love it. That's a fucking fact.

He turns on the TV—though he's turning _you_ on even more, naturally. Or supernaturally, as it were. There is nothing natural about how you get so aroused just by serving as his furniture. He digs into your back with his heels, and you love how degrading it feels. It's unreal. You can hear him watching a few scenes of his own gorgeous self on the screen, playing Dean. Then he watches some sports, though it's not long before he gets bored. Soon he switches to porn. Watching his favorite porn stars, moaning about how fucking hot they are, groping his crotch, pulling out his enormous cock, hard as a rock, knowing it breaks your heart that you can't even watch. Minutes pass in this way, maybe hours. For however long it has been, buried under his weight, you've endured. But there's no denying that it _hurts_.

Your poor self just can't help but let out a few agonized whimpers. Though you know just how much it angers and annoys him to hear your dumb voice, you have no control over your vocal cords. No fucking choice. Overcome with the struggle and shame of it all, weighed down further with the crushing knowledge that failure is always your fault, your body starts to wriggle like a goddamn worm.

"Did I say you could _squirm_?" your master furiously rasps, suddenly slapping one of his feet down against your naked ass. Then he deals a rough kick to your back as you tremble and gasp. Yet you won't ever dare to collapse—you must stay just as still as you can to fulfill your task. Jensen reminds you of that. "You're squirming for no reason, bitch. Foot rests aren't meant to fucking _twitch_."

For the next kick, he brings his foot under your body and jerks it upward sharply into your stomach. You feel stunned and sick. All the wind is knocked out of your weak little body immediately. As you summon the willpower to remain upright on all fours, despite being unable to breathe, instinct sets in and you begin to pant and heave.

"Shut the fuck _up_, you worthless sack of trash!" Jensen grunts as he grinds his feet even more savagely into your back. "You think your master's pleased, with you squirming around like that? You think I wanna hear my foot rest fucking _breathe_? As if. You have no right to breathe, you good-for-nothing piece of shit. No right to live, here with a god like me. Shut up or fucking _leave_."

Hearing those soul-shattering words... you just can't take how much it hurts. Physical pain, you can force yourself to endure. But there's only so much that your poor heart can silently suffer. At the thought of your master throwing your ass out of his trailer, the struggle is over. You scream and collapse to the floor.

For a few dizzy moments, it feels like you're dead, but his voice somehow rings through your dazed throbbing head. Somehow you can still hear loud and clear, thankfully.

"Get up onto your knees," he commands, grabbing your messy hair with his merciless hands. "I said _get up_, slut. Kneel before me."

By now he has moved his feet off of your body, so you're able to do as he says, hurrying to obey. As you kneel between his mighty thighs, the most gorgeous sight blesses your unworthy eyes... Jensen's deadliest weapon: his big, beautiful, dangerously delicious dick. It's long and thick and pink with juicy beads of precum gleaming on the tip. The sweet scent fills your senses, and puddles of drool start to drip off of your parted lips.

"That's right, bitch. Kneel before me," he repeats, as you settle in place between his sturdy feet. "I know you're pleased with what you see. This perfect cock. But I don't give a fuck, because your pleasure is not a priority. You are _nothing_ to me."

As you eagerly absorb his cruel verbal abuse, knowing that every word is true, you fall into a deep abyss of subspace. And the force of it feels like a fucking magnet, the inexorable pull that it creates, between his perfect cock and your pathetic face. Stronger than gravity. Jensen Ackles is your everything—_your world, your god, your king... your fantasy and your reality..._

His massive majestic scepter, epicenter of your universe, is mere inches away. It's more than you can take. Your jaw falls open so wide it practically breaks.

"P-_please_, Master..." you say. Though you haven't been granted permission to speak, you can't hold in the words at this point; you're too wasted and weak. "Please let me worship your big perfect dick... I would _die_ just to taste..."

Your wet tongue stretches out from your slobbering mouth, toward the cock that you can't live without... but before you can get there, his left hand grabs you by your hair, and then his right hand slaps you _hard_ across your stupid face.

Next thing you know then Jensen casts you down, your back against the ground, and steps one of his sweaty feet directly onto your freshly smacked face to keep you firmly in your place. It's absolute torture, the worst ever, that you can hear but cannot see, as he stands over you and jerks off right above your subjugated body. Soon you can feel his thick hot cum shoot out straight onto your bare naked crotch. You wish that you could watch, _so_ fucking badly... yet your beloved master's words and actions all remind you for the thousandth time that your pleasure is never the priority.

Once he is done unloading his divine cum, then Jensen finally lifts his foot off of your head—only to smother your cum-covered crotch instead, using every inch of his soles, heels and toes, to smash and smear and spread. It hurts like hell yet feels like heaven. And you're all set to cum yourself, in just a matter of excruciating seconds...

_Will Master even let you cum...?_ You wonder in silence, struck deaf and dumb, basically dead and numb, as you approach the edge. _Probably not. _But either way would be so fucking hot. Either way would be such a privilege. The fucking _best_. 

Because your Master Jensen Ackles is a living breathing god. And you are nothing but a piece of furniture for him to lay his weary feet to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh what a *weighty* feeling it is ;) Hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments, and confessions! <3


	18. Catching Dean Jacking Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "Okay but imagine catching dean masturbating in his room and you just stand there and watch and then he only spots you just after he cums... heaven" (Jessamyx767)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because who doesn't want to watch this fucking sex god stroking his own big beautiful cock?? :P

"Dean!" you call out his name down the hall. You know that he can hear you through the bunker walls. But he's been carelessly ignoring all the noise, so you've been forced to raise your voice, up to the volume of a scream straight from a monster movie scene. Which is only fitting, given what a monster he's been, sneaking into your room to steal one of your favorite things. "_Dean_!"

Sometimes you scream his name in your dirtiest dreams... but in those filthy fantasies, he's quite a different kind of beast. And that's all they will ever be—just fantasies. He sees you as a lifelong friend, a little sister. You've accepted that reality.

And that's the way that you two always fight and bicker: like two siblings who can't stand each other. The bastard must be in his bedroom, you figure. You storm off in that direction, furious at him for having stolen the last bottle of your favorite liquor. Well, maybe not _stolen_—in all the years that you've been living with the Winchesters, your non-biological big brothers, you and Dean have been sharing almost everything. What's yours is his. But still, he knows you love that drink. So you are fucking _pissed_. 

You reach his door; it's closed, of course. You slam against it with your fists. Call out his name, a couple times again. Still silence. Through the door, you feel his presence, though he won't acknowledge yours.

And so you knock once more... then push it open. _Maybe he's just sleeping_, you're hoping. Then you can sneak in and take back what he's stolen.

But no such luck. For Dean is very much awake, as you can see through the doorway. One word slips off your breathless lips as you lay eyes upon him in his current state, the sight too much to take, running you over like a truck. "...fuck."

He didn't hear that. Hasn't even seen you yet. He's got his earbuds in, his green eyes shut, lost in the music that he's playing and the secret space of his own private thoughts. 

And never in your life have you seen anything so hot: Dean Winchester is lying in his bed, a pillow propped beneath his pretty head, his jeans and boxers bunched up halfway down his legs... and he is vigorously jacking off his big beautiful cock.

You basically choke on a gulp of air, just looking at him there. _How is his dick so perfect? That cannot be fucking fair._ Until this instant, you had never even seen it. Though you've definitely dreamt about him naked, way more often than you would like to admit. _How could you not?_ Sure, for longer than you can remember, you've looked up to Dean and loved him like a brother. Yet that doesn't change the fact that he's a gorgeous motherfucker and a walking talking sex god. Moments like this you're _really _glad that he's your brother just in spirit, not by blood.

But blood or not, you know that you shouldn't be staring at him stroking his own cock. You know that you should stop. Just close the door and see no more, just leave his room and go to yours, pretend you never knocked...

And yet you _can't_. All you can do is fucking stand, and fucking watch, as Dean starts using both his hands to pleasure and massage his fucking crotch.

The hand around his cock—that big fat piece of manly meat that you would die to eat, throbbing and pink, hard as a rock—keeps pumping rhythmically from base to tip. Each time his thumb teases the sensitive spot right beneath the head, he bucks his hips, rocking the bed, and bites his luscious lower lip. His other hand has wandered down between his thighs, cupping his balls and squeezing tight, then letting go, kneading the tender flesh steady and slow. His breathing comes in heavy groans and sighs, his honey-whiskey voice escaping from his throat husky and low. 

Hypnotized as you spy through the half-open door, you're pretty sure that you yourself are moaning like a whore. Thankfully Sammy just went on a trip to the grocery store. Dean would certainly hear, loud and clear, if it weren't for the music blasting in his ears. If either Winchester had heard, you would be _done_ for. You thank your lucky fucking stars, keeping the door slightly ajar. Not even ashamed of what a kinky bitch you are. 

Although Dean didn't bother taking off his shirt, you've seen him topless—so it's easy now to picture:_ all that smooth and faintly sun-kissed skin, so cruelly hidden yet so tempting to imagine... his chiseled abs and sturdy sculpted chest... _

The fact that Dean is mostly clothed is just a little tragic. But with virtually all of your attention on his dick, it doesn't matter if the rest of his godlike physique is covered up in fabric. That massive cock of his is motherfucking magic.

_How long has it been since you started watching? Thirty seconds? Ten minutes?_ The only thing you know is that you could go on like this for years, standing and staring at him here. But then a juicy bead of precome dribbles from the tip of Dean's enormous dick, and you're seriously about to lose your shit. It's taking all the strength inside you not to leap across the room and take a lick. That lustrous gloss, the way it glistens like a sweet succulent dew drop, on his godly gorgeous cock... your mind is so totally lost...

By now you're wet as hell and just can't help but touch yourself. Reaching deep into your own panties, getting off on everything you hear and see. With every needy moan he breathes, you wonder just what kinds of fantasies get Dean so hot and horny. There's just no way that he could possibly be thinking about you—you know that much is true... _So who? One of the millions of random skanks he screws? Or does he think about scenes from those Asian sex cartoons? Daphne from Scooby Doo?_ Whatever he is thinking of, you just feel privileged to witness the effect it's having on the man you love. You'd realized long ago that your huge hopeless crush on Dean is more than just a crush. You love him so damn much. And seeing him like this—looking upon his flawless face, that dangerously delicious dick wrapped in his fist... you'd kill to taste, to touch...

Your train of thought veers off the tracks the instant that you see him slightly arch his back. You listen as his breath quickens, noticing as his balls tighten and toes curl. _Holy fuck_—you're suddenly struck dumb, with the most earth-shattering realization, shaken by a thought that rocks your goddamn world: any second, here with you shamelessly looking on... Dean Winchester is gonna fucking cum.

He's stroking harder, faster now, his movements more frantic and desperate as he grinds against the bed. His earbuds fall out, rattled by the matching motions of his head. But with those pornographic grunts and groans erupting from his open mouth, you're sure that your own slutty sounds will go unheard, without a doubt. As he jostles and jerks, the action ruffles up his shirt; the fabric lifts, a little bit, just enough so that his cum can land on the bare freckled skin of his stomach. He uses both hands now on his rock hard dick. Twists his wrists, thrusts his hips, fucking himself into his fists.

You know he's close_—so fucking close_... and so are you, your pussy drowning in its own juice, in the moment he explodes. With a climactic moan from deep within his throat, Dean lets it all go, pouring out his pearly load. White hot cream shoots from his perfect dick, fresh and thick, rope after luscious rope; there's even more of it than you had hoped. Spurting forcefully up, then back down, spraying all around, dripping onto his hands and all over his abdomen, falling like a sweet glaze upon his flawless skin. It looks like liquid fucking heaven.

Mesmerized as you are, your head spinning with stars, you don't even notice the instant that his gorgeous green eyes finally open.

"_Fuck_...!" Dean exclaims, caught off guard, shifting in a failed effort to cover his cock. Struck with shock, barely able to stutter your name. "F-fuck, Y/N..."

You blink as you realize what's happening. _Oh shit_, you think, swallowing your tongue as your heart sinks. Your mind is still too blown to properly react. Let alone to form words. Looking at Dean right now is fifty shades of awkward—especially since your own hands are still stuck in your pants. You pull them out like a pathetic little spas, clasping your hands ungracefully behind your back, sticky wet fingers interlaced above your ass. Then you shift your head, desperate to focus on anything other than him in his bed. Latching onto the near-empty bottle of your favorite whiskey beside it instead. 

That was the reason why you came here after all. Clearing your throat, you struggle to come off all casual and natural. Needless to say, you're not really successful. Avoiding eye contact, you keep your eyes fixed on the bottle of Jack Daniel's. "Oh um, hi, I—uh... I was... supposed to drink that."

Dean follows your gaze, the world's most adorable _what the fuck_ look on his beautiful face. As he turns back to you, he flicks his tongue across his full pink lips and quirks his brows, unsure just what to say or do right now. "You mad?"

Somehow you've lost control over your own dumb mouth, powerless to contain the next words that slip out. "N-not really," you admit as your eyes shift in the direction of his dick, and the cum-splattered skin of his stomach. You can't control your goddamn eyes either, apparently. "Just... thirsty."

"Oh yeah?" he says, moving his hand so that his half-hard cock is back on full display, licking his lips again. Something has shifted in him, after what you so stupidly said. He reaches for the nearly empty bottle by his bed. "Thirsty for what, you little slut?" 

_Holy fucking shit. _Your jaw drops in arousal as he grabs the bottle, winking and wiggling it in front of you suggestively.

"For this...?" he teases as he flips it over, with the opening hovering above his skin, coated in all the sweet juice from his dick. There's just a little bit of liquor left in it; you watch as the dark amber liquid drips onto his abs and his hips. He finishes his question, though he knows the answer, obviously. "...or me?"

Even though Dean knows the answer already... that doesn't mean you can't show him just how badly you want him, _need _him, just how much you love him. Just how hot you are for him. How fucking thirsty.

That's the story of how a fight over a bottle of jack got you to catch Dean jacking off. Now tonight—and hopefully every damn night for the rest of your life—you're finally gonna get to do that job: licking every last drop of jack off of his skin, slurping all that sweet cum and then making him cum over and over again, by jerking and sucking and fucking the big beautiful cock of the man that you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments, and confessions! <3


	19. Friends with One-Way Benefits (Dean's Blowjob Bitch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "Omg sorry I just thought of another one. You’re friends but you have a few I’m which whenever he wants a blowjob you give him one... but you get nothing in return so he just uses you." (Jessamyx767)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to my dear Ackleholics!! <3
> 
> In the Valentine's spirit, here's a little fic, about Dean Winchester using you as his blowjob bitch... ain't that romantic :')

You've been friends with Dean Winchester for longer than you can remember. And at some point in the course of your long-lasting friendship... Dean found out that you're fucking obsessed with his dick.

It honestly wasn't long after the two of you met, that this hunk of a hunter discovered your dirty secret. From early on, Dean had always been aware of the effect he had, whenever you happened to see him naked. All those awkward little accidents—for instance, walking in on him with some slut in his bed, giving him head. Or running into him stepping out of the shower in the bunker bathroom, before he had a chance to wrap a towel around him, his beautifully bare skin all slippery and dripping wet. Of course he'd noticed how the sight of his enormous cock had knocked you fucking dead.

He didn't act on it, at first. For you have always been one of his closest friends; practically family, like an honorary Winchester. No matter how intense your thirst, your obvious obsession with the thought of his erection... you just don't turn him on. You're not the type that he would ever want for real sexual pleasure. Between you and Dean, the attraction and affection only run in one direction. You are no match for his perfection. Just not up to snuff—_not good enough, not hot enough... not worthy of his sex, and definitely not his love_... whatever. Doesn't matter. 

Nonetheless, to be quite honest, you for one are more than just obsessed: you're truly, madly, hopelessly in love with this flawless fucking Adonis. Probably will be forever. Every time that you lay eyes upon the goddamn sexy bastard, your poor little heart beats faster, till it feels it's gonna burst. You'd gladly die for him without a second thought, whether he'd do the same or not. Because he is your everything, your king, your god. You're pretty sure that your last words would be "I love you, sir."

Yet you both know that he will never love you back; he'll never even _like _you like that. That's a fact. And if Dean tried to take advantage of the way you feel, head over heels... you would inevitably end up getting hurt. Or even worse.

So reaping benefits from this friendship, letting you suck his dick, just isn't worth the risk.

Until it is.

The first time that it happened, you and Dean were on a hunt gone wrong. The two of you had fallen straight into a trap set by some punk-ass demon. Locked in a dark underground room, together all alone, you seriously thought that you were both going to die down in that dungeon... and in those fatal moments, you had just one dying wish: for him to let you have one kiss. 

Not on the lips—of course you'd love that, but you knew it'd be too much to ask, for him to kiss you back. The most that you could dare request was just one kiss upon the tip of his delicious dick. To taste his essence, rich and pure and sweet. Then your sad little life would finally be complete. Beyond caring about your dignity or pride, given that you were soon to die, you begged and groveled at his feet.

And what kind of guy would he be, if he refused? Deny your dying wish, this simple thing you longed so desperately to do? So Dean agreed, surrendering to your pathetic pleas, looking at you down on your knees. He leaned his back against the wall, pulled down his pants, letting them fall, closing his eyes as he began to stroke himself—no doubt thinking of someone else, to get his cock all nice and hard—and _God_, the thought of that was so hot, even as it broke your heart.

When he was good and stiff, all set to bless you with this precious gift... he beckoned you up closer toward his dick. Until that moment you had never truly lived. Your gaze was transfixed on the bead of precum gleaming on the tip, as Dean finally let you worship him with your devoted lips. You'll never forget just how incredible he tasted. The more you savored of his sweet salty flavor—so dirty yet clean, so deliciously dewy, distinctively _Dean_... you felt yourself get even more dripping wet. Taking the head of his beloved cock inside your mouth in a deep, sensuous French kiss, you twirled your tongue into his slit and lovingly teased all his luscious juices out of it.

Your heart swelled in satisfied bliss as you noticed the halt of his breath and the hitch of his hips. How his knees slightly buckled as you slurped and suckled, the way that his balance became such a struggle, as he took your head in his firm forceful grip. Though countless whores had gone down on his perfect dick before you ever did... perhaps he'd never been so passionately worshiped. Dean was evidently very much enjoying this. And you were obviously gonna make the most out of this kiss. Hell, you could milk one single kiss for sixty minutes, with your lips wrapped tight around his massive dick, sucking him off nonstop till you ceased to exist.

The moment right before he came, Dean screamed your name. Then suddenly rammed his cock deep inside your throat, his heavy balls slammed up into your chin, the sweaty patch of hair upon his crotch pressing against your nose, filling your senses with the godlike scent of him, throwing his head back with a low guttural groan as he shot out his fucking load. The beautiful piece of meat stuffed in your mouth throbbed and twitched as you dutifully swallowed. When he finally pulled out, you made sure that his cock left your mouth with a loud sloppy suctioning sound, and a wet popping smack of your cum-slathered lips—after all, that was just one big kiss. Had to look and sound like it. 

Lost in a love-drunk daze, glowing and glazed, you looked up into Dean's gorgeous face and thanked him with your gaze, so grateful for the privilege of serving as his bitch. _Pure fucking bliss. _You would thank him in so many words, if you could... yet no words were needed to say it, which was good, given that you had been reduced into a speechless piece of shit.

As luck would have it, Sam and a few others swooped in to your rescue the very next minute. Life-ruining though your time in the dungeon had been, it turned out that you and Dean weren't doomed to die in it. For a few days after that incident, you both went about your business like two normal friends, and managed to pretend as if that shit had never happened. 

But then it became too damn hard to pretend. For once Dean knew just what your loving mouth could do... he needed to have you, to _use _you, again and again and again.

Ever since then, this has been the arrangement: you and Dean Winchester are special friends... with one-way benefits. That is, you suck his dick, whenever and wherever he may wish. You drop down on your knees and blow him on demand. He fucks your mouth like it's a worthless fucking cunt, or a tight little ass, taking his pleasure from your gaping throat in every way he can. And you get nothing back. Don't even dare to ask—it's not as if you even want that. All you want is to be of service and to worship this god of a man. You are addicted to existing just like this: Dean's dirty little blowjob bitch. 

You do your duties once a day, at least, more often twice. Or more. Sometimes he likes to take you by surprise, slamming you up against the nearest wall with brutal force, shoving you roughly into your favorite position with your knees down on the floor. He knows his dominance is just what you adore. Just what you fucking live for. 

It's even hotter when your master makes you do your job in public, showing off just how he owns you with his massive dick. Having his filthy little whore blow him before the whole wide world. Today, out of the blue, Dean orders you to kneel down at the side of the Impala with your back against the car door, steadying himself with one hand on the roof as he ferociously face-fucks you. When he's done, he sprays your face with his delicious cum and makes you wear it on your skin the whole ride home. He doesn't clean you up till you're back at the bunker—wipes your face clean with his fingers, lets you lick the creamy white stuff from his thumbs. You're such a sucker for that kind of degradation.

Then he's done. He snickers down at you like you're a low-down piece of scum, and sends you back to your own room. You'll never get to sleep with him; you'll never have the pleasure and the privilege of Dean Winchester giving you an orgasm. You take care of your own sexual needs all by yourself, getting off on the image of him in your head, while he goes out and finds someone else, someone actually worthy of sharing his bed.

Despite the sexual mistreatment, you don't doubt that Dean still truly cares about you as a friend. The deep platonic bond you share with him will never change and never end. Of that you're certain. He just uses you like this because he knows how much you love it. Knows you'll never get enough of this humiliating kinky shit.

On some level, it hurts, to know that all your love and services will never be returned. And yet you like the way it burns. You love being his friend with one-way benefits. Honestly can't imagine a happier way to exist.

In your own bed tonight, alone just as you always are, you touch yourself and reminisce, about how he'd used your mouth just a few hours ago, on the side of the road, up against his car, taking your face for a ride, pushing his perfect cock deep inside, pulling your hair with his powerful fists... and you're reminded for the thousandth time, of just how fucking sweet it is to be Dean's blowjob bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this!! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments, and confessions! <3


	20. Dean in the Driver's Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "This one is a quite tame compared to most, but you said you wanted some variety so here I am to deliver the fluff. This all started from Jensen saying sometimes Daneel tells him to stop talking like Dean and other times she's like do it like Dean. So I imagine sitting next to Dean in the impala while he drives and speaks. Just getting lost in the rumble of his voice and watching the movement of those luscious lips. Dean totally catches me staring, and calls me on it because lets be honest I stopped listening what he was saying a few minutes ago just to admire him. The car pulls up to where we are going and he says something that eludes to more, either something flirtatious, or a flat out order like go into the motel room and strip off all your clothes, because let's be honest who wouldn't listen to anything he says in that voice, then it just sort fades to black. I saw you had a male reader wanting some stuff too, and I also thought this one might make a good one since it is less explicit to be gender neutral." ([ScarlettesQueen](/users/ScarlettesQueen))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit shorter and features less actual sex than most of the other ones, per the confession... but it still feels deliciously smutty to me, and writing this scene was a ton of fun! :D
> 
> And I kept the reader gender-neutral, also per the confession, so this can be enjoyed by anyone :)

"Y/N."

As he does so often, Dean Winchester is talking while he's driving. And you know that you should listen. On some level, you can hear him, as he says your name again. But on another level... well, you don't hear a damn thing. Because that sinfully pink mouth of his is too fucking distracting.

"_Y/N_," he repeats, briefly taking his eyes off the road to glance over at you in the passenger seat, green eyes full of frustration. "What, are you playing porn in your head or something? You look like you're coming. There's drool leaking out of your mouth and it's freaking me out. What I'm telling you now is important, Y/N, pay some fucking attention."

Now _that _you had heard. When his voice is raised up in anger, Dean will not be ignored. _Yes, sir_, you silently answer, although you're too dumbstruck to utter the words. He resumes trying to teach you, to prepare you for the case you're heading into, with some valuable lessons. The rhythmic rumble of his raspy voice goes on and on and on...

_Pay some fucking attention_—you echo his command in your mind, for the hundredth time, wishing that you could obey. But the glimmers of tongue you can glimpse between his luscious lips have got you feeling some kind of way. Until Dean scolds your ass again to wake you from your daze, you're in no place to process anything he has to say.

This isn't the first time that you've been a passenger riding alongside Dean Winchester. Far from it; in all the years you've been so blessed to spend as a friend of this smoking hot hunter, you two have been on tons of road trips together. Sometimes for the family business, sometimes pleasure. Though of course it's only ever the platonic kind of pleasure. And while you've had a massive crush on him for basically forever, you usually manage to hide it and handle your shit. Hoping that he never learns your embarrassing secret.

But today is just... different. Somehow, it's as if all the sexual urges that you've been struggling to hold in, whenever you're around him, have suddenly _hit_. Your hormones are raging like a bitch and you need this damn god of a man to scratch every last itch. You just can't fucking help it. The thrum of the Impala's engine seems to shoot up through your body from beneath, probably causing your arousal to soak through your jeans onto the smooth black leather seat. And each vibration of Dean's voice, passing through his pearly white teeth, strikes like a sex toy pressed right up against your crotch—you've never wanted him so much. You're fucking desperate for his touch. So hot and horny you can barely even breathe.

Staring at him has got you fifty shades of hypnotized. Instead you try to focus on the trees outside, the blur of greenery along the road as you drive by. Warm sunlight filters through the leaves, golden and bright... but then you notice that the sun is even _more_ beautifully golden when it shines against his rich brown hair through the window, surrounding him like holy fire as it glows, crowning his pretty head with a flickering halo. Illuminating every feature on his flawless face. The vibrant green of all the trees beside the highway fades to gray, when seen against the color of Dean's gaze, a glorious shade between emerald and jade.

Yet the most mesmerizing of all is that damn mouth of his—perfect pillowy lips made to kiss, and that slick scrumptious tongue that you'd kill just to taste... while he's driving and talking, you truly could go on just silently gawking at him for the whole fucking day. 

And apparently that's what you've done, you realize later on, as the light slips away, shadows claiming the sun. He had been droning on all along, while you watched in absentminded admiration, your heart overflowing with such absolute adoration. But now here you are—Baby pulls to a stop, and Dean finally shuts up as he shuts the engine off, the sound and silence of his own voice in tune with his car. You've arrived at your destination.

_...or not_. You were supposed to meet with Sammy at a bar, you thought. According to the latest intel that the three of you had caught, the group of monsters that you're after like to gather at that spot. 

But it seems that the elder Winchester has other plans tonight. After that long and winding ride, you two are back at the motel where the Impala's drive had started; Dean has parked it right outside. 

You blink, unsure just what to think. Honestly not really able to think much of anything. He's still fucking stunning, and you're still fucking staring.

"Y/N," he addresses you again, as your eyes undress him. Off his succulent lips, your name sounds like a sin. "Do you know what happens to bitches who don't fucking listen?"

_Oh shit_. You swallow your tied tongue and gulp down what feels like a gallon of spit.

With a devilish smirk dancing on the edge of his delicious mouth, Dean leans in closer, just a little bit. "Do you?"

Well, um, you don't know a damn thing right about now—but you sure as hell know what you _want_ him to do...

Reading your dirty mind, he licks his own plump lower lip, then takes the pink flesh in a firm bite, green eyes meeting yours and piercing through. "Well, you're about to."

_Fuck. _No way that's fucking true. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ The word plays on an infinite loop in your head. You just hope that it's playing in his, too...

And so he continues. "Now why don't you get your ass out of the car, and go into our room... and spread that slutty little body on the bed..." he orders, nodding toward the motel door, husky voice lowered to a dark dominant growl that's hot enough to knock you dead, "...and by the time I walk in, bitch... you better be completely fucking naked."

In this mind-blowing moment, as your sanity fades into a submissive haze, you're still a total victim of the sexual hypnosis that has had you in its grip all goddamn day—and probably will remain always. So yes, whatever Dean Winchester wants... that's what he's gonna fucking get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments and confessions! <3


	21. Used & Abused (After the Red Hood Photo Shoot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See 'Notes' below for the confession (as it was too long for the 'Summary' word limit) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per the confession, this scene is with a male reader and Jensen :)
> 
> Confession: "I guess you can just write something with that red hood costume. That costume kills me. I can write a whole ass paragraph about it. His fucking pants and his boots... So the thing is that I want to worship them. The scenario can be like; reader as the worker at the photoshoot and gazing him a little bit more worshipful than the other people do and he recognizes those adoring eyes on him and he just gets how desperate the owner of the eyes is. After the photoshot is over he ends up in a private place with the reader. I want him to scolds the reader for gazing at him perversely and to shame him, mocking him for being this pathetic. And you can write those humiliating words as hard as possible. Please don't step back just let the beast in you out. So the things comes to the apologie that the reader owes Mr. Ackles for harassing him with his gaze. You can guess I'm not talking about a normal apologie. I want Jensen to make reader literally beg down on his knees and kiss his boots. And he teases the reader with the fact that anybody can come and see this. Then the reader gets in the mood, a deep subspace and he just beg him to use him and our generous god deigns to jack off to the floor and make use of him as a mop. As summarized, it's just like: Reader harasses Jensen with his too worshipful gaze. Jensen sees. Jensen traps the reader in a private place. He makes him kiss his boots to apologize and he uses him as him come rag." (helloiamashamed)

It's not the first time you've seen Jensen Ackles looking super fucking hot. Of course it's not—he's _always_ super fucking hot. Nor is it the first time that he has stepped into the role of Jason Todd. You've watched [the animated Batman movie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNC-WJLPm7U) in which he had played that character, proving that he can star as more than just Dean Winchester, showing off his special talents as a voice actor. Awesome though his performance had been, in animation, you were desperate for a visual of him. _He must look so good, so ridiculously sexy as the Red Hood_, you had thought.

And now, right in this moment... that's exactly what you've got. No doubt, Jensen Ackles is always super fucking hot. And yet this superhero costume that he's donned, for Halloween 2018, is just the hottest goddamn thing you've ever seen. For so long, you've admired him playing the lead role of Dean. But in this role, this [cosplaying scene](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bpm20QNAf_q/)—even more so than ever before—Jensen looks like a literal sex god.

The costume involves the signature metallic red helmet, and a rugged dark brown biker jacket, with hooded gray layers beneath. Right over his hips sits a thick combat belt, holding up his slick black leather pants: just the right kind of tight, on his muscular thighs and magnificent ass... and that huge fucking _bulge_ in his crotch, the delicious contour of his cock and his sack... at the sight, you forget how to breathe. He's not wearing his helmet just yet; there is a matching mask, in red and black, secured around his eyes instead. You're glad for that, staring adoringly at all the features on his face that you can still see, since he's not yet covered up his pretty head. 

But then your gaze can't help but wander downward to the daunting pair of boots he has pulled up over his pants, in black leather to match, with laces tied around his lower legs, coming up high below the knee, hugging his sturdy calves. And of course the costume includes weapons: a couple of handguns. Though you know they're not real, the vibe that he is giving off is deadly dangerous still, savage enough to kill, ravage and rip you right in half.

A few of Jensen's friends on set had convinced him to put on this outfit and do a Red Hood photo shoot. It didn't take too much convincing, to get him in this position, given that he had played this role before in animation. Here in the midst of Halloween season, this just seemed like the natural thing to do. For some reason, the small crew that Jensen invited to work on this shoot... includes you. Now just why that might be, you have no fucking clue. 

You're a low-ranked PA, one who Jensen and all of his friends just ignore every day. It's obvious you're worth less than the dirt beneath his boots. Some of the girls—and other dudes—throughout the _Supernatural_ cast and crew do seem to think you're cute. But surely Mr. Ackles isn't one of them; there's no way that he's gay. No matter what the rumors say. _He's married with children, for fuck's sake. He has to be straight..._ That's what you tell yourself. He must have just invited you by accident, mistaking you for someone else.

In any event, here you are stationed at an old railroad, the backdrop that Jensen's photographer chose. It's just another overcast Vancouver day; the scene is set in earthy shades of brown and gray. The perfect stage to complement the colors of his clothes, and for the vibrant red of his mask and helmet to stand out in the photos. 

Nothing is as perfect as Jensen himself, though. _So fucking perfect... from his head to his toes..._

You get lost in a deep sort of daze, as you stare at this beautiful body and breathtaking face. There is a job that you're supposed to be doing—holding up the main light source or something—it's the reason why you were invited along in the first place, you know. But apparently, you've been neglecting your duties. A few moments ago, mesmerized as he settled into his most masterful pose... you sort of fucking froze.

"_I said_ hold it up higher, Y/N," the photographer hollers your name yet again. "Y/N!"

The sound that finally wakes you from your dumb haze is the rumble of a mocking chuckle... from none other than Mr. Ackles. From Jensen, in all his perfection. "Well, looks like the lighting bitch boy just stopped paying attention. Wonder what's causing such a big fucking distraction."

At those words from this god of a man, your poor knees fucking buckle. Your pants press hard against your own growing erection. The big piece of lighting equipment slips out of your clumsy hands, with an embarrassing thud as it tumbles. "Ah, I... I'm _so_ sorry—oh, God..."

"God?" he echoes the divine word with a smirk dancing across his luscious lips, as if he knows that's what he is. A superior king who exists to be serviced and loved. Fucking worshiped. He probably does. "The name's Jensen, but yeah, I get called that a lot. Now just shut up and do your damn job." 

_Holy mother of fuck_. "Y-yes, sir," you stutter, picking up your fallen equipment and lifting it higher. But after those words from his mouth, it's just all that much harder to focus right now, to resist the impulse to adore and admire... _his dominance and degradation is all you could ever desire..._

And he dishes it out. Such a dom as him can read right through your subby little mind, no doubt. "If you don't do a better job, I'll have you fucking fired."

"Ohh, no _please_, sir..." you desperately whimper. Fumbling with the lighting all over again, falling deeper into the dominion of Jensen. By now you're too far gone to even recover.

"Ugh, you know what?" he grunts, shifting out of his photo pose, all of a sudden. "Fuck this. The shoot's over."

The photographer lets out a groan, as her subject just struts his fine ass to the side of the railroad. "_What_? But no..."

"You should all just go home," Jensen imperiously orders them. "Except Y/N."

_Um... what the hell is happening...?_ Your mind is too totally blown to even think.

He stares at you and points toward a nearby building. "Our business isn't finished. Unless you want to get kicked off the set, you better meet me in that warehouse down the road in twenty minutes."

_Oh holy shit_...

The deep rasp in his voice scratches your every itch. "Did you hear me, bitch?"

"_Yes_...!" you manage to answer, bewildered and breathless. "Yes, Master..."

In the background you can hear the others laughing, mumbling something about how eagerly you've just become a total slut for him, and how the lead actor is such a kinky sexy bastard. They're not wrong. And that just turns you on even _more_. All of them looking on, as you submit to Jensen Ackles as his filthy fucking whore.

Without another word out of your mouth, you hurry over to the old abandoned warehouse, stumbling through the doors and kneeling on the floor. Your master had allowed you twenty minutes, but you didn't want to waste a second more. Rather than entering this place himself, you'd seen him head off somewhere else, moments before—so as the clock ticks, you begin to panic, wondering if maybe this is all a nasty trick. _Maybe you two won't be meeting up in this warehouse together. Maybe he intends to leave your ass here waiting, aching and desperate for his dick... forever._

And if that is what he intends, then that is exactly what you'll do. Such is his power over you, utter and absolute. What Jensen wants is all that matters.

As you embrace that sorry truth... just succumb and surrender... that is when he finally enters.

"Ugh, look at you—down on your knees, waiting for me. Just like I figured you would be," he huffs, his green gaze hot enough to burn your goddamn skin off. "Don't you have any fucking dignity?"

You're not sure if you're meant to answer that aloud. Your drooling tongue just hangs out of your mouth. _No, you don't have any, apparently._

Thankfully he's still wearing that stunning costume, as he crosses the room. The red mask on his eyes, the matching helmet in his hands, those tight-laced boots and leather pants. "Answer the question," he demands.

"N-no, sir..." you stammer.

"That's what I thought," he mercilessly scoffs. "And why is that, you worthless sack of trash? Why did you throw away your dignity so fast? Are you that fucking desperate to worship my ass?"

Now your poor little cock is practically bursting out of your pants. You want to respond, to this god of a man, but don't know if you can...

Jensen sets his helmet on a surface nearby, coming closer toward you, cracking the knuckles of his hands. "Well, I guess it's not up to you, really... I mean—looking at someone like me, how could something like you even have any dignity?" he asks with a humiliating laugh. "Everything about you _screams_ inferiority."

Beneath his dominating gaze, you tremble helplessly. You've never felt so low, so dirty. So unworthy.

"You _disgust _me," Jensen sneers, knowing the insult is pure music to your ears, off of his perfect lips. "I bet you have a tiny little prick. Just a sorry excuse for a dick. Tell me, bitch—is that why you're so twisted and sick? So pathetic?"

Moving on instinct, you bob your head in a submissive little nod, bowing before your gorgeous god.

"Now don't you think you owe me an apology?" he snarls. "Shouldn't you be _sorry_, for staring so shamelessly at my superior body, for ruining my photo shoot just because you're so horny? Shouldn't you be sorry for being the faggot you are? How are you gonna fucking show me?"

You nod again, words finally pouring forth just by the force of his command. "_Yes_, Master... yes, I'm so sorry, and I—I will show it however you want, sir..."

"Fucking pervert," Jensen shames you, getting off on how you love the way it hurts. "Get your filthy little face down on the floor and eat my dirt. Yeah, that's it, bitch. Go on and kiss my boots. That's all you're fucking worth."

On the instant, you do as told. Falling deeper in subspace the harder he scolds. You had been gawking at these sexy boots throughout the whole damn photo shoot. The fact that Jensen Ackles, this divine god of a man, is letting you worship his shoes with your pathetic worthless lips... it's total fucking bliss. It's more than you can stand, and all that you can do.

"You know this building isn't locked," he mocks. "Anyone could just walk right inside. No need to fucking knock. Does that get you all hot, knowing that anyone could come and see, just what a slut you are for me? Hmm? Does that thought excite your tiny little cock?"

_Oh fucking fuck..._

"Speaking of cock..." Jensen goes on, and then all of a sudden... he starts reaching for his own crotch. You can tell, even though you can't see from this angle, slobbering all over his boots—you can sense your master's every move, even when you can't watch.

All you want is to see, and to touch... to smell and to taste, and to feel his divine cum all over your face... though you'll never deserve such a gift, for as long as you'll live, you have never craved anything so fucking much.

"Mmmm," he hums as he finally pulls out his massive throbbing dick, the meaty scent of it so powerful it fills the whole damn room. He knows the whole world is his kingdom.

And at that, you just can't help but breathe in and heave out a low, needy moan. Still you don't dare to lift your face off of his shoes; you keep pressing wet kisses and slurping all over the black leather boots, like a dog on a bone. "Ohh my God, sir... _ohhhhh_..."

"Shut up and do your fucking job," he rasps, and you can hear the heavenly sound of his fist around his dick as he begins to stroke himself all hard and fast. "Then maybe—_maybe_ I might cum onto the floor and let you lick it up, whore. Use that mouth like a damn mop."

_Is he for real? _Just at the thought, you're too blissed out to think, or feel... You're falling deeper and deeper into your subspace, and at this rate, you're not sure if you will ever fucking stop...

In less than a minute, he reaches his finish. And does exactly as he'd teased he would do: kicking your face away from his shoes, so that he can jack off his huge cock and spray his thick, creamy, delicious cum onto the floor right in front of you. Your master doesn't let you look up at his crotch; you don't deserve to watch. But he does deign to let you lick and suck it up. He even grabs you by the hair, pressing your head down to the ground, rubbing your sloppy face all over there, brutally laughing as he orders you to clean up every drop. Using you as his literal cum mop.

And you're so fucking grateful, for the privilege of worshiping at the altar of Jensen Fucking Ackles. He is such a generous god. As you submit to him in every way, all you can hope and pray is that he'll let you service him again like this, one blessed day... _Maybe this time next year he'll indulge in [another fun cosplay](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4SyLGCAX2C/?hl=en)_, you think. Dress up as Batman himself or something. After all, he always had a Batman kink. You hope he does, because... well _God_, that would be a whole new level of super fucking hot.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one!! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments and confessions! <3


	22. My Obsession with Hot Sweaty Jensen (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "I want to lick and kiss and suck literally every single inch of Jensen Ackles' beautiful perfect body when he is fucking dripping with sweat. As in all those pictures from that charity event when he played soccer, just even sweatier and hotter... like um please just drown me in the scent and the taste of your sweat, you are a fucking god sir :'(" ([DeansDirtyPiehole](/users/DeansDirtyPiehole))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this is a confession of my own... I have a serious sweaty Jensen obsession... hopefully I'm not the only one :D
> 
> P.S. There are some super delicious gifs below, as well as a link to a video, in which you can see this sex god get all sweaty and hot, hear him talking and grunting — it's a whole thing... need I say any more?! You're welcome, whores ;P

It's not every day that Jensen Ackles steps out on a soccer field and gets all hot and sweaty.

But it's happening today, and you're _so _fucking ready.

It's a [soccer match for charity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jramwBdSCqI), both teams consisting of celebrities. They're supposedly stars and legends, but you honestly couldn't care less about any of them... other than Jensen. It's obvious that he's the main fucking attraction, already the MVP of the event. As soon as you learned he would be in attendance, you had rushed to get tickets with some of your friends, determined to snag the best seats in the stands. Your crew are all fans of him too, just like you—how could anyone _not_ be a fan of such utter perfection as Jensen...? Yet no one else even comes close to your level of total obsession.

You're more than just another horny fangirl; this divine god of a man is your entire fucking world. You're not ashamed to say you dream about him all day every day. Imagining how blissful it would be to gaze upon his flawless face, filled with the urge to serve him as his dirty little slave and worship him in every way. Of all the filthy fantasies that get you soaking wet, nothing turns you on more than the thought of his beautiful body bare naked... and dripping with sweat.

You've never seen, let alone ever smelled him in person—not yet. But his scent is pure heaven, you'd bet. Anybody who looks that damn gorgeous must smell good as hell. What's more, you're sure that he tastes even fucking better than he smells. Because he's _Jensen Fucking Ackles_. Just picturing yourself inhaling that rich musky fragrance right off of his skin, slurping every sweet drop off of him... just the thought knocks you dead.

And when he struts into the stadium as the event begins, those gleaming green eyes of his scanning the audience, randomly landing on you in the midst of your circle of friends... somehow you get the sense that he can see straight through your slutty little head. 

_That subtle flutter of his lashes, that you'd noticed from this distance, aiming right at your direction—was... was that a fucking wink? No way in hell_, you think. Your hormone-raging brain must be hallucinating. Your friends didn't see it, or if they did, aren't saying anything. There's no way that this literal sex god would single you out, among all the chicks cheering for him in the crowd. So you swallow down the pool of drool that's puddled in your mouth, and focus on gawking at the pure perfection of Jensen, savoring every precious second that you're in his godlike presence. You only wish that you were close enough to breathe in his delicious manly essence.

...Especially as the event progresses and he starts to fucking sweat. He looks even better all glowing and wet, with beads of perspiration gathering in the soft spikes of golden-brown hair upon his pretty head, each divine droplet catching your eye as it glistens. His luscious pink tongue licks the salty sheen off of his pillowy lips when he speaks—you got really good seats, so whenever he stands on the sidelines just chilling and chatting and shooting the breeze with the other celebrities, you can eavesdrop with ease, swooning over the rich raspy tone of his voice as you listen. It's mostly all small talk. _Unimportant. Uninteresting. Unlike his big fucking cock._

As soon as that smutty thought crosses your mind, Jensen suddenly looks up at that exact time, and your eyes fucking lock. He does that goddamn winking thing again. That thing you must've just imagined. To calm yourself, you try to shift your gaze off of his perfect face, just concentrate instead on the red letters printed on his shirt between his shoulder blades, marking him as the one and only 'Ackles.' But then the motherfucker reaches for a towel—and, well... that is when the fun really begins.

You watch in rapture as the sexy bastard swipes the cloth across his neck, wiping up all his sweat, every move he makes slow and deliberate, getting your cunt soaking wet. He's still watching you from the corner of his eye, the slightest smirk upon his lips that makes you want to fucking die. And then he comes a little closer, totally screwing you over, casually passing by... he pretends to ignore you there, looking elsewhere with his smoldering stare. Though he's no longer making eye contact, still it feels like your heart and your pussy are violently under attack. And after what he does next, you know why.

Just as he's passing by your front-row seat... he nonchalantly lets his sweat-soaked towel slip out of his hands, landing beside his feet. Then keeps on walking past you like you don't even exist. Somehow he pulled it off with such smooth subtlety that, honestly, you're not sure whether anyone else even noticed.

_What the fuck_, you think, biting your tongue—surely Jensen had caught on that you've been thirsting for his sweat all along. He knows that you'd do anything to get your damn hands on this towel, even if it's naughty and dirty and wrong. You take a few seconds to process what he's done. It was no accident; of that much you are certain. _So is it some kind of... test? Some kind of game, tempting you into showing that you're utterly obsessed... displaying that you have no fucking shame...? _

Well, if that's what is happening, then you are definitely down to play. You wouldn't have it any other way.

So you proceed to drop your phone right by his towel, over the conveniently low railing blocking the fans from the field, faking a startled gasp as it tumbles, hoping that the fumble looked real. You promptly lean down, bending your body over the rail to fetch it from the ground. And of course you pick up something else as well. Something quite special. Sighing in arousal, now that you've finally gotten your hands on this filthy rag drenched in the essence of Ackles.

_Holy shit. Holy mother of shit. _The weight of it within your grasp feels so fucking exquisite. You could honestly die happy right this minute. As the sacred cloth clutched in your grip soaks and drips, you moan out loud and lick your lips—it's taking all of your restraint to keep yourself from burying your face in it.

"Y/N...!" exclaims one of your friends, eyeing the towel in your hands. "Y/N, is that...?"

"What?" you ask, calmly stuffing it into your bag.

You feigned ignorance, hiding the object just then... because Jensen is circling back. Pretending to ignore you again for a moment as he interacts with others in the audience, flirting and asking around for his sweat rag.

His voice right now, somehow, is so fucking intimidating even when he's clearly being cute and playful. He furrows his brow and scowls, scrumptious mouth turning down into a frown as he questions his fans in a threatening growl. "Hey, any of you girls seen my towel? It's, uh, white and red... dripping with sweat..."

All the other fangirls shake their heads, some of them making jokes about how badly they wish they had it. One of the skanks even pushes the limit, flaunting her deep cleavage and taunting that she may have 'accidentally' dropped his towel between her big tits.

But Jensen doesn't give a shit. Because he's approaching you, right in this instant... and he's well aware you're the culprit. 

His knowing stare finally fixates on your guilty face. Piercing straight through your core, claiming you as his whore, ripping your dripping pussy apart. The air between you two is _painfully_ sexually charged. Especially now with the words that he says, slaying you with the force of his gorgeous green gaze. "How 'bout you, sweetheart?"

Your breathless lips part, but your voice halts with no damn idea where to start...

Jensen smirks at you, obviously quite amused by how thirsty you are. He seems to be enjoying the view, getting off on the sight—you can't help but wonder now if he's... getting _hard_. You can feel your cunt twitch when you think of it... as if it's clenching all around his big dick... _wet and slick, hot and tight..._

"Tongue tied? Mmm, that's all right..." Jensen taunts with a devilish wink of his dazzling eyes. "Bet I can get you to loosen it up tonight."

And just like that, he's started both a fire and a flood between your thighs. Your breath escapes you in a pornographic sigh.

"Guess you're too wet to wait till tonight," he sneers, leaning in close to whisper in your ear, words only you can hear. He may as well be skinning you alive. "I'm taking a break in five. Think I'm gonna... head to the sauna. If you wanna meet me inside."

And just like that, you fucking died.

All set to come right back to life again, just to drown yourself in the smell and the taste of hot sweaty Jensen. To kiss and lick and suck every last drop from his smooth flawless skin... to worship this drop-dead hottie with his beautiful body, devour him limb from limb, loving the feeling of shoving your slutty face deep in the dirtiest parts of him...

He knows that's what's going to happen. That's why he dropped his filthy towel right by your feet, all suave and cocky, knowing that his godlike sweat is everything you'll ever want and need. And that's why he invited you back to the locker room, into the sauna... _only if you wanna..._

As if that's a question, when it comes to Jensen. Of course you fucking wanna. And goddamn, you're gonna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!! :)
> 
> I obviously could've kept on writing TONS, but I really just wanted to get this one done, since I haven't posted in so long!! And I didn't want to get too greedy with my own confession... but yes, imagining the rest of all that happens next is super fun...
> 
> **UPDATE: I ended up posting a continuation of this scene in the next chapter, per requests from readers!**
> 
> Anyway — always grateful for kudos, comments and confessions! <3


	23. My Obsession with Hot Sweaty Jensen (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of my own confession from the last chapter, as requested by readers :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo for everyone who wanted a continuation of the last confession... here is the scene in the sauna with hot sweaty Jensen :D

_So, sadly there are no pictures/gifs of Jensen in a sauna all naked and sweaty, but there is at least this picture of him wearing sweats in the locker room during that charity soccer event, possibly scratching his fucking crotch, sooooo... here you go :P_

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

At the sound of those menacing words, you stop short, right in front of the set of doors marked "PLAYERS ONLY." It's impressive that you even made it this far, honestly; you had been pretty sneaky and quick on your feet, as you'd scurried away from your seat. But now you're finally stopped by security.

Turning back toward the big burly stranger, you smile and clear your throat awkwardly. "Oh, um—well, you see..."

He responds with a surly frown, eyeing you up and down. "You some kind of VIP?"

You sigh internally. _Apparently this isn't gonna be easy_. "I guess so? I mean... someone sort of invited me."

"Oh, really?" he asks with a half-laugh. "Someone as in..."

By now you're getting desperate and just start stupidly babbling. "Someone super important. Biggest star of the event. He's basically a motherfucking king, so like, you know—I really shouldn't keep him waiting..."

The man's laughter suddenly turns softer, his scowl giving way to a good-humored grin. "Yes, I know—was just playing," he admits. "Ackles told us to expect a woman fitting your description and let you on in. Said to give you a bit of a challenge, though. See how you'd react, if someone stopped you in your tracks."

_Well, fuck that_, you think to yourself—_what a jackass._ That's some serious bullshit. But goddamn, you love him even more for it. And part of you can't help but wonder how he had described you to everyone else...

"So if this was a test... you passed, I guess," the guard says. "I'll tell the 'king' later how you sang his praises. Now go on ahead, Miss. The sauna's through these doors and to the left."

"Okay cool, thanks," you reply, but then pause before shuffling by. Your curiosity demands to be satisfied. "Oh, and—what was the description he gave, by the way? Like, when Mr. Ackles described me to you guys... uh, what did he say?"

The security guard smiles and shakes his head. "Words too dirty for me to repeat, I'm afraid. But in a good way, Miss—I promise. He'll repeat them to your face, I bet."

Now _that _gets your imagination running fucking wild. Blushing like a schoolgirl with a giddy smile, you head on inside, hardly surprised to find your pussy is already soaking wet. You couldn't possibly be more excited. Life couldn't possibly get any better, knowing you will soon be getting so much wetter, drenched in Jensen Ackles' sweat.

***************

You're in the men's locker room of a professional sports stadium. It feels so fucking naughty, to be honest, to know you could turn the corner and run into a naked male body. But of all the celebrities in attendance, you're only here for _him_. This room feels like his fucking kingdom. The space is mostly empty now, thank goodness, given that the match is still in progress—most of the players are taking part in the event. There are only a few other men who have taken a break at the same time as Jensen. They all seem to know what you're here for; they chuckle and smirk as they watch you reporting for duty as Sir Ackles' personal whore.

Doing your best to ignore, you take a deep breath as you finally approach the sauna door. You kick off your shoes, leaving them just outside as you push the door open, letting it close behind you as you slowly step in. On the instant, you soak in the essence of Jensen: your senses are flooded with his godlike scent, with the powerful force of his presence. It's literal heaven.

And then there is the sight of him, enough to take you right over the edge, in some ways even more intoxicating than the smell. Here in this room that feels like heaven... Jensen looks hotter than motherfucking hell. He's seated on a wooden ledge, reclining comfortably against the heated panels. And of course, he's wearing nothing but a medium-sized towel—barely any bigger than the sweat rag that you still have in your bag—and you are pretty sure that it must be illegal for a man to wear a towel so damn well. 

He has it wrapped around his hips, draped over his most precious gifts: hiding the muscles of his thighs, in between which you know there lies... the big fat fucking prize.

But even as he is, without that holy grail in view, still he's too gorgeous to be true. Too marvelous a sight for mortal eyes. Aside from the white cloth that's draped across his thighs, he's otherwise... completely fucking naked. And he's glistening with sweat. Like, dripping wet. So obviously you are too. You'd thought you were already dead, but for the thousandth time, you literally die.

He has both arms resting behind his pretty head, so you can watch each perfect droplet, as it trickles down the firm bulge of his biceps, gathering in his delicious pits and gliding down his sculpted pecs. Gleaming against his freckled stomach, greasing up the chiseled ridges of his abs. Though you can't see his upper legs, still you can see the lower halves, the sweat cascading down his strong muscular calves. 

Your gaze then wanders further up again, to watch each drop slide from his hairline to his brows and further down, over his statuesque cheekbones and the divine slope of his nose. Glossing his lips, so plump and pink and perfect, dripping down his chin, shining within that subtle cleft before it falls onto his neck, pooling up in the hollow of his throat. His face is just as flawless as his body; honestly, your bedazzled eyes don't even know where to go. Wherever the sweat falls, your thirsty gaze is simply desperate to follow.

And of course he fucking knows.

"You're late," he states.

_Well, fuck_—seems like he's slipping into dom mode right away. Cutting straight to the chase. Just your luck, his natural dominance falls seamlessly in line with your submissive tastes. You lower yourself to your knees, on instinct, barely even aware of what's happening as you impulsively sink.

Sir Ackles lets out a chuckle, clearly loving the way you obey him as your sovereign king. "And a bit... overdressed for a sauna, now don't you think?"

"Y-yes, sir," you instantly answer, ashamed to have displeased your beautiful master. "I'm sorry, sir. Do you want me to..."

"Strip," he commands, finishing your sentence with a royal flourish of his hand. As you hurry to follow his orders, he watches with ravenous eyes, his slick tongue flicking out across his luscious lips. "Go on, bitch. Faster. Let me fucking look at you."

"Yes, Master," you whimper, ripping off your clothing as fast as you can, till you're kneeling naked before this perfect god of a man.

"_Damn_," he murmurs, rubbing at the bulge in his crotch with the palm of his hand. "You're one hot piece of ass, you know that?"

"Th-thank you, sir..." you say, remembering what the security guard told you earlier. This must've been how Jensen mentioned you to other men.

And he's not done, apparently. "Mmm, such a sexy piece of meat. Look at that face—so cute, so sweet... that pretty little body, good enough to fucking eat..."

Bashful and grateful for the filthy praise, you feel blush rising to your heated face; unsure what else to say, you bow your head, sincerely thanking him again for his objectifying compliments.

"But you didn't come here to get eaten up. Did you, slut," he sneers, his dirty talk pure music to your ears. "Tell me honestly, baby. 'Cause I think you're here... to taste _me_."

"Oh _Goddd_..." you reactively moan, drooling at your mouthwatering king like a dog at a bone. Hearing those sinful words off his sensuous lips is so painfully _hot_. Especially as he keeps rubbing his palm across his hidden cock, so provocatively.

He laughs at the sight of you slobbering down on your knees. "Hmm, you like what you see?"

"Uhhh... I..." your voice simply trails off in a faltering sigh.

"Crawl over to me," he instructs you imperiously. "Then look me in the eye. And beg me for the privilege to kiss my fucking feet."

You scramble eagerly across the hardwood floor, gawking up at your king like a starving street whore. It's not easy to formulate words. "Yes, yes sir—may I p-_please_..."

"Hmmm?" he goads, suggestively wiggling his gorgeous toes.

"Master, may... may I _please_ kiss your feet...?"

"What's that? Little slut want something to eat?"

"Yes sir, I _need_..."

"As if you deserve such a privilege," your regal king rightfully scolds. "Greedy bitch. Bow down and press your nose between my sweaty toes. And fucking sniff. That's all I'm gonna give."

You do as told, and immediately feel your eyes rolling in bliss to the back of your skull. As Jensen Ackles' rich manly scent fills your nostrils, fulfilling the sluttiest depths of your soul... you feel so fucking _whole_. Until this moment you had never truly lived. Allowing you to breathe the sweat off of his perfect feet is such a goddamn gift.

"Wow, you are _actually_ doing this," Jensen laughs at your expense, roughly pinching your nose between his big and second toe. "You're one pathetic piece of shit. Now get that filthy face up here and sniff my sweaty pits."

Like a mad bitch in heat, you lift your head off of his feet, and smash it hungrily into his sweat-soaked underarm, rubbing your face into the glorious golden-brown hairs nestled there, all damp and soft and warm.

"Mmm, you like that?" he asks, reaching down to smack your naked ass, making you squirm and gasp. He growls in pleasure as he dishes out another vicious slap. "Of course you do, you dirty sack of trash. Love the smell of my sweat. Bet you're desperate to taste. You like the way I dominate your pretty little face? Punish this slutty ass?"

The answer could not be more obvious, but you still wish you could answer. Yet you can't when the damn sexy bastard then shoves your face deep into his other armpit, so you can't say shit. It feels so good you wish you could thank him for it.

"Now when I let you up for air," he snarls, dominant hand tugging hard at your damp messy hair, "I want you to tell me just how good I smell. Use your words, baby. And if you do it well... _maybe_ then I'll let you taste me. _Maybe_."

When he finally pulls your head off of his skin, you don't even stop to breathe oxygen. The only oxygen you'll ever need is Jensen. You obey him on the instant, gazing up into his flawless face as you pour on the praise. "You smell like a god, sir. You _are_ a god. You are so perfect, so fucking hot—you exist to be worshiped and serviced, your sweat smells like heaven and I would do anything for you, _anything_, I promise... my master, my king..."

"_Damn_, girl—it's like you were born to be my little whore," Jensen chuckles, knowing that is what you live for. Knowing he is your entire fucking world. He gives you a quick little kiss on the top of your head, treating you like his favorite pet, then reclines in his seat. "Go ahead baby, knock yourself out. Use that sweet fucking mouth. Start right down at my feet. Work your way up my body, just lick me and kiss me all over—ugh God, it's so hot, I'm so sweaty... you ready?"

As if he has to ask. You were put on this earth to do exactly that. You start by spending ten fucking minutes just kissing and sucking all ten of his toes, then press your tongue and lips all over his delicious ankle bones, then bend further down under his feet to slurp all the sweet salty sweat off his sensitive soles. Then kiss your way up his calves, to his knees, pausing at the towel in his lap, looking at him questioningly... he smiles and beckons you up toward his abs. You'll have to wait just a little bit longer for that. 

But when you still have his whole upper body to worship, it's not like you're mad. You suck droplets of sweat out of Jensen's adorable belly button, before kissing and licking every curve and ridge of his abdomen, obsessed with the statuesque way that his muscles so beautifully bulge and ripple. Working your way up to his perky nipples, so perfectly pink and delicious enough to devour, you use your teeth and tongue to worship each one for what feels like a whole fucking hour. Then you take your time kissing literally every hair, every inch, of his hot sweaty armpits, lingering there, in each one for at least thirty minutes. You service his big bulging biceps, the curve of his elbow, his strong sturdy forearms and each of the fingers and knuckles of his perfect hands, then over to his beefy broad shoulders, so drunk on the way that his scent and his taste just get richer and bolder, the longer the two of you spend in this tight heated space. He's moaning and groaning in pleasure the whole while, as you are as well, both hot and horny as all hell, in literally every way. After licking and kissing your way up his beautiful neck, even sucking the sweat from his cute little ears, now you're up to Jensen Ackles' breathtaking face—you're not sure if you're worthy of kissing him here; _surely that's not your place..._

It doesn't matter, though—because right now, there's one more place, an even _better_ place, for you to go.

Down fucking low.

"You've earned it, bitch," he happily admits. "Now rip that towel off and fucking suck it."

Maybe taking his orders a little too literally, for better or for worse... you tear the white cloth off his hips, and shove as much of it as possible between your lips. Stuffing the towel in your mouth, just like a dog chewing a rug, so you can suck all of his sweat out.

"_God_, you're so fucking cute," he laughs, breaking out of dom mode for a moment again now as he playfully pulls the towel away from you. He runs his thumb across your lower lip in a caress that's sweet and soft. "Of course that's what you'd fucking do. But, um... I was actually talking about my cock."

This time you definitely heard just what he ordered. Master doesn't have to say another word. With a giddy grin, you leave a loving kiss upon his thumb, and then descend into the kingdom of heaven. In this moment with Jensen, it's right here on earth.

You bury your face in his sweaty balls first, so heavy and brimming with come, they seem ready to burst. Reaching up to pump his huge staff while you worship his ball sack, using both your hands to encircle his jawbreaking girth. Once you've had enough of inhaling the sweat off his nuts—not that you'd _ever_ get enough, but well, there's something else you have to do to satisfy your inner slut—you burrow deeper underneath his balls toward his delicious butt. He swiftly takes the hint, scooting his ass forward and leaning further back. You stare in wonder at his crack, the sweet pink hole that's spread before you like the center of your universe, the deepest and dirtiest part of your beautiful perfect master. As you press your lips onto his tight sweaty ass in a passionate kiss, you make sure to maintain full eye contact. As an expression of your love for him, a love so big it strikes you like a heart attack. You really hope he likes that.

Apparently he does, because the second that your tongue pushes inside his sacred entrance... all his restraint snaps and he's suddenly unable to hold back. Where his massive cock towers above your ass-worshiping face, it begins to violently pulsate, throbbing and convulsing in your loving hands... promptly soaking your hair and your forehead in the divine essence of Jensen.

Your mouth pulls off his crack with a loud sloppy smack so that you can drink up your sweet snack. Latching your lips around his luscious dick, you smash your nose into the base, taking him so deep that you're sure it's gonna break your fucking face. He grunts and groans as he continues to unload, exploding all his godlike juices down your throat, watching you dutifully swallow, sending you straight to heaven with the mind-blowing sensation of pure _Jensen_ all around: those magnificent sounds, his manly musky scent and meaty mouthwatering taste.

From this day forward you will probably permanently live in subspace.

As soon as you've swallowed his glorious thick creamy cum, you're all ready for round two already. Though you've thoroughly cleaned every inch of his beautiful body, here in this intense heat he's perspiring constantly—so he is still plenty sweaty. But after round one... _maybe Jensen is done...?_

"Holy _fuck_," he grunts, just the sound of his rough raspy voice setting fireworks off in your soaking wet cunt. "Sweetheart, you are... you're fucking _awesome_. You know, um—I was gonna let you take that towel home..."

All along, that damn towel he dropped on the field has still been in your bag. _Now does he want it back? _You were really hoping that he wouldn't ask...

But that's not what he means, thankfully. Here in this sauna, Jensen is down for round two, maybe even round three. "But after that, baby... I think I'm gonna have to take _you_ home with _me_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments and confessions! <3


	24. Slave to the King & His Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Author here again — this is one of my guiltiest kinks yet, I don't know why it feels so sinful but it just gets me so wet] I often imagine Jensen with a beautiful woman together dominating and humiliating me... sometimes I picture Danneel since she's his wife in real life obviously, but honestly my world only revolves around the pure perfection of Jensen, so it's hottest when I envision the female equivalent of him—the ultimate flawless goddess of a woman, an abstract ideal that doesn't even exist, but in my fantasy that's how she is—and Jensen loves her so much and just rubs it in my face how damn inferior I am to her (and him of course) and they both use and abuse me in every possible way and laugh at my pathetic ass and I just love the way it hurts and they could literally kill me if they wanted to and I would love them even more for it because being of service to them is my whole life's only purpose though I don't even deserve it because they're so fucking perfect and I'm such a filthy worthless piece of shit. [OKAY I've said it yay!!] ([DeansDirtyPiehole](/users/DeansDirtyPiehole))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo bitches! So first things first, this is a crazy time in the world and I just want to say that I hope and pray you are all staying healthy and safe <3
> 
> BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY (hehe jk(?)) here is another Ackleholic update :D
> 
> ** FYI: I included warnings below about a few NSFW porn gifs... I don't plan to use pornographic images often, but with this, my guiltiest and filthiest confession, I guess I just couldn't resist... **
> 
> Also, I just want to note that even though I included a picture of Jensen with his ex Joanna Krupa, I don't actually think she's the prettiest girl with whom he's ever been, and even though his lover is a blue-eyed blonde in this scene, I don't necessarily think that women with those features are hotter than others. It's just that when it comes to this confession, I have this weird kink involving a whole Barbie/Ken fantasy thing (since, you know, Jensen is a living breathing Ken doll) (just a million times more beautiful). And I just think that this particular picture of Jensen with Joanna is as close as any real photo could get to capturing that ideal vision of a golden god and goddess. Hopefully that sort of makes sense... I'm not sure if it really matters, but just wanted readers to know before reading this chapter :P
> 
> Oh and I also want to mention that in this chapter Jensen calls the reader ugly. Obviously my fics have already been using plenty of other even more degrading descriptions, but I know people can be particularly sensitive to that insult, understandably. Again, it's just part of this whole kink, of the reader worshiping a vision of the ideal man and woman, who are literally perfect-looking, such that anyone is 'ugly' in comparison. I just really get off on the idea of Jensen calling me an ugly bitch in this confession, in contrast to his flawless goddess of a woman (hopefully I'm not the only one?)... So yeah, I really want to emphasize that this is NOT meant to reflect the reader's physical appearance in reality; it's just indicative of her inferior position in this fantasy.
> 
> OKAYYY so anyway, enough ado from me!!! Hope you enjoy the read :)

****WARNING: The first image below is fine to view at work / in front of others, but following that image is an NSFW GIF****

This I must confess: I love Jensen Ross Ackles, more than anything or anybody else. I live and breathe only to worship and please him. I am a slave to his power, his beauty... his happiness is all that matters to me. My existence is wholly and solely in service of Jensen. For he is the epitome of pure perfection. A true king, a god among men. 

He is the finest, most majestic king this world has ever seen. And every king must have his queen. Every god, his goddess. So this I must also confess: to the woman who captures his heart, makes his almighty cock good and hard... to her as well, my love I shall profess.

It is a given that no woman in existence is as beautiful as Jensen—he is literally flawless. Yet there is a vision that I can imagine, of the perfect female specimen. The Barbie to his Ken. A maiden fair, a cut above the rest, with big blue eyes and long blonde hair, a sculpted figure sheathed in smooth bronze skin, with shapely curves and slender limbs and the most gorgeous pair of breasts... at the sight of her, Jensen's heart leaps from his chest. Laying eyes on such perfection, he inevitably springs a huge erection; of all the women he has witnessed, she is clearly just the motherfucking _best_. That is how I envision Her Highness.

There is nothing that I would want more than to worship my god and his goddess. My king and his queen. I am inferior to both of them in every fucking way. Always will be and always have been. I live to serve them every minute, every hour, every day. To strive to give them happiness and pleasure. Even though I don't deserve it, for I know that I am worthless. Nonetheless, this is my lifelong purpose: to worship and to be of service. To him and to her. Forever.

***************

"Good morning, my love," the king sighs to the beautiful bride by his side, as the sun rises up. In Jensen's eyes, so gloriously green, the only sunrise is his queen. His gorgeous goddess of a wife, the absolute love of his life.

Her long lashes flutter in sync with her lover's, her own gaze an equally glorious color. The perfect pairing with the emeralds in his eyes, hers shine like gemstones too, a bright sapphire hue, clear as the sky and twice as blue. Her luscious rosy lips brush against his, locking together in a tender kiss. She hums in bliss, drunk on how much they love each other, more than anything. "Mmm... good morning, my king."

She smiles and kisses the tip of his statuesque nose, then presses her lips all along the strong ridges of his perfect cheekbones. The god of sex and his beloved goddess are waking up naked in their royal bed, bodies glossed in a faint sheen of sweat. The rich silk bedspread is bedecked in regal shades of gold and red, as sumptuous and lavish as a throne.

"I love you so much..." he moans, twining his big sturdy hands in her stunning blonde tresses, cradling her beautiful face with his soft gentle touch, as he then takes his turn showering her with kisses. Worshiping every feature of this flawless creature. From her exquisite face down to the soft skin of her neck, her full round breasts and flat toned stomach, kissing and licking his way down to the sacred space between her long lean legs... when he finally buries his face in her soaking wet sex, he groans in pleasure as he eats her. It's not too long before her perfect pussy squirts. The king takes it all in, the nectar of heaven, lapping up every sweet precious drop as it splatters and spurts.

They're both so beautiful it _hurts_.

I would know—for I live with this pain every day, as the king and queen's personal slave. To have fallen this low... it's what I've always craved. Low as dirt. My position in life is to serve. I spend all my days groveling at their superior feet, serving and pleasing them in every way they need, or else locked in a cage, forced to watch and to wait, for a taste of her honey-sweet juices or his holy seed. A life like this is so much more than I deserve.

Lucky for me, my little dog cage isn't locked today. His Highness doesn't always bother with a key; lately he's figured that locking me up is a waste, when it's clear that his bitch knows her place. Here in this cage I shall faithfully stay. Won't come out till they say.

My master and mistress completely ignore my inferior presence, while I watch their lovemaking session with wide-eyed reverence. The bedroom is filled with their heavenly fragrance, his masculine musk and her flowery feminine essence. The marriage of their complementary scents is just downright divine. For what feels like hours this morning, the King and Queen Ackles make passionate love to each other in every position imaginable. And then without warning, after having paid me no mind all this time... the green eyes of the king lock with mine.

He is currently fucking his queen from behind, the both of them seated upright on the mattress with legs open wide, her upper back rubbing against his firm chest as she takes his huge cock for a ride. Her slim supple body is on full display, scrumptious pink nipples bare to the air as she rides him this way, her manicured hands gripping onto his muscular thighs. With each thrust, the golden goddess shudders and sighs, and the king growls and grunts, as he pounds his cock into the beautiful blonde. She looks so stunning from the front; nothing could possibly be hotter than the sight of Jensen's royal scepter plunging in and out of her delicious dripping cunt. His right hand wraps around her waist and reaches toward her soaking slit, thick fingers flicking and fondling her sensitive clit. Looking on, all I want is to lick it—that sweet sacred spot where her pussy lips stretch all around his big dick... _I am so fucking desperate..._

"Just look how much more beautiful than you she is," Jensen suddenly snickers at me while I gaze lovingly at his goddess. As if that plain fact isn't so painfully obvious. "Come worship her, you ugly fucking bitch!"

I obey him immediately, bursting out of my unfettered pet cage and crawling toward them—free though I may be to cross the room, the collar permanently fastened at my neck remains an everlasting symbol of my bondage. For today and ever after. Just as always, Master's savage laughter makes my worthless pussy throb and twitch. 

"Crawl up onto the bed and kiss her feet," he orders me. I do just as he says, pressing my dirty lips to the smooth sweaty feet of my glorious goddess, savoring the flavor so salty and sweet. "Service your queen, you filthy piece of shit. Yeah, that's it. You know sucking her toes is a privilege."

And it most definitely is. The queen's feet never leave my lips, not even as they change position, Jensen lying on his back with her on top of him, so I can service both of them at once. Cleaning their gorgeous feet with my pathetic tongue is all that I could ever want. Nothing gives me greater satisfaction than their pleasured groans and grunts.

The goddess's blue gaze, so bright and pretty, glances down at me in pity. Blinking beautifully as she watches just how dutifully I behave. "You know—I sort of feel sad for her, babe. Like, it must really suck to spend her whole life as our filthy little foot slave..."

"Please don't be sad, my love. This is the life she always dreamed of. You are an angel from above, and she is nothing but a low-down piece of dirt," Jensen reassures his soulmate, as he rubs and scrapes his sexy sweaty soles against my face. "She was just born inferior. Worshiping us is all she's worth. This is her fate. It's all her fault for being born that way."

The queen seems to get off on each word that he says, just as much as I do. It's so brutally true. "Mmm, you're so right, honey..."

"For the privilege of serving such a queen, anybody would pay good money," the king continues. "Too bad for her she doesn't have any."

They both laugh down at me as they kiss one another so passionately. "So true, my king. She has nothing. She _is_ nothing," the queen agrees, and I can tell that as she utters those degrading words, Jensen's massive erection deep inside her swells and grows. Even more so with the gleeful idea that his goddess goes on to propose. She giggles as I struggle uselessly to swallow all the gorgeous toes in front of me, all fucking twenty. "Hmm, why don't we both shove our big toes up her nose? I bet she would look funny."

I whimper in bliss, presenting my stupid face toward them for this exact purpose. The two of them shift on the mattress to grab at my hair and take hold of my skull, so my head stays in place as they force their big toes roughly into my nose, one in each of my nostrils. Subjugated completely, I breathe in deeply, getting high on how damn good they smell. But from this position, it's hard to inhale very well.

They burst into laughter together; my pain is their pleasure. And that pleases me, naturally, since I'm so fucking twisted and sick.

Master pushes in deeper and harder than ever, his toe in my nose so deliciously thick. "Ughh, just listen to her, snorting like a pig! I wonder how it feels being so ugly and pathetic?"

The queen tosses her long lustrous hair with an elegant laugh, golden blonde waves cascading down her back, the sound of her laugh as melodic as it is sadistic. Her big blue eyes glimmer and glow. "Guess we'll just never know..."

"Damn right we won't," Jensen says as he shifts on the bed, lifting his foot away from my head. He gently holds his lover's slender lower leg, to guide her toe out of my nose and shove it somewhere else instead. "Now I want to watch you force your beautiful foot down her filthy whore throat. That's it, deep as it goes. Feed her your sweaty toes... tell her to swallow... make this little bitch fucking _choke_."

As his queen slides her dainty foot into my slobbering mouth, the king pinches my snout, preventing me from breathing in and out. Denying all air to my nostrils as the queen's delicious toes slip past my tonsils.

"Does that feel good, my angel?" Jensen asks the gorgeous goddess, one hand groping at her breasts, the other grasping at her ankle. "Is she worshiping you well?"

I stare up at the stunning blonde bombshell. With a pang of self-hate, my submissive heart breaks as she frowns, driving her perfect foot further down, obviously not caring if I suffocate. Just scowling in displeasure as I gag and cough. "_Ugh_, no she's not—not well enough..."

"Useless fucking cunt," he grunts, voice gruff with disappointment and disgust, using his grip upon her leg to shove her toes in even deeper as her heel scrapes hard against my hungry tongue, until my throat is overstuffed. "Then we better start getting rough. Sit on her face, my love."

He finally pulls her foot out, dripping wet with all the slobber from my good-for-nothing mouth. I gasp for air, but they don't care; he slaps my face and grabs a fistful of my filthy messy hair.

"Open up, whore," Master mercilessly roars. "Know this is what your stupid face is for. Now come, my goddess—sit right there... just use her like a fucking chair..."

Jensen holds her tenderly yet firmly by her narrow waist, helping her into place, settling down onto my face. Her rose petal pussy lips block out my vision; my nose burrows deep in her velvety folds; my lips press against her tight asshole, in perfect position, fulfilling the core of my soul, in the best of all ways. A good facesitting from my flawless queen has always been the surest way to send me straight to subspace. 

"Yes, _fuck_ yes—just like that," Master croons to his beautiful lover. "Love watching you smother that hideous face with your pretty pink pussy. Just rub it all over. _God_, babe, you look so sweet and juicy. Make her worship your perfect ass... yeah, now ride her pathetic slave face, hard and fast..."

As I drown in her fragrance and flavor, I savor the soul-crushing sound of their laughs. Though I can't see a thing, thankfully I can hear what the queen and her king are both saying, conveying their love to each other, degrading their slave even further with every last word. 

Jensen kisses her neck and massages her glorious breasts as she crushes my skull. "You are so beautiful..."

"Ah, her tongue is so deep in my asshole!"

"Mmm, _fuck_—just where she belongs... ride that tongue... babe, I love you so much..."

His goddess keeps moaning in pleasure at his tender, sensuous touch. "Love you too, my king..."

"I love you more than anything..."

"Ohh, Jensen, I'm coming...!" her bright blue eyes fall closed, long lashes fluttering, as she curls up her toes, her breath shallow and sputtering.

"Yes! Fuck, yes! Come for me, my sweet goddess..." he says, sinful mouth shifting downward to suck on her beautiful breasts.

I can feel her tight sphincter convulsing around my wet tongue, the sweet scent of her imminent orgasm filling my lungs, in the moment just before the floodgates suddenly burst open in her luscious cunt. In an instant, my whole face is drenched in her essence; I've never felt so fucking blessed.

Once her climax is over, she lifts her crotch off of my head to recover, sitting back on my panting chest. Through the gloss of her squirt in which my face is totally covered, I watch her embracing her lover. "Ugh, just look at her—she's such a fucking mess."

The king snickers down at me savagely, loving the way that his goddess just ravaged me. "Serves the bitch right for being so worthless," he says, emerald green eyes aglow. "This is the prettiest she'll ever look, you know. All covered in your sweet delicious juices. Still ugly as fuck, though."

His brutal words get me so wet and so weak. I tremble in ecstasy as they both laugh at me, spit on my forehead and cheeks. Then he stretches my lips wide so his queen can spit down my throat.

"God, just looking at her makes me sick. She's a literal pig!" she scoffs, as Master slaps my face all hard and rough. I squeal in pain, just like the pig I've always been, desperate to worship them again, to kiss their feet and lick their asses good and clean. "The most disgusting thing I've ever fucking seen..."

"Then please don't look at her, my queen," Jensen suggests, changing position on the bed to straddle my pathetic head between his legs. "Let's ride her ugly face together. Wanna drive this big dick deep inside your perfect pussy right on top of her, just make her suffocate and swallow all our pleasure."

"Ohhh..." she sighs, shifting forward a bit until the angle is just right, for him to plunge his throbbing cock between her thighs. "Best idea _ever_."

As he thrusts into her while smothering my skull, I slobber all over his sweaty balls, high on the total subjugation of it all. His bulging sack feels so damn _full_—overflowing with the come that he will soon be shooting deep inside his queen, for her to squirt all over me... I myself am practically coming already, just thinking such heavenly thoughts.

He showers her with love and praise as they both dominate my face. "You are so beautiful. So fucking hot."

"Mmm, right back atcha, stud. You know you are a god!"

"I am nothing without my goddess," he professes, rubbing his gorgeous face into the smooth skin of her chest, between her lovely breasts. "Swear I could spend all day just worshiping these perfect fucking tits! Just—holy _shit_, and this... this tight wet pussy is the motherfucking _best_..."

They go on making love like this, so pure and passionate, so wild and wet, her every move in seamless sync with his. Rocking their royal king bed, right above my dumb subhuman head. With my worthless face buried between both their legs, all I can smell is their rich godlike sweat, and all I can taste is the sweet salty tang of their sex.

Then what feels like the next fucking moment, they both start exploding at once. Soaking their little slut in their sweet sacred flood, everything that I ever could want. When their mutual climax is finally done, Jensen slowly slides out, to position her dripping pink pussy right over my mouth; without wasting an instant, I gape my throat open to drink all his glorious come from her glistening cunt. His pearly white essence, the best fucking present—especially when it's so perfectly mixed with the juice of his goddess from heaven—gushes by the gallon and gathers all over my tongue. 

The whole time as I guzzle their juices, my master and mistress are locked in a lingering kiss, lost in the afterglow of post-orgasmic bliss. The king whispers sweet nothings to his golden goddess, reminding her how beautiful she is. Then once he's done, asks her a question. "Babe, do you need to take a piss?"

"Hmm, I guess..."

"Good. I was hoping you would," he suggestively says, leaning down to press a wet kiss on her pussy just before she spreads her legs, squatting over my cum-splattered lips. Jensen rises back onto his knees over me, holding his perfect lover in place by the hips. "Open up, toilet bitch. Know you're desperate for this. Drink from your fucking goddess."

She giggles in glee, knowing that's exactly what I'm going to do. They both love to drench me in their luscious pee. She releases her stream, soaking me through and through, while she lets out a satisfied scream. "Ooohhh..."

The sounds of her pleasure and Master's cruel laughter are straight out of my wettest dreams. So are the words that Jensen tells me next, too blissful to be true. "Lucky for you, I gotta take a piss too..."

With his massive cock, semi-erect but still totally perfect, hovering mere inches away from my mouth, he aims straight at my face now and then begins hosing me down. The golden juices of my god and his goddess are suddenly covering me all around. All I want is to drink it and drown.

As if life could get any better, the queen shares an epic idea that gets me even wetter. "Baby, I think she should drink your piss out of my asshole."

"Ugh, _God _yes. Come here, my goddess..." he excitedly says, turning his lover around and taking her shapely ass cheeks in his soft doting grasp. "Mmmm, just look at that sexy ass—_fuck_, think I need a taste... need it all over my face... babe, your ass is _so_ beautiful...."

With the queen's perfect butt crack positioned right over my snout, he starts eating her out, worshiping her tight little pink hole with his talented mouth. She whimpers and thrusts, while he murmurs about how her loves her so much. From down here, I can hear and witness every passionate smack of his plump luscious lips, as he lavishes his lover's heavenly asshole with kiss after kiss after kiss.

Then he plunges his massive cock deep in her sphincter, empties his whole bladder inside her, and pulls out so that she can let loose and cover my face in his hot golden piss.

"Don't miss a drop of it, you good-for-nothing bitch," Master imperiously scolds. "How does that taste? You like the way we use your ugly fucking face? Go on and swallow. Drink it all. How does it feel to know that you've fallen so low? That you're drinking my piss out of her pretty shithole?"

I can't feel a damn thing at this point. I'm nothing but their little subhuman fucktoy. A literal toilet, an object for them to enjoy, to abuse and destroy.

"I hope you fucking choke on this, you worthless piece of shit," he snaps, blessing my piss-soaked face with yet another slap. The queen is finished feeding me his juices out of her crack, but Jensen has a few more drops for me to slurp straight from the tap. I lap up every precious bit, lavishing kisses on his gorgeous dick, his sweaty balls, my lips and tongue straining to venture further back.

"Look at that—she's so desperate," the blonde goddess laughs. "I bet she would die for a taste of her master's sweet ass..."

"Of course she would. Just as she should," Jensen replies, spitting straight down into my eyes, squeezing my skull between his strong muscular thighs. "Isn't it obvious? Our slave would do any damn thing, just to make us feel good. She'd die for both of us. I hope she does. I hope she fucking dies."

"Ooohh, me too..." the queen coos, equally wet at the thought of me dead. Just as I am as well, at the thought of dying for the Ackles, because I'm so sick in the head. "Someday maybe... but not just yet, baby. Not till we're done fucking her up."

The sex god smiles and wraps his loving arms around her waist, holding her in a warm embrace as they grind both their crotches down onto my face, kissing her luscious mouth again and savoring the taste—when it comes to the flavor of his fucking flawless lover, he can never get enough. "Mmm, damn straight, my love. That's when we'll finish her off."

I drift off even farther into subspace, sinking harder, deaf and dumb and all but numb. I don't know when that day will come. But till then, to the power and perfection of my beautiful beloved sex god Jensen, I surrender and succumb. I belong to the king and the queen of this kingdom. I live only to love and to worship them. And once they're done with me, I can die happy, so blessed to have served at their feet like the bitch that I am: just a sad piece of subhuman scum.

It's pathetic and sick and twisted. But I don't give a shit. I embrace it. Because Jensen Ackles is literally fucking perfect, I know there is no other way I could ever exist. This is what I've become.

****WARNING: Below are a few more NSFW porn gifs****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was some intensely kinky shit, but I hope at least a few of you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments, and confessions! <3


	25. Degraded by Jensen & Jared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "I want Jensen to sit on my face while he spanks my pussy raw and pisses on me and verbally degrades me, all in front if Jared, who pisses on me with a laugh at the end bc I'm so pathetic and then takes his turn." (Kate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii Ackleholics! This confession was fun, especially with these gifs :D I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> P.S. I personally am only into Jensen and not Jared, so almost all of the action in this scene is from Jensen, but Jared is watching and joins in a little bit at the end, per the confession :)

Jensen and Jared love their fans. They really do. The two lead stars of _Supernatural_—sometimes called J2—are grateful for all of the love they receive from their loyal supporters like you, and they give back as much as they can. Though the SPN family is huge, everyone in the family means something to them. It's a big happy fandom. To J2, all fans have their own special value.

There is one exception, though. When it comes to sex... they see fans from another point of view. So the dynamic is quite different in that context. Forget mutual love and respect—you happen to know, that when Jensen and Jared take fangirls to bed, all that love and respect just goes out the window.

And how is it you know such a thing? Well, you're the lucky bitch they've chosen as their next target. The target of their darkest, most degrading, most deliciously humiliating kinks.

Somehow they know this is exactly what you want. That you're a nasty fucking slut, dirty and desperate, destined to devote yourself to them in total sexual submission. You were born to service them from this position. As soon as the two of them have you alone, locked in some random storage room, Jensen commands you to strip naked, right in front of him and Jared, and to show your "filthy little fangirl cunt."

"Go on," he taunts, amused at how his cruel verbal abuse just made you come undone. Every word off his luscious lips compels you like a magic fucking wand. He is the living definition of pure dominance.

Of course you do as told, and they both snicker at just how eager you are to play your role. As Jensen's gaze causes a flood between your thighs, you find yourself completely hypnotized, admiring the beauty of your master—_what a damn sexy bastard_—those gleaming green eyes could cut straight through your soul...

He is not very pleased, with the pause in your striptease. As he moves in close, before he even speaks, just one hit of his masculine scent makes you weak, bringing you to your knees. "Bitch, I told you to take off your fucking clothes. _Faster_," he scolds.

"Oh—" you stammer, snapping out of your daze, yet slipping deeper into subspace. You feel the blood rush to your face, heart thumping like a hammer. "Yes, sir..."

In a matter of seconds, your clothes are all off. You kneel before him on the floor, legs spread wide open like a whore. Hopefully you had followed orders fast enough.

He looks down at you like a cheap little rag doll, assessing your worth, if you even have any at all. With your eyes full of undying love, you simply stare up at the sex god towering above you so tall. His full pink lips curve up into a smirk; then from where Jared stands a few steps back, he spares a savage laugh, shaking his head at you with a humiliating huff.

Jensen leans closer toward you, just the slightest bit. "Well, you are one _pathetic_ little piece of shit," he scoffs.

You bite your lip to stifle back a shameful moan of pleasure. High on his brutal words, how beautifully they hurt... you'll never get enough. "Th-thank you, sir."

"God _damn_—d'you hear that, man?" Jensen asks his friend, the same look of sadistic satisfaction on his face. "Bitch knows her place. Our fucking favorite kind of fan. Just look at her... stripped naked, soaking wet... this gets her off. What'd'ya think, Jared? I bet she wants us both to fuck her good and rough."

The taller actor instantly agrees. It's plain to see, _painfully_ obvious. "Damn right she does."

Jensen chuckles at your expense, the dignity-destroying rumble of his laugh running you over like a truck. "Why don't you go ahead and tell us. Is that what you want, slut? You wanna get fucked?"

There is only one possible answer. "I... I want whatever you want, Master."

The room resounds with yet another round of soul-shattering laughter. 

"Well, in that case... let's cut straight to the chase," your master says, squatting down to your level now to meet your gaze. "You oughta know a piece of shit like you doesn't deserve my cock. No, you're not worth a fuck. Not even worth a taste. That'd be a goddamn waste."

You bow your head, dripping wet as you drown in a sea of self-hate. _Of course you don't deserve the god of sex—you know this is your place..._

But then the words that Jensen utters next set off a bomb between your legs. "No, I'm just gonna sit on your filthy whore face."

Before you can even react to just how fucking _awesome_ that sounds, he shoves your stupid head to the ground, swiftly undoes his belt and his fly, letting his pants and boxers down, framing your head between his firm muscular thighs. It all happens so fast. In a flash, you are suddenly lying down flat on your back as you stare up at the crack of Jensen Ackles' perfect ass. You groan and sigh, unable to believe your eyes, breathing in deep, the smell so sweet you could just _die_... this gift is so much more than any whore could ever ask...

"Yeah, that's it. Sniff my crack, you dirty bitch," Jensen laughs. "Know it's a fucking privilege. You like that? Like the smell of my hot sweaty ass?"

"God, _yes_...!" you gasp.

In that moment you're desperate to pour on the praise, to tell him just how good he smells, how bad you want to taste... but before you can even begin, Jensen sits back to press the full weight of his ass onto your nasty face. 

"Hmm, what's that? Can't hear you, slut," he teases, grinding back and forth, reminding you just what you're worth—_nothing_—riding your face just as hard as he pleases.

It's everything a bitch like you could ever want. But then, as if you could be any more turned on... all of a sudden you can feel his big strong hands upon your cunt.

From where you lay smothered beneath him, you tremble and scream, lost in a scene straight from your wildest dreams. Jensen Ackles, the god of a man that you worship and can't live without, is now spanking your pussy while rubbing his sweet ass all over your snout, suffocating your nose and your mouth. Causing you the most excruciating pain _ever_, while you squirm underneath his perfect asshole and struggle to give him pleasure. This is the best day of your sorry little life, without a doubt.

"Worship my ass, you worthless pig!" he orders with another cruel sadistic laugh. "Know this is what you live for. Yeah, sniff my sweaty balls and suck my shithole while I work this nasty cunt of yours. Disgusting whore. God, you are _so_ fucking pathetic."

You don't doubt that Jared, watching all the while, is looking on with a depraved smile as he strokes his long hard dick.

Jensen is stroking his as well, throbbing and thick and hard as hell. Though you can't see it from your subjugated angle, you can just tell. And given how damn hard he is... it's almost unthinkable that he would go on to say _this_: "Why don't you give my asshole a nice long French kiss while I soak you in piss."

Even as your brain disintegrates to bits, blown to a state of bliss, you cannot help but wonder if he's serious. No man should be able to let loose a hot stream of piss from a cock that's so stiff... but Jensen Ackles is not just a man. He is a god, so he can grace you with that gift. Of course he can.

As you press your pathetic lips into his perfect asshole, so delicious and so beautiful, puckering up and locking tight around his sphincter as your tongue plunges inside it in a passionate French kiss... Jensen keeps his fucking promise. In an instant, liquid gold fresh from his cock is cascading across your body and your cunt, hosing you down in his godly glorious piss. You quite honestly want to live and die like this.

"_Fuck_..." Jensen grunts as he reaches to deal a few more final spanks to your piss-splattered cunt. By this point your pussy, like your whole goddamn body, is numb. "Such a filthy little slut. You know, I could feed you some—some of this hot steamy piss, maybe even my sweet creamy cum..."

Just the heavenly thought strikes you dumb.

He finishes his sentence in the only way he can. Now that his piss is finally done, his fine ass lifts away from your filthy face all of a sudden, leaving you desperate to be buried under his full weight again. "... but too bad for you, bitch—you wouldn't deserve it."

You whimper and moan, like a dog for a bone. You should've known. Would've if only you weren't so stupid. Deep down you always did...

As you blink to adjust to the light of the room, you find that Jared is now staring next to Jensen right in front of you. Your first master looks pleased with what he's done, rolling his tongue; the taller man now does the same, arching his brows in pleasure at the sight of you in pain, drowning in shame. Letting out yet another harsh laugh, Jared grips his massive staff within his fist and pisses all over your tits. "Pathetic piece of shit."

Once he is done, the two men take turns spitting on your cunt and down your throat, then turn to go. They take one last look at their favorite little fan before they do. Joking mercilessly about how desperate you must be for this mistreatment to continue. Of course it's true. But that is obviously not what's gonna happen—both men have had enough of using and abusing you, through and through.

With a shrug of his broad shoulders, Jared conveys his pity in a tone that couldn't possibly be any fucking colder. "It sucks to be you."

Jensen puckers his perfect lips, pearly teeth flashing in an exaggerated grimace, as he shakes his head with a sharp little hiss. "Damn, dude, that's savage!"

His tall friend shrugs again as they both turn and head for the door. "No other way to treat a good-for-nothing whore. Hey, that's what fans are for—to serve and worship us while we treat them like garbage."

"Damn straight," Jensen says, looking back to bless you with a subtle wink, just to leave you with the hope to dare to think that maybe, _maybe_... maybe someday you will be lucky enough to service him again. Whether or not that will ever happen, this session here today was _such_ a fucking privilege. "Bye, bitch."

Jensen and Jared love their fans. They really do. They respect them and view them as human beings with real value...

Except for when it comes to sex with kinky sluts like you. In that context, they _can't_... 'cause you don't fucking want them to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments, and confessions! <3


	26. Safeword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "I would lpve one where Jensen x Reader do their first rough scene together (You decide how rough) and she safewords out and is embarrassed she did afterwards and it's all cute and fluffy and gentle!" (Mia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! Here's a chapter with some smut and fluff :) It was hard for me personally to imagine ever safewording out of sex with Jensen, since I have no fucking limits when it comes to him, so I tried to come up with a scenario that works for this confession... Hope you enjoy it!

"Are you sure, sweetheart?"

You gaze up at your boyfriend, the glorious sex god, and bob your head in a provocative nod. "Yes, sir. Want you to tie me up and fuck me _hard_."

Jensen's emeralds eyes glimmer at those words—he likes what he heard. With a low raspy chuckle, he softly caresses your cheek with his knuckle. "Well, who knew what a dirty little whore you are..."

You shrug your shoulders where you're lying next to him in bed, swooning as he kisses your forehead. "Never was before. Not till you brought it out of me," you tell him honestly.

He lets out an alpha-male growl of approval, quite proud and quite pleased. "Aw, you're making me blush, baby."

With a big grin, you lean in to place a sweet kiss on the tip of his nose, lips drifting all over his cheekbones, adoring the scratch of his stubble against your smooth skin. You could go on just kissing him like this for weeks. "Blush all you want, honey," you murmur to your gorgeous green-eyed lover, cuddling him under the covers. "Pink looks good on these cute freckled cheeks."

Jensen growls again, sliding his strong hands around your body and groping your perky butt cheeks through your panties. "Hmm, well, something tells me that color would look even _better_ on these..."

Your boyfriend's big hands never fail to make your toes curl. Needy and dripping wet, you eagerly flip over on the bed, giddy and giggling like a schoolgirl. "Then fuck me already!"

"Damn—you're so fucking _slutty_," he teases, reaching down to deal your ass a playful little smack. He unfastens your bra with an effortless snap, then leaves a trail of tender kisses down your back, as you let out a pleasured sound between a whimper and a laugh. "So naughty. You like that?"

_Ughhh, as if he has to ask..._

Your silence earns you yet another slap. "Answer me, bitch."

"Yes!" you cry out, desperate and loud. Hearing words like this, from Jensen's mouth, off of those luscious lips... it always makes your pussy twitch. "Yes, sir, I love it."

"Mmm, 'course you do," he coos, thick fingers sliding in between your legs, toward your dripping sex. His hand is already all slick with your juice, as he toys with your clit. "Fuck, look at that—so wet for me already, baby... holy shit..."

You moan and arch your back, for there's no other way to possibly react, pushing your pussy closer toward his skillful fingers. "_God_ yes, just—fuck me, sir!"

Jensen's chest rumbles in a cocky little snicker. "Not yet, sugar. First things first..."

Right now you need your man inside you so damn bad, it feels as if your cunt is gonna burst. It fucking _hurts_.

"If babygirl wants to get tied up... get _fucked_ good and rough..." he devilishly purrs, "we're gonna have to set a safeword."

Squirming on the bed, you bite your lip and shake your head. "But I don't need one, sir. You know I have no limits with you."

He spanks you again, before reaching for the ropes that he's been keeping on the nightstand. Then settles into place with his muscular thighs braced around either side of your back, straddling your ass, the erection bulging through his boxers brushing up against your crack. "Maybe true. Maybe you don't need one, baby... but _I _do. Need to know that you have a way out, if you have any doubts."

Although you know how right he is, you whine and grumble like a bitch. It's fun when you struggle in vain to resist. "Well, I won't be able to talk anyway when you stuff your big cock in my mouth..."

"Mmm, much as I'd _love_ that, babe—not today, okay?" Jensen insists, as he begins tying the binds around your wrists. His tone is gravelly and gruff, yet also somehow sensitive and soft, so full of love. "That pretty mouth ain't getting stuffed, our first time playing rough. It's gonna stay open so I can hear every damn word that you say."

"Oh–okay..." you give in, powerless to resist such a god. Your arms are now secured in place above your head, fastened tight to the frame of the bed. _Damn, does this man know how to tie a knot_, you think, sighing in pleasure at the thought. _So fucking hot._ You've never been so soaking wet.

"Good little slut," he grunts, finally sliding one of his fingers inside your slick cunt. "See, good things happen when you give me what I want."

"Ugh _God..._!" you whimper, pussy clenching tight around his finger. "God yes—thank you, sir..."

"So what's it gonna be, sweetie? Tell me the magic word," he coaxes, pushing in more deeply.

As your hips buck and grind, you blurt out the first word that comes to your mind. "Uhh... Poughkeepsie?"

The motion of his finger in your pussy pauses, just a beat. "Poughkeepsie?" he repeats.

"I know, I know," you mumble in embarrassment, your mouth partially muffled by the pillow. You had hoped that he wouldn't judge you for choosing a code word used on _Supernatural_; you can't help that you're such a fan of his show. "It's super cheesy..."

"Damn right it is, nerd," Jensen teases, going from one finger inside of you to two, pumping your tight cunt as it squeezes. "But I love your cheesy safeword. I think it's super sweet... and cute... and fucking _perfect_, just like you."

"_Fuck_, Jensen...!" you moan, your inner walls convulsing all around his knuckle bones, his digits driving deep and hitting home. You wish that you could reach around to hold him, to caress his pretty head and scruffy hair, to pull him in for a delicious kiss... _it isn't fucking fair—you can't, the way he tied your hands_... and yet you know you asked for this. You're his to own, with no way to return his loving touch. "Fuck, I love you... I love you so much..."

"Love you too," he coos, pulling his fingers out of you and slurping off the juice. "Mmm, taste so sweet, baby. Love the way this tight hot pussy gets so wet for me..."

"Only for you, sir. Fuck me... _please_..." you beg, as you can hear him slide his boxers down his knees, off of his legs.

"That's right, bitch. _Beg_," he orders, leaning down over your body now to bite the smooth skin of your shoulder. "Dirty slut want some rough fucking sex?"

You scream in ecstasy, desperate for your man to mark you with his teeth and make you fucking bleed. Already he's fulfilling all your fantasies. "God, _yes_...!"

Jensen grinds his massive cock against your crack, the bare skin of his sculpted chest pressed hard into your back, the full weight of his body pushing yours into the mattress. "Mmm, thought you'd never ask... want me to fill up this tight cunt of yours, you filthy fucking whore? That pretty little ass?"

All you can do right now is groan and gasp.

"Tell me what you fucking _want_," he taunts, smacking your ass with one hand while the other reaches around your body, attacking your tits from the front.

"Unghh, I want—sir, I _need_ you inside me..."

"Yeah? Need this big cock to tear up that tight little pussy?" he sneers, his husky voice pure music to your ears. He wraps his fist around his dick and lines it up against your slit, all wet and juicy.

"Yes, yes sir, _please..._!" you beg him, aching to be ravaged, for this living breathing sex god to destroy you like a savage. You pour on the dirty talk, filled with the urge to keep on pleading for Jensen Ackles' big beautiful cock. "Please fuck me with that big fucking dick... please sir, I _need_ it, I'm your dirty little bitch..."

The head of his cock teases at your soaking hole, his precum mixing with the juices from your slick velvety folds. In bed your big strong boyfriend always likes to be in full control... but he has never been _so_ devilishly dominant. "Such a greedy fucking _slut_," he scolds. "So needy. Look at you, all tied up. Dripping wet and fucking desperate. Bet you'd do anything to get this dick deep in your cunt."

"Yes, yes sir—I'd do _anything_, I swear..." you sigh as he grabs a fistful of your hair.

He pulls it hard, arching your neck back toward him until you're seeing fucking stars. He leans in to bite at the lobe of your ear, his every move rough in a way that would fill you with panic and fear, if he were anyone but Jensen. His breath is hot upon your skin, full of aggression, pearly white teeth sharp enough to rip you right apart. "Don't say you didn't ask for this, sweetheart."

And that's when it starts.

In a split fucking second, his huge cock is buried balls deep in your soaking wet cunt. From the first thrust, already it feels like you're set to explode. His hands are everywhere: spanking your ass, groping your tits, yanking your hair, flicking your clit, clamping around your gasping throat. Turns out you fucking _love_ getting choked. Somehow he knows just when to let go... just when you're feeling hazy and weak, he'll release to make sure that you're fully awake and still able to speak. To say the word, in case you ever feel the need. But no—of course you don't. You just want him to keep hammering into you with such power and speed, brutally banging up your body till you bruise and break and bleed.

There's no way that Jensen would let himself _actually _cause that much damage. He would never inflict any serious permanent injury; even if you asked for it, that's one thing he could never manage. He knows your body all too well—he can always tell, just how much every part of it can take, before it breaks. To bring you right up to the edge of perfect pleasure, without scarring you forever. He's an expert at this kind of thing. Would never have agreed to this, if he weren't so experienced. And yet unlike him... you're quite new to this. You love how it feels so deliciously different, from all the sweet passionate sex you two have had, so dark and deviant and _dangerous_ even. As if you're being fucked to hell and back, which feels like fucking heaven.

But you begin to worry then, all of a sudden. Just when you're about to cum, harder than you ever thought you could possibly cum... all your senses are numb, eyes shut tight as white hot pleasure shoots up your spine, blasting your heart into pieces and blowing your mind... you feel blind, deaf and dumb. And it's fucking _awesome_.

...Yet then again, this is something you've never experienced. Your love and devotion toward Jensen have never felt so damn intense. You want to surrender yourself to him, body and soul, your entire existence. Every fiber of your being. And it's _terrifying_. You have no idea what's happening, in this moment. _What if every bone in your body is actually broken? What if your vocal cords just snapped from screaming 'fuck yes thank you sir' a thousand times and those were the last words you've ever spoken? What if you can never fuck again after today because your pussy literally just split open? _

That final thought is the last straw, for you. God forbid that's true—if your cunt is permanently ruined from this session, such that you can never again get a good fuck from Jensen... that's quite honestly the worst thing that could ever happen. It's too tragic to even imagine. So you start to panic, just as he's about to thrust inside you one last time and work his final stroke of magic.

The word spills off your tongue, and just like that, it's done. "...Poughkeepsie!"

It's almost shocking, how swiftly Jensen responds. The animal inside him disappears completely; the man inside him could not have reacted any faster. Sensitivity to safewords is just one of many skills that he has mastered. In an instant, he removes his throbbing cock out of your cunt, unties your bonds. He's handling you so fucking sweetly. Takes you in his arms, all safe and warm, and you can tell he hates himself for having caused you any harm. Wishing that he had seen the signs before you sounded the alarm.

"Oh God, Y/N—I'm so sorry... that'll _never_ happen again..." he says in earnest, massaging the marks on your wrists. "Just tell me what you need. If you don't want me touching you right now, need time alone, just let me know—I can bring you something to drink, something to eat... or if there's anything you want to say, I'm here, as long as you want me to stay, I'll hold you close and never let you go..."

You feel so fucking bad; nothing hurts worse than knowing you've made Jensen sad. You shake your head and hold him closer, burying your face deep in the haven of his shoulder. "No, no... it isn't like this—Jensen, you did _nothing_ wrong, I promise..."

"Of course I did."

"No, it was all my fault! There was _no_ way you could've seen that coming, none at all. I was loving every minute, wasn't trying to resist, I was just... being really stupid..."

"Listen, Y/N," Jensen says, gently cradling your blushing face, affection pouring out from his glowing green gaze. "Safewording is _never_ stupid. I'm just glad that you were brave enough to say it, smart enough to take care of yourself when I fucking couldn't."

"But that's _not_ what happened!" you insist, scowling up at your stupidly beautiful boyfriend. Part of you wishes you could shut his pretty mouth up with a big fat kiss. And yet you know that he still needs to be convinced. "Jensen, I'm serious. I just panicked. I, um... I thought..."

He furrows his brows as your voice trails off. "You thought what?"

You're too mortified to manage making eye contact. As soon as you'd uttered the safeword, your sanity and senses had come flooding back; you know now that imagining such dire consequences from rough sex was no way for a rational full-grown adult to react. The truth was that you were too inexperienced with pure submissive pleasure so intense, so you had freaked out in the moment. He deserves to know that fact. "I... I thought that my pussy was broken."

Jensen blinks, lips parted in a puzzled pause. "Come again?"

"That was the problem!" you tell him, unable to resist turning his words into a cheap sexual pun. "I was worried I could never cum again, never get fucked again, once this session was done."

He shifts on the bed, scratching his head. "So you thought I was literally destroying your cunt?"

You burrow deeper in his chest, so he won't have to see your face, shy and embarrassed. "Yeah, I just—my whole body felt numb, so I freaked out and thought, like oh God, what if I break into a million fucking pieces when I cum... I dunno where those thoughts were even coming from... it just felt like I was _dying_—in a good way, but you know, still terrifying... I dunno, it was just super dumb."

Jensen tilts your face back up toward him, caressing your rosy pink cheek with his thumb. His green eyes gaze deep into your soul, pulling all of the millions of pieces together and making you whole. "You know something, babygirl? You are the cutest fucking thing in the entire world."

You can feel your cheeks turn pinker as he strokes them with his tender loving fingers. "Oh, stop it. I'm a fucking idiot."

"My _favorite_ little idiot," he murmurs. "When I said you're fucking perfect, babe, I meant it. And you know—I didn't even think that it was possible... but _damn_, I love you even more for being so adorable."

With a giddy love-drunk giggle, you melt into his embrace, kissing your favorite freckle on his flawless face. "Well, in that case, Mr. Fucking Perfect Ackles—do you think maybe you love me enough... to have another go at playing rough?" you dare to ask him, even though he clearly seems more in the mood to hug and snuggle.

Sure enough, he denies your request to play rough, his voice playfully grumpy and gruff. "No way in _hell_. From now on, all we're ever gonna do in bed is cuddle." 

"Fine—whatever you say, sir..."

"Don't call me that," he grumbles.

"Aww, but why not...?" you ask him seductively, rubbing your naked body against his big stiffening cock. "...'cause it gets you hard as a rock?"

"Ugh God—please, baby, _stop_..." he groans, though you can tell that isn't _really_ what he wants.

He's so much fun to tease and taunt. "Is that a safeword?"

"I don't need a goddamn safeword."

"Talk about a double standard..."

"_Fine—_I'll make one up tomorrow," he relents. "For tonight, though..."

You finish his sentence, the way you always can with your beloved Jensen. "...we're just gonna cuddle. I know."

"Damn straight," he sighs, holding you tight, keeping you safe. "You know I fucking love you, right?"

You bat your eyes. "If I say no, will you keep telling me and showing me all night?"

"Hmm, I might..."

"Then no, I had no fucking clue!" you reply, your big goofy smile as bright as the stars in his eyes. You love this man so much you could just die. "But _damn_ do I love you."

He knows it's true. But still, you're bound to spend all night telling and showing him how much you love him, too. Just cuddling like lovers do... until the rough and dirty animals inside of you are ready for round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments, and confessions! <3


	27. Whore for J2 and the SPN Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "How about one where reader is in a poly relationship with Jensen and Jared and she's their little whore and she does whatever they say and it ends up in her being brutally fucked on set in front if the spn cast who then take turns on her while Jensen and Jared film?" (Isae)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this chapter features lots of different characters... new territory for me, but necessary to fulfill the confession! Writing it was actually more fun than I'd expected :) 
> 
> FYI, aside from Jensen and Jared, most of the other people in this chapter only get involved a little bit and don't physically interact with the reader — but I did choose a few to get in on the action (the most attractive in my personal opinion, so that I could feel comfortable imagining it... even though as we all know my own desires are only for Jensen...)
> 
> Anyway! Enough ado from me... hope you enjoy the read :)

You're a huge fan of _Supernatural_. In particular its leading man, your boyfriend Jensen Ackles. And his big tall costar Jared, who is your boyfriend as well.

Yes, that's right—you're dating both of them. Though the term 'dating' may not be fit to describe it. Just a little too... respectable.

Sure, they take you out every so often. Treat you to dinner, buy you drinks, bring you to parties and celebrity events, showing you off to all their friends. To both of these men, you're a good little girlfriend. When it comes to sharing, that has never been a problem, for the two of them. J2 are used to sharing everything. And everyone. Sharing a woman is no different.

What you have with them is a healthy and happily functioning poly relationship. The three of you are constantly together, practically joined at the hip. And it's perfect. So what is there not to respect?

...Well, the fact that you are basically their filthy little fuck-pet. For both Jensen and Jared, this relationship is all about the sex.

When they take you to a restaurant, it's to watch you squirm in torment while they play with the remote-controlled sex toy stuck in your cunt. When they take you to the movies, it's so that they can both sit back and relax, enjoy the show while getting blown—you spend the whole time on your knees, like a slave bowing down before your masters' throne, face buried deep between their legs. And when they take you to a party, you know just what to expect: they tell you to strip naked, serve them drinks, treat them like kings, and let them use you as a footrest, just before they fuck you hard in front of everybody else. Sometimes they even order you to suck and fuck their friends. By the time the party ends, you're always wrecked.

And you adore this fucked up life of yours. Can't imagine a more blissful existence. You are Jensen and Jared's dirty little whore, in every sense.

Yet one thing they have never done, no matter how much you have begged... is to fuck you in front of the SPN cast. Jensen had always thought it would be unprofessional, low-class, to try and mix business with pleasure like that. There's a massive party for the whole cast tonight, though, and now that they're nearing the end of the show... this year might be your very last chance. Jared reminds his friend about that fact. Usually they never take you to parties like these; it would be too dangerous to have you in attendance. But tonight, Jensen is finally convinced. He finally agrees that they can bring along their favorite piece of ass.

It's happening at last.

Jensen and Jared arrive on the scene fashionably late, as always. The real party never begins till they walk in. Now that they have... all eyes are on them. And on their slutty little girlfriend.

"Oh shit—guys, is this who I think it is...?" Misha asks, his blue eyes twinkling in mischief as he grins and licks his lips. His real-life voice is just a little raspy, not as gravelly as Cas.

"Of course it is, you idiot," Mark Sheppard states decisively, sounding more than just a little bit like Crowley. "As if you have to ask."

You hear another husky voice from elsewhere in the room, giving off total Daddy vibes. It's Jeffrey Dean Morgan, you realize; you sort of have a secret daddy kink for him. "Well, guys, not gonna lie... your little fucktoy is one sexy piece of ass."

"Amen to that," another voice butts in—Matt Cohen, the other man who had once played the Winchester dad. With his chiseled features and impressive six-pack abs, he is quite the goodlooking bastard. After the lead actors, you'd always thought he was the next hottest guy in the cast.

"She's, um... practically naked," a younger voice adds, from somewhere behind Matt. You glance over to see Alex Calvert, who looks just as boyishly cute as his character Jack, and almost just as awkward.

"Practically," Jensen agrees, flashing Alex a devilish wink. "But not naked just yet. Let's see what we can do about that..."

He grabs the fabric of the skimpy dress you're wearing and begins to rip it off. Jared joins in, their motions fast and rough, just like you love.

"Now, now, boys..." interrupts a female voice. Ruthie Connell steps in, all red hair and pale skin, speaking in Rowena's accent as she casts a disapproving look toward Jared and Jensen. "That's no way to treat such a sweet precious toy..."

"Yeah, listen to the ginger witch," chimes in another—a male voice this time, although compared to all the other guys, not quite as low in pitch. You recognize the voice as Rich. He plays Gabriel, and seems to share his sense of humor with the fictional angel, sarcastic and playful. "Show some respect to the poor little bitch!"

"_Respect_?" Jensen repeats with a deep-throated laugh. "Respect my ass!"

And yes, it's true—you literally do. Next thing he does is shove you down onto your knees, all too aggressively, gripping your head and rubbing it against his crack, letting you kiss his gorgeous butt cheeks through his pants.

Jared snickers and pushes your head deeper in Jensen's ass, and you can hear some of the cast start to holler and clap. "Now that's respect right there!" he laughs, long fingers tangling in your hair, while everybody stares. "What'd'ya fuckers think of _that_?"

"I think it's fucking _hot_," proclaims another actor—Rob—as Jared pulls down Jensen's pants, so you can give Sir Ackles' ass a proper rimjob. "And what I say goes, since, you know. I'm God."

"Oh, just stop," says the voice of a strong, sassy woman: Lisa Berry, who plays Death. Bossy and scary enough to shut up God Himself in one breath. "Everybody knows that you're a loser on this show, Chuck. Just a miserable self-worshiping fuck."

"Speaking of worshiping... look what this dirty girl is doing with her mouth!" another woman laughs out loud. It's Emily Swallow, another strong actress, who plays the all-powerful Darkness. "She's worshiping Jensen's sweet butt. Filthy slut."

"Hey, no need to be so mean!" Briana Buckmaster then jumps in defending your honor, as if your dignity's not already a goner. Acting all softhearted and wholesome, just like Donna. "Anyway, Amara always dreamed of doing that to Dean. She was _so_ desperate..."

"Ugh, enough with the character roleplay," complains the distinctively debonair voice of Sebastian Roché. Just like the angel Balthazar, he has the sex drive and the swagger of a pornstar. "_Supernatural _is a lovely little show, I know, but why waste time with such childish bullshit when we could be watching this live-action porno?"

He has a point. By now, Jensen and Jared have you stripped completely naked, and watching them ravage their fucktoy is quite a damn show for this crowd to enjoy. You're about to get fucking _destroyed_.

"Beat that ass up, boys," Jeff spurs them on, using his Daddy Winchester voice, coming off just like John.

"Why don't you screw her from both ends?" you hear Ruth propose. Apparently when she had stepped in to scold J2 moments ago, that had just been a joke. "Now _that's_ the right way to show love to your sweet little girlfriend. Yes, go on and give the wee pig a good spitroast."

"Yeahh, stuff her ass and fuck her throat!" another woman cheers them on. Sounds like Kim Rhodes. You know that Sheriff Jody is a pure maternal figure on the show... the actress seems quite different in real life, though.

"Mmm, there we go. Now slap that dirty little ho," Misha demands, watching as Jared takes your naked ass between his big strong hands, while Jensen rams his huge cock deep inside your mouth for you to blow.

While both of your dominant boyfriends grunt and groan, making you moan, Matt Cohen casually whips out his phone. "Gotta get all of this on video..."

Next thing you know, Jared is pulling his long hard dick out of your crack to spray his cum across your back, while Jensen shoots his own straight down your gaping throat, so you can swallow down his creamy load, your body shuddering in pleasure as you gulp and gag. 

"Ugh, you know what? I'm sick of this pathetic little slut," Sir Ackles says, smacking and spitting on your face. "I think I've had enough. But I would _love_..."

Someone chimes in just then, to finish Jensen's sentence in his own words. It's none other than Alex Calvert. "...to watch her getting fucked by all of us?"

Jared lets out a loud, proud laugh and pats the newbie on the back. "Well, shit! Seems like you're finally learning, kid."

The degradation you're experiencing in the middle of this crowded room just makes your kinky little pussy twitch. Rob approaches you, followed by Rich. "Now that she's had enough of that J2 sandwich..." the man who plays God snickers, scraping the cum off your back, making you lick it off his fingers, "...who else wants to gang-bang this bitch?"

Obviously fucking _everybody_. No one here in this room is afraid to get naughty.

First up is another kind of Winchester sandwich: Jeff and Matt, the two hotties who've played the boys' dad. You're more than down for that. The older daddy gets in line to fuck you from behind, plunging his thick cock in your cunt, driving it deep inside, while you suck off the younger hunk. Your whole body is under attack, getting plowed by the ultimate alpha-male dad from the back, as you gaze up into the handsome face and sculpted muscles of the stud who's ravaging you from the front.

"Ugh, holy _shit_...! This bitch knows how to take a dick," Matt growls in satisfaction, glancing over at Jensen, who had taken over his phone to keep filming all the action. "Man, you getting this?"

"Yeah, it's pure fucking gold!" your green-eyed boyfriend hollers in approval as the camera rolls. 

Seeing his bright satisfied smile from the corner of your eye, you're so turned on you could just _die_; you'll never get over how gorgeous he is. Even while you're choking on someone else's dick, the sound of Jensen's voice still sends you to a state of sweet submissive bliss. You can't believe how blessed you are to be his lover. You hope that by the time the night is over, you can thank both of your boyfriends with a big fat kiss, for letting you experience a cast party like this. You can't wait to kiss their feet and lick their asses, maybe drink their piss...

Yet you're getting ahead of yourself, thinking of what will happen next. For as of now, the night has only just begun. A night bound to be full of filthy gang-bang sex. And by the time it's done, every man and every woman in the room will have had their share of fun. Every last one. 

It's a hell of a party, with bottles of bubbly burst open all over the room, thick white foam flowing freely as cum. At one point you look over at Jensen and Jared—they're both drenched, soaking wet with spilled champagne and sweat, posing for a picture just for fun, Jared grinning like a stupid drunk while Jensen makes a rockstar face, holding a pair of empty bottles up and sticking out his tongue. You love them more than anything or anyone... and you know of no better way to display your devotion, than letting them get off on watching you get fucked by everyone.

So this is the first night of your dirtiest dream coming true: being whored out by J2, to the entire _Supernatural_ cast. You hope to hell that it won't be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! :)
> 
> Especially with these delicious gifs ;P (that recent EW shoot was such a fucking gift.....)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments and confessions! <3


	28. Cum In My Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "Ooh how about one where Jensen has a kink for coming inside his girl's panties and making her wear them to work so she feels his cum against her all day every day. Bonus points if he shows up during her lunch time to fuck her and give her panties another filling of cum for the afternoon and when she gets home, she's so turned on it only takes a couple of rubs of his fingers against the panties so fill of his cum that she squirts;)" (Isa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Ackleholics! Hope you are all doing well and enjoy this fun little confession :)

There is nothing in the world that you love more than Jensen Ackles' cum.

It's thick and creamy, sweet and dreamy, pearly white and always fills you up just right. That's why you're happy with your role in life: his loving wife... and dirty little cum dump. 

Jensen knows how much you love it, which is why he always feeds you plenty of it. Fucking you in every hole all day and night. It's fucking heaven, and you wish that you could fuck 24/7. Make the most of being married to the hottest man alive. Yet as much as you would like to spend your life doing your duties as his bride, you're actually a working woman with a normal 9-to-5. 

Your sex god of a husband fucks you madly in the mornings and the evenings, and on weekends... but you must function without him, during all the time between then. Forced to go without his touch, without the cum you love so much. There's nothing worse, than trying to survive each day with such excruciating thirst.Sometimes he might stop by the office for a visit—let you slurp up his delicious cum for lunch, or fill your cunt with it. You're always grateful for the gift, but you need more, for you feel empty all the while before and afterward. You need his cum so bad it fucking _hurts_.

And Jensen knows just what you need, of course. That's why this morning as you're getting ready for work, he randomly picks up a pair of your sluttiest panties and eyes the pink lace with a devilish smirk. "Hmm, you know what? I want you to wear these to work today, slut," he says, already getting you wet with the force of his words.

Natural blush rises to your cheeks as you apply your makeup, noticing the rosy color in the mirror. "Yes, sir."

From where he stands behind you, Jensen looks at your reflection, silently commanding you to meet his gaze. "Pink looks so pretty on that sweet pussy," he states, grinding against your naked ass so you can feel his huge erection through his pants. "But these pretty pink panties would look even better... if I got 'em all nice and juicy." 

At that, you fumble with your lipstick as it tumbles from your hands, leaving a cherry-colored streak across your face. _Oh my God he is so fucking hot_, you think, wondering if he means what you're imagining... just the thought of him jerking off onto that pretty pink lace makes your heart race. As always, you turn into such a damn klutz, losing all your composure and grace, when your husband treats you like his cheap little slut.

He wipes the faint lipstick stain off of your face with a sweep of his thumb, letting you suck it off of him, loving the taste of his skin on your tongue. Embracing what a nasty whore you've become. "Just gimme five minutes with these," he growls into your ear, with a slap on your rear, followed by a tight squeeze of your cheeks as he leaves for some quality time with your panties.

You let out a needy moan, wishing your man wouldn't leave you alone. "But sir, please—can't you do it here? With me?"

"Don't be so greedy," he chides. "Just keep getting ready. Dress up nice, do your makeup real pretty, then meet me outside."

Although you hate to be apart from him for so much as a minute—let alone five—you could never hate him, not even a little bit. Not even if you tried. You love it when he gets so dominant. And so you do just as he wants, rushing to put your clothes and makeup on, while struggling to calm the raging fire in your cunt.

Slipping into your favorite work outfit, you check yourself out in the mirror, admiring the way the little black dress hugs your figure, showing off your ass and tits. Though it's provocative as hell, somehow it makes you look professional, respectable. Covering just enough to keep you out of trouble. You step into your sexiest shoes—the red-bottom heels that your husband once bought for you—and style your hair for a minute or two. Then you're all fucking set. Of course, you kept your pussy naked, which is practically a flooding hazard since Jensen has gotten you so wet. You can't wait for the treat that you're about to get...

You head outside to find him waiting in the driveway, leaning casually against the driver side door of your car. He has those pink panties in hand and he's ready to play, not afraid what the neighbors might say, pleased to have the whole street watch and see what a good whore you are.

"_Damn_, Y/N," he growls as you sashay toward him. "Looking like that you're gonna make me cum again..."

"Mmm, don't mind if you do, sir..." you purr, coming closer.

"Nuh-uh—can't have you running late for work, you dirty girl," he taunts, rolling the panties playfully between his fingers with a hypnotizing twirl. "Now put these on. If you do as you're told like a good little cunt... then _maybe_ you'll get seconds. Maybe later."

"Thank you, sir," you eagerly obey your master, giving in to your submissive urges and insatiable thirst. "But first..."

"No, you don't get to taste," he says, reading your mind through the look on your filthy whore face. He drops the panties in your hands, a wet pile of pink lace, the crotch of it blessed with a pearly white glaze. "I know you're desperate. But today I just want you to _feel_ it. Feel that juicy cum rubbing all over your pussy lips all fucking day."

"Holy _fuck_, sir..." is all you can manage to say. It's a struggle to speak—you can feel your knees start to go weak—and so Jensen, as ever the gentleman, takes hold of you by the waist.

"You like the sound of that?" he asks, reaching down with his other hand to grope your ass.

"_God_ yes..."

The panties almost fall out of your grasp, but Jensen keeps you steady as you groan and gasp. "Then get your shit together, bitch," he rasps, the bossy roughness in his voice making your pussy twitch. To snap you out of it, he deals your ass a punishing slap, but then follows it up with a soft loving kiss. "Put these damn panties on like I told you and have a safe drive to the office."

He turns back to the house, leaving you breathing hard with your tongue hanging out of your mouth. "But, Master, how am I supposed to drive safely like this...?"

Jensen smirks back at you over his shoulder, green eyes sparkling with his signature smolder. "Get in the car and turn the engine on. Then take five minutes, if you even need that long. Bet you'll get yourself off even sooner from all those vibrations, soaking in my cum... don't worry, hun, you have my permission. Just don't steal a taste of it, promise?"

You nod and lick your lips. "Yes, sir."

"Good little slut. That'll clear your head right up."

You know he's right, just as he always is. You put on the lacy pink panties, giving your thighs a tight squeeze, to feel his delicious seed oozing all over your pussy... then you climb in the driver's seat, as he'd suggested, your whole body trembling with need as the engine ignites. 

Just as Jensen had guessed, you'll definitely finish in five minutes—maybe less. You'll do your best to fight the urge to dip your finger in your panties for a taste of his sweet cum, just like you'd promised. Then you'll drive along to your juiciest day in the office.

***************

The first half of the day is fucking heaven. You can _feel_ him every second, creamy thick cum rubbing up against your slick and throbbing cunt. Sitting all day in the juices of your sex god husband, soaking in his essence, next best thing to truly being in his presence... making you fall even more madly in love with your beloved Jensen. 

Throughout the morning, you are showered with all kinds of random compliments—you look especially gorgeous today, downright glowing, according to all of your colleagues and friends. If your figure didn't look so hot in this flattering dress, they'd probably guess that you were pregnant. Many of them ask you what perfume you're wearing, commenting on how you smell amazing. Little do they know that Jensen Ackles' fucking semen is the source of that intoxicating scent. It's your dirty little secret. Which gets you even _more_ soaking wet.

And yet... by the time you take a break for lunch, you can no longer feel that same juicy sensation of his cum against your cunt. He had filled up your panties this morning with more than enough—even though the man cums like a stallion, practically gallons... apparently now you need more of the stuff.

You fix yourself a quick lunch in the office kitchen, planning to bring the food back to your desk, so that you can mope by yourself, grumpy about just how much you miss him. But then, just as you walk back into your office... there he fucking is. Jensen Ackles, sitting in your desk chair with his pants and underwear bunched at his ankles, and holding his big rock hard dick in his fist.

Your lunch falls promptly to the floor, as you gaze up into his eyes, taken completely by surprise—but you couldn't care less about the mess, for he has something you want _so_ much fucking more.

Without another word, you slam the door, not even caring if it's locked, dropping down to your knees to suck his cock, desperate to serve him as his dirty little whore. Just before he explodes, Jensen pulls his meat out of your throat; of course he knows you would've swallowed, but he has other ideas for where to shoot his precious load. He flings you down onto the desk, brutally handling your dress till he has easy access to the space between your legs. Then pins you up against the nearest wall and reaches in your panties, pulling at the lace all rough and nasty, rubs his cock a couple times against your dripping sex. You know what's coming next: Jensen throws back his head and unleashes his seed, while you look down and watch, as thick ropes of his white hot cum splatter all over the bright prink cloth, glazing the crotch, feeding you all that you'll ever need.

Then in a matter of seconds, he's done, as if he'd never come. Never cum. You'll never get over the way he recovers so fast from even the most mind-blowing orgasm. Though he always loves to cuddle after passionate romantic sex, a sweet lovemaking session... when it comes to rough hard fucking, then you tend to see a different side of Jensen. 

And he knows you fucking love it, since you're such a kinky little piece of shit.

"That oughta get you through the day, bitch—dontcha think?" he snickers with a pussy-slaying wink. Even the way this man winks is a whole fucking kink.

A breathless nod is all that you can manage. _God, being Jensen Ackles' bitch is such a fucking privilege._

***************

By the time you finally arrive home several hours later, it feels like you are going to burst. Your pussy is so wet it literally hurts. There's obviously only one thing that can slake your aching thirst...

He is there waiting. Beckons you toward him, signaling _come hither _with a quick curl of two fingers. Next thing you know those thick skillful fingers are rubbing the pink lacy fabric that clings to your crotch, taking you to heaven with the magic of his touch... Jensen's cum fucking _squelches_ against your cunt, and you are literally _done_... your pussy convulses and clenches, squeezes all around the puddle of his juices as it squirts.

You love him so much you could die. As you come down from your high, drowning in his glorious green eyes, your lips curve up into a blissful smirk—knowing that from this day forward... your beloved sex god of a husband will make sure you _never_ have another boring day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one!! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments, and confessions! <3


	29. BJ Lesson + Praise Kink with Jensen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "I would LOVE it where Jensen is teaching the reader how to give him a bj because she so inexperienced and he's so sweet and takes care of her because she's so embarrassed and nervous and praises her and she discovers she's got a major praise kink." (Anon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another fun fluffy + smutty confession :)

Dean Winchester once said that he likes ladies with experience. But that's within the fictional domain of _Supernatural_—whereas on the other hand, the real-life actor Jensen Ackles... well, his preferences are different. Especially as to his brand new girlfriend. 

Though it honestly seems too good to be true, that girl is you.

Jensen is a total daddy, through and through. He's nasty and naughty, with sexual mastery oozing from every last inch of his beautiful body... and when it comes to fucking, there ain't nothing he can't do. Of course his perfect cock has been around the block a time or two. The man's a goddamn stallion, a motherfucking champion, with all the bedroom talent to back up the filthy words that fall from his delicious tongue. He's savage, strong, and sinfully well-hung.

And that's exactly why he has a thing—a whole damn kink—for younger women with less sexual experience than him. He gets off on the contrast: the feeling of plunging his monster cock into a virginal cunt, or a tight little ass. Making the needy little bitches groan and gasp, until they're greedy to get hammered hard and fast. The dick-deprived sluts always melt into mush in his dominant hands. It feels so good to slowly strip them of their wide-eyed inexperience, to watch as they so willingly let go of all their innocence.

Yet Jensen always knows when he's supposed to take it slow. He's all for giving women what they want and need, whatever that may be. Would never pressure someone into anything too forcefully or quickly. That's just not how he rolls. Often the hoes fall on their knees and beg him, though. And what kind of guy would he be, to deny them when they beg and plead? Then he'd fuck them as dirty and rough as they wished, naturally.

But when he started dating you some time ago... then something changed. And it was fucking strange. All of a sudden, he himself wanted to take his time in building up a blossoming relationship. Not just because you wanted to indulge in such chick-flick romantic bullshit. In fact, he found that even if you didn't... _he _did. Whether or not you asked, he genuinely wanted it.

Jensen never would've thought he'd be a sucker for the fuzzy-wuzzy fluff and stuff. But he adores you so damn much; he truly does. He realizes today, he's not even afraid to say... that maybe this is love.

You've obviously fallen madly in love with him, too. Tonight after you two have finally said your I-love-yous, you're filled with the urge to do something to show how much you really do. _Something filthy and fun... something you've never done, with Jensen or with anyone..._

It's not that you're a prude. Just that you'd never met the right guy, never been in the mood. Not until the night you had first set eyes on Jensen—you'd wanted it right there and then, long before he was even your boyfriend. You had felt a brand new kind of thirst, from one look at his masculine frame and magnificent face... for you knew that his cock was the first, and the _best_, that you ever were destined to taste.

Up till this day, you've never put it in your mouth yet. Though the thought gets you so wet, he always noticed just how nervous you would get—worried you wouldn't do it right, that he would hate it if you tried. But there's no holding back tonight. You're making out in bed, half-naked, fully drunk on all the loving words the two of you have said, and now your urge to suck his dick is too damn strong to fight.

"Whatcha doin' there, sweetheart?" he asks as you slide your hand down toward his pants, not surprised to find him raging hard.

You flash him an innocent smile and shift on the bed, leaving kisses across his bare chest as you lower your head. "Oh, nothing... just admiring how fucking _huge_ you are."

Jensen chuckles, caressing your soft blushing cheek with his knuckles. "It's all for you, baby. That's how hard you make me."

"I wanna make you even _harder _though," you murmur, reaching in beneath his briefs until your fingers brush against his massive meat, making it throb and twitch in heat, thicker and firmer. Good enough to fucking eat. You finally tell him what you've always known, right from the moment you first saw him weeks ago. "I wanna take this big fat cock deep in my throat."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Jensen tenses up all of a sudden, cradling your face in his hands to prevent you from diving straight into his pants. "Babe, I love you for trying—but you really don't have to do that, you know."

"But I _want_ to. I love you."

"I know you do. I love you, too. But trust me, baby, you ain't got a thing to prove."

You love him even more for being so considerate and gentle, always treating you so well. "It's not about _proof_. It's about..." you pause for a beat, just to make sure that you're truly ready to do the damn deed. Just a second is all that you need. "...it's about wanting you in my mouth."

That pure expression of desire sets a fire in his eyes, his emerald green orbs searching yours for any shadow of a doubt. "You're serious about this?"

"Yes," you eagerly profess. With him, you're never anything but honest. "I promise, I've wanted this since we first met. It's just that I've been a bit... nervous, I guess."

"Sweetheart, you never have to be nervous. Everything you do is perfect."

"Thanks, babe. You sure know how to make me feel that way," you say, kissing the freckles on his neck. "But I—I'm pretty sure I'm gonna suck at it. No pun intended."

"Well, when I said you're perfect, I meant it," he reassures you as he tenderly kisses the top of your head. "And we both know that pun was totally intentional."

You giggle playfully. "Maybe. But honestly, I just... I just don't want to fuck this up. I'm not exactly a professional."

"Of course you are. I know you're secretly a filthy hardcore pornstar," Jensen teases, tickling your sides till you're a trembling breathless mess. "But in all seriousness—I know that you can do it, and I'm glad to guide you through it, if it makes you feel more comfortable."

Fluttering your lashes in exaggerated innocence, you gaze up at the flawless face of your beloved boyfriend, barely able to believe that you're with somebody so beautiful. "Really? You wouldn't mind giving this shy little girl a full blowjob tutorial...?"

"Wouldn't _mind_?" he repeats, smiling wide, blinding you with the shine of his pearly white teeth and the light in his perfect green eyes. "Oh, honey, the pleasure is all fucking mine."

***************

"Now listen," Jensen begins as you get in position, kneeling on the floor at the edge of the bed between his open legs. Mesmerized by the sight of his dick, you squirm and bite your lip, watching the leaking drop of precum at the tip, the way it so gorgeously glistens. Your pussy is already throbbing in heat; with each word that he speaks, he is sealing your fate as his bitch. "I can teach, but you're still in the driver's seat, baby. So tell me what you wanna do with it."

You're dying to take every inch of this big perfect dick. So you tell him so. "I wanna swallow."

"Mmm, such a greedy little slut," he taunts, flaunting his dominance—he obviously notices how much it turns you on. You're breathing heavy like a goddamn mutt. "Love seeing you so desperate. But you're gonna have to start slow."

"I wanna taste all of you, though..."

"Oh, I know," he affectionately laughs. "And you will—just not so fast, babe. Don't you wanna make this last?"

He twines his fingers in your hair, and it's a struggle to find air. "Y-yes..." you gasp.

"That's a good little bitch. So now what else do you wanna do to this big fucking dick? Let's just start at the tip."

Looking straight at the swollen pink head of his cock, you gawk and lick your trembling lips. "It's—it's so fucking _perfect_... I just wanna give it a kiss..."

"Mmm, is that how much you love this dick? You wanna slurp up all my precum as it drips?" Jensen devilishly teases as he takes the hefty base within his fist, holding his meat out directly in front of your slobbering mouth. "Go on and do it."

You instantly lean forward, never happier to follow any order. From the moment that your loving lips press passionately up against his luscious dick, puckering tight around the tip in a devoted kiss, you know that you were put on earth to do exactly this.

"Oh, holy _shit_..." he groans as you instinctively continue showering his cock with long openmouthed kisses, from the precum-beaded head down to the massive throbbing shaft of it. To give you better access to the rest, he lets go of himself, shifting his fist. And from the loud erotic moans that keep on leaping off his lips, he clearly loves how you're going about your business.

Between kisses you murmur a few doting words now and then, hoping you can convey all the love that you wish to express. "Mmmm, oh my _God_ Jensen, I love your cock so much... it's so fucking delicious..."

He throws his head back just to catch his breath, fresh drops of sweat glistening on his sculpted chest. "Fuck, baby, you're the _best_... ugh, what you're doing with those lips—you're so damn good at this..."

His words send you into a pure submissive daze, a giddy haze that gets you high in the most gratifying ways. Apparently, you learn today, your drug is Jensen Ackles' praise.

Though you could honestly keep on kissing his perfect cock forever, Jensen knows that there is something that would get you even wetter. "Wanna start using that pretty tongue and get a better taste?"

"Oh God, _yes _sir," you whimper, gripping on his thighs to feel his muscles tightening beneath your fingers. Staring up into his gorgeous face, you groan out in desire as you then flatten your tongue against the base, licking a slick wet stripe up the entire length. Not letting any of his rich heavenly flavor go to waste.

"Unghh _fuck_...!" Jensen breathlessly says, head flinging back again, then looking down to meet your lustful loving gaze. He looks genuinely amazed. "God, that feels fucking _awesome_, babe."

You would thank your gracious teacher for his praise, if you weren't so damn busy worshiping his cock and balls until a sticky mix of spit and sweat and precum drenches your entire face, painting your features in a pornographic glaze. Honestly, you could go on kissing him and licking him for days. But soon enough, he instructs you to put your mouth to use in other ways.

"Mmm, such a _perfect_ little slut," he grunts, starting a flood in your already soaking cunt, just with that perfect little compliment. His praise is everything you want. "You know what—doing such a good job, with that sweet mouth you got... I think you're finally ready to suck on this cock."

That you most definitely are. You're so excited now you're seeing fucking stars. On your knees before your drop-dead beautiful lover, so eager to serve as his dutiful whore, you tilt your head backward and open your sloppy mouth wide, to take every last inch of his massive dick deep down inside. To feel him filling up your throat, till he fucking _explodes_, feeding all your senses with his sweet creamy load... you wish you could go on devouring his cock and drinking his cum all damn night.

And that was the story of how Jensen Ackles taught you to blow—to kiss and lick, to suck and swallow—for the first, but most certainly not the last, time in your life.

***************

The following morning as you both are still recovering from the most mind-blowing night, high on the memory of it, Jensen praises you for the amazing job you did.

"I'm proud of you," he says, glorious green gaze cast your way, adoring and admiring your blushing face. _You wonder if he knows just what a kink you have for his delicious praise... _

But you don't have to wonder long. He leans in to give you a passionate kiss on the lips, with a long juicy mouthful of tongue—and then... 

Then he just dives straight into your kink, like it ain't no damn thing. Classic Jensen. Pulling softly away from the kiss, he gestures toward his denim-covered dick with a suggestive wink. Focusing all your attention on his ever-growing erection. "Now be a good girl and make me proud all over again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one!! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments, and confessions! <3


	30. Pussy Wet with Jensen's Piss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "I desperately need one with Jensen pissing over her pussy to make her wet and then pissing inside her while he fucks her. That is the DREAM." (Scarlett)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii Ackleholics! So this chapter is shorter than most others, since that worked well for this confession, and was really my initial intention, as I've mentioned, so that way hopefully I can more quickly get through chapters in this fic! Hope you enjoy it :D

Jensen Ackles needs two things right now. And both of those things have to do with his cock: he really needs to piss, and really needs to fuck.

He needs to do them quick—he only has five minutes, till he has to get back to important business. Thankfully, he knows exactly how. Because you're so damn desperate for his dick, you're always down for him to use you as a dumpster for his cum and piss. Right now, that is your fucking purpose, and you can't believe your luck.

"Show me that pussy, slut," he orders as he reaches to relieve himself, swiftly unbuckling his belt. "I ain't got time to eat you out and make that sweet cunt nice and juicy, but... I think I know how else to get you wet."

"Yes, sir," you answer, heeding his command as quickly as you can. You simply can't help but submit to this divine god of a man. Stripping off all your clothes in seconds, you lay back against the nearest surface. Presenting Jensen with your bare cunt, staring up at him in all his pure perfection, where he so powerfully stands. You hope he likes the sight of you completely naked, with your legs eagerly spread...

There's no doubt about that, once his meat is unleashed from his pants, the heavy girth gripped in his strong masterful hands. His huge cock is already half-hard, turned on by what a good little fucktoy you are. Thick veins are bulging all along the length of it, glistening precum gathered on the glorious pink head.

"So fucking pretty," he grunts, licking his luscious lips as he looks at your cunt. "Such a good slut—I can see you getting wet for me already... gonna get you even wetter now, baby. You better be ready."

You know just what he means—he aims his massive dick straight at your clit and flashes you a filthy little wink, his eyes the brightest shade of green, the hottest thing you've ever seen, fulfilling all your kinks. And then he finally releases his delicious golden stream, fulfilling all your fucking dreams. As Jensen Ackles' steaming hot piss splatters all across your pussy lips, splashing between your legs like liquid sex as it cascades and drips, all you can do is throw your head back like a whore and moan and scream.

He groans in pleasure, as his perfect cock keeps spraying you with more. "Mmm, that feel good, bitch?" he provocatively snarls, the raspy rumble in his tone making your toes curl, every muscle in your body tense and twitch. "Yeah, know you love it. Such a dirty little girl..."

By now he only has a few more minutes, and he isn't even finished; earlier this morning he had quite a bit to drink, so he's still got a _lot_ of piss. But he's a sex god, so he knows just how to handle this. 

In the next instant, you can feel the head of his cock rubbing up against your slick slippery cunt. It's clear just what he wants—what you _both_ want. Jensen is gonna fuck your tight wet pussy now and soak it from the inside out, flooding you with his juices. Empty the rest of all his fresh hot piss until he's ready to explode, to fill you with his load, all that creamy white goodness. Yes, of course he fucking is.

"Take it, whore," he dominantly roars, driving his rock hard dick deep in your dripping core, thrusting forcefully back and forth, nonstop slamming his hips into yours. By now your pussy is so fucking _soaked_ and set to burst, with all his piss and your own squirt, that he can hammer you balls deep without a worry that your slutty little body will get hurt.

It feels as if you've died, as if you're drowning from the inside. Only Jensen knows just how to take you so high, how to fill you up just fucking right... you could drown in his juices all damn day and night.

But as it is, your time is up. His throbbing cock finally convulses in your cunt, flooding your sloppy hole with ropes of thick hot cum, and then he's good and done. Just as suddenly as he'd begun, he stops.

While you're still spread out in a shaking mess as you recover from those few minutes of earth-shattering sex, Jensen swiftly slides his semi-softened cock out from between your open legs. Stray drops of piss and cum still linger on the tip; he shakes them off onto your pussy lips, the soft skin of your thighs, then calmly packs his meat back in his pants and zips his fly. You watch with wide adoring eyes, obsessed with every motion of his skillful hands, utterly hypnotized.

Before he heads out, Jensen smiles and leans down toward your breathless mouth, blesses it with a deep passionate kiss, to thank you for your service.

But the pleasure was all yours, of course. There is no higher form of bliss, than serving as a whore for Jensen Ackles' cum and piss. That is what you were born to do. The fucking dream that he has made come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments, and confessions! <3


	31. Witness to Wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "I imagine an mmf threesome with bi Dean and another bi man... Could be Sam, could be unrelated... Either way, I'm tied up/gagged and it's sooo beautiful and hot watching them together but torture that I can't do anything to them or myself... Could end with them taking pity on me and including me in the fun or just letting me watch til they're done and then I'm left unsatisfied and not allowed to cum because Dean didn't say I could 😳😳" ([blueprint_0](/users/blueprint_0))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii bitches! So this confession asked for Dean with another man, possibly Sam, and since the Wincest possibility was mentioned, I decided I would go in that direction... figured it would be kinky and fun :D The reader in this scene doesn't actually know that they're brothers, for whatever that's worth, if anything :P
> 
> Whether or not Wincest is one of your kinks, I hope you enjoy this! :)

  
They're the two hottest guys in the bar. Like, _by far_. You had noticed the shorter one first, since he's such a big flirt, not to mention so gorgeous it hurts. He's a living Ken doll. And it's not like he's actually short—not at all—just compared to the other, who's sixty feet tall. Now it's finally last call, and the Ken doll is leading you out to his sexy black car. It's insane just how lucky you are. 

He slams you up against the side of the Impala, speaking in a husky, whiskey-heavy drawl. "I got a question for ya, sweetheart."

"Yeah?" you gasp, ready to give him anything he asks, as you can feel his hand begin to wander toward your soaking crotch.

His green eyes sparkle in the dark; he leans in close to whisper in your ear and bites it hard enough to leave a little mark. "D'you like to watch?"

"I... uhh..." your breath halts as your body moves instinctively toward him, dripping pussy seeking contact with his palm, so fucking desperate for his touch. You've never needed anything so much. You're not sure what he's asking; you're so horny in this moment you're not really sure of anything.

"I betcha do, you dirty bitch. I know your little secret," he teases, holding you firmly in place against his car while groping through your clothes with sinful tugs and squeezes. Every move that he makes is just causing your whole world to fall out of focus. "Saw you checking out the both of us..."

As soon as those words fall from his luscious mouth, it's suddenly clear what he's asking about. Somehow now you know just what he means. 

And that's when the taller one steps on the scene. You hear his voice butt in before you even see him. "Dean—"

"Yeah, Sammy, I know," Dean replies, turning to face the walking statue with his overgrown brown hair and hazel eyes. "Know I promised tonight would be bros before hoes."

Then with one of his strong hands still gripping your hip, he reaches his other arm out toward Sammy and draws him in close... and dramatically plants a wet kiss on the other man's lips.

_...Oh_, your brain silently says to itself as your pussy explodes_._

Sam pulls back with a loud needy moan, clearly fighting the urge to return the kiss, forcing himself to resist, though he's dying to shove his whole tongue down his lover's deep throat. "Dean, I _won't_—"

"I think she likes it, though," the green-eyed sex god interrupts, smirking as he notices how witnessing this one kiss has already gotten you all riled up. "C'mon, Sammy. Not like it's the first time we've put on a show."

The taller man groans. "But I want you _alone_..."

"So it'll be like she's not even there," Dean offers simply, as he rakes his sturdy fingers through Sam's silky hair. "We'll gag her, tie her to a chair... you know how it works. We'll let her watch, but never touch. I'm still all yours."

"You fucking _better_ be," Sam snarls as he kisses him possessively—softly and tenderly, at first, but then with savage force.

It's Dean's turn now, to pull off of his lover's mouth, looking back toward you to say a few words. "But only if she's down for that, of course. What'd'ya say, you kinky little whore?"

All you can do is gawk and nod. You're dumbstruck, watching these two sex gods, shamelessly making out like a pair of gay pornstars right here in this parking lot. Hands exploring each other, all over, grabbing ass and groping cock. Whoever else may witness this, they just don't give a fuck. In fact, they seem to _want_ an audience—and to be honest, that is seriously motherfucking hot.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Dean snickers as your head bobs in response. He lands one playful slap on your throbbing wet cunt, through the crotch of your pants. Then he opens the car door abruptly and orders you into the backseat, while he and his lover slide into the front, lips still locked passionately—putting the kiss on pause eventually, for Dean to settle in the driver's seat and take the wheel in his dominant hands. "Let's hit the road, bro. Give this filthy hoe the show she fucking wants."

***************

_These ropes are tight as fuck_, you think as Dean secures the final knot. They're digging deep into your skin; you would complain if you could talk, but with this ball gag wedged between your lips, you can't say a damn thing. Your captor smirks down at the sight of you so miserably squirming—he can obviously read your every thought.

Including the fact that you're super turned on. That you love being in this position, forced into submission, unable to speak, or to fight as he tightens your bonds. When this night had begun, you would never have guessed that you'd end up tied to a chair in a motel room with two random kinky freaks... let alone getting off on the way it feels so fucking _wrong_.

The taller man can't take his hands off of Dean the whole time. It's not like you can blame him, when the gorgeous green-eyed stud is so damn fine. From where he stands so close behind, you can see Sammy's hips roll and grind, as he teases the back of the other man's neck with his pearly white teeth and his long, hungry tongue. 

As hot as it is watching Dean tie you up, Sam is getting impatient. He knows it's high time for the _real_ fun. "You done?"

"Mm-hmm," Dean devilishly hums, shoving the gag into your mouth a little deeper with a firm push of his thumb. That simple act, coming from him, is so ridiculously sexy that it feels like you're about to fucking cum.

"God, look at her," Sam's hazel gaze flickers with cold sadistic laughter. "She fucking loves it. Kinky piece of shit."

"Damn right she is," Dean answers, leering at you where you're sitting like a slave before your master. His slick pink tongue flicks out across his scrumptious lower lip. And then he turns to face his lover, gripping Sammy by the hips. "And now, just like I promised... gonna fuck you like this bitch doesn't exist."

You have honestly never experienced anything hotter than this.

All you are is a witness. To something so erotic, so intense—so rough and raw and _real_, in every sense—that it's fucking exquisite. It's a live-action porno scene straight from your wildest dreams, playing out between two of the hottest men you've ever seen. And yet the bond they share is built on more than just the sex, it seems: set on fire with carnal desire and lust, to be sure... but also something _pure_, at its core, the deepest dedication and trust. Their bodies bind as if their souls have been entwined for all their lives, as if they live and breathe for nothing but each other. Almost like they're brothers.

Dean is older—you can just tell, by the way he wields his dominance so well, so effortlessly over everybody else. Nobody more so than his lover. Though Sam may be physically bigger, Dean has the man wrapped tight around his little finger. You'd bet that Sammy's dick is just a little longer, but you're sure that Dean's is thicker. Every move he makes is so much stronger, bolder. Like he's man enough to bear the whole world's weight upon his shoulders. Hell, he probably can, you figure.

Sam seems to think so, too. "_Fuck_, Dean..." he whimpers as he frantically rips off his lover's shirt, burying his face in his chest to breathe the rich scent of his sweat, murmuring breathless words, while he desperately kisses and licks him clean. "So fucking hot—you're such a god... I love you..."

Dean runs his hand through Sammy's lustrous locks and slides his fingers through, smiling because he knows it's true. "Mmm, show me just how much you fucking do."

That's Sammy's cue. In just a few seconds, the two of them are sprawled out on the bed with all their clothes thrown off, so that Sam can use every inch of his body to shower every inch of Dean's with love. Though the devotion and passion between these two men runs both ways, Sam is the one who could go on worshiping Dean's body for days. That sacred look of bliss upon his flawless face... those pornographic sounds he makes... the feel, the smell, the _taste_... Sam never lets a chance to give Dean pleasure go to waste. And he can never get enough.

"My God, you're fucking _perfect_," Sam effuses, both of them fully erect, sweet precum glistening and smearing all across their skin as it so gloriously oozes, the stuffy motel room suffused with the scent of their juices. "Wanna taste you all over, Dean. Swear I could die happy doing this..."

Dean groans in bliss and bucks his hips, the head of his cock bumping up against his lover's breathless lips. Nothing on earth has ever looked so damn delicious. Sammy lovingly suckles the swollen pink tip, savoring this sweet dick that exists to be worshiped, then moving his mouth slowly down to devour the whole throbbing length of it, shower every divine inch with kiss after kiss after kiss. This is his life's purpose: to bow before the altar of his godly gorgeous lover and devote himself to service.

By now, of course, from where you're watching all tied up across the room, your helpless body is downright aching for orgasm. What you're witnessing is just so fucking _beautiful_... your bound limbs tremble, and it feels like you are drowning in a pool of your own drool...

"Don't even think about it, whore," Dean grumbles, his glowing green eyes unexpectedly locking on yours. "You don't get to cum. Hell, you're not even in the fucking room, remember?"

_Holy hell_—well, that just turned you on even _more_, but you know that your own arousal doesn't matter. That's not what you're here for. You bob your dumb head in a silent _yes sir_. Powerless to do anything else in response to your master. Such is the power of Dean Fucking Winchester.

Satisfied with your answer, the gorgeous god smiles and rests his head back on the bed, focusing once again on his own perfect moment of pleasure.

Before the night is done, you're bound to lose count of how many times the two of them have cum. How many times Dean's massive cock explodes down Sammy's throat, every drop dutifully swallowed, or shooting deep inside Sam's tight ass when he passionately fucks him, or splattering all across his smooth tanned skin, till every inch of it is smothered in Dean's white hot creamy load. And obviously Sam cums just as often, since Dean's pleasure is his own.

You know for sure how many times _you'll_ get to cum tonight, though: none. Not even once. It's fucking torture for your dripping throbbing cunt, watching while these two lovers growl and groan and grunt, both give and get from one another everything they want...

Maybe they'll take pity on you with the rising of the sun. Let you join in on the fun, once tomorrow finally comes.

Dean had promised to Sam that the night would be all about bros before hoes. That was just for tonight, though. Tomorrow... who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments, and confessions! <3


	32. Demon Dean's Dick Addict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "Okay soo this idea popped up in my mind while I was watching the earlier seasons. Sam was a blood junkie right, not anymore....now I'm the blood junkie bitch and I want one demon kidnap me and make me beg for his fucking blood and the way he finally deigns to give is so smutty :P He just cuts a thin line underneath his dick and makes me suck on it and then comes in my mouth :') in this I'm so lucky because I get the most delicious blood but as a bonus I also get his fucking dick and his divine seed :D" ([DigitalSouth](/users/DigitalSouth))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a dark and dirty Demon!Dean confession... hope you enjoy this one :D

You used to be a well-respected hunter—well, respectable aside from your (accurate) reputation as a fucktoy for Dean Winchester. Of course no one could honestly judge you for that. They were just jealous of the life you had, as Dean's best hunting partner, and his favorite little slut.

But ever since Dean turned into a demon and abandoned your ass... your life went down a dark and dangerous path. Shit got real bad. And now you're addicted to demon blood.

That's a damn fact. You've lost all respect, from your friends and your family and everyone else, and above all yourself. You go about your life shaking and desperate, always aching for the next hit, like a drugged out junkie living joint to joint. There's a long twisted story, behind how you got to this point... but it's not like it matters. To you, the only thing that ever mattered was Dean Winchester. In his absence, you are shattered.

Tonight, just when you thought that your sorry excuse for a life couldn't possibly get any sadder, you begin fucking hallucinating.

_Great, Y/N_, you think, rubbing at your bloodshot eyes as you grumble and blink. In the shadows of this random creepy alleyway where you've been staying for a few days, you immediately recognize the silhouette approaching. You would recognize him anywhere; your heart starts to race at a hammering pace, as you stare at the outline of his roguishly handsome face, his rugged frame and ruffled hair. _You're seeing things_, you tell yourself. _There's no way in hell he could really be there. Just no way..._

"Well, what do we have here..." you hear him say, as he draws near. To hear him speaking, even as a demon, is pure music to your ears. Whether or not he's even real, there's no denying or diminishing the way Dean makes you feel. His voice is different from before, when he was human. Cold as stone and hard as steel. So are his words—which makes you love him even _more_, since you were born to be his whore. "Looks like a sorry sack of trash. Guess this is what happens to bitches when I dump their ass."

Right in this instant, as his cruelty starts a fire in your filthy cunt, you are honestly just glad that Dean remembers who you are. It's been so long since you last saw him. You feel honored that you haven't been forgotten.

That's not the only thing you're feeling, though. You're also feeling fifty shades of _thirst_, as he comes close. Of course, you're always burning with desire for Dean Winchester... but now it's even worse. For from his gorgeous head down to his toes, his veins are full of what you crave the most: the demon blood to which you are addicted. And this demon fucking _knows_.

He snickers at the sight of you with drool dribbling from your open mouth, tongue hanging out. Makes fun of you for panting like a mutt. "You look so fucking desperate. Still the same pathetic little slut."

As he approaches, you're already getting high on just how close he is. In the presence of this goddamn sexy bastard, you're unsure just what to do—whether to bow your head down low and kiss his boots, or keep on gaping hungrily up at your master, like a dog begging for food...

With a huff of wicked laughter, the sadistic demon speaks again before you can decide. "I smell good, don't I?" he teases with a twinkle in his dark eyes, black as night. "I taste even better."

Your poor little pussy has never been wetter. You're too horny to function in this state. Consciousness swiftly drains from your brain, as you tumble and faint, hoping that he will take you away, to keep you as a slave for the rest of your days... that is the life you've always craved, the fate that you embrace. To serve as a fucktoy for Dean Fucking Winchester.

***************

He keeps you in a cage. Down in a filthy dirty dungeon, bound in chains. Though you have no wish to escape, the locks and shackles are to hammer home the fact that you are kidnapped, owned, eternally restrained. By now you have lost track of just how long you have been trapped; weeks turn to months, and months to years. Your life begins and ends nowhere but here.

And every goddamned day, he pays a visit to your prison. There are no windows in this cold and lonesome place, yet every time that you set eyes on him feels like the sun has risen. Dean Winchester is your entire world, just as he's always been: your lord, your god, your king. Your everything. So beautiful it stings. As a human, he'd been kinky in the bedroom—rough and dominant, the way you'd always want. But now that he's a demon... well, that opens up a whole other dimension of kinks. There are literally no limits in Demon Dean's sex torture dungeon.

Nothing gets him off more than making you suffer. Taking advantage of the fact that you're an addict, desperate for a taste of his delicious blood, as well as for his even more delicious dick. Taunting you for being so twisted and sick. Cursed with a sickness from which you can never recover.

Above all else, Dean loves making you beg. Sometimes he'll walk in fully dressed, just come up close, for you to smell him through his clothes. Other times, though, his fine ass will strut in naked, with his perfect cock standing out tall and proud between his beautifully bowed legs. Those days you always feel so cursed and yet so blessed. He'll laugh and hold it out, mere inches from your hungry mouth. Watching you salivate as you inhale the essence of his sex. The thick white cum and dark red blood beneath his skin, pumping so powerfully within. He'll order you to beg him for the privilege. Take your submission to the brink and shove it right over the edge. Reminding you that you are dirty and unworthy, nothing but his little bitch. There's nothing worse, yet nothing better. You could truly go on begging him forever.

Yet today somehow seems... different. It begins like any other torture session: the usual teasing and begging, followed by a brutal whipping, till your body is all scarred and bleeding, pussy fucking dripping. Dean brought his favorite blade today, and looks like he is ready for some knifeplay. He most definitely is—but not the kind that you expected. There are other ideas in that devilishly handsome head.

Your master unshackles you from your torture rack, steps back, and beckons you to crawl toward him. Of course you eagerly obey, though it's a struggle just to move upon your bruised and aching limbs. Kneeling before your king, you stare up at his flawless face, worshiping him with your adoring gaze. You watch in rapture as he unfastens his fly, letting his jeans and boxers fall around his thighs. His massive cock springs free before your eyes, already hard and standing high, so fucking gorgeous you could die.

"I'm feeling generous today, slave," he proclaims, grazing the tip of his divine dick with the sharp edge of his blade.

Before you even know what's happening, the knife swiftly cuts in. Slicing a line in his own skin—the line is thin, slight as a hair, as if it's barely even there... it's hardly visible at all. Until it begins bleeding.

You're literally seeing red, the madness of addiction swarming in your head. There's just the tiniest, most precious droplet... as you get lost in it, these are the unthinkable words that you hear from your king: "Go on, bitch. Drink."

Without another thought, you lock your lips around the tip of his majestic cock. And fucking suck. Your keep your loving eyes fixed constantly on his, unable to believe how goddamn generous he is. Dean Winchester tastes even _better_ than you had remembered. He is the living definition of delicious. His demonic blood, his big beautiful dick... this moment is the sweetest gift. The reason that you live. You've never been so glad, so proud, to be an addict. 

As if the moment could possibly be any more fucking perfect, Dean ends today's visit by shooting his glorious cum in your mouth and telling you to swallow it too. It's everything your slutty soul wants and needs. To slurp up every drop of his sweet creamy seed, just like you used to do. Back when you were both human. You're not anymore—you're both sick twisted monsters, fated for a life of pure torture: for him to inflict, and for you to endure. Now that he's a demon, you worship him even more deeply than ever before.

This is what your future has in store: an eternity here down in Demon Dean's dungeon, as his fucktoy bitch and his blood junkie whore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments, and confessions! <3


	33. Dean Fucks Cas, Then Fucks Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "I really just want to watch Dean and Cas fuck (top Dean), and it being really hot, dirty, and ruff. I also really want Dean to pin me to the bed and fuck me." ([Dragonforest](/users/Dragonforest))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii Ackleholics! Sooo this is the first Destiel scene in this fic... it also includes some Dean/Reader action, as per the confession... FYI, in this chapter the reader can be any gender! I hope you enjoy it :D
> 
> ** Note: There are some delicious smutty Destiel gifs posted with this chapter! The first gif posted at the beginning isn't too hardcore, but the gif at the end of the scene is NSFW for sure ;P **

The fierce, formidable, celestial creature known as Castiel may be a high and mighty angel of the lord. His power cannot be ignored. A being such as him commands respect from all the world.

And yet deep down, he's nothing but a dirty bastard. Just a desperate little bitch who loves to take dick from his true master: Dean Winchester. For Dean was born to be on top, to fuck submissive sluts and tear their asses up. He's always been a natural dom. And Cas adores being his bottom. 

That is what you discovered, one night when Cas snuck in to visit his lover... the night when you first caught him in the act, with Dean's dick deep inside his ass. The night you saw them.

***************

As a fellow hunter, and a close friend of the Winchesters, you've been living here with them for years in the bunker. It wasn't too long before you and the elder Winchester began hooking up behind Sammy's back—no strings attached—keeping it hidden from his brother, just to make sure things wouldn't get awkward if Sam knew that you two were sleeping together. You're a good friend of Castiel as well, although he'd always used to seem bizarrely jealous of your ass; just why that was, for many years, you couldn't tell. Cas doesn't live here permanently, but he comes to visit frequently. Sometimes he makes his presence known to everyone at home, but other times... he'll stop by secretly.

It was by accident that you first learned of this. Dean never wanted you to know, but you were _pissed_, when he rejected you one night and said he'd rather sleep alone. From time to time you were okay with it, but this was now the fifth night in a row. So you decided you would tempt him, beg him, anything you could possibly do, to get his big fat dick inside of you... and that was when you accidentally witnessed one of Cas's private visits. Man and angel intertwined beneath the covers, on the night you first discovered this, stumbling in upon a secret lovers' tryst.

Dean had been dumb enough to leave his bedroom door unlocked that night; when you arrived and peeked inside, they were so caught up in each other that they didn't even notice. Your jaw dropped, your heart stopped—though there had always been unspoken sexual tension between these two so-called 'best friends,' the notion that Dean would allow that tension to erupt into _action_... was something that you would've never imagined.

It felt so wrong to watch. And yet how could you not? As you looked on, it started feeling even _more_ wrong, when you felt the shameless heat of your arousal soaking up your slutty crotch. With these two lovers cuddled up under the covers as they were, you couldn't see much. 

But you saw enough. Enough to tell that they weren't simply fucking; they were making fucking _love_. As Dean's slut, you were used to him being all savage and rough. But with Cas, he was different. Though he was on top—no big shock—cock undoubtedly hard as a rock, as it plunged in the angel's tight asshole and filled him right up, good and stuffed... in the midst of this hot filthy fuck, you could see that his kisses were tender and soft. 

And you felt fucking... _jealous_. With you, Dean had never been like this. Not once. Every time that you fucked, he would slap your ass, pull at your hair and pin down your wrists, plowing your guts with his powerful dick just the way you would want. He knew how much you loved it when he got all brutal and dominant. That was still just as true. Always would be, you knew. Yet you nonetheless felt envious as you stood by the door to his room and admired the view.

Regardless of your stupid jealousy, though, this was something you just _had_ to see. So you stayed till they came, each one moaning the other's name, sighing in bliss as they kissed, so damn passionately... Dean was a true lover with Cas, whereas he screwed with you as nothing but a fuckbuddy. That was all you would ever be.

You didn't leave until they'd both fallen asleep. Knowing that you should never try to spy on them again, and swearing to yourself that you wouldn't, though that was a promise that you couldn't keep. For having watched them just this once, you were already in too deep.

***************

Days have passed, turned to weeks. And you've watched them have sex countless times since that scandalous incidence. Turns out you're quite the voyeuristic freak. Luckily for you, Dean still sleeps with you too, on all those nights when Cas is elsewhere taking care of angel business. But most nights, they carry on with their no-longer-secret visits. 

And whenever you possibly can, you watch, hand down your pants, playing with your own crotch. You can't help but get off, especially now that their sessions have started becoming increasingly... _rough_. Sure, they're still making love. Lately, though, it's no longer so tender and soft. All the whispers of passion have turned into porn-worthy dirty talk. Cas spends hours worshiping Dean's gorgeous body and sucking his cock, then Dean fucks him until the bed rattles and rocks.

Tonight is the roughest that you've ever seen.

"Yesss, _fuck me_, Dean...!" Castiel desperately screams; his sky blue eyes gleam in bliss as he completely submits to the man of his dreams. Bent over on the bed, buck naked, while his master reams his hole and smacks his cheeks till they turn cherry fucking red.

"Mmm yeah, you like that?" Dean asks, dishing out yet another hard smack. "You like this big dick in that tight little ass?"

"Oh God _yes_ sir, I fucking love it..."

"Ugh, you're such a dirty bitch."

You swoon at the sound of Dean's dom voice that you know so well—so raw and rich, ruthless and rough with that signature rasp. Horny as hell, you stifle back a groan and gasp, watching the flawless muscles of his freckled ass flex and contract, sweat dripping down his sculpted back, as he keeps ravaging his lover hard and fast. You're so desperate to lick him clean... but you know that you're not even meant to be looking on, let alone part of the scene.

"Fuck—oh _fuck_..." Castiel spastically blurts, as Dean hammers him so hard it hurts. "Thank you for fucking me, Master... I live for your cock..."

"I know you do, slut," Dean aggressively grunts, flipping his sub over on the bed so he can dominate his trembling body from the front. He reaches down to clamp both hands around the angel's throat until he gasps and chokes, all the while keeps pounding that ass like a cheap fucking cunt. "Gonna take all my cum in this filthy ass? Want me to cum deep inside you, Cas? That what you want?"

Cas is too weak, and too far gone, to even speak. It's not as if Dean needs an answer to that question. They've been doing this for weeks, and Cas is begging for his cum, covered and filled with fucking gallons by the end of every session. They're both so fucking close—in a matter of seconds, the angel explodes, crying out in the moment his master releases his throat, cock convulsing and shooting cum over his own torso, spurting out thick creamy ropes. In the same exact moment, Dean throws back his head with a guttural groan and unleashes his own heavy load. 

You know from your experience with the man that he cums like a goddamn stallion. And sure enough, as they recover from their earth-shattering orgasm, as Dean slowly pulls his massive throbbing shaft out of his lover's crack, there is so much cum deep inside him that his ass is set to burst—Castiel is so full that his hole fucking dribbles and squirts. Dean's luscious cum leaks out onto the bed, pure liquid sex, forming a pool of pearly white between the angel's shaking legs. For so long the bedroom has been echoing with the sounds of their masculine moans... but as you witness _that_, it's impossible not to let out a loud moan of your own.

_Oh shit_, you think, heart fluttering in panic, as you realize it's too late to heed your instinct to just turn and run away. They've both already looked up toward the doorway, where you so shamefully stand—now _you're_ the one caught in the act, hand down your pants; there's nothing you can do or say, to make this all okay. You know it's true. You're fucking screwed.

"What the _hell_, Y/N?" Dean roars as he comes storming toward the door. He drags you in and slams it shut behind you, yanks you roughly by the hair as your whole body sinks, knees scraping painfully against the floor. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

You kneel before him, head bowed in apology. "I—I'm sorry..."

He jerks your head back, forcing you to meet his ravishing green gaze, and slaps you hard across the face. "You fucking better be. You think this is a damn _show_?"

"No..."

Cas shifts uncomfortably upon the bed, still naked. "I, um... think I'm gonna go..."

"You stay right fucking there, Cas," Dean imperiously rasps. "You're gonna stay and watch me fuck this filthy piece of trash. Watch as I screw this slutty ass, just like the dumb bitch watched me do to you. Now let's see how Y/N likes _that_."

Though you know better than to admit it, in this instant, as you get thrown down hard on the bed by this furious sex god... you like the sound of that a _lot_, in fact. Dean positions you flat on your back, so that he can choke you as he'd done to Cas, savagely squeezing your neck as his dick plunges deep in your crack. He's already rock hard, even after he came just a minute ago—_that's_ how godlike he is, though you already know. His cock is as massive and stiff as it's ever been, stuffing you up full, as far as it goes.

"Such a bad fucking _bitch_," he sneers, suffocating you to tears, shifting one of his hands from your throat so that he can cut off your breathing more completely by pinching your nose. "Bitches like you get punished. Just like this. This what you wanted, you pathetic little shit? Yeah, know it is. Now fucking _take it_."

He's in so fucking _deep_ as his thick cock keeps stretching out your gaping ass lips, sweaty balls slapping against your cheeks with each thrust of his hips. Just before your breathing gives out, Dean lets go of your neck and lets you take huge gulps of air in through your mouth. He reaches up to grab your wrists, pinning your hands against the bed over your head, both clasped in one of his strong fists. Leans down above your open mouth and spits, right into it. Rams his divine dick even deeper in your ass, harder and faster. _Damn_ does it feel good to be subjected to the dominance and power of your master, the one and only Dean Winchester, to just totally surrender and submit...

Once he has finally had enough of punishing his naughty slut, he fills your ass right up. You scream in painful pleasure, aching from the pressure, until he at last pulls out his meat, to let his load drip from your ass onto the bedspread underneath.

"Now clean it up, you dirty whore," he orders, roughly repositioning your body on the mattress, till your face is right above the big huge mess. The cum that came from your ass is mixed in with the same mess that had been left by Cas. Dean rubs your face into the puddle of his juices, till the sweet white cream is slathered all across your lips and tongue and teeth. "Both his and yours. That's all you're fucking good for."

After you're finished with your task, moaning in bliss as you slurp up Dean's godly goodness that had spilled from your own ass as well as Cas'... Dean shoves you down onto the floor and throws you out the door.

"Now I'm gonna fuck him again," he says, gesturing back at the angel, who apparently got off on watching Dean punish you so well—Castiel just came all over himself. "And again. And again. And you don't get to watch, Y/N. I'm pissed as hell after what happened, and you're _never_ gonna watch us fuck again. You understand?"

All you can do is bob your head in a defeated nod, as you gaze lovingly upon this gorgeous green-eyed god... you still adore him as you always did, whether he gives a shit or not. You hope that maybe he'll still keep you as his side bitch slut, whenever Cas isn't available to fuck. You'll take whatever little you can get; you're just that desperate...

And he knows it. Snickers down at you for being such a desperate piece of shit. "That's a good bitch. Now crawl back to your room and get off on the thought of us fucking all night long, all steamy and hot. The view you love so fucking much. The sex you'll never get to watch."

He slams the door right in your face, as you crawl down the hall to do just as he says. You know that Dean is pissed because he feels betrayed, embarrassed and ashamed—so you just hope he'll change his mind someday, forgive you once he comes down from the apex of his rage... and let you watch them fuck again. Maybe even let you take his cock while Castiel gets to watch, let you clean up all his cum again like a good little slave. All you can do is hope and pray.

Until then, you'll get yourself off every night on the memory, the vision, of what you had seen: Castiel, angel of the lord, getting fucked in the ass like a damn dirty whore, by the god of a man known as Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one!! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments, and confessions! <3


	34. Being Dean's Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "So many here want Dean or Jensen to dominate them, train them, abuse them, fuck them... But what I would love, is to be the one doing all that to him. Dominate the shit out of him, train him, turn him into my perfect toy, fuck him... Some want to worship Dean, but I want to be his Goddess, the air he breathes." (Ana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii Ackleholics! Sooo this confession is quite a bit... different, from other chapters in this fic, and most of the Dean/Jensen smut I've ever written. Going in this direction was definitely interesting! I'm happy with how it turned out and I hope you enjoy it, whether or not it's typically your cup of tea...
> 
> As a tip for any readers who (like me) may find it difficult and/or unpleasant to envision being in this position, since we'd rather get off on submission to Dean: you might try to imagine someone else being the goddess in this scene — for instance Danneel irl, or your favorite female character from Supernatural, or literally any other girl... Just a suggestion :)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/498fa7da8b9d8341e5a723dac2cdb8bf/tumblr_nmtbz1o9dx1t3mjj1o1_500.gif)

He is the most beautiful man in all the world. A hunter and a warrior, more powerful than any man you've ever met before. He's spent his life breaking the hearts of countless girls, turning them into his submissive little whores... but _you're _the one he worships and adores. Deep down, Dean Winchester is just a slave to love—you are the air he breathes, all that he needs, his goddess from above. It seems so crazy to believe that he belongs to you. And yet it's true. He is all fucking yours.

You used to question it, but now you've just accepted it. Your happiness is his. Dean derives pleasure from surrender, from succumbing to the woman who has won his heart, the feeling that you own him and could rip him right apart. He lives for this. He's always thrived on his own natural dominance, in every facet of his life outside of your relationship. Whereas with you... he lets himself submit, for once. His soul is purest in those moments. Somehow he's stronger now he has something—someone—to serve and worship.

It's such a thrill to know the passion you ignite in him. One look, one touch, can set a damn fire inside of him. He's kneeling on the floor tonight, when you enter the bedroom. Green eyes wide, and full of light, the instant you step in. As if his heart was silent in your absence and can finally beat again. It feels so good to be his oxygen. Fucking intoxicating.

You approach and place your hand softly beneath his upturned chin, grazing his stubble with your wedding ring. The diamond glimmers in the dim light as a token of his wholehearted devotion. Until he met you, Dean Winchester would have never dared to dream of such a thing; he'd always steered clear of commitment and emotion. You singlehandedly changed everything, for better or for worse. Swept in and suddenly became the center of his universe. The hunter's heart that had been hidden from the world for so damn long was finally open. Void of love back then, now full enough to burst. All fucking yours.

The wedding was some time ago. Dean still worships you like every night is your honeymoon, though.

Looking down at him now with a subtle yet dominant smile, you ask him a question, though you've known the answer for more than a while. It's written all over his beautiful face, in his crystalline gaze, the most dazzling shade between emerald and jade. Full of more love than you've ever seen. You could drown in that deep sea of green. "Do you love me, Dean?"

His luscious lips tremble and part—for a moment it seems that the weight of his love is too great, that his tongue is too weak, to give voice to the truth of his heart. Somehow he summons strength now to speak. "Yes, my queen."

Dean knows just how much you love him, too. Of course you fucking do. But here in the bedroom, you don't have to say it—when it comes to sex, you're his goddess, and he's nothing but your obedient bitch. That's the name of the game, and you're ready to play it.

You comb your fingers, manicured with a polish of bright bloody red, through the soft spikes of golden-brown hair on his head. "Such a good little pet," you praise him as he happily purrs. You waste no time in dishing out orders. "Now strip that pretty body naked and bend over on the bed."

"Yes, Mistress," he eagerly says. With his goddess, the answer will always be yes.

Sometimes you like to tie him up and strip him down yourself. Dean looks so beautiful bound up all good and tight. But other times, such as tonight, you'd rather watch him rip his own clothes off; he does it so damn well. His every move is ravenous and rough. He can't obey your orders fast enough. Flinging his shirt and jeans and boxers to the floor, he scrambles up onto the bed, and gets into position just the way you said: buck naked and bent over on all fours.

_That must've been a record_, you reflect—_five seconds? Maybe less?_ Your little pet is getting better at this whole submissive business. Presenting his ass to his mistress, degrading himself like an absolute whore. It's insane just how lucky you are that Dean Winchester's sweet ass is all fucking yours.

"That's a good boy," you coo, moving closer to him to admire the view. This position is one that you both can enjoy. "You like being my filthy fucking slave, don't you? My perfect little toy?"

He shudders as your painted nails trace a sensuous line down the curve of his spine. Barely touching his skin, yet to him, it feels deep and divine, like you're cutting right through. "Y-yes, Mistress, I do..."

Your hand reaches the small of his back, before lifting away from his body and making him moan at the loss of contact. The moan turns to a whimper of bliss when you bring your palm down on his ass with a sharp little smack.

"Mmm, you like that?" you tease as if you have to ask.

"Yes, _fuck_ yes! Thank you, goddess..." he breathlessly gasps.

You lash out a few more, for your poor desperate whore, then pause to pick his leather belt up off the floor. The strip of leather is all tangled in his jeans from when he'd so hastily stripped—sure, you have a whole kinky collection of floggers and whips, but it's often more fun to use something of _his_. Just like this. You laugh lightly in pleasure as you watch the color rising to the muscular globes of his ass. Dean loves the sound of your sadistic little laughs. He has told you before, how he gets off on that.

"That sweet ass looks so pretty, nice and red for me," you say, finally letting the belt fall away, framing his perfect ass in your hands dominantly yet tenderly. You lean in to press a soft passionate kiss on each cheek, before teasing the sensitive flesh with your teeth. You can feel his knees start to go weak, caving into the bedspread beneath; he's too blissed out to speak.

You swipe your loving tongue against the smooth skin of his cheeks, covered in precious freckles and pink streaks from where he's been beat. Every inch of Dean is good enough to eat, meant to be savored like a motherfucking treat. 

"So fucking pretty..." you repeat. His huge cock is hard as a rock, you can see, and your pussy is dripping with slick liquid heat. It's painfully obvious just what he needs. "You want me to fuck this ass, baby? You ready?"

"Yes, _yes_ Mistress! Yes, please—please just fuck me..." he desperately pleads. The last words that anyone else could've ever expected to hear from a man such as Dean.

But you're different from everyone else. You're his goddess, the air that he breathes. His true queen.

You dive in to fuck him with your tongue first, and then with your fingers. Licking him clean, and then probing his tight hole so deeply it's fucking obscene, lubing his ass up all nice and juicy, all set to get fucked like a pussy. You could play with Dean's luscious ass like this all day—digging in with your fingers and face, loving the way it looks and smells and tastes, the way it fills your senses so full you could burst, the way his flavor lingers, satisfying all your thirsts...

Yet you can't get carried away with worshiping your lover, kissing him all over; worshiping is _his_ job. You know you must stop. Though the love runs both ways, only one lover dominates. That's how the game between the two of you is played. Always. The only kind of sex that you both crave. In which you are his goddess and he is your slave.

From all the times you've pegged your perfect fucktoy of a husband, you sure know just how to use a fucking strap-on. Use it like a goddamn weapon. There are tons in your collection, but Dean has a definite favorite: the best and biggest one. A monumental monster cock made out of plastic. It just happens to look quite a lot like his own enormous, gorgeous dick. But somehow it seems even _more_ fucking massive, when you put it on.

You fuck him tonight with this strap-on in every position. You're both seeing stars by the time that you're done. Both lost counts of your orgasms, how many times he has sprayed himself with his own thick creamy cum, and how many times you've splattered him with the squirt from your soaking wet cunt. This was the hottest night the two of you have had, _ever_, you're pretty fucking sure. No idea when and how you will ever recover.

After your final climax of the night, fucking his tight ass from behind, you leave a trail of kisses down his trembling spine, then gently flip him over.

You indulge in a passionate kiss, drowning in his delicious lips. Ripping the strap-on off so you can rub his cock directly on your pussy as it drips. Then pull back from the kiss to hold his flawless face in your palm, softly stroking his chin with your thumb. "You and me, lover..."

He gazes up at you with all the love in all the world. More love than anyone would ever have thought possible for Dean Fucking Winchester. His lips part as he murmurs something in response to your words. "...forever?"

_God_, you love this man so much it hurts. Just as you are the air he breathes, he is the reason you exist; his breath is all the air you need. Always will be. You smile and nod, leaning in for another kiss, lost in the bliss of breathing and just being together. "Forever."


	35. Cuffed & Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "I want him to tie the reader down, it can be cuffs, please make it cuffs. The way he just showed those angelic cuffs to Michael in the last episode killed me so I'm desperate to get cuffed. Then I want him to put a cock cage on the reader and start pleasing himself. I want him to drive the reader mad with the fact that he can't touch or taste, want him to tease the reader till he's a mess. He can slap the reader's face with his cock and make the reader chase it with his tongue, not letting him take it. Mocking him for crying like a bitch. At the end when the reader's about to pass out, can't take it anymore I want him to have mercy and order the reader to make him come. He just sits on the reader's face and make him eat his fucking ass. You can either make him let the reader come just by eating him out or you can make him cruel and make him leave the reader there all used up after he comes on him. Yes, that's it. What a dream huh." (helloiamashamed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii Ackleholics! So this chapter is with a male reader, as per the confession... I still enjoyed writing this chapter a ton, though I don't have a penis, so hopefully many of you lovely people might also enjoy this :D

Your dom Dean Winchester knows all the kinky shit you love.

He knows you live for getting teased, doing whatever he may please, worshiping him down on your knees. Having your slutty little holes all stretched and stuffed. Fucked hard and rough. Being his total fucking bitch. He knows you're into bondage. Cages. Cuffs.

Dean loves all this kinky shit, too. Loves dominating and abusing you. So that's exactly what he's gonna do.

He struts into the dungeon where he keeps his little pet. You're waiting in your cage, as always, all alone and naked. At the sight of him standing across the room, you sigh and swoon; his godlike beauty never fails to strike you dead. All the blood rushes from your head, down to your cock—you wish that you could run across the dungeon toward him... physically, you can, since your cage isn't even locked. The power play is that he keeps you in your place just by the force of his command. Knowing that you could set yourself free, effortlessly, if you wanted to. Of course you never do. You wouldn't dare to move unless he ordered you. You live only to be a captive to this true god of a man.

Your needy cock grows even harder when you notice what he's holding in his hands: a pair of cuffs. You recognize them right away as the Enochian shackles that are strong enough to bind the hands of angels from above. Though you are no angel yourself—so any other cuffs would function just as well—Dean likes to fasten these around your mortal wrists, just to remind you how damn powerful he is. That he has weapons such as these in his collection, tools to make even the host of heaven bow before his absolute perfection.

Just the thought of that is giving you a mad fucking erection.

He comes closer, his every step screwing you over, sadistic green eyes sparkling devilishly. Your heartbeat is wild and unsteady. _He's so fucking pretty..._

"Look at you, getting hard for your master already," Dean laughs savagely at your sad little prick. "You're so fucking pathetic. Oughta know that the harder you get, the more it's gonna hurt when I put a damn cage on that sorry excuse for a dick."

_Holy shit_, you think, sinking deeper into subspace as he activates all your kinks. Falling harder in love with your master the deeper you sink.

"Crawl out of that cage now and kneel down before me," Dean orders, watching as you follow his orders immediately. "That's it. Down on your knees."

Keeping your head bowed low, you stare down at his shoes, hoping he'll let you kiss his toes. He commands you to beg for the privilege of worshiping him, so you do. "Please let me serve you... Master, _please_..."

"You don't fucking deserve it, slut," he grunts, husky voice gruff and dangerously dominant, putting you right in your place as his unworthy sub. "I think I'm gonna tie you up. You want me to use these?"

He dangles the cuffs right above your head—you don't dare to look up, not just yet. But the clink of the metal is already getting your dick wet. You panic, remembering what he had said. Your arousal will just make the cock cage hurt all that much more... and that thought turns you on, since you're such a sick whore. 

A harsh slap from your master reminds you that he asked a question; you owe him an answer.

"Y-yes, sir..." you stammer.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he sneers, his mocking tone pure music to your ears. _He's such a fucking god. So fucking hot..._

Dean drags your naked body forcefully across the floor, then throws you down onto your back, against one of the many racks here in this dungeon meant for torture. He uses ropes and shackles to make sure that you're tied down, completely bound, nice and secure. He saves the cuffs for last, of course. Pinning your hands above your head against the rough surface, clicking the metallic restraints into place around your helpless wrists. All the while you gawk up at his gorgeous face, worshiping him with your loving gaze. Painfully aware of the impact he has on your cock—it's impossible not to be hard as a rock, through all this.

"Such a poor fucking bitch," your master snickers down at your sad desperate dick. He puckers his perfect pink lips and spits, letting his juice dribble over your stiffening prick. "Look at that little thing throb and twitch. You live for this, don't you? 'Course you do. Kinky piece of shit."

He positions his fingers beside your inferior dick and then gives it a sudden sharp flick, causing you to cry out in pain—pleasured pain, hoping he'll do it again. But that's not what your dom has in mind. Instead he takes a cock cage from the table at his side, and fastens it tightly around your meat until you're totally confined. Given that you're already more than halfway hard, it hurts like fucking hell; you're seeing stars, losing all sense of self, unsure of who you are... and honestly, the agony is utterly divine.

"Open your fucking eyes," your master scolds. Your eyes had fallen closed, you realize, since it felt like you were going fucking blind. "Keep them open and watch."

You do as told, fixing your gaze upon the flawless god before you as he reaches for his crotch. All you can do is watch, but you already know that you won't get to taste or touch. Sure enough, once he pulls out his beautiful glorious cock, he stands inches away from your face as he strokes himself off.

"Mmm..." Dean hums, teasing you with the scent of his fresh dewy precum, gathering up the sweet drops on his thumb. The rich smell of his musk and his sweat fills the room; this dungeon is his kingdom. He smirks as your thirsty lips tremble and twitch. "You want this, bitch? This nice big juicy cock? Bet you wish you could suck. Get that filthy face fucked."

There are no words to say just how much you want that. Especially when he steps closer and slaps his magnificent cock on the side of your face with a dominant _thwack_. You groan out, hard and loud, chasing him with your slobbering mouth. But he's out of reach now. So the process repeats, of Dean Winchester beating you with his delicious meat, torturing you in an endless tease, smacking it onto your cheeks, denying his pet the sweet treat you so desperately seek. You get off on the sound of his merciless laughs, as your tongue stretches out toward his thick throbbing shaft. Never in all your life have you felt so damn wretched and weak. You don't dare close your eyes, yet you can't help but cry, sob and weep. Tears begin to leak, bitter salt spilling all over your face in self-pitying streaks.

"Look at you crying like a _bitch_," he mocks, spitting onto your forehead and rubbing it in with the tip of his cock. "You are fucking pathetic. Worthless. You will never deserve this. A piece of shit like you could never be worthy of this perfect dick."

You know it's true, yet worshiping that perfect dick is all you'll ever want to do. Consciousness starts to slip away as subspace takes complete control of you. The cage around your cock feels set to burst—it fucking _hurts_, far worse than any pain you've ever suffered through. _Far fucking worse..._

"Ugh, you know what?" Dean mutters, the sound of his ravishing raspy voice snapping your consciousness back. "I'm feeling generous. Today's your lucky day, slut."

Before you can wonder just what he might mean... he straddles your face on the rack, then squats down till your mouth is right under his hot sweaty crack. The most breathtaking view you have ever seen. You're all set to bury yourself in the deepest and dirtiest essence of Dean...

"Just gonna stare? I'm giving you the privilege to make me cum, you stupid fucking whore," Master says, as he lowers his majestic ass down toward your worthless face. "Now lick my fucking ass. Yeah, get in there. Just like that. Eat my shithole, slave. It's all you're fucking good for."

Eager to do as told, you pucker your pathetic lips around his perfect asshole. Shove your hungry tongue inside it to devour his divine delicious flavor in a passionate French kiss. To be completely smothered by your master, by the living god known as Dean Fucking Winchester... there is no greater bliss. Eating his sweet ass is the reason you exist. You fucking live to worship him like this.

Dean moans in pleasure as his fist pumps up and down his massive cock, hips rocking back and forth across your wet lips while you slurp and sniff his shithole like a fucking dog. Surrounded by the smell and the taste of the sweat from his heavenly ass, while he rides your face so hard and fast, the sensation goes straight to your head. You're not sure how much longer now your slipping grip on sanity can last. You're so blissed out you feel fucking dead.

But you haven't hit heaven just yet. Not until he _explodes_, sweet pink asshole pulsating rhythmically around your long hungering tongue as he shoots out his load. You can feel his thick creamy cum spraying all over your stomach and chest. So impossibly grateful and blessed, you just kiss his ass over and over again to thank him for glazing your skin with his juices, even when you are so fucking worthless.

Needless to say, your poor cock in its tight cage is desperate to cum as well. Dean knows that you don't deserve it, though. Knows he should simply take care of himself and then leave you to suffer in hell. So in the afterglow of his climax, he takes a moment to relax, settling his full body weight onto your face till you suffocate—almost—then lifting away at last, finally letting you breathe gulps of air through your nose and your throat. He laughs as you pathetically splutter and gasp.

"Fucking pig," he snickers in disgust, as your whole body shudders in heat, overcome with the need for release; your hips desperately buckle and thrust. He spits down on your caged dick. "How does it feel being so damn pathetic?"

You're too far gone to answer, simply weeping and whimpering soaked in the cum of your beautiful master. Your tortured cock twitches again at the sound of his brutal laughter.

Dean then casually puts on his clothes and looks down at you once more, before heading out toward the door. You're not sure if he'll come back tomorrow, or even the day after... till then, whenever it happens, you'll just lay here and wait, as his dutiful slave, cuffed and caged. Just be grateful that he came today, let you serve as his ass-eating whore, as his dirty cum dumpster. You know that is all you are good for. Today and forever, Dean Winchester's pleasure is all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments, and confessions! <3


	36. That Perfect Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "I'm Michelle and I'm an Ackleholic. I know I can't be the only one obsessed with Jensen's tongue. Every time he licks his lips it just drives me crazy! So that being said, maybe you could write a fic about that perfect tongue just worshipping my whole body. Slightly sub Jensen/Slightly Dom me."([destielhoneybee](/users/destielhoneybee))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii Ackleholics! Sooo this is another chapter in which the (female) reader doms Jensen — *but* only for one small part of the scene, and only slightly, as per the confession. So for the subby sluts among us, hopefully it won't be too hard to imagine ourselves in this position :) Hope you all like this one!

It's no secret that you've got a huge crush on Jensen. Everyone knows about your obsession. And every time he licks his lips—which happens often, basically every few seconds—_damn_, it makes your pussy drip.

You'd probably lick your lips a million times a minute, too, if you had lips like his. Plump and pillowy soft and delicious. Sometimes it seems like Jensen does it just to torture you on purpose. The man is drop-dead gorgeous, motherfucking _perfect_, and he knows it. Just watching that sinful pink tongue of his slip in and out of his mouth puts you under some kind of erotic hypnosis...

Whenever you're in his presence, you could go on just shamelessly staring at him as he does it again and again. By now he must have noticed. You're not sure if it's possible to reach climax from just looking at someone, or anything like that—but of all the almost-orgasms you've ever had, watching him lick his lips comes closest.

The last thing you would ever have imagined is that Jensen Fucking Ackles has a crush on you as well. But that's the rumor that you start to hear today. You're too realistic to believe what people say. _No way in hell_, you tell yourself. _No fucking way_...

Those are the words running on repeat in your mind, when Jensen suddenly approaches from behind. His voice is sweet as honey, smooth as whiskey, setting fire to your senses as it sends chills down your spine. From his slick tongue, even a simple greeting sounds downright divine. "Hey."

Needless to say, you recognize that deep voice right away. You were attending to some random chore, but suddenly it doesn't matter anymore, now that this damn sex god is standing at the door.

Jensen starts off with small talk, though all the while your mind is just full of thoughts of his big fucking cock. He licks his lips every few seconds—_ugh, his tongue is so painfully perfect_—your focus is totally wrecked... but he catches your attention then when he changes the subject. Asks if you've been hearing the rumors. At first you expect him to somehow clear everything up with his signature sense of humor, to just make a joke of this whole thing. To casually brush off the news that he likes you, and laugh at the notion. To prove that it's not true. Your guess is that that's what he came here to do.

But the next few words off of his ravishing tongue... make it clear that your guess is dead wrong.

***************

Just a matter of seconds after Jensen Ackles proclaimed the unthinkable—that he has seriously been crushing on you for a while—you naturally ended up down on your knees with his cock in your mouth. It's not like there was anything to think about. Hormones were running fucking wild. Sure, first you spent a couple seconds making out; your breathless lips smashed into his in a deep sloppy kiss as you devoured one another like two horny teenage lovers. But the makeout session didn't last for long. For given all the pent-up tension between you and Jensen, you desperately needed to taste him all over, to worship the rest of his beautiful body with your hungry tongue.

He pauses just before he cums, shifting position. "_Hey_—I wasn't done..." you groan in protest, as he guides your head out from between his legs. But he just swiftly lifts you back up to your feet, admiring your naked body like you're good enough to eat. The ravenous look in those eyes of glowing green has got to be the hottest thing you've ever seen. Pure fucking sex. It's obvious what he has in mind next.

"It's _my_ turn, sweetheart," Jensen says, with a rasp in his voice that could totally tear you apart. He leans you back against the nearest surface, hovering over you and enjoying the view. He licks his lips again, then as his throbbing cock grinds rhythmically against your soaking crotch. "You know this tongue of mine you love so much? Well, it was made to fucking worship you, Y/N. That's all I wanna do."

_Oh holy shit_, you think. But then his perfect lips drop down toward your tits, and you become incapable of thinking anything.

Jensen leaves passionate kisses all across your heaving chest, licking and sucking at your breasts. His wet hot mouth is motherfucking magic. Just the fucking _best_. He hasn't even gotten to your pussy yet, but you're already dripping wet, damn near orgasmic. The mind-blown sounds you're making now are downright pornographic.

"_God_, you're so beautiful, Y/N. So hot. I've wanted this for so long—ever since we met, I've wanted you so bad..." he murmurs as he lavishes your nipple with his tongue, driving you mad. "Mmm yeah, I love making you moan like that..."

You blurt out something incoherent, as his hand reaches down toward your aching cunt. "Ughh _fuck_, Jensen—I want..."

His face has slid further down your trembling body now, scrumptious lips lingering just above your hips, making you crazy. "Tell me, baby. I'll do anything you want."

"I want... _need_ you to fucking eat me out," you scream, desperate and loud, beyond caring how shamelessly slutty you sound.

"Mmm, you mean this sweet pussy?" he teases, staring at your slick cunt with sheer hunger in his eyes. His monster cock is still rock hard, as he then takes hold of your knees and eases them further apart, kissing your inner thighs, thick fingers kneading at the supple flesh with tender gropes and squeezes. "_Damn_, that pussy looks so wet and juicy... so pretty..."

For fuck's sake, you're not sure how much more of this tease you can take. You're both hot and sweaty and so fucking needy. Although you hadn't pictured yourself in control, in a dominant role, if you ever got Jensen in bed... the heat of the moment has fired you up in ways you would've never expected. Gotten you all demanding and greedy. So next thing you know, you're reaching down with both your hands to grab his gorgeous head. "God, just do it already!"

Jensen doesn't even attempt to resist, as you smash his flawless face forcefully into your pussy and rub it around up and down with each roll of your hips, claiming your pleasure all over his pillowy lips. You can feel him sucking on your sensitive clit before driving that perfect tongue deep in your dripping wet slit. He's devouring your sex as if he wants to drown in it, looking up at you from beneath his lashes fluttering in bliss, grunting and groaning in satisfaction as he strokes his own massive erection. It's honestly impossible for you to last more than a few seconds, with his divine mouth worshiping your cunt like this. So you let yourself let go, just fucking explode, soaking his beautiful face with your juices.

You've never cum so fucking hard. You're seeing stars, as his delicious tongue dutifully cleans you up, slurping up every last drop. And you know this is only just the start, of all the mad hot sex you're gonna have with Jensen Ackles now he's claimed you as his sweetheart. _God_, you hope it never stops.

***************

Flash forward about half a year. For the first time since you started fucking each other, your lover has grown out a bit of a beard.

You haven't seen Jensen in too many days—life got in the way, keeping him far away, all work and no play. But now he's here, and as you finally reunite, he has a key question for you tonight: whether you want him to keep the extra scruff, or shave it off.

You watch him flick that perfect tongue of his across his luscious lips, making your pussy drip, just as it always does... facial hair glistening where he licks... and the answer is obvious. Heart racing fast with lust and full of love, you lean in for a passionate kiss. Tell him he should keep it as it is. Because you're pretty sure you're gonna like it rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one!! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments, and confessions! <3


	37. Sub for Dom Danneel & Switch Jensen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "This whole book is so hot would you ever consider writhing Dom Danneel x sub reader x switch Jensen (with some choking and thigh riding)" (Raine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii Ackleholics! Sorry for the late update — life has been busy but I finally had time to write this... writing it was a ton of fun as I myself often fantasize about being the Ackles' little bitch... I hope you like it :)
> 
> ** NOTE: The gifs posted at the beginning and end of the chapter are NSFW — couldn't resist illustrating this confession with some super hot Danneel porn gifs (big thanks to Ten Inch Hero for this!!)... as those who've seen the movie know, the guy in these gifs isn't Jensen, but we can imagine ;) **

They start by forcing you to watch.

And so you watch the Ackles making love, from where you're sitting in their room as their devoted little sub. Forbidden from touching yourself, let alone them, arousal soaking up your crotch. 

Danneel's on top—she always is. She's such a boss, sassy and smoking hot and dominant as fuck. With her pretty face and perfect tits... at the sight of such a total goddess, everyone submits. You watch her hips rocking and rolling as she rides her husband's cock. She rides him with such hypnotizing rhythm, lean toned muscles flexing in her slender limbs. Every few seconds, sighing in satisfied bliss, she throws her head back with a swift toss of her lustrous auburn locks. 

Danneel and Jensen are the picture of perfection: you could go on staring for hours at the smoothness of their sun-kissed skin, the gorgeous faces they both make each time she grinds down on his dick to drive it even deeper in, stuffing her tight wet cunt with his massive erection.

Jensen groans in pure pleasure as she rides him harder than ever. He loves nothing better. "Oh God—fuck, Dee, don't stop... _ughh_, that sweet pussy feels so fucking good, so fucking _hot_..."

"Hmm, did my little bitch just tell me not to stop?" she teases, reaching down to clamp one hand around her husband's gasping throat, which always makes his dick explode. Halting his breathing as she squeezes. "So you think you call the shots?"

He pants, attempts to talk, but _can't_, beneath her wicked hand. The choking sends a jolt of sheer excitement to his cock, already hard as a damn rock.

Danneel lets go of his spluttering throat and laughs, dealing his flawless face a playful little slap. "That's what I thought."

"Fuck—_fuck_, yes..." Jensen takes in big gulps of air, bright green eyes cast toward his lover in a reverent stare, his sense of self-control completely lost. "Yes, you're the boss... my fucking goddess..."

Horny as hell from witnessing all this, you squirm and bite your lips, as Dee leans down to claim his in a deep passionate kiss. 

She's smirking devilishly as she pulls away. "Damn straight. Now cum for me, slave. Like a good little slut."

And that's the moment when they both fucking _erupt_, her pussy juices squirting like a flood, splattering all over both of them just as his throbbing cock explosively unloads, filling her up. Danneel straddles his hips tighter between her trembling thighs. Coming down from the high, stars in their eyes, breathing in heated groans and sighs... they look so fucking beautiful you want to die.

But there's no time for dying yet. Jensen may be a total sub for his beloved mistress... but he's nonetheless a hardcore dom with everybody else. You know this well yourself, given your lowly role here in the Ackles' household, as a toy for them to use and to control. Their filthy little pet.

Jensen finally acknowledges your humble presence, kneeling by their bed. Whereas moments ago he was wholeheartedly submitting to his wife, in this moment his eyes exude more dominance than you have ever seen in all your life. He is officially the switchest switch to ever switch. "Get over here, bitch," he aggressively says, "and clean up this damn mess."

"Yes, sir," you answer, eager as ever to yield to your master. The answer will always be yes.

As you crawl up onto the mattress, Danneel gracefully slides off of her husband's dick and turns to face you on the bed, thighs spread, so you can look upon her sweet cunt from the front, glistening wet from their hot sex. She's still seated on top of Jensen, her bare ass resting on his abdomen, slick pussy pressed against the massive piece of meat between his beautifully bowed legs. His cock is _still_ half-hard right now—you have no idea how—after that wild climax, he's already hungry for the next.

You look upon them with adoring eyes, kneeling dutifully in the space between their parted thighs. He's such a god; she's such a goddess.

Your master snickers as he watches you lean closer in, all set to slurp the cum and squirt off of their skin. "Look at your mistress," he imperiously says, before you can begin to clean their mess. "Just look how fucking beautiful she is. Now beg her for the privilege to taste her juices."

Biting your lip, you obediently raise your gaze toward Danneel. She's so pretty it's fucking unreal. "P-_please_, Mistress..."

She reaches down to rake her long manicured fingers through your hair, dark brown eyes dominating you just with the power of her stare, then wraps her hand around your neck. "You know how much we _love_ making you beg..." she pulls your flushed face deeper in between her legs, till your poor mouth is inches away from her sex—so pretty, pink and _perfect_... while her savage hand keeps cutting off your breathing like you're fucking worthless. "You think you deserve this?"

You would answer, if only you could. And she knows that you would. But she's choking you real good. The answer's obvious: of course you don't deserve to taste their juices. Could never be worthy of that precious privilege. You're nothing but their dirty little bitch.

"Why don't you answer, slut," your master mercilessly taunts. He lets out a sadistic laugh at your expense, watching the way you're downright drowning in their scent. The masculine musk of his cock and floral fragrance of her cunt. They smell divine each on their own, but even better paired together. Existing only for their pleasure, worshiping and serving them forever, is the closest thing to heaven you have ever known. It's all you'll ever want.

Danneel tightens her grip, watching drool dribble from your lips, your eyes flutter and twitch. Making you cough and gag on your own messy spit. Keeping you inches away from the gift that you crave. "Pathetic little bitch. I bet you wanna ride that big fat cock just the way I did. Don't you, slave."

_Oh God_—just the thought gets you so fucking hot... you're unable to talk, but you shudder in bliss at the thought of your own pussy full of that thick perfect cock...

"She couldn't even if she tried," Jensen butts in, grabbing his dick to smack it teasingly against your trembling chin. "Besides—she ain't worthy of that kind of ride..."

"Damn right," Dee agrees, shifting off of his body, lifting you upright onto your shaky knees. Then lets go of your neck in a moment of sudden release. "The best this bitch is gonna get is just to ride your fucking thigh. C'mon, slut. Maybe if you get yourself off fast enough, we'll finally let you have your prize."

That's all the motivation you could ever need. Breathing in wild sighs, now that your throat is finally freed, high on the rush of pure submission, you rush to get into position, astride one of Jensen's firm muscular thighs. Just the sensation of your aching cunt rubbing against his skin... already you're in fucking heaven. You pause for a second to soak it all in.

Danneel has no patience for this. "Ride him, bitch," she abruptly commands, slapping your naked ass with her dominant hands. "Good and rough. Go on, get yourself off. You have two minutes."

At the words from her lips, you submit. Begin violently bucking your hips, back and forth on his thigh, taking it for a ride, desperate for that sweet friction against your slick sensitive clit. Every few seconds your mistress keeps smacking your ass cheeks, or pulling your hair back to make you feel even more needy and weak. At this point you're too turned on to think or to speak. Just keep thrusting and thrashing around like an absolute freak.

You've lost track of how much time has passed, by the time you reach climax, cumming and squirting all over Jensen in a splattering blast. Then completely collapse. But Danneel snaps you back to your senses, so you can perform your next task. You had gotten yourself off so fast... that you've earned your reward now at last.

While your master and mistress, lips locked in a series of long loving kisses, lean back in their sumptuous king bed, reclined and relaxed, you bury your head in between their legs, cleaning the mess from this session of hot filthy sex. You start by cleaning Jensen's thigh, of your own juices, licking him dry. Then you dive in to taste Danneel's delicious pussy, wet and juicy, sweet as pie. Slide your long thirsty tongue deep inside her tight cunt and her pretty pink asshole. Then lap up the sweat from your master's balls, lick all the thick creamy cum off his cock, slurp and suck, till you've swallowed it all.

This is heaven for you, all your dreams coming true. There's nothing you would rather do. As you continue with your task, tongue buried deep inside your master's luscious ass... the two of them decide to fuck again, now right on top of you. Danneel's ass bounces all over your face, while you devour Jensen's, drowning in the feel and smell and taste. Though you can't see their faces as you grovel in your rightful place, you can imagine just how beautiful they look while making love, together dominating their pathetic little sub. 

Danneel and Jensen love each other more than anything. And that's the way you love your queen and king. The flawless goddess and her perfect switch. There is no greater privilege than this: to dedicate your life to service as the Ackles' fucking bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one!! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments, and confessions! <3


	38. Who Dean Belongs To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See 'Notes' below for the confession (as it was too long for the 'Summary' word limit) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "I'm imagining this scenario. I'm in the Impala with Dean and he's bragging about his previous endeavors with women, how he's 'never disappointed' and how he's the greatest at it. It makes my blood boil and I can feel the possessiveness in me for him bubble to the surface. We get to some shitty motel down the street after I tell- not ask, tell- him we should stop for the night. We get out of the car and I push my lips against his, pulling him close to me and forcing us through the our cracked motel room door. I slam it behind me and rush him against the wall, running my hands down his sides and grinding up against his still denim clad crotch. I'll be close to bruising when I kiss his lips and grip his hair in my hand and oh god, he tastes so good. I'll hear him moan and groan and and ask between confused, blissed out breaths, "What are you-" before getting pushed down onto the shitty, springy bed. We don't care. We're both drunk on pleasure and I'm marking every bit of him that I can see to let every one else know that he is mine. I'll tear his clothes off, practically ripping them apart and throwing them about the room without a care. My only focus is on him, on Dean. I'll tease and lick up his thick, big cock and keep grinding up against him until he begs for me to finish him off. I'll finger him open and- once he's ready- fuck into him and take him right by the window with the curtains open for everyone to fucking see who Dean Winchester belongs to. I'll make him cum once, slow down, then make him cum one more time before finishing myself off all over his plump ass. tldr; I'm possessive and I want to mark and fuck Dean Winchester into the mattress by the window until he knows who he belongs to." ([SinfulDome](/users/SinfulDome))
> 
> Notes: So this is another chapter with Dean and a male reader! Per the confession, Dean is the bottom, and the reader is very possessive. But it's not too intensely dom/subby, so for those of you who'd rather not read about Dean as submissive, you might still enjoy this... or at least parts of it... if you do read, I hope you enjoy it! :)

There are a lot of perks to being best friends with Dean Winchester. Like the fact that you get to admire his beauty—that strong sturdy body, that beautiful face—all day every day, since the two of you do every damn thing together.

But there are also a lot of things that suck. Like the fact that you constantly have to hear him brag about the chicks he's fucked.

Waiting for him in the parking lot, you watch him stepping out of the supposedly haunted apartment, where he just got done with 'comforting' the local murder victim's closest friend, who just so happens to be hot. As ever, Dean walks out with all the swagger of a prettier Mick Jagger. Strutting like a fucking sex god.

"Now _that_ was fun," he sighs in satisfaction, sliding into the Impala with a grin bright as the sun. He wastes no time starting the engine. "I swear, man, I'm a goddamn legend. Never disappointed anyone."

You roll your eyes at him, wishing he weren't too beautiful to hate. "Yeah, well, you're always disappointing _me_ by running late..."

"It ain't my fault that you just like to sit and wait," he snickers at you from the driver's seat, careening down the street at lightning speed. He'll easily make up for lost time at this rate. "You know you could score your own dates. If you wanted to. I mean, hey, you're a goodlooking dude."

_Ugh, there he goes again_—it infuriates you to no end, when Dean says shit like that, stirring up hope that maybe he sees you as more than a friend. You know that can't be true. He's straighter than an arrow; many times he's told you so. Shows it with every random skank he's ever screwed. Never mind that one time months ago, that one glorious accident, when you had walked in on him jerking off moaning _"Y/N"_... Dean is of course determined to pretend it never happened. Just what to make of such an incident, you have no fucking clue. But ever since then—even more so than before, in all the years that you've been crushing on him hardcore, wanting nothing more—you have been utterly and absolutely done for.

Meanwhile Dean is still carrying on about how great he is at sex. The fucking greatest. Always makes the bitches beg, with open mouths and open legs. Rambling on about how hard he fucked that lucky little whore, and then of course, the even hotter girl next door. 

Sometimes his words are easy to ignore. Sometimes when he goes on bragging like that, you just imagine you'd been screwing him instead—stripping him naked, falling on your knees giving him head, pounding his ass into the bed, fucking like mad until you both drop dead. Sometimes you manage to accept that just imagining is all you're gonna get. But not tonight. Tonight, a passionate possessive fire deep inside of you ignites. Your blood boils as the heat of your desire for him roars. Tonight you know one thing for sure: you want Dean Winchester to know that he is _yours_.

***************

  
"Pull over," you tell him a few minutes later, the moment you notice some shitty motel on the side of the road. You don't usually boss Dean around, since he hates being told. But this time it's an order.

He glances over at you now, green eyes bemused beneath his furrowed brows.

"I _said_ pull over," you repeat, as he keeps cruising down the street. Your voice is lowered, dangerously, each word a growl through gritted teeth.

"All right, all right..." Dean uneasily concedes, letting up on the speed. Eyeing the diner right by the motel on the roadside. No doubt he could go for a nice slice of pie. "What is it, you wanna grab something to eat?"

"No, not hungry," you lie—you're downright starving for the meat between his thighs. "We should stop for the night."

"What, are you serious...?" he scoffs; you've got a long drive still ahead.

You promptly cut him off, from any further protest. "Yes."

Dean pulls into a parking spot, shaking his head, as you quickly get out of the car. The front office is just a few doors to the left... but you're not sure if you're gonna make it that far. By the time he steps out from the driver's seat, looking so painfully hot, you already can't handle the heat. That's as far as your self-control gets.

You crash your body into his, grabbing him by the collar of his ragged leather jacket, pushing him up on the side of the car and attacking his luscious pink lips in a passionate kiss. Dying of thirst, desire burning strong, all set to burst. Drowning inside him like a man lost in the desert, falling into the oasis for which he has always searched. Part of you can't believe you're _finally_ fucking doing this. The other part of you just wonders how it took you so damn long, when you've been riding all these years beside him, too afraid to tell him or to show him that he's everything you want. You're showing him tonight, for all you're worth. For better or for worse. And you just pray that he won't fight. Pray that he won't resist, and then get fucking pissed, and throw you to the dirt. You're honestly not sure if you'd survive how much it'd hurt.

But if Dean is resisting, well... you sure as hell can't tell. _Are you imagining the way his mouth fell open, soaking in the words unspoken, and the way that every muscle in his body seems to melt, as if this kiss is the best thing he's ever felt? The way the huge bulge in his jeans stiffens and swells?_ Maybe you're too drunk on how fucking good he smells. The way his flavor fills your senses as you dive right down his throat. Next thing you know, his back is pressed against the wall of the motel. There's a bed waiting for you two, right through the window. Perfect surface to get fucked. His jacket slams against the cracked wood of the closed motel room door—of course it's closed—but by some stroke of lovers' luck, you find as you shove him inside with feral force... it isn't locked.

Once inside, you slam the door loudly behind you, rushing him against the wall. For all you know this room might already be occupied, but you don't care at all. You wouldn't mind if all the world were here to watch. Running your hands along his sides, you grind your hips on instinct, seeking friction with his stiff denim-clad crotch. You rake your fingers through the soft spikes of his rich golden-brown hair. Kissing his lips so viciously you must be leaving bruises there—but _God_, he tastes so good that you don't even care. He moans and groans deliciously, gasping for air. Dean's all the air you need. Every breath from his beautiful mouth, rich and sweet, full of fiery heat, so completely blissed out... you bury yourself deeper in the kiss as every fiber of your being melts, your fingers reaching to unzip his jeans and unbuckle his belt.

Just then, he pauses for a second, as if suddenly remembering that this is _not_ something a straight dude is supposed to do. "What—what are you..." 

Before the doubts can keep on swirling in that silly pretty head, you push him down onto the shitty springy bed. "I'm gonna _fuck_ you, stupid."

At that, his jaw drops in a dumbstruck gawp. You lean in toward his breathless, breathtakingly beautiful face, meeting his emerald gaze, just to silently ask if he wants you to stop. He doesn't, thank God. Dean swallows down the last of his remaining doubt and lets you kiss him through it. Pulling back to give his wholehearted consent, the answer to your unasked question, though you both already knew it. "What're you waiting for, then? Fucking _do it_."

Now that the green light has been given, you waste no time diving in, devouring every inch and marking every bit of him. Biting the soft skin of his neck and reaching underneath his clothes to graze his stomach with your fingers. You want the whole damn world to know that he is yours. He's wearing way too many layers—frantically tearing off his jacket and his flannel and his shirt, you practically rip them to shreds, throwing them all across the bed, then stripping off his jeans and boxers, letting them fall to the floor. Carelessly flinging off your own clothes for good measure. Both of you are drunk on pleasure, hornier than ever. Yet still you manage to step back for just a moment to take in the naked glory of Dean Winchester.

The moonlight streaming through the window casts his features in a dreamy silver glow. Your wide eyes wander from his fucking flawless face, down to the smoothly sculpted muscles of his torso. But your adoring gaze does not linger for long above his waist. For now that Dean is _finally_ fully nude in front of you... there's one part of his body that you're most desperate to taste. The sight of his beautiful cock has you truly amazed.

And so you sink down to your knees beside the bed to kneel between your lover's legs. You start by kissing, licking, biting at his firm muscular thighs, pulling them open wide, then bringing your face closer to his crotch so you can breathe in the intoxicating essence of his sex. It feels as if you're getting high. You rub your nose into his heavy bulging balls, moaning in bliss as you inhale his manly scent, his musky sweat, then flicking out your hungry tongue to slurp it all. His pretty head falls back as your tongue works its way up from his sack, to trace the thick veins of his massive throbbing shaft. It's big enough to fucking tear an ass in half. You finally reach the sweet pink tip, his dewy precum leaking all across your thirsty lips. Then take the head into your mouth and let it pop out with a pornographic smack.

"_Fuck_...!" he cries out, needy and loud. "Fuck, man—you're fucking worshiping my cock..."

"Damn right I am," you answer, smirking at the sexy bastard, both hands wrapped around his dick in a tight squeeze, just to prolong the tease. You shift your weight onto your feet to trail your lips and teeth across his upper body, leaving more hickeys and marks on this divine god of a man. Nails digging in the rippled ridges of his abdomen. Rocking your hips, grinding your own raging hard dick right against his, because you can.

"Ugh _shit_, Y/N—" he pants, shuddering like a bitch in heat, breathing wild and rough. "I want—I _need_... _please_, just finish me off..."

_God, he's so gorgeous when he begs._ You move your head back down between his trembling legs, lower than you had gone before, hoisting his thighs higher where he lies on the bed. As amazing as his cock and balls had tasted, there is one thing that you're craving even more. You scoot his sweet ass closer to the edge to give you better access. Set to worship this beautiful butt that you've always adored. Dean often brags about how bitches _love_ to lick his ass—he never even has to ask—they would just start by blowing him, and wouldn't stop, and by the end of any blowjob, he was always getting rimmed. Of course, you couldn't blame them. You had always been so jealous of those kinky little whores. 

But now at last, this fine ass is all yours.

You seal your lips around Dean's tight delicious hole in a devoted kiss, and every cell inside of both of you explodes in fucking bliss. Sliding your tongue inside, you plunge it deeply in and out, letting his filthy sweaty flavor fill your mouth; you could keep doing this all night, although it's obvious he won't last long like this. He's set to burst at any moment. Yet your first time making Dean cum, you want it to be with your cock buried inside of him, you're hoping. So you pull your face out of his asshole and sit back, to shove something else in his crack. Using one of your fingers, then two, to make sure that his pretty pink sphincter is ready for you. Fingering him wide open.

The curtains beside the motel room window are wide open, too. Giving the world a full view. Dean screams out just how badly he needs you—there's only one thing left to do. To fuck him till he knows, till _everybody_ fucking knows, who he belongs to.

You swiftly flip your lover over on the bed, positioning him on all fours. Spitting down on your dick to get it good and wet. Then as soon as you drive it in deep in his glorious ass... Dean is done for. You feel his hole clench and convulse, as his cock starts to pulse. Ten seconds haven't even passed and he's already moaning like a whore. And then all of a sudden he's cumming, _hard_, falling apart, before you even know what just happened. Your own orgasm had yet to even start. You're not about to pull out; no, without a doubt, he can take more. 

It's so damn hot and so empowering to think, to _know_, that you have this effect on him. You slow down, thrusting steady and slow just to give him some time to recover. And then you begin to pound, going to town on the best friend who's finally become your lover. You will never get over how lucky you are. By the time you bring Dean to the edge of another orgasm, you're both seeing stars. You tense up as you feel him explode, once again splattering the mattress with his thick creamy load. Then at last, you pull your throbbing cock from his hole so that you can spray your cum all over his plump perfect ass. Marking Dean Winchester as yours, where he's bent over on all fours, his freckled backside covered in your seed plainly to see for any strangers who may pass.

Until tonight you never knew that you were so possessive. Borderline obsessive. Really never knew, until Dean brought it out of you. You're so glad that he did. Glad that Dean knows who he belongs to, and that he'll never forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments, and confessions! <3


	39. Teacher Ackles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "okay hear me out... Teacher Ackles. Need I say any more ? Tight suit pants & tight white shirt w/ the sleeves rolled... teases me in class because he knows I have a crush on him and he asks me to stay behind, praises me a lot because he knows I like it." (Deceitfulangel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii Ackleholics!! I know I've been posting even less often than usual lately and am sorry life has been so busy :( ... I still try to write chapters whenever I can... I hope you'll enjoy this one!! :)

Maybe it's the way he rolls his sleeves up, just below his elbows, showing off forearms so sturdy and strong they could break you in half. Maybe it's the way he often licks his luscious lips and thoughtfully chews on his pen caps. Maybe it's the way those suit pants cling like carnal sin onto the contours of his firmly rounded ass.

Whatever it is, whenever Mr. Ackles is in the room looking like _that_, there's no way you could possibly focus in class.

The other students apparently can't focus either. _This sex god has no business being a teacher_, you think, given that his good looks are so goddamn distracting. His smartly trimmed hair is a glorious hue between bronze and dark gold; his green eyes gleam like gemstones, piercing through the core of your soul, cutting you to the bone. He sits down at his desk like his chair is a throne. His beauty is beyond anything you have ever known.

Behind that gorgeous face of his, this teacher of world history is very much a mystery. You wish that you knew more about him... but you don't. Just last name Ackles, first name Jensen. And that he clearly should have gone into some other profession.

He's currently dispensing a very important lesson. But it's not as if you've been paying attention.

In the middle of your speechless trance, admiring his backside through his slightly-too-tight pants, Mr. Ackles addresses you all of a sudden. "Y/N."

You practically fall from your chair, at the sound of your name. Meeting his emerald gaze with a blank stare, you feel yourself blushing in shame.

He approaches. Then sits his fine ass on the edge of your desk. "Y/N, tell me something. Tell me one thing you know—anything—about the Colosseum."

_Fuck_—he's so close to you now, you can smell the expensive cologne that he's wearing, distinctively masculine. You're desperate to answer his question, but given the state that you're in, you're not really sure how. "The, um—the Colosseum...?"

The living sex god dips his head in a deep nod, husky voice rumbling from his throat in a low hum. "Mm-hmm."

You shift awkwardly in your seat, unable to hide how the sight and the smell of him put you in heat. So you lower your eyes, absentmindedly staring at his big strong thighs, between which you are sure that he's hiding the world's most magnificent dick. The finest piece of meat. Then you blurt something stupid out, instantly wishing you could swallow it back down into your mouth. "The Colosseum is... well, it's... it's really big."

The room resounds with muffled laughter. A subtle smile lifts the corners of your teacher's full pink lips, but he's not laughing at your idiotic answer. "Well, yes it is. Now tell me something else you know about it."

You're too afraid to talk; somehow you get the sense that he can tell you're thinking of his cock. But you have to pretend that you're referring to a quite different erection, to the grand colossal masterpiece of classical construction. It's hard to keep pretending when you're hypnotized by his fucking perfection. "Oh, I—I've never seen it, though..."

"So? Maybe someday you will," he says, with a wink that's so naughty it kills. "But even if you don't—still, there must be something you know."

"I, uh..." you stammer, as your heart frantically hammers. "I dunno, sir—"

"Sir?" he interrupts, rolling his white sleeves further up. "That's a bit formal, don't you think?" 

In this moment you're not exactly capable of thinking anything.

"I don't like keeping too much distance from my students," he continues, getting off on torturing you. Shifting his position on your desk as you take in another hit of his intoxicating scent, high on the slightest whiff. The words he utters next end your ability to fucking live. "I think 'sir' is a little bit too... stiff."

At that, soaking wet at the thought of his stiffening dick, you practically explode that very minute. A curse spontaneously slips off of your breathless lips. "Oh _shit—_"

Mr. Ackles quirks his brows, expressing disapproval of your dirty mouth. Almost as if he wants to clean it out. "Excuse me?"

You bow your head and squirm uncomfortably. "I—I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," he answers casually, flashing you another wink that absolutely slays your ass. "Just come and see me after class."

***************

Of course, you always do as Mr. Ackles asks. You're powerless to do anything other than obey. To do whatever he may say. So once class is over, you stay in your seat, glancing over your shoulder as everyone leaves. You can hear your own heart as it beats, hard and fast. Mr. Ackles just patiently waits as the others all disappear into the hallway. His footsteps are steady and sure, as he crosses the classroom to close the door, now that the two of you are all alone at last.

"We need to talk, Y/N," he says, his tone dead serious as he sits back against the teacher's desk, crushing a random stack of papers with his perfect ass. "We need to talk about what's happening in class."

You bite your trembling bottom lip, uncertain just how to respond. If he thinks you ought to be punished... then you'll gladly let him punish you in any way he wants.

"It's obvious someone has been too distracted to focus," he plainly declares, running one of his hands through his hair. "And we can't let that happen, Y/N. Do you understand?"

_God, you wish he would slap your bare ass with those dominant hands..._ trying to hide that thought, you just bob your dumb head in a silent nod.

"I don't know if you do," Mr. Ackles continues. "Y/N, do you have any clue how distracted I get just by looking at you?"

_Wait—did he just say... no, there's no way_, you think. Now you're just hearing things. _He's_ the one whose good looks are too fucking distracting. _You're_ the one who has obviously been unable to focus.

But your teacher goes on, explaining why your presence in his classroom has been causing such a problem. "You're just... _God_, you're just constantly squirming and licking your lips, staring at me with stars in your eyes, as if you're getting high, and it's... how can I teach class with you looking at me like that?"

_...Oh._ So he just meant that your behavior is an issue. Not that he's distracted because he's attracted to you. _Of course he fucking isn't_, you think, as your silly heart sinks. You realize just how idiotic you were to have thought it, for even a minute. _So stupid_...

And yet nothing could have prepared you for what he says next. "And it's especially distracting since you know you've always been my favorite student."

You could never have expected such a statement. All of a sudden, your senses feel giddy and weak; your voice escapes you in a timid squeak. "Your—your favorite...?"

"Yes, of course," he says, like it's the clearest thing in all the world, while you're still struggling to make sense of the words. "Every teacher has his pet. Everyone knows you're mine, Y/N. That's not a secret."

Well, apparently it was, to you. Even if no one else. You never had a clue. You still can't understand how you could possibly have earned teacher's pet status with the one and only Mr. Fucking Ackles...

"You seem surprised to hear of this," he notices. "It's almost like you don't know how exceptional you are. In all my years so far, I've never had the privilege to teach someone so gifted. You're _ridiculously_ smart."

Whether or not you can believe his praise, you feel a rush of pride swell up inside, blush rising to your face. "B-but... the question that you asked, today..."

"Y/N. Even the brightest mind can easily get caught off guard," he reassures you, with a smile that warms your heart. "That doesn't mean that you're not smart. I knew that you were... daydreaming, and I honestly should not have played the Colosseum card."

"Played?" you repeat the word he said—for some reason, you're suddenly unable to restrain yourself from going in a dangerous direction. His recent words of praise seem to have given you the confidence to flirt with him a little bit, playfully and provocatively. "Mr. Ackles, did you just say you were... playing me?"

His green gaze darkens, as the air within the room turns thick and tense. And then he takes a few slow steps toward your desk, crossing his arms over his chest, clearly displeased by what you just dared to suggest. "No, I said no such thing, Y/N. 'Playing a card' is an expression. You know that as well as anyone. Just like you know that teaching is a very serious profession."

You realize now just how audacious you had been. How inappropriate. Silently curse yourself for being such an idiot.

Before you can continue wallowing in shame, he speaks again. "Now it's no secret that we're both counting the days until you graduate," he states. "But until then, Y/N... well, I'm afraid whatever games we want to play will have to wait."

Taking a moment just to process what he said, you struggle to suppress the smutty thoughts swimming inside your head. Unable to believe that Mr. Ackles just confessed that this attraction runs both ways. _Damn straight are you counting the days, until you graduate. Damn fucking straight._ Till then, you just hope he'll keep pouring on the academic praise, reminding you that you're his favorite student. Now you know that you're his pet, and he knows just how much you fucking love to hear it. Maybe someday he can praise you in a different kind of way. _Delicious, dirty kinds of ways... _someday.

But not today. For now you simply nod and smile, standing up to cross the room with class and style. You understand just what he meant—that it's important to remain teacher and student, for a while. At least you know just when the wait will finally end. Before you leave the room, you turn to face him once again. "May 28, then," you remind him of the date of graduation. "It's a date?"

Mr. Ackles meets your gaze, gorgeous green eyes glowing like fire, mirroring the sheer desire that is surely painted all across your face. Some things are worth the wait. "Damn straight," he says, smiling at you with a wink that's bound to make you swoon for days.

So you'll just wait until that long-awaited date to give him some praise of your own. To tell him that his ass in those suit pants looks really motherfucking great. To tell him all the dirty thoughts you've had about him for so long... or better yet, show him, in every damn way to be shown. Delicious, dirty kinds of ways. 

Till then, you'll just play teacher's pet, the object of his praise—a role that you are more than happy to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one!! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments, and confessions! <3


	40. Being a Bad Bitch for Sir Ackles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "I educated myself to see this in my dreams. For being such a bad bitch for a reason (or no reason at all because I'm always a bad bitch) Sir Ackles decides to deny my orgasms. The brat inside me says "Why don't you finish yourself while he's not here?" and I decide to do that because I'm dumb. Then I start masturbating. When I was about to reach the Nirvana, the door opens! Well who's there? Fucking god himself. He orders me to come and kneel in front of him. He says just something as simple as "Up." but the authority in the command is... ahhh.... I resist you know, whine a little bit at first just for kicks but then he repeats and I immediately obey because this time I know the shit is serious. And he fucking scolds me for being such a desperate disobedient bitch, he slaps me silly and spits on my face and it gets me to the heaven and I finish there without touching myself just by hearing those degrading words from him. Then he makes me lick it it off and I was sure he was gonna do another thing but I fucking woke up. This can be such a good chapter so please take this as my confession." ([DigitalSouth](/users/DigitalSouth))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii Ackleholics! Here's a fun little confession about being a bad bitch for Jensen... hope you'll like this one :)

You love being Sir Ackles' bitch. You love being the property of someone who's so beautiful and powerful and rich. It's a damn privilege.

The only thing you hate about it... is the fact that he quite frequently leaves you alone at home. He always has important things to do, other people to see and business to attend to, all much more important than you. The worst part is that while he's gone, you're not allowed to cum. In his absence, Jensen forbids you from touching yourself. And it's pure living hell. All you can do is dream of his gorgeous appearance, his glorious scent, desperately awaiting the next moment you'll see him again.

This particular day, while your master's away, you've lost track of how long he's been gone. Far too long. It feels like fucking years. As the hours drag past, as you lie in bed fantasizing about Sir Ackles' magical cock and magnificent ass, the brat inside you just can't help but ask... _why don't you finish yourself off while Master's not here?_ You're filled with shame for even having such a thought; you ought not dare to disobey an order from your sovereign god. And yet he never has to know if you obeyed or not. It would just take a couple minutes. _What are the chances he would come back now and catch you in the act, before you're finished...?_

You know that climax is off-limits, but you simply can't resist. Besides, there's something hot about indulging in such frisky risky business.

Of course, you're well aware just how stupid this is. How fucking dumb. Yet that's just how desperate you are to fucking cum. And so you start touching yourself, imagining that your own fingers are the knuckles of Sir Ackles. That he is touching you and fucking you the way he always does, the way you love, like no one else. 

In hardly any time at all, you're almost at the pinnacle of your arousal. _Almost... almost... so damn close..._ shockwaves of white hot pleasure curling up your toes... you're practically hitting nirvana—_oh, you're gonna blow—you're gonna..._

In that exact moment, the door slams loudly open. God himself is home at last. The man who fucking owns your ass. Before a word is even spoken, you both know just what a bad bitch you have been. You knew it well before he walked in, but now that he has arrived... there's nowhere left to hide. It feels as if you've fucking died. Your eyes go wide, now as you watch him storm inside, pure power in his steady stride. He casually flings his expensive jacket off his shoulders; the steely rage in his gaze couldn't possibly be colder.

For a few seconds, he just stares at you in silence—which, from him, feels like an act of savage violence.

And then he speaks, the husky grumble in his tone making you weak. One simple word. That's all your worth. "Up."

On any other day, you would've hurried to obey. One word is all he has to say. The sheer authority in his command is more than you can stand. You know this means that you should scramble off the bed and crawl toward him, kneel in front of your beloved master, bow before this absolute god of a man. On any other day, you couldn't have obeyed him any faster. And yet today, right now... feels different, somehow. You have this impulse to _resist_. To moan and whine a little bit, even if just for kicks. To go against the orders of this sexy fucking bastard.

Your feeble attempt at resistance is doomed in an instant. Sir Ackles had ordered you once; when he utters the same word again, _Up_,your brief disobedience comes to an end. Shit is even more serious now that you tried to resist. There is no use in trying to fight or escape this—you know where your rightful place is: at his feet. Living only to give him what he wants and needs. Fulfilling any wish he may please.

Now that you're finally bowing in front of him down on your knees, your master reaches down to grab a fistful of your hair. Slaying you with the force of his furious stare. "Y/N. Don't you _ever_ dare disobey me again. Do you understand? Don't fucking _dare_."

Although you know that you're supposed to reply, you're too hypnotized by the dark fire raging in his emerald eyes... you could _die_, drowning in the deep sea of his gaze...

And that is when you feel his calloused palm strike a sharp blow across your face. "Pathetic piece of _shit_," he says, puckering his full pink lips, blessing your freshly smacked cheek with a thick shot of his godlike spit. "You like being a dumb disobedient bitch? Are you that goddamn stupid? That desperate?"

Sir Ackles keeps slapping your worthless face over and over again, while you moan in pure pleasure and pain, with him one and the same. He continues to lash out at you with more verbal abuse as you tremble in shame. With each degrading word that's coming out of his delicious mouth, it feels like you just came. But you haven't, just yet. All this while you've kept your hands clasped at your back in submission—you know you must hold that position—yet your crotch is still soaking wet, from when you had just been fucking yourself in the bed. And it's aching for friction. To finish off what you'd begun...

"You are fucking disgusting," Jensen snarls just then, spitting onto your breathless lips, watching the luscious gob drip down your chin. "You are _nothing_."

_Oh God_—out of his flawless mouth, that statement sounds so fucking _hot_, and feels so fucking true... that you explode right on the spot. It's all that you can do. You squirt out all across the floor, squirming and screaming like a whore, staining Sir Ackles' fancy carpet with your juice, soaking it through and through.

You're certain in this moment that your master fucking hates you. He has every right to. As you shudder through your climax, he sneers down at you in sheer disgust and takes a few steps back. You cower in self-hatred as he orders you to clean up your own mess, to lick up every drop of your pathetic juices. You have never felt so worthless and so useless. _How could you have ever dared to disobey, when you knew that there would be hell to pay...? Perhaps because deep down as his devoted slave, this is exactly what you crave: for him to punish you this way..._

Sir Ackles knows there is no form of punishment from him that you would not enjoy. But he can always think of new and better ways to torture and abuse his fucking toy. To dominate his little pet. To make sure that you truly regret having been so damn desperate. Show you the full extent of consequences for your disobedience... to make sure you will never dare be such a bad bitch again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one!! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments, and confessions! <3


	41. Dean Plays with My Pussy and Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "I would really like one where Dean spends the day introducing his girl to Anal plugs and rimming before he fists her pussy and asshole 😍" (Ella)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii Ackleholics! So as to this confession, I feel like I should admit that I'm not very familiar with anal plugs and fisting — never tried firsthand and haven't seen or read much porn about it, since these aren't typically my own personal kinks. So I'm not really sure if this is how they are supposed to work, but hopefully you'll still enjoy this chapter :)

When Dean gets home tonight, he has a naughty little twinkle in his eye. You know that look: it means your guy has a surprise in store. No doubt it's something dirty that you've never tried before.

As he comes down the bunker stairs, you immediately notice the mysterious black shopping bag he's holding. It's small and discreet, subtle and stylish in a way that somehow seems sort of risque, with nothing printed on the side, no brand labels or logos or anything. In Dean's other hand are two large pizza boxes—which would normally have captured all your interest, given how hungry you are—but there's something about that intriguing black bag that commands your attention instead.

Dean can see that your interest is piqued, but he casually sets the bag off to the side as he reaches the foot of the stairs, joining you at the table to eat. "Hey, baby," he greets you with a mile-wide smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Happy anniversary. I hope you're hungry."

You quirk your brows up in confusion as he sets the pizzas on the table, cracks the boxes open. Extra cheese for you, and meat lovers' supreme for him. "Damn right I'm hungry. Even more so... thirsty," you reply, eyeing the meat between his thighs. You know it's bigger than the sausage on the pie. "But, um—what do you mean by 'anniversary'?"

He grabs himself a slice and takes a massive bite. "Well, we've been dating _sixty-nine_ days. That's a big milestone, babe."

You roll your eyes but still can't fight a giddy smile. Your boyfriend's impossibly immature sense of humor is just one of the thousands of things that you love about him. "Then I guess there's just one way for us to celebrate..."

"Damn straight," he grins, nearly done with his slice. He's been wolfing his pizza down ravenously, open-mouthed and messy, same way he always eats your wet pussy.

As much as you love watching him like that, there's still a burning curiosity that you need to have satisfied. You tear your eyes away from him to glance toward the bag that he had set off to the side. "So, uh... what's the surprise?"

"Oh, now _that's_ gonna wait till tomorrow," he says, with a mischievous smirk on his face and a devilish edge to his voice. "I think we'll need a full day to play with those toys."

Your mouth pauses mid-chew. _Toys? Oh, God—what could he possibly have in store for you..._ you wonder nervously. Of course he would stop at a sex shop on your 69th anniversary. Though you're super turned on at the thought, you're a bit anxious, too. You are far from a prude, but you've had so much less experience than Dean in bed. Sometimes it's hard to get your doubts out of your head...

"Hey—relax, sweetheart," Dean reassures you as he senses your nerves, gently stroking your trembling shoulders. "You know I'd never pressure you into something you don't really want to do."

You melt into his touch, comforted but still anxious, somewhat. "Yeah, but you'd never _have_ to pressure me. There's not a damn thing that I wouldn't want with you."

He smiles and cradles your face, brushing off a stray lock of your hair. Pizza grease everywhere and you don't even care. "Then don't be scared. Trust me, Y/N. I'll know your limits even when you don't; I'll listen even when you're silent. Just part of my job being the world's awesomest boyfriend."

You mirror his smile, falling in love with him all over again. After tonight's epic 69 session... you already can't wait for tomorrow's adventures. A whole day of play with the endlessly awesome Dean Winchester.

***************

"So this goes in my _butt_?" you ask, staring blankly at the shiny red toy you just pulled from the little black bag Dean had brought. You swallow and blink nervously at the thought. "Does... does it even fit?"

"Yeah, 'course it does," he figures, smoothly taking it from you and rolling it between his fingers. "Hell, you know my dick is bigger."

He's right, of course. You blush and shrug your shaky shoulders. "Well, your dick's bigger than _everything_," you tell him. "And you never let me forget it. But this... I dunno, this is just sort of... different."

Dean flashes a playful grin, setting the red butt plug off to the side of the bed, then dropping a soft kiss on the top of your head. "That's what makes it _fun_. But no worries, hun—we can work up to this one."

You lick your lips, horny and curious. "Work up like how?"

"Well, we've got all different kinds of shapes and sizes," he says, reaching back in the bag to pull out an array of surprises. "So, you know, we can start small for now..."

There's one plug in particular, a pretty pink color and medium size, that just catches your eye. "That one looks kind of nice."

Dean picks it up and hefts it in his hands, that naughty twinkle in his eye again. "Yeah? Is this the one you wanna try?"

Biting your bottom lip, you bob your head, happy to find that you are honestly excited. You and Dean have mentioned anal play before, but so far he has only ever put his dick inside your asshole—nothing else. His cock may be the biggest and the best, but now there's so much more in store. And you can't wait to finally try it.

The perfect boyfriend that he always is, Dean eases you right into it. Starts by laying you down on your back, getting you to relax, massaging your bare naked body and sucking your sensitive tits. His skillful fingers start to tease your clit, and soon his mouth joins in the action, slurping all over your soaking wet cunt. You instinctively grind upward into his talented tongue—and then next thing you know... that tongue is going _low_, somewhere you never thought it'd go.

A little gasp escapes your throat, as his tongue flicks against your tightly puckered hole. "Oh...!"

Dean pauses, sturdy hands framing your hips, and licks his luscious lips. "Want me to stop, sweetheart?"

You shake your head, unable to deny how good it felt. Just that one lick had been enough to make you melt. "N-no..."

"Good," he groans, pulling your body closer toward him on the bed. "...'cause I'm just getting started."

He sure fucking is. Dean starts going to town on your asshole, devouring you with his hot hungry mouth, like he's never had anything so damn delicious. He eats you out in every position: first this one, then flips you around to lick you from behind, then lets you sit down on his beautiful face and just grind. It's _insane_ how amazing it feels, getting rimmed—especially by a sex god like him. It's unreal. By the time he is done, it feels like your asshole has ascended to heaven. You're all wet and juicy and _open_. Just like he was hoping.

He reaches for the pretty pink butt plug that you had chosen. "You ready for this, babe?" he asks, leaving one last sloppy kiss on your ass.

"God, _fuck_ yes...!" you scream, aroused beyond your wildest dreams. "Put it inside me, _please_..."

When he does, you're so turned on and so lubed up that you can hardly even feel pain from the plug. All you can feel is a delicious sort of _fullness_ that you really fucking love. And all you want, in this moment, more than anything eles, is to be filled up in your other hole as well—to get _fucked_. Dean is obviously happy to oblige, lining his cock up with your dripping cunt and thrusting deep inside. He fucks you through the wildest orgasm you've ever had, the both of you moaning like mad. And then you try another size. Your ass can take a bigger plug for sure this time; the climax that you get now when he fucks your cunt is even more divine.

When you eventually take a break to eat something, he urges you to keep the toy plugged in. Sam doesn't say a word when you and his big brother stumble like animals into the kitchen. Trying to hide in his big salad bowl, poor Sammy has no clue you've got an anal plug stuck up your gaping hole. You and Dean grab a drink and a bite, then head back to the bedroom where you'll probably stay for the rest of the day and the night.

When Dean finally pulls out the plug, the resulting sense of _emptiness_ is so fucking intense. You can barely remember everything that happens next. Its all a red hot blur. Over the next few hours, you try every size of toy that he had bought. And then he plows your asshole with his massive fucking cock. But now your ass is so damn _hungry_ you need something even bigger—though his huge dick is the biggest thing there is...

Except for one thing: his entire fucking fist.

You literally _beg_ him for it. Dean can't get over how awesome it is, that you had this idea before he even asked. Now he _knows_ he's not pushing your limits by shoving his fist up your ass. He insists on starting with your pussy first, though, to make sure you can handle just how much it hurts, since your asshole is even tighter. You'll agree to anything he says right now, your whole body and soul on fire with desire.

He starts pumping your cunt with two fingers, then works up to four. You keep begging for more. It feels so good to be his dirty little whore. By the time his whole hand is inside, buried up to his wrist, it feels like you have _died_; the intense blend of pain and pleasure gets you so fucking high. You love being impaled by his whole goddamn fist. Though your asshole is tight, you know that you can take it. You know Dean will fist you just right. And you can't wait for him to keep playing with your ass and pussy all day and all night.

From now on, every time you lay eyes on this big dominant hand of his... you will know firsthand just how powerful it is. Now that both of your holes have been fucked by Dean Winchester's whole fucking fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! :)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments and confessions! <3


	42. Choking on His Cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: "I fantasize the idea of Jensen spending the entire day with his girl choking on his cock. Just him getting bj after bj for hours on end and holding her down till she chokes because he's addicted to the sound and feel of it 😍" (K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii Ackleholics! So this chapter is a short one, but there's nothing short about a cocksucking session with Jensen... I think most of us can relate to this confession ;P

He's all that you can see and feel and smell and taste. Your head is buried in his lap, his massive cock smashed up into your face. The tip of it is lodged deep in your throat all the way back, making you gag, your lips stretched wide around the base. Your mouth is slicked up with a sticky mess of sweet precum and spit, sloshing around the shaft of his delicious dick; he loves the sloppy sound it makes. Knows that his bitch won't dare let one drop of his juices go to waste. The dizzying sensation of submission sends you tumbling into subspace. You could honestly go on like this for days.

"Take it _deeper_, slut," he greedily demands, shoving your skull down further on his dick with forceful hands. All at once he bucks his hips against your lips with an aggressive upward thrust. The head of his cock rams your gullet and your whole damn throat expands.

Then he does it again, and again, till you choke on the mind-blowing pleasure that comes from the pain. Your sole purpose on earth is to service this glorious god of a man.

Fucking into your mouth at a furious pace, he holds your face firmly in place, strong fingers tangled in your hair. "Mmm yeah, right there... right fucking there..."

Before long, he _explodes_, throbbing and pulsing on your tongue, white hot cum shooting down your throat. You gulp down every drop of his sweet creamy load. His luscious flavor made to be savored and swallowed. In all the countless blowjobs that you've given him, you'd never let a drop fall out of your devoted mouth. He tastes like heaven every time. Fucking sublime.

You keep your head right where it is then as his meat begins to soften, knowing this is not the end. Sliding your tongue slowly and lovingly along his heavy shaft, you let your throat contract, your tonsils squeezing tight around the tip of his delicious dick still lodged deep in the back. He loves it when you do that—milking him for all he's worth, gorging yourself on his enormous length and girth. His juices quench your every thirst, and his intoxicating scent... he smells so good it _hurts_. Your nose is buried in his pubic hair, inhaling all the musky sweat that's gathered there, your lower lip smushed up against his balls. He grips your head and rubs it deeper in his crotch just to make sure you take it all.

Within moments, Jensen is starting to get hard all over again. There's no better sensation than feeling his luscious cock stiffen and swell on your tongue. You could keep blowing him all day long. You've gone hours on end, and today's no exception. This whole afternoon will be spent with you choking on his huge erection. Worshiping his pure perfection.

He's completely addicted to this; you're even more addicted than he is. This is your life's purpose, your one job—to suck his cock non-fucking-stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! That last gif I imagine as Sir bragging about just how big his dick is ;)
> 
> Always grateful for kudos, comments, and confessions! <3


	43. ** MY CONFESSION / UPDATE **

Hello my lovelies!!!

Sooo firstly, I just want to say thank you to everyone for being so understanding and patient with me 🙏🏼 I love you all and I really miss posting my content and connecting with you guys on AO3! I've indicated in some responses to comments that I'm not sure if/when I'll be updating my works on here again, and that's still true unfortunately...

Initially, this was just because life got crazy/busy, and I didn't really have time for writing smutty fantasies. In recent months I've thankfully had some time to write again, but the most unthinkable thing happened... somehow another celebrity (very randomly and unexpectedly!!) eclipsed my obsession with Dean/Jensen 😳 So that's my confession. And since I have a hopeless smut-writing addiction, I actually made an account on another platform to write and post smutty fics about this other person (I'd rather not reveal which celebrity, as I'd prefer for that account to have a separate identity). 

I wasn't sure if/when I wanted to make this confession on AO3, but I've decided that I just want to come out and say it in the spirit of full honesty. So I'm really sorry and hope you all will please forgive me 🙈

I still love you guys just as much, obviously, and hope you'll continue to enjoy reading (or rereading) my Jensen/Dean smut!! Of course if I ever revert to being obsessed with him again, I'll hop right back to AO3 as soon as I can 😅

And that's all for now! Much love to everyone, and thanks again!! ❤️


End file.
